


Taunts & Torments

by Wara_Fawkesfall



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Divine Pulse, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Glen, Other, Pre Relationship, Pre time skip, Slow Burn, Timeskip, gentle Hubert, mentions of gore, more tags to be added when I can think of some, the good before the bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 110,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wara_Fawkesfall/pseuds/Wara_Fawkesfall
Summary: There has always been much to divide Byleth & Hubert, despite that they have begun to become something short of friends during their time at the Academy. However, the odd balance that hangs between them is threatened when the tides of fate begin to move and the dark forces pulling at the strings work to pick at their loyalties and beliefs.***Updated weekly -ish*** Updated Tags***
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 91
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue ~ Act 1 ~ Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Welcome to a new long(-ish) work that has been in progress for some time. The Prologue, or setting the stage, will take place across 6 Acts until we reach the big time skip and when things really start to get interesting!  
> Thank you for joining me on this adventure that will see how Byleth and Hubert deal with being on opposing sides, despite their tempted hearts.
> 
> Likes and feedback are always welcome!  
> Cheers

Act 1:  
Byleth had finally managed to find the rhythm of routine once more since the murder of her father. The memory was still vividly painted in her mind, the sorrow a fresh wound that she could not treat, and an emptiness that echoes within only highlighting the harsh reality that she was alone in the world. Fate was cruel, Sothis often tried to comfort her in the late hours of the night when sleep was most evasive, telling her that there was nothing she could have done. However, Byleth felt different, blaming it on her own weakness, on her lack of control of the Divine Pulse, and for letting her guard down. She was the Ashen Demon, she should have been more aware, better prepared, or at the very least trusted her suspicions that were shared with few others surrounding the mysterious Monica.

Returning to teaching the Golden Deers had been, if anything, a welcome distraction from her thoughts, but even her students were weary of her since the incident. The once loud and rowdy group had grown quiet and only shared small whispers with each other. Even with their good intentions, it made Byleth feel like an outcast and it made her heart hurt. Sothis did her best, telling her that the Deer were trying to give her space to grieve, and that things would take time before they returned to normal.

Byleth was not sure what normal could be, not being able to see or speak to her father, but she understood that sitting in one place cursing the past would not help her or anyone, especially when the killer was still out there. Although rage was quick to boil within her at the thought, Byleth had begun a new routine to manage her anxious body and mind, much to Felix’s joy.

Long, intensive training sessions had become her salvation and lucky for her Felix was more than willing to join her. Be it sword, lance, or axe, Byleth found sanctuary on the training grounds from as soon as class ended to when the night had grown late and she could no longer stand. Felix would join her when he was able, having a different schedule than her due to being in a different class, and words were never needed he would simply enter the grounds and draw his weapon. On occasion Byleth preferred to be alone and for that she took to running through the grounds outside of the monastery.

It was a different kind of rush with the cool evening air rushing past her and she pressed forward. Only the Gatekeeper knew where she went, he had been the one to point out the old cattle trail that followed along the river towards the village below. When the memories or dark thoughts caught up to her, she would just run faster. Simple and effective, whichever activity Byleth found that sleep came quickly more nights due to the exhaustion. If people were worried about her new excessive routine, they never spoke to her of it, and for that she was grateful.

Claude had, on occasion, tried to talk to her of mindless matters as his way of checking up on her, but Byleth found it unnecessary and often dismissed herself from his company. Byleth was aware that Claude was one of the few that could see through her, but he never tried to change her. He only seemed to want to make sure that she knew that he was there. 

After one particularly long day of lectures and meetings, Byleth felt closed in by the monastery walls, and desperately wanted to escape. In her room she quickly changed into her running gear, a loose undershirt that had belonged to her brother and a pair of cut off shorts she had ‘fashioned’ herself. Tying her hair up in a haphazard ponytail and stuffing her pack with some bread and cheese Byleth was just about to run out when she found Seteth at her doorstep in mid-knock. 

The green haired advisor stared at her quizzically for a moment before clearing his throat and began to ask her some questions that only sounded like gibberish. Tension was building in her body, and the need to escape grew exponentially. Byleth’s gaze kept looking over towards the main gate, towards her freedom.

“Professor?,” Seteth asked looking over his shoulder to follow her gaze, “That brings me to my next question..”

Byleth couldn’t focus on Seteth, her chest began to feel tight and uncomfortable. Just then a looming shadow caught her attention. Hubert had appeared out of no where and was now quickly talking to Seteth, the next thing Byleth knew the advisor gave her a small bow and was off onto his way.

“Byleth, lets go,” the dark mage’s voice called out to her, breaking her from her mid-panic daze.

“Hubert? What are you doing here?” her voice did not even sound like her. Hubert just shook his head and began walking away, towards the main gate, with the confused Byleth in tow.

“It looked like you were ready to charge past Seteth at any moment,” Hubert mentioned in passing, “I thought that I would help you save a little bit of face, especially since there is enough talk of your curious behaviour.”

Byleth let out a little huff as they walked past the Gatekeeper. Perhaps people could not understand her situation at all, it is not as if she is acting completely unusual…only that her extra curricular training is slightly more hyper focused and intensive.

As soon that they crossed through the main gate and Byleth could spot the river below she felt instantly better, as if a weight had been lifted from her heart. Hubert was watching her closely and seemed to sense the change of energy within her.

Hubert never gave it much thought until recently, but since the passing of her father he had made sure on some level to keep an eye on her. Part curiosity to see how she handled such a devastating loss and to watch the reaction of those she held close. Even he was surprised by the cool way her students had danced around her, with the exceptions seemingly to be Claude and Felix to some degree.

Hubert would watch her and Felix on the training grounds late at night, seeing her in some self-induced daze as she pushed her body past her limits as her mind seemed to dance along to old memories of her mercenary days. The Kingdom Wolf had some trouble keeping up with her some days, but even in that state of mind Byleth seemed to be aware of it and would often lighten her attacks, all the while still never laying her sword down.

Sometimes Hubert would spot Claude following Byleth outside the monastery grounds, watching her as he did, although they never crossed paths. Hubert realised that he had never been very far from Byleth these past few weeks, even though they had only shared a couple short conversations, a far cry from the late-night verses that they would often get into about anything. Did he miss that? Did he miss her?

“Hubert why are we here?”, Byleth asked as she caught up to his long strides.

“This is where you wanted to be, is it not?”, Hubert turned to look at her, who quickly looked away embarrassed, “ Some may not understand, but every beast needs to be able to run wild, especially when they are caged in such a glimmering palace.”

Byleth tilted her head at him in bewilderment, seemingly missing his wordplay, but staring at him intently none the less. They continued on without anymore words, just the sound of the approaching evening and the wind dancing between the trees.

“You’ve been watching me then,” Byleth noted as they made it to the river side, placing her pack down at the base of a tree and taking a quick glance at the surrounding area, “I guess I have always known that.”

“Is that so?” Hubert asked taking a seat at the tree’s base as well watching as Byleth approached the river to wet a cloth.

“Hmm…,” was the reply he got for the moment, “Are you going to stay?”

‘I am definitely not going to run through the trees like a wild beast,” he retorted sourly as he pulled out a small pocketbook for his entertainment, “I will be here until you are finished.”

The gesture was endearing, but also confused Byleth just the same. They had not spoken much since her father’s passing; in fact this seemed the be the first normal-like conversation she had had in a while.

“I usually run late into the night. You don’t need to wait for me,” she said in a sad tone, “I am used to being alone.”

“Byleth…” Hubert began with a sigh, closing the book so he could focus soley on her, “ I will be here.” This sounded more like a command than an affirmation of his presence, but it made Byleth happy. It was strange, she looked forward to the end of her run, she had someone waiting for her at the end, a first in a long stream of endless and lonely nights.

“Alright,” Byleth agreed with a small smile and eyes at winkle, “I’ll be back.” Then off she went, teal hair fading into the scattered trees along the river. Hubert stared after her for awhile, still mesmerized by that little smile. It was unexpected and sincere, and made him glad he had intervened on Seteth’s persistent questioning. 

Hubert almost regretted not making his presence known much sooner, if only to be treated to such a sight much sooner. Hubert leaned his head back against the tree trunk, shocked at his own thoughts. Anyone would have such a reaction; it had been ages since anyone had seen anything similar to a smile on the dear Professor’s face.

“I will be here, “he whispered out loud as he re-opened his book and got comfortable for the evening.

~


	2. Prologue Act 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks!  
> Here is the second part of Act 1 that I forgot to upload. ~ .~'' Oops!  
> Hope you enjoy and I am hoping to have Prologue Act 2 up for tomorrow. On a little bit of a roll and getting back into the swing of things.  
> Comments / suggestions / kudos are highly encouraged!  
> Cheers!

~  
It was not much longer after that conversation that Byleth found herself closing in on where she had left her pack and Hubert waiting. The day was beginning to wear on her, her muscles beginning to protest the physical exertion, and her mind was racing with all the things she wanted to share. 

Slowing her pace Byleth came to the tree with her pack at the base, with no Hubert in sight. Looking around he was no where to be found. Immediately Byleth thought that he had gotten tired of waiting and returned to the Academy and it made her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. She was hopeful that he would have kept his word, and so she wallowed in a new sense of sorrow.

The sound of a branch breaking from behind her cause Byleth to wheel around quickly, reaching for a sword that was not there.

“You really should always have a weapon on you,” said the dark voice that froze her in place, “Not that anyone with any sense would attack you even if you were unarmed.”

“You…your still here,” Byleth said in a small voice as she caught her breath. Hubert eyed her curiously as he walked up to her, it appeared that he was by the river judging by his wet shoes, “ I thought you had left me.”

Hubert let out a deep chuckle, amused at her panic and needless worry. “I am a man of my word Byleth.” He said simply reaching his hand out for her to accept the gift he had procured. Byleth accepted the small stone that he had offered her, holding it up to the moonlight to get a better look at it.

“Its black like the night,” she observed rolling it around within the grasp, it fit her palm perfectly and was cool to the touch, “Did you find this in the river?”

Hubert nodded, happy with her reaction, which oddly enough made him happy that he had decided to take his own walk down by the river edge. Who would have thought that such a simple thing would make her so happy? If only others were easily entertained.

“My father would often find rocks for me wherever we traveled,” Byleth began, “I still have them in my room, just along the windowsill and on the bookshelf.” Byleth was now staring down at the black pebble in her palm, her eyes seeing past anything that was there and was looking into the past, of better times and happier memories.

“Byleth…I did not mean to make you sad,” Hubert said, barely above a whisper but when she looked up to him, eyes crystal clear like the ring of the holiest of bells, he lost all ability to speak.

“No,…I should be thanking you,” Byleth replied caressing the stone with her thumb before pocketing it in her back pocket, “It is good to know that even with my father gone…that I still have others. I still have you.”

Hubert shifted in place uncomfortably, this was deeper water than he was used to, especially when dealing with someone who was infamous for lack of emotions to suddenly be expressing her broken heart before him. He was typically the one crushing hearts, in the most literal sense not being the pillar to one’s strength. 

“Hubert, could we stay here a little longer?” she asked snapping him from his thoughts. When he agreed Byleth picked up her pack and led him back to the river to where a fallen tree made the perfect place to sit and enjoy the scenery. It was a place she often enjoyed her late-night snack after her runs, “Sometimes it feels like this place is more holy than the church.”

Hubert agreed, the monastery, in all its glimmer glory, felt as fake as the Archbishop’s smile. Byleth’s comment made him wonder about her true allegiance to the faith, was there still a hope that she could be persuaded to join the Empire? To add her strength and wisdom to Edelgard’s cause? 

“Do you believe in the Goddess?” the simple question from her lips caught Hubert off guard.   
“I am not sure I can answer that,” he replied dryly, cautious awaiting to see what she would take from his reply, however Byleth continued to stare out at the river as she ate some bread and swung her legs back and forth, “Isn’t that sort of thinking blasphemous for a Professor?”  
Byleth shook her head, “Not at all. For the longest time I did not even know anything, not until I came here,” she said chancing a glance back his way, “My faith has always been my blade.”

Such a typical mercenary answer, Hubert thought it was strange of her to bring up the Goddess of all things. He supposed that there was something she really wanted to ask or talk about but was unsure of how to ask him.

“If there was a Goddess, I don’t believe that she is as the Church describes her to be,” Hubert said, unsure of what he was saying the words seemed to be conjured without his permission, “She wouldn’t demand loyalty, it would be earned through her actions in leading the forgotten, to help those left on the wayside deemed unworthy by the crest system. She would never forsake the weak, instead she would help them to become stronger.”

Hubert looked Byleth straight into her eyes as he finished by saying, “The Goddess would have to be someone like you for me to believe in such a higher power.”

Byleth’s lips parted in shock. “However, if there was such a Goddess the world would be a much better place, with true equality and less depravity.” 

Byleth thought about his words, they seemed to be genuine and reflected his true self. She knew it was possible that some who attended the academy did not hold a strong faith in the church, and from her experiences Hubert was not wrong about the forsaken that suffered while nobles and the like clung to power as if it was the only way to live. Byleth did not miss the irony that was the fact that she was a vassal to the Goddess’s soul. She often wondered what people would do if they learned of that fact, especially for ones who did not truly believe.

“Does this mean that you will stay with me?” Byleth asked carefully avoiding his gaze. Hubert’s response was predictable but was gentle in the way he expressed his loyalty to Edelgard.

“You are a unique warrior, and someone I don’t mind being around, however I my duty,” he said standing and stretching out his back, “I wouldn’t mind spending some more time with you like this, so long as it does not interfere with my other obligations.”

“I would like that,” Byleth said with a smile, for the first time looking forward to the dawn of a new day.  
~


	3. Prologue Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sothis was gone.  
> Byleth was alone. Again.
> 
> Even the one person she thought would maybe understand has seemingly turned his back on her. Byleth must come to terms that she is altered and that Rhea does indeed have an ulterior motive for her. Will she brace for the future or escape the clutches of the Church?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Here is second chapter of the prologue (which works up to the timeskip)  
> I hope you are enjoying things so far. This fic is working itself out to be a longer and more involved story than I had previously planned so it may be a week and a bit before I upload the next part. I just want to get my notes organized to ensure that everything makes sense.

Taunts & Torments ~ Prologue  
Act 2

Sothis was gone.  
Byleth was alone. Again.

Byleth sat at the edge of her bed, clutching a small mirror as if it were her lifeline. She was struggling to come to terms with this new existence, it was more than the altered appearance that disturbed her, it was the buzzing energy that seemed ready to burst forth from within if she failed to maintain her mental vigilance against it.

There were those who seemed to herald this change as some sort of holy decree. The way Rhea watcher her now made her more than simply uneasy, she felt like prey that was cornered. Claude seemed most fascinated with it, he always seemed to have more questions for her and then would disappear into the library for hours. Byleth caught Claude staring blatantly at her during lectures and during meals. Some people, like Felix, seemed completely indifferent which suited her simply fine.

Overall, things had fallen into a different rhythm than before, Byleth more than understood that things would never be the same and that the flow of time must continue to press ever forward. There were moments were she deeply missed the Goddess, whether it was being chided for doing something silly by her standards or a gentle word of comfort on the long nights.

However, nothing could silence the disquiet she felt about her appearance now. Byleth had never been one to worry about appearances, there was simply no need when on was a mercenary, but when she looked at herself now and could not see past Rhea’s colour, it had began to eat at her more and more. There was a stranger staring back at her and she hated it.

There were more times now that she considered cutting her long hair off, to take back some small feature of control of her appearance, but when she held a blade to the green strands something stopped her every time. No, she knew exactly why but she did not want to admit it to herself. It would have been a couple days prior to her change, she was visiting her fathers grave and Hubert happened to find her. To Byleth’s surprise Hubert stayed and sat in silence with her for quite some time. He had said time and time before that he was not really a man of many words, but his presence was a comfort that she did not know she needed.

“I once had the pleasure of talking with you father,” Hubert began to say as he continued to look at the headstone, ignoring Byleth’s surprise, “He never stopped singing your praises. He also told me about how much you look like your mother.”

Byleth did not know much about her mother but had learned a little bit from Jeralt’s diary. The love between her father and mother could not be described easily, it was pure and true, although Byleth did not really understand the idea of love so much. Sothis often teased her about it, but it still felt foreign to her.

“Your mother must have been beautiful,” Hubert said softly placing a single wild flower at the grave before standing to leave once more, “Jeralt said that all it took was one look from your mother to fall in love, and that is favorite colour is the deep teal of your hair.”

Byleth picked up a lock of her hair and held it up to the light, she had never thought about it this way but even though she had never met her mother this one, albeit silly, thing connected them. Byleth’s heart felt lighter knowing that this part of her was gifted to her by her mother, and it must have made Jeralt extremely happy as well.

“It is an exquisite colour,” Hubert said as he leaned down to brush the lock of hair behind her ears, before he froze, realizing his proximity and quickly straighten up. Byleth noticed that his cheeks were slightly red, but before she could respond Hubert had already excused himself and took his leave.

Placing the mirror down beside her on the bed, letting out a heavy sigh when she realized what was tomorrow. At Rhea’s command Byleth was to receive a divine revelation and there was no where to run. In some way Byleth hoped that nothing would come of this revelation and that Rhea would leave her alone, there was simply no way to tell Rhea all that Byleth knew and what she really was. 

It had been Claude who first put the idea into her head, of running away from the Academy once the year had ended, just like her father had. He noted that there were several places that the Church never roamed. Byleth knew that allowing Claude to read her father’s journal led to a majority of the mistrust he felt for Rhea and the Church.

“Teach, we both know that something is going on with Rhea. She did something to you,” he whispered to her when they were outside the monastery walls for a training exercise with the Black Eagles, “There are places that she would never think to look for you….you could come with me.”

“Claude…,” Byleth replied warningly, “We don’t know for sure..”

“Just think about it. It won’t hurt to have a back up plan…just in case,” he countered putting his hands up defensively, “Don’t forget I am on your side Teach. Always.”

Byleth smiled a little at the memory, at times it felt like he could read everything about it and others it seemed like he was only thinking of her as a piece in his schemes. His words were true, she did need to consider alternative plan, but she was not about to abandon her students. With Claude’s words hanging heavily over her heart and the thousands of possibilities rushing through her mind Byleth realized she had not visited the gravesite in a few days. 

After tucking away the mirror in her dresser and throwing on an old wool sweater she made her way to the graveyard.   
~

Byleth passed a couple students and church clerics along the way. Dedue stopped her and handed her a delicate iris flower that he had grown himself noting that he intended to lay it at her parents’ gravesite but that it would be better that she be the one. After thanking the silent guard Byleth continued enjoying the gentle afternoon breeze and the clouds rolling by in the sky above.

Upon arriving she gently cleared the couple leaves that rested atop the gravestone and then carefully placed the iris at the base. Happy with her offering Byleth took a seat on the grass nearby resting her arms on her knees she had tucked in. This place always seemed to help in calming her mind, a little bit of clarity that the church would never be able to provide for one like her.

If she left the monastery, she would have to leave her parents behind, never to sit with them like this, never to return to them. However, Byleth knew that her father would tell her to go and never look back. Afterall, it was Jeralt who first fled the monastery when she was just born, the irony was bittersweet especially when Byleth remembered his words about not letting her guard down around Rhea. 

It would be simple for her, she would travel as far away as she could, working as a mercenary while hunting those behind her father’s murderers. Those thoughts made Claude’s offer more tempting. With him she would not be alone but Claude had his own ambitions so she could not be sure about where he would be once they graduated from the academy. 

Closing her eyes Byleth tried to push all those thoughts to the back of her mind, she was dwelling on it all far too much and there was nothing she could do right now, not until after the divine revelation. There were a few truths she could cling to for the moment. Firstly, she would not abandon her students no matter Rhea’s plan she would protect and guide them as she always had. Secondly, she always had her own strength to relay on, she was more than the vessel to a Goddess. Lastly, while experiencing emotions was still new there was so many more to be discovered and explored. She would not let Rhea control her or entrap the life she wanted to live.

Byleth’s peace was broken when she felt a dark shadow looming over her, it had been a long time since she felt the presence like this. Leaning back and opening her eyes she found Hubert towering over her, arms crossed and a cold expression on his face. A shiver ran down her spine as she whispered his name, it sounded like the faintest of pleas coming from her lips.

“For one so divine I would have thought you would be a little more aware of your surroundings…less something unfortunate occur,” he sneered at her, his tone reminding Byleth of how he talked to her when they first met and when he held no trust at all for her. The way he carried himself and the distance in his eye put her on edge.

Byleth suddenly remembered that she thought he had been avoiding her since her change, they had not spoken since before that time. Although, according to Professor Hanneman both Hubert and Edelgard had been returning to the Empire for important matters. It had actually been a couple weeks since she had last laid eyes upon him.

“It has been awhile,” Byleth said unable to look away, “Is everything alright?”

“Of course, Professor,” he said leaning down to close the gap of space between them, “I heard that you are to receive a divine revelation tomorrow. Rhea must be overjoyed.”

Byleth was not sure where Hubert was going with this, but his tone had her on edge and worried. This was unlike him, cold like an abyssal shadow and slipping out of her reach.

“I won’t receive a revelation,” Byleth affirmed firmly, “Rhea will be disappointed.”

Hubert’s gaze danced all over her face but seemed to settle on her hair which seemed to make him angrier.

“How can you be so sure? It cannot only be your appearance that has changed,” Hubert said darkly reaching out to touch her hair, letting it run through his hands. He handled her hair as if it were glass silk, delicate and fragile, unfamiliar, and foreign as if it might poison him at any moment, “Perhaps you have been fooling us all along.”

Byleth shook her head, that was most definitely not the case! However, Hubert let her hair fall and straightened up before Byleth could reply to him.

“It really is a shame,” he grated turning his attention to the gravestones, “I thought your loyalties were as unshakeable as mine, perhaps I was wrong all along.”

Byleth did not know what to say, she was not even sure why Hubert was acting this way towards her. Something felt off about him, but who was she to comment? If Hubert did have a change of heart about her and if it related to her change there was little she could do to convince him otherwise, not without telling him everything. 

Hubert lingered, there were words still unspoken, some truth that he was afraid to question or even have the littlest bit of faith in. Byleth watched him intently, watching how someone who felt so close and familiar turn distant. There was a strange tightness growing in her chest, it surprised her so much that she unconsciously pressed her hand over her stale heart.

“There is still so much that I do not know about you,” Hubert said in a softer tone that Byleth recognized well, and it caused the tightness to grow painfully tight, “Byleth, I was right not to trust you.”

Hubert turned his attention back to her, his expression was a mix of a stone-cold commander, stoic and dutiful, the other part was that of a young man who seemed to be saying goodbye. Byleth slowly stood from her place, careful not to make any sudden or startling movements treating Hubert like an injured wild animal that she was trying to approach. 

Time seemed to slow, breathing was growing difficult for her, and yet she didn’t want the moment to end, didn’t want goodbye to come so quickly. She wanted to say something, to prove herself, but she was unsure of what she needed to do, what she needed to prove. Byleth had come to learn that there were two sides to Hubert, Edelgard’s shadow and the glimmer of an innocent soul.

“I had hoped…that things would not end up this way,” he continued, taking a step closer to her until they were but inches apart, his green eyes ablaze with the mysteries of his heart calling out to her, beckoning her in like a holy prayer to the light. In that moment, of pain and truth, Byleth wondered if there truly was such a thing as a divine revelation…it would be this, staring into his eyes.

“Byleth..,” Hubert called her name, breaking her daze, disconnecting her from a feeling of longing she had never experience before, one that twisted her heart and made her wish that she could be consumed by those eyes, “I still want to believe in you,…the goddess within you.”

“Hubert, I have nothing to prove,” Byleth managed to say, her voice squeaking as she struggled to form the words. Her hands were shaking, clutching them so tight she did not even feel her nails digging into her skin, “Don’t go.”

Hubert’s eyes went wide with her request, but he quickly regained his composure and replaced the firm frown upon his lips. Byleth was losing the battle she did not even realise she was fighting, a war she had no experience in and was caught completely unaware. 

“This is not my decision,” was the sharp reply. Hubert gave her a low bow and left with brief parting words, “Until tomorrow Professor. Do remember to keep an eye on the enemy.”

With that Hubert left Byleth in the graveyard. The afternoon still carried its gentle breeze, birds were singing in the distance, and the most fluffy clouds continued to roll through the sky…but Byleth was shattered anew. Her heart ached so much so that she was worried that it had finally begun to beat. She was separated from everything around her, her mind flooded with Hubert’s words and the strange feelings he made her experience.

“Hey Teach,” came Claude’s concerned voice as he ran down the stairs to her, his hair messier than normal, “Everything ok?”

When Byleth did not say anything, could not even look him in the eyes, Claude reached out and took her hands gently prying her fists open. Byleth watched him in confusion.

“There you go,” he said in his usual chipper voice, “Any longer and you would have cut your hands.”

Byleth looked down at her red and inflamed hands. Why did everything feel so unreal? She did not understand what was happening anymore, any control she had managed to regain over her life from the past two months seemed to instantly evaporate, everything hanging on the balance of tomorrow ceremony. 

Claude watched her carefully with his curious eyes, he was concerned for her and rightfully so. When he saw Hubert walking the other way with the darkest look he had ever seen on the mage he instantly grew worried.

“Teach? How about we go get some supper? Tomorrow is going to be a busy enough day,” Claude asked carefully placing a hand on her back to steer his dazed professor towards the dining hall, “You don’t need to say a thing and don’t give things too much thought right now. The Golden Deer are here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos / Comments / Suggestions are highly encouraged and greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also, I am currently taking suggestions for other FE3H pairings for some one off writing shorts. :)  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Prologue Act 3 ~ Troublesome Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth ponders the aftermath of the upcoming visit to the Holy Tomb and what it could possibly mean to her. Edelgard surprised Byleth with a bold invitation and Claude's heart begins to do strange things.

Prologue ~ Act 3  
~

The sun had yet to grace the sky with its divine presence and already Byleth was busily preparing for the day that lay before her. She could not predict what would happen at the Holy Tomb or what Rhea would do with her once the Archbishop’s ambitions failed to come to fruition. Byleth wouldn’t describe what she was feeling as fear, but it was very similar. 

As was tradition before any upcoming battle Byleth checked over her armour, polished and oiled what needed to be and spend some time sharpening her blades. The Sword of the Creator never seemed to require maintenance and so it remained untouched. Returning her attention to the secondary blade that she had begun to carry with her in case someone managed to separate her from the holy sword. Byleth could not explain it, but lately whenever she had to use the blade she felt light waves of nausea take over, and it started right after her merge with Sothis. She tried her best not to think of it, but there was a steady feeling of unease around the sword and Byleth was sure that it was because the two were similar and Rhea was the threat that bound them.

Of course, Byleth dared not speak a word of this to anyone, not even Claude or even to Hubert. Revealing even her unease was unveiling too much that would lead to more questions and now was certainly not the time for it.

Byleth’s second sword was a gift from Alois, a memento of her father in some way as it was his old sword when he was just a knight at the time, he had met Byleth’s mother. Alois could not stop crying when he gifted it to her, wrapped in an orange velvet cloth and gold cord. It was a surprise, but one that Byleth welcomed graciously. This sword, slightly heavier and a little broader, felt more natural to her and was well balanced for her style of fighting. It needed some repairs to get it back up to battle ready standards, but the local sword smith was eager to give the blade new life.

Once her armour and weapons were tended to Byleth dug out her old travel pack from her closet. The familiar feel of the worn leather made her reminiscent of her mercenary days with her father. It still even smelled of woods and smoke. Setting it on her desk Byleth went around to gather a few items to stow away. Claude was not wrong about her having an escape plan…just in case.

The first precious treasure to be carefully packed away was Jeralt’s worn diary. Byleth carefully ran her fingertips over the cover, she did not have many things to call her own, but those that she did have were invaluable treasures that either helped keep her connected to her father or grounded in her resolve.

Other items included a thick wool sweater, a folio of kept pieces of parchments of varying content, a whetstone, and some bandages.

Byleth then carefully gathered up the small collection of stones and pebbles she had displayed along her windowsill. Each one was different and unique, and each was placed in a small pouch with care, all but one small black pebble that Byleth tucked into her shirt. Lastly was a small book of pressed flowers she had begun to collect since arriving at Garreg Mach and the Almyrian scarf Claude had gifted to her some time ago.

Now all her precious treasures were gathered, and it was a bittersweet thought when she realized that she might have to flee the very place she considered to be home. Byleth gave her head a little shake, this was not home, home was wherever she was and lived within those she cared about. Perhaps, that was the only way she could justify running away, that it would somehow be for the betterment of her students. 

Pulling the drawstring tight and tucking the pack away in the corner Byleth crossed her room to the small dresser and withdrew the small mirror from within.

The mirror reflected her tired eyes and altered appearance, which caused her much sorrow and worry. Byleth had simply gotten used to avoiding her reflection and most students had gotten over their fascination of it, with a couple of exceptions. Returning the mirror to the drawer Byleth also tried to put away her strange feelings of uncertainty and worry away. She knew she needed to be ready to face whatever may come with the calm and calculating mind of the Ashen Demon, she must become a monster with a resolute resolve once more.

Having finished her preparations Byleth decided to go speak with Gatekeeper, and perhaps bring him some breakfast from the food hall. She sometimes enjoyed listening to his tales and sharing a meal in the early morning hours prior to training with Felix.

Unsurprisingly the early morning air had a chill to it, but it was not unpleasant. Taking in a couple deep breaths of air and letting the sensation radiate throughout her body, Byleth headed towards the food hall.

~

Byleth and the Gatekeeper had just finished their breakfast biscuits when they saw someone coming through the main gate. Byleth was surprised to see that is was Edelgard who had just returned from the Empire, and that she was alone.

The young heiress looked tired and worn, but still greeted them both with a bow and authority in her gaze.

“Good morning, Professor,” Edelgard said in a clear voice, “Gatekeeper.” The soldier gave her a bow in response.

Byleth never really connected with Edelgard, even thought she was the one who saved the white-haired girl from being killed by bandits so many moons ago. She supposed that once she agreed to teach the Golden Deer, she never really had time to connect. Even that still did not stop Hubert from hounding her as being a potential threat to his mistress. Byleth gave herself an internal shake, she needed to stay focused and in the moment.

“Welcome back,” Byleth managed to say, knowing that Edelgard had been away to attend to Empire affairs, but only now realizing it had been about a month since the Black Eagle’s leader had graced the academy.

“Yes, thank you. Things took longer than anticipated, but it is good to finally return back here,” she replied, her eyes never straying from Byleth, “Actually, do you have a moment to talk Professor?”

Curious Byleth followed Edelgard towards the greenhouse, they remained silent until they were within. Edelgard looked around as if she were seeing all the flowers and plants for the first time. Carefully caressing a white lily, Byleth noticed her expression was soft, yet sad.

“Hubert had told me about your change, and about the rumors of how to cut through the very sky,” Edelgard finally began to say, “I can’t say that I am surprised. I knew from the very first day we met, when you saved me, that there was something special about you.”

Edelgard began to casually pluck at the lilies petals, letting each one fall graciously to the ground.

“You not only saved my life that day, but time and time again you have demonstrated your strength, leadership, and level headedness,” Edelgard looked back to Byleth with a small grin, “ I will admit to some disappointment and jealousy when you decided to choose Claude over me, but that man does have some strange alluring charm.”

Turning her attention away she mumbled under her breath, “I wonder how things would be different if I could turn back time and have you chosen me, the Black Eagles instead. But wishing to change the past does little to help us embrace the future…our destinies.”

Byleth watched Edelgard carefully, she was unsure of what Edelgard expected from her but could tell that she was choosing her words carefully. 

“I know that you question the Church and it’s controlling operations, seeing things for what they truly are. Forgive me, Hubert has spoken highly of you and at times shares little pieces of what he has learned about you.”

Byleth’s expression darkened at the mention of Hubert’s name and given their recent encounter she was certain that his opinions of her were altered beyond return. Edelgard smiled at her, even bolding crossing over to her and resting her hand on Byleth’s shoulder to comfort her.

“You have helped him grow. It has been quite something to see. I have you to thank for that,” Edelgard said softly, “It is still not too late. I want you at my side, we could change Fodlan’s fate for the better.”

Byleth froze under the touch, shocked at the words that had left the lips of the Black Eagles house leader.

“You have been gifted this power, and I hope that you would use it to set this world right.” With those words Edelgard stepped back and gazed at the doorway and then back to Byleth, “Consider my words, Teacher.”

~

As Byleth followed Edelgard from the greenhouse she felt a dark presence ahead and noticed that Hubert was waiting for his mistress a short distance away. Their eyes briefly met, but the distance between them only seemed to multiply. Edelgard paused to look between them, and then let out a small, tired sigh.

“Just remember, we can’t change the past, but it still isn’t too late to save our futures,” giving Byleth a short bow as she continued her way. Hubert also gave Byleth a slight bow, acknowledge her presence and seemingly reaffirming Edelgard’s words.

Edelgard had given her much to consider, but it seemed to counter all that Hubert had said the afternoon prior. Either way Byleth knew that something was coming, the uneasiness in her bones, and the tormented feeling she got from seeing Hubert again. Had what he said been of his own volition, and not commanded? Why did he try to vehemently to push her away simply because of her change? All she could do was see through the day and hopefully find some direction.

On her way to the Golden Deer classroom Byleth’s mind wandered and a terrifying scenario crossed appeared. Out of all the enemies she had ever faced, Byleth knew that if she had to draw her blade against Hubert, she would not be able to kill him. That thought on its own felt like a betrayal to everything she had learned as a mercenary, everything she had do to do survive. Even though she had to carry the burden of a stale heart Byleth sometimes wished she never had one, it was beginning to cause her problems she rather not deal with.

~

Claude frowned as he watched Edelgard & Hubert return to their rooms, leaving Byleth standing at the greenhouse doors in a weird daze. He was right to follow Byleth from the shadows, and even though he was not close enough to listen in on their conversation it was easy enough for Claude to guess what was discussed.

Claude was mad at himself for not being able to gather more information about the Holy Tomb and about Edelgard’s true ambition. There was a lot of uncertainties and even more missing pieces to the puzzle that was beginning to take shape.

Above it all Claude was growing more and more worried about Byleth, even though she had begun to show and express more emotion that he ever dreamed possible, it did come at a price for her and it hated it even more that her heart was hurting, and that it involved Hubert.

Claude would never question Byleth’s loyalty to the Golden Deer, but when he told her to run, if things got to their worst, she looked like a deer ready to leap away, fearful and aware, ready to leap away into the trees never to be seen again. However, Claude knew that people’s loyalties could often be swayed by their troublesome hearts, that and he needed Byleth for his own ambitions.

He needed to keep her close, to secure her allegiance to him, or at the very least find a way to use the Sword of the Creator for himself. However, thinking of the scheme like this now made him almost sick to his stomach, his consciousness eating away at him. Part of him wondered if he would continue to keep her attentions, with his charm, wit and tricks. The other wondered by his own heart had begun to twist and twinge whenever he spoke to her, why the sun seemed to shine differently in her eyes, and why he wanted to punch Hubert in the face so badly the day before.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Claude scaled back down from his hiding spot and headed back to the library. He still had a little bit more time before the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know there was not enough Hubert to spare this round, but there will be plenty of angst to make up for it in the next one. <3
> 
> Comments / Kudos / Suggestions ~ are always welcome and very much appreciated!


	5. Prologue Act 4 ~ Descending Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come for Byleth to go to the Holy Tomb to receive a divine revelation from the Goddess. 
> 
> We know the story, we understand the betrayal, however now we must live with the sorrow and grief that occurs when divine rights and struggling hearts collide.

Taunts & Torments  
Prologue Act 4 ~ 

Byleth stood in Rhea’s room as two attendants worked to dress her in an outfit that the Archbishop had arranged specifically for receiving the divine revelation. Her typical mercenary garb was quickly replaced with long flowing material of rich blues and accented by several gold chains that connected and draped over the curves of her body. Her hair was brushed out and then braided with a golden circlet placed upon here head. Her arms where then adorned with more gold bracelets and ribbons of white and coral. While Byleth longed for the comfort and familiarity of her armour, it was swiftly replaced by layered luxurious material and delicate chains that jingled like tiny bells when she moved.

Byleth seemed numb to the process, only to become still where she finally got to see her own reflection. It was striking the similarity…. how much she looked like Rhea…like her kin. It was no wonder that Seteth had looked at her with sadness when he came to collect her earlier. The advisor was oddly kind to her as they made their way to Rhea’s quarters, but that did not distract Byleth from sensing the tension in the air and the guarded tone in his voice.

“Rhea and your students are waiting for you,” came Seteth’s voice from the door, Byleth turned just in time to see the shock of surprise on his face when he first saw her. Clearing his throat, he gave Byleth a small bow and then motioned for them to be on their way, “Let us be on our way.”

Byleth nodded and walked over to him, only stopping for a moment to attach her swords and dagger, much to the dismay of the two attendants, but Seteth did not comment.

The material of the dress was light and seemed to float as she descended the stairs to the hall, her movement was not at all hindered by the fancy garb and for that Byleth was thankful as she tightened her grip on her father’s sword. Soon…soon she would have answers and then a pathway forward

Upon arriving at the hall she saw all of her precious deer awaiting for her, jaws all a slack with an ever smiling Archbishop amongst them. That smile was not for her, Byleth knew that and was still terrified at what lay beneath the mask of Rhea.

“Professor! You look stunning!” cried Hilda, “I’m impressed.” The Goneril girl gave Claude a sharp nudge in order for him to stop staring at Byleth so openly and for him to regain some composure.

“Yeah, Teach,” was all Claude could stammer as the other students praised Byleth’s appearance as she joined them. Byleth did not catch the faint blush upon his cheeks.

“Now that you are here, let us descend to the Holy Tomb, the final resting place of the Goddess and her children,” Rhea said in a clear tone, “The sacred place was the very reason was this monastery was created. My dear Professor. It is time.”

~  
Only Rhea was prepared for the sight that welcomed them as they all descended into the Holy Tomb deep beneath Garreg Mach, even Byleth was awestruck by the grand space and the overwhelming sense of familiarity that welcomed her.

“So…just how does that mechanism back there work anyway?” Claude asked in total bewilderment as they walked off the platform. Byleth looked back to Claude who simply shrugged his shoulders and gave her his playful wink as he leaned closer to her ear to whisper, “We are right behind you Teach.”

Claude’s words and close proximity helped ease some tension within Byleth, but only just a little, and only until Rhea let then to a towering throne of stone that nearly caused Byleth’s knees to give out. It was the very same that she had seen when she met Sothis and it was beneath the academy all this time?

Rhea noticed Byleth’s slight change in expression and smiled softly at her.

“Tell me, do you recognize this throne?” she asked with excitement and tone of authority, although it terrified Byleth to reply she did give the slightest nod. Claude’s expression soon turned serious when Rhea’s smile grew, “Then please, take a seat upon this divine throne and receive the revelation.”

Byleth was frozen in place and it was Claude who decided to guide her to the base of the steps, a gentle hand on her back moving her forward. The sound of the chains that decorated her assemblage rang like tiny bells that echoed within the Holy Tomb. Byleth stared up to the throne for a few moments, almost wishing that she could see Sothis sitting there with her playful grin.

“Teach,” Claude said worryingly trying to snap her out of her daze. Without looking to him Byleth gave him a small nod as she began to ascend to the throne with all the onlookers watching with abated breaths. Claude was the only one who looked away to scan the area, searching for a threat he felt looming upon them as he caressed the arrows, he had close at hand. If something were to happen, it would be soon. He just was not sure if the threat would be from the outside or by someone from within.

Byleth stood before the throne and reached out to touch the cold, rough stone that had withstood centuries of existence. A secret withheld from the rest of the world, cut away from the realities of the people. Byleth knew that she would not receive the divine revelation, Sothis was gone, having become one with her, however there was still a twinge of fear and anticipation as she took a seat upon the holy throne.

Initially Byleth could feel a strange presence on the throne, as it Sothis was still within her mind, but the moment was fleeting and disappeared as quickly as it came. Perhaps it was merely wishful thinking on her own part, that she could speak to Sothis one last time, for guidance of her troubled heart.

Below Rhea’s smile vanished and turned into an expression of sadness and betrayal.

“I don’t understand, my dream was supposed to be realised…what could possibly be missing?” Rhea grieved shaking her head in disappointment. It was only Claude that heard her mumble, “…another failure..”

Just as Byleth began to descend from the throne hooded figures emerged from the shadows, weapons raised and bearing the emblem of the Empire. Amongst them was a familiar figure, the Flame Emperor.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Rhea demanded angrily as the Flame Emperor and another commander approached the group.

“The Imperial army will now seize the Holy Tomb and take possession of the crest stones within.” Affirmed commander Metodey, “Those who resist will be cut down.”

“How dare you trample upon this sacred place. Such insolence will not be tolerated you pathetic mongrel!” Rheas’ words were riddled with anger and rage unlike anything Byleth had heard before. The typically calm and collected Archbishop was now shaking with unbridled hatred.

Byleth had just descended the throne and was about to walk over when an arm reached out and stopped her, Claude was holding her back, and something in his expression told her that the danger was not merely the group in front of them.

“What lies within the Holy Tomb has the power to rule over all of Fodlan,” said the Flame Emperor who took a couple steps closer to Rhea, “That power has been long since abused by the Church of Seiros. Stand down or I will have no choice but to cut you down.”

Byleth knew those words sounded familiar, but she had little time to consider them as more Imperial troops descended on them with the intent of robbing the resting tombs of their crest stones.

“Professor! You must protect the crests stones at all costs!” was Rhea’s command as the battle of the Holy Tomb begun.

~  
The situation escalated quickly, there were not only Imperial soldiers to deal with, but several divine beasts as well and those defending the tomb were severely out numbered. However, they had no choice but to push through.

Byleth shouted commands to Lysithea, Lorenz and Marianne to take the west side while Hilda and Ashe took the East leaving Raphael to defend Rhea. Claude refused to leave Byleth’s side and so they began making their way straight towards the divine beasts to bring them down and catch any Imperial soldiers who thought to make a quick escape with any stones.

It was chaos, between the ravaging divine beasts and onslaught of magic from the mages that surrounded the Flame Emperor, who simply looked on.

“Teach! To your left!” Claude cried out giving Byleth enough time to deflect a swipe from one of the beasts. They only had two left to kill, and then they would be able to focus on the mages, then finally the Flame Emperor whose hallowed gaze never seemed to waver from Byleth.

Claude managed to pierce the demonic beast between the eyes with a lucky shot, causing the beast to flail about and giving Byleth a vital opening. Against her better judgement she drew the Sword of the Creator, along side her father’s sword and charged the beast, striking at its under belly until the beast began to fall backwards.

Leaping up and swinging the holy blade it wrapped itself around the beasts’ neck, the more its thrashed the stronger the blades grip. Byleth used her other blade to make the killing blow. Blood erupted from the wound, as the beast thrashed uncontrollably, but Byleth did not have time to savor the victory for the final beast was upon Claude with a vengeance.

Chancing a glance around the Holy Tomb, Byleth noted that everyone was still standing, and that they may yet come out of this. Rushing to Claude’s aid Byleth was pushed back by blasts of dark magic. It seemed that the mages were trying to keep them separated, but luckily, they had trained for such a situation.

It was actually a maneuver her father had instructed her on, one that he said would be beneficial for both herself and Claude, since they always fought back to back, no matter if she was charging the front lines, or routing the enemies. It was a gamble, but it was now or never.

“Claude! Now!,” Byleth yelled as she signaled the direction that he should focus on, it was quick, a split second glance and then understanding. As the mages prepared a second barrage of magic blasts, Claude notched three arrows, and Byleth ran towards him ready to strike down the demonic beast that was preparing to attack the wide-open archer.

“Right!” The three arrows were cast through the air, just as they began to descend from their flight path they erupted with black smoke and sounds of crackling thunder which caused the demonic beast to become temporarily distracted, allowing the incoming Byleth to hit the creature right in the heart.

As the smoke filled the air, blocking the mages view they cast their spells brashly, and missed their targets. 

“Teach, looks like we have all the crest stones,” Claude mentioned as he notched three more arrows, “Say the word.” Byleth nodded as she with drew her blade from the beast’s body. Their cover would only be temporary, but if they were quick enough and if the other Deer were closing in, they would gain the upper hand.

“Lets end this,” Byleth said as she flicked the demonic blood from her father’s sword, and wiping even more blood spray from her face with the delicate sash. Claude was caught up by the sight of her, what should have been a divine moment, he now was witnessing his dear professor adorned like a god or high priestess covered in blood and dirt. The composure of a mercenary gracing her features more delicately than any fancy dress Rhea could have ever adorned her with. It was ethereal, and Claude was entranced. However, it was not only the Golden Deer’s leader that caught view of such a sight, in the shadows a heart stalled and forgot to beat temporarily. That shadow then sneered at the fragility of such a pathetic human heart, praying that one day his heart could be replaced with that truly of a monster, only fit to serve from the darkness of the abyss.

“Claude, the mages have closed in,” Byleth’s voice brought the archer back to the moment, “Hilda and the others are routing them from the other side, go give them cover, I will take it from here.”

“I can’t leave you,” Claude argued.

“This is an order,” the tone caught Claude off guard, something had shifted in the way Byleth carried herself, if what he thought he saw was a hardened mercenary before, then this…this was a command of a leader, “Go.”

Byleth began running towards the staircase to catch the mages by surprise, not leaving a chance for Claude to argue further. She entrusted him to protect the others, without a care for her own safety. 

“Dammit,” Claude swore under his breath as he headed the other direction. He hoped this was not a mistake. Even in the best of situations, you were not supposed to separate like so so close to engaging the commander.

~

Byleth sensed something familiar amongst the turmoil, a presence that should not be there, someone who did not belong in this fight. Making its to the first landing Byleth engaged two of the dark mages, her strikes were fatal, not leaving any doubt with each swing of her blades. 

Just as she had worried before, using the Sword of the Creator was having some abnormal effect on her, like a sickness that rolled throughout her body whenever she used it, sucking the very life from her.

“Gah!”, cried another dark mage as his lifeless body fell to the stone floor. Byleth continued, ignoring the dizziness that begun to hound her, instead focusing on the sounds of battle just ahead. The other group were currently engaged, and if she was right, there should only be the Imperial Commander and Flame Emperor remaining. The black smoke from Claude’s arrows was starting to thin, but the area was still shrouded in darkness, only the glow from the lanterns around illuminated the stairs to the balcony.

Byleth did not notice the hidden assassin behind her, stalking her with each step, daggers in hand ready to strike her down. He was not of the Imperial Army, not of their plan, but an intruder set on causing further mayhem and chaos.

Byleth reached the final landing only to stop short, unable to determine if the sight before her was real, but she knew, she had sensed this presence prior to separating from Claude. The figure did not look at her, only reached out to grab her, and then summon chaotic magic into his palm that was unleashed upon the unsuspecting assassin from the dark.

Byleth looked watched in confusion as the assassin evaporated within the purple flames and then to her supposed savior.

“You will not have her,” the familiar voice said, “Only my flames can cleanse the burden she carries.”

“Hubert,” Byleth whispered as she broke free from his contact. Then, everything began to connect, and suddenly she understood who was behind the mask of the Flame Emperor, and Edelgard’s final invitation.

Hubert looked down at her, although he had no weapons drawn against her, and he had just saved her, Byleth understood that as of this very moment, they were enemies. Whatever they were before no longer existed, and Byleth wanted to scream out in rage at the frustration she felt. Byleth took one final look at the person before her before shaking her head and drawing her sword, pushing past him to go and join her deer to face the Flame Emperor.

Hubert made no attempt to stop her, at that moment he was frozen with disbelief at what he had done, to save her. He thought he had finally tossed away his childish emotions that connected them, but in the thick of the moment he grew jealous of the thought of her succumbing to such a sheepish trick of an assassin not even of their own army.

~  
Byleth reached the balcony where the Flame Emperor stood over the body of her fallen commander who had several arrows piercing his flesh. Claude and the others were just reaching the top of the stairs as well. To her surprise, Rhea had joined them, the look of upmost disgust across her face as she glared at the enemy. 

Byleth readied both her swords as she made her approach as well.

“Professor, Kill this traitor!” Rhea commanded and as if her body acted on its own, or rather from routine of the command, Byleth lunged into attack.

The Flame Emperor was not unprepared, they quickly maneuvered their shield to parry the first couple of bows and then countered with a large axe which Byleth was easily able to dodge. Byleth’s heart was not truly in this fight, but her body knew an enemy and would not let up with the attacks and counters.

After dancing around, each other for a time, Byleth changed her target and spun around to strike from an opposing side hitting the enemy’s mask causing it to shatter.

“Enough of this ploy Edelgard,” Byleth said taking a few steps back so as everyone could see the identity of their enemy. 

Rhea’s shriek would have shattered any glass windows if there were any within the Holy Tomb, and the gasps from Byleth’s student echoed in the aftermath. However, it was the dark laughing from behind Byleth that caught everyone off guard.

Dimitri and Dedue were just coming up behind her, and Dimitri had a possessed, twisted look on his  
face.

“You witch!” he hollered readying his lance, “I will hang your head from the gates of Enbarr!!”

Byleth tried to stop him, but Dimitri charged ahead with his lance aimed for Edelgard’s heart, however as she readied her shield, Hubert materialized before his master and used magic to send Dimitri flying to the wall.

Byleth raised her sword as Edelgard began to speak directly to her.

“I am sorry it had to be this way my Teacher,” she begun, her violet eyes showering with truth of her words, “But this is what must be done if the people of Fodlan are ever to realize their true potential, and reclaim their freedom.”

“Lady Edelgard,” Hubert said, signalling to her that their time was up. 

“As it must be,” she nodded. Byleth swung the sword of the creator at them just as they began to disappear. She caught one final glance from Hubert and then a similar blast sent her flying back as well, deflecting her futile attack as the sword of the creator was sent flying from her grip.

“Wicked girl! You are a fool to thinking you can escape the Knights of Seiros! I will hunt you down and the blood that spills from you will not be enough to pay for the sins you have wrought!” Rhea shouted, “Your days are numbered.”

~

The Holy Tomb was once again quiet, all except the furious cries from Rhea and Dimitri.

Claude had run over to assist Byleth, who struggled to stand after being flung back with such force. 

“Easy does it Teach,” he reassured her, carefully supporting her as she got her bearings. He could see the conflict radiating from within her, he could understand the betrayal she was experiencing but was not sure if she could understand what she was experiencing, “Here,”

Claude took her arm and forced her to use him for support as they moved to go and pick up the sword of the creator as well.

“We must return and plan for our revenge,” Rhea commanded over the others, placing a careful hand on Dimitri’s shoulder as Dedue supported him up as well, “There is much to do.”

Claude watched as everyone began to follow the Archbishop out, stepping over the bodies of mages, Imperial soldiers, and demonic beasts alike. He knew that something was boiling beneath the surface and that this day would reveal something, however he was not prepared for what had actually transpired, but he knew what this meant….they were off to war.

Chancing a glance down the Byleth and seeing her eyes fierce and determined, he understood that she knew that as well, despite having her heart torn asunder. Claude frowned when he saw two small streams of blood coming from the forehead. That bastard did not even lighten the blow for her.

“I am fine, Claude,” Byleth said without looking back to him, “Next time I won’t hold back either.”

Claude’s frown deepened, even he could tell that she was just lying to herself and trying to maintain whatever composure she could gather. He mentally kicked himself for leaving her along for even a moment, then perhaps she would not have had to be the one to take such a hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Up next is the final segment before the time skip and when things really start to heat up. Thanks for making ti through this one, it was such a key turning point in the game, but difficult to write for. I am excited to announce that the ending to this twisted tail has been written. :)   
> Comments / Suggestions /Kudos are always welcomed and highly encouraged!  
> Have a great long weekend!


	6. Prologue Act 5 ~ Falling Hearts Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spark of war has been ignited and many questions remained unanswered. Byleth must now prepare her students, and her own heart for war against those they had called friends and comrades. War is never a simple affair, but when certain parties act of their own volition things are sure to not go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Was inspired to just keep on writing the other day. Please excuse any errors or spelling mistakes, as I really wanted to get this prologue segment out for the long weekend.

Prologue Act 5 ~ Falling Hearts Like These

Upon returning from the Holy Tomb Byleth & Claude watched on as Rhea recounted the recent events and betrayals to an increasingly worried Seteth. It did not take long for some semblance of a plan to form, mainly that all of the Knights of Seiros would be called to return to Garreg Mach, from there the Church would rain its holy fury down upon Edelgard and the Empire.

Rhea then turned her attention to Byleth and the gathered students. After taking a moment to compose herself she looked at each and every person before her, “Have no fear children, those who have betrayed the Goddess will know our rage,” she said firmly, “Let this stand as an example for those who dare to think of opposing the Church. For the moment I ask that you return to your rooms. Tomorrow we shall all convene to discuss the fallout of that silly girls’ actions. Until then I have much to attend to.”

Byleth’s gaze dropped to the floor, the knot in her stomach twisting painfully. As the other students began to disperse Rhea motioned for Byleth & Claude to remain behind for a moment. Claude, still supporting Byleth made their way over to Rhea and Seteth. He noticed how the unsettled advisor was, and how he looked sadly upon Byleth, almost with a guilty expression.

“Even though you did not hear the voice of the Goddess, I still believe she has blessed you and just in the Church’s time of need,” Rhea began softly, seeming trying to smooth over the disappointment with the divine revelation, “With the Sword of the Creator in your hands we shall smite those who cross our holy directive.”

Seteth chose that moment to clear his throat and cut into the conversation, directly addressing Byleth, who currently could not look anyone in the eyes, “Professor, we will need to call upon your power in the days to come. It is imperative that you take this time to attend to your injuries. Claude, please escort her to her room. Rhea and I have much to do.”

“Of course,” Claude replied automatically, giving them both a short bow before making their way to Byleth’s room. Chancing a glance back Claude could see Rhea and Seteth exchanging words that closely resembled a disagreement of sorts, “Interesting…”

Byleth did not speak a single word on their, instead she kept her gaze low, concentrating on each step she needed to take that would lead her as far away as possible from Rhea and her ambitions. Claude seemed to understand this and did all he could to support her along the way.

When they arrived in her room and the door to the outside world was firmly shut behind them Byleth broke away from Claude, leaned against the wall, looked around at her familiar surroundings before slowly sinking to the ground. All the energy and strength she had before simply vanished from her, leaving her feeling hallow.

Claude carefully place her weapons down before removing his jacket to put over Byleth and joining her silently on the floor beside her. 

“I won’t run from this,” Byleth firmly said after several long moments of silence between them, “I will see this through.”

“I am not gonna lie Teach, I was a bit worried for a bit back there,” Claude admitted running a hand through his tousled hair, “I’m relieved, but things are going to get more complicated aren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Byleth replied as she busied herself with trying to clean her blood stained hands off on her dress.

“Well we know that whatever Rhea did to you did not go according to plan, and it doesn’t seem like she is letting you off the hook just yet,” Claude summarized all that they really knew up to that point, “We still have to look into that Solon guy, and now the Flame Emperor…I mean Edelgard.”

Byleth nodded along, only more and more questions seemed to pop up with answers so few and in between. Byleth wondered if this would be the best moment to tell Claude all about Sothis, and what really happened when she was cast into the eternal darkness.

“Listen…I am sorry about Hubert,” Claude blurted out, looking away from her trying to hide his embarrassment, “ I know…this hasn’t been easy on you. You two…”

Byleth initially froze up at the mention of Hubert’s name, but then shook her head, “Its ok. I think I’ve known for some time that something like this was going to happen, or that he was trying to warn me away. He has made his choice, and as have I.”

“Teach, I know this might sound crazy given all we have been through in such a short amount of time but I feel like if we do find ourselves tossed into the tidal waves of war I want to fight it side by side with you,” Claude said in a tone of voice that Byleth had never heard from him before, it was truthful and sounded like a promise, “You and I are different from everyone here, our bond transcend our differences and makes us strong enough to change the world. I could not imagine the dawn of a new Fodlan without you.”

Byleth turned towards him, speechless.

“I know what people say about me and I know they think I am just some foolish schemer, but the truth is I want to change this world, perhaps in someway that Edelgard does, but what she is doing will threaten any chance of real peace within Fodlan and outside of it,” Claude continued on, “I wont let that happen.”

All Byleth could do was try to smile for him, his words had moved her, but she was afraid that if she replied she might make a promise she would not be able to keep. With her heart already in turmoil and the possibility of war looming upon the horizon all she wanted to do was savor this quiet moment with her student so that one day she could look back and know she made the right choice. Knowing that he would not get a reply from her, Claude rested his head on Byleth’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for quite some time and at some point, Claude had ended up falling asleep. Through the soft sounds of his breathing Byleth was calmed and the delicate moment gave her the opportunity to sort through her thoughts and feelings that flooded her.

Not only was the divine revelation a failure, Byleth’s suspicions grew surrounding her growing incompatibility to wield the Sword of the Creator. She could not fully explain the strange sensations, only that it felt as if the sword was consuming her. For the time Byleth decided to refrain from using that sword, she was not going to return it to Rhea. Claude had expressed interest in the sword a number of times, and Byleth wondered if it related to some scheme he had and truthfully if she was able, Byleth wanted to support the young archer any way she could.

Claude was right, they were different from everyone else, and at least for this upcoming war they would be fighting together. Byleth’s thoughts quickly turned to Hubert and his betrayal. She was initially startled to realize how much her thoughts regarding the Church aligned with Edelgard’s and to some degree, Claude’s. At the end of the day Edelgard and Hubert were the ones who were going to spread agony and suffering amongst the very people they swore to protect. 

Byleth wanted to hate Hubert, needed to hate him, but she did not quite understand hate in this context as it related to the dark mage. Byleth was growing even more tired of these emotions, weary of the future, and yet despite everything, for once she was not alone. 

Looking down at Claude’s sleeping face Byleth was filled with the desire to protect her precious deer, ashamed that even for a moment she thought to run away from it all. She made a solemn vow to do whatever was necessary to end Edelgard’s plans for war and to find the truth that Rhea was hiding.  
~

Later that evening, after cleaning off the remainder of the blood from the battle and changing back into her regular attire, Byleth ventured over to the training grounds on a whim. There she found Dimitri lashing out repeatedly at a training dummy, with Dedue and Felix watching close by. Byleth could tell that Dimitri had yet to calm down since earlier after the realization that Edelgard was the Flame Emperor. Although, she had no clue why Dimitri took the betrayal so personally she felt sorry for the young prince, he seemed to be living such a cursed life.

Felix noticed Byleth first and approached her, warning her of how wild and unpredictable Dimitri could be in this state.

“Someone should put an end to the Boar’s misery, he will only get us killed,” Felix snarled looking back at his Kingdom’s fallen prince, “So Edelgard is the Flame Emperor, who now know who the enemy is. The Knights of Seiros will kill her and then that will be that, not like we will see any of the action.”

Byleth could tell beneath the rough, sharp exterior that Felix was very worried as to what may come to pass. Byleth looked back over to Dimitri who had lashed at the dummy so violently it literally exploded into straw, canvas, and sand on impact.

“Byleth, why did you never let me transfer over to your class?” Felix asked suddenly, his tone a lot quieter so no one else could here, “I could have been down there,”

Byleth shook her head, “Felix, Dimitri needs you and I was not going to be the one to break the two of you apart.”

Felix snorted disgustedly, “You are kidding right? Can’t you see the Boar already has his watch dog? I am ashamed to call that beast my prince.”  
Byleth raised her hand to silence Felix before Dimitri could hear anything, “Whatever your thoughts are about him, do not let him think he has to suffer alone. Felix, there might be a time where he will be pushed to the brink and if there is no one there who hold him down you will not only lose your King, you will lose your dear friend.”

Felix’s eyes widened at Byleth’s strong words, his eyes darting back to the prince who had started upon another training dummy. Felix crossed his arms defensively, letting her words sink in.

“Perhaps your right,” Felix finally admitted grumpily, “Although as he is now, he is not fit to be my king.”

Byleth rested a hand on Felix’s shoulder as she prepared to take her leave, “Then become strong enough to help create a future worth ruling over.”  
~  
The following morning word had arrived that Edelgard, ruler of the Empire had declared war upon the holy Church of Sieros. What was even more concerning was that she already had amassed an army that had begun to march towards Garreg Mach. Preparations were already being made to defend the academy and its students. 

Some students were already packing up, while others began preparations of their own. According to the reports that Seteth shared with he Knights and teachers they maybe had a week until the advanced troops landed on the grounds. Time was of the essence, and yet Byleth found herself conflicted as she held the sword of the creator.

This sword, divine and ruthless as it was, caused her immense pain to wield, however perhaps now more than ever she wanted to rely on its power to help defend the monastery and its people. It was an easy choice to make, one that chose gladly, however this was a decision that should not have needed to be made in the first place.

Byleth’s gaze ran over her pack in the corner, there was nothing left to do but prepare for war, but no amount of time could steady her heart for the enemies that would be before her on the battlefield.

~  
It was only five days later when the warning bells sounded across Garreg Mach, all those remaining knew exactly what it meant, the enemy was upon them and the time to charge into battle was now.  
Byleth was already outside the main gate alongside her fellow Golden Deer, the Blue Lions, and the Black Eagles who remained. Several groups of Knights were already preparing a defensive wall for the first fleet of Imperial Soldier.

Rhea had instructed them to provide support to the defensive line to help buy those still escaping from the village some time, a chance at survival. Knights were still arriving from across Fodlan, however Byleth was weary of their enemy’s numbers. They were not dealing with some silly bandit leader, or a rebellious lord, this was Edelgard backed by the whole of the Empire, who may or may not have supporters from within the Kingdom and Alliance territories. 

There was no backing down now, and as Byleth tightened her grip on the Sword of the Creator she wondered if there was anything she could have done to stop this, what if she had chosen the Black Eagles? Would she have been able to sway Edelgard in some way or was this some cruel fate placed upon their shoulders to bear?

Byleth did not have time to ponder these questions as the first of the enemy’s colours were now visible emerging from the forest road to the south.   
The battle had begun.

~

It took little time for the chaos of battle to begin, and eventually Byleth and the rest were forced to retreat within the gates of Garreg Mach due to the seemingly never-ending waves of Imperial forces. Despite their best efforts Byleth worried for the fate of the academy and the fact that they had yet to see the face of the enemy commander.

“Hurry! Lady Rhea commanding all troops to withdraw to regroup!” came the shout from a wyvern scout from above as Byleth made sure all the students were accounted for.

“Things aren’t looking good,” Claude commented as he hung back with her, bow at the ready, “Tch, she must have had this army at the ready for weeks!” Byleth had to agree, each and every Imperial soldier they faced was incredibly well trained, as if their sole purpose was for this battle.

“We will prevail,” Byleth affirmed as she swept her gaze at the oncoming fleet, “Once we regroup within the walls we will have the upper advantage. The monastery is like a fortress, we will set the pace for battle there.”

~

“The Knights have begun to retreat to within the walls of Garreg Mach,” reported an imperial scout who was kneeling before his leader.

“Very good. Send in our Pegasus units to slow their retreat, we must lure out the Archbishop is we wish to end this swiftly,” declared the Emperor, “Hubert, you have your task.”

“As you wish,” said a dark shadow from behind her, “Slay the Archbishop, take the Sword of the Creator, and dispose of all who oppose me.”

Edelgard raised her eyebrow briefly before letting out a long sigh, “And should the opportunity present itself, kidnap the Professor. I feel like if she understood what we are truly dealing with, what we are trying to do she will undoubtedly aid us on our mission.”

“The Professor has a vicious protector watching her very closely, what should I do with him?” Hubert asked in a menacing tone.

“Claude?” Edelgard confirmed, “Spare him if it possible, this does not need to be a reckless bloodbath of our fellow students. Not this day.” Hubert gave Edelgard a deep bow before evaporating into thin air leaving Edelgard to begin her march onto the holy church.

~

The retreat did not go according to plan, winged Imperial Units had hampered their attempt to gain security within the monastery. Try as they might, they were being routed with more Imperial soldiers closing in. 

Rhea, Seteth and their vanguard had finally made it to their location, just as Byleth cut down the last

Byleth was doing her best to maintain her composure, however her thoughts were beginning to run wild. They needed the remaining Knights to provide support, less they would soon be surrounded. There were a couple blessings in disguise, Dimitri’s rage fuelled power was an amazing feat to behold, Byleth had to admit that if it were not for his incredible strength hope would be lost, even with her divine sword.

“Teach, looks like reinforcements are finally arriving!” Claude reported as he aimed for a Pegasus unit, “Dammit, look who is finally deciding to show her pretty face.”

Byleth turned to the direction where Claude was glaring, sure enough she could see Edelgard and her battalion in the distance. However, Byleth noticed something rather peculiar, she had yet needed to utilize the divine pulse to retract time, it was as if the Imperial army were instructed to not land any fatal blows upon the students, the knights seemed to be a different matter. The same could be said for what happened at the Holy Tomb, with the exception of that single assassin that targeted her specifically.

Rhea, Seteth, and their vanguard finally made it to their location, just as Byleth cut down the last of the enemy that had surrounded them.

“That foolish girl does not understand her place. To bring such tainted ideals upon this sacred ground,” Rhea raged as Edelgard and her battalion approached as they prepared for face off.

There was a moment when everyone on the battleground stood still, holding their breath to see which side would begin the charge, and how the other side would respond. As things stood, they had the upper hand with their remaining numbers, however Edelgard would not have engaged them if she wasn’t sure of her tactics.

“I don’t like this Teach,” Claude grumbled as he notched three smoke bomb arrows, “It looks like Rhea has left reserve troops at the monastery, so that begs the question…where is Edelgard hiding her reserves?”

Byleth nodded, scanning across the surroundings looking for some clue, however she became distracted as Edelgard held up an Empire banner high in the air calling out for Rhea to surrender to her Imperial forces in order to spare the innocent. Rhea in turn gave the single for them to charge, knights and students alike roared as they prepared to clash with the Emperor.

Just when they were within distance, they heard the horns in the distance, the call for the hidden reserves. To Byleth’s dismay Edelgard’s troops were now pushing towards the monastery from two separate locations neither that she could reach in time.

It was a split moment decision but Byleth decided to return to the monastery, Edelgard was just acting as a decoy and she was confidant in the abilities of her students. She heard Claude call out to her, but she did not look back, there was something pushing her to run as fast as she could, she had a terrible feeling.

“Dammit! Not again!” Claude cursed as he had to divert his attention back to the battle at hand, there was one sure way to end this, and that was with Edelgard’s head, “Hilda! Cover me!”

~  
Byleth could not believe her eyes when she saw Rhea begin to transform into a giant, white scaled dragon with massive leathery wings that hailed gusts like a hurricane out at sea. However, Byleth had little time to consider the implications of such a discovery as soon she was embroiled with more soldiers from the Imperial Army who had begun to target Rhea.

Her enemies were of little challenge to her, striking quick and true Byleth was able to break through their ranks in an effort to aid Rhea as she let out a mighty roar, causing the ground to quake beneath her.

Then multiple blasts of dark magic around caused her to become temporarily distracted as several large demonic beasts had appeared and began to lunge themselves at the dragon with their bloody claws and teeth.

Byleth swung with the sword of the creator, slashing into the beasts thick hide and causing them to snarl with bitterness. Rhea struggled against the beasts but was being pushed back. Byleth began to grow frantic, if Rhea was killed, she would lose her chance to learn just what was done to her as a baby and that made her strike out faster and harder than before. Even if she did not trust Rhea, even if she did not agree with everything the Church was doing, she needed Rhea to survive, to pay her an explanation.

Ignoring the pains in her body Byleth focused her attentions of the beasts, however she quickly became the target of more dark spells. One hit its mark and sent her tumbling backwards, landing on her back with enough force that she coughed up blood.

The divine beast she had engaged took this moment to lunge upon her, jaws at the ready for her flesh. Rhea’s roar echoed, and Byleth’s sword was just out of reach as her vision was filled by the ravening beast descending upon her.

“Useless creatures,” said a voice that rang through the chaos of battle, Byleth was not sure what had happened but the beast was blasted away from her. Scrambling to her feet, swords in hand, she froze when she saw Hubert casually approaching her, his palms filled with magic and it eyes cold as ice, “You have one chance to surrender to the Empire.”

Byleth spat out blood onto the ground as she steadied her weapons, already deciding which would be the best way to take out the dark mage, Hubert seemingly having read her thoughts lowered his magic away from her. As he approached her Hubert was speaking to her but his words were drowned out by the sound of destruction as the dragon began to spew jets of searing flame, instantly incinerating the divine beasts to ash.

“You must see how unnatural that is,” Hubert mouthed, but Byleth raised her swords, inwardly begging him not to come any closer to her, “The time has come.”

“You! Why have you come?” Rhea roared, Byleth glanced over to see a group of dark mages and at the centre someone who appeared somewhat similar to Solon. Byleth’s blood ran cold as the strange man smiled upon her as strange magic began to swirl around him.

“BYLETH!!!!”

It was a pain unlike any she had experienced before, any air that was in her lungs instantly evaporated, the blood within her veins was set afire, and all she saw was a whirlwind of darkness and figures. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but no sound came. Her body felt heavy, but she felt no earth beneath her feet and sword of the creator within her grasp. She could hear people calling out her name, but quickly became drowned out by the ancient dragon’s cry.

“Hubert?” her mind raced, “I don’t want to be in the darkness alone…”  
When she felt the rush of air all around her, instant panic welled up inside, forcing out the most blood curdling scream to ever come from her being, a cry against the darkness, a scream against fate as the divine pulse had failed her.

“I failed…”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has left kudos and comments, thank you so very much! it is really what fuels me to keep going with this story. I hope you are excited for what comes next, as it is a blend of the three routes and will contain some more mature themes.  
> Have a wonderful day!


	7. Prologue Act 6 ~ Hearts of Chaos & Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three years since the fall of Garreg Mach and the demise of Byleth. Hubert has spent these years trying to rid himself of his human heart. However, this night he allows himself to grieve and feel the full impact of the hole she left in his heart.

Hubert let out a tired sigh as he finished signing off a stack of reports and orders. The candle on the large wooden desk was flickering to and fro, its dancing flame a constant reminder of the long hours that continue to melt away to the night. The sun had long since set and Hubert still had many hours of work ahead, however, before pressing on he decided to take a self-indulgent moment for himself.

It had been over a year since he last allowed himself this, and it was three years since he last saw her, falling to the abyss below Garreg Mach. Carefully moving the documents to the side of his desk, creating a little space Hubert then crossed over to a large, elegantly carved bookshelf where he then reached out to push in a book, which activated the mechanism within that caused the bookshelf to swing open.

Hubert stood before a hidden cubby that contained his most prized and valuable treasures. There were a couple ancient texts, secret documents, a small wooden chest filled with priceless jewellery, and lastly, a dusty leather pack that once belonged to a certain stone faced mercenary that turned into a professor whose only true fault was being as stubborn and loyal as him.

Hubert carefully reached out to Byleth’s pack, the very one he happened upon in the most shameful way when Edelgard declared victory at Garreg Mach those years ago. He wanted to keep telling himself that it was by chance that he ended up in the former professor’s room, but the overwhelming sensations of grief and anger was closer to the truth. At that time Hubert was not able to come to terms with what he had witnessed, and he needed to escape the suffocating reality that was Byleth’s untimely death at his hands.

Taking the pack from its hidden sanctuary, Hubert brought it back to his desk where he carefully emptied its contents onto the cleared space. Hubert’s eyes softened at the arrangement of Byleth’s treasured objects, every now and then he needed to remind himself that she was gone and that he had decided to let his human heart die with her. He knew she was gone, he had gone to search countless times when he could get away, and even ensured that his network of spies had the area under surveillance in case there was the slimmest possibility, but this brought him some comfort during the most pressing moments of the war.

Hubert recounted the first time he want through her pack, he had started with the small pouch of rocks that had momentarily confused him until he recalled Byleth telling him how her father would gift her them from their travels. To this day he had no idea what became of the black pebble he had gifted her, he assumed that she had tossed it away when they exchanged words at her parents grave before the events at the Holy Tomb unfolded. He could not blame her, but he did blame himself for not finding away to convinced her to join Edelgard, her death was a needless waste, even if she was blessed by a Goddess and a pawn of Rhea’s, Byleth’s strength would have altered the entire war.

Next was a small collection of papers, confiscated drawings that were no doubt created by Claude, with added notes by Hilda. Hubert found them incredibly amusing, probably just like Byleth did and was the reason she squirrelled them away. 

Hubert shuffled through the documents before he unfolded a familiar piece of parchment, his heart always ached when he read over the carefully inked words. It was an unsent letter Byleth had written and even though he had read over it hundreds of times, each time brought waves of regret, followed by infuriating frustration. He held onto the letter as if it were an exotic butterfly and he was terrified to dust its wings in fear of injuring it. 

The words took him back to a different time and place, everything seemed simpler and no one yet knew the horrors that would be unveiled. Hubert closed his eyes to remember how even though they had just met and fought against each other in the class mock battle Byleth, without a care about his obligations or duties, was determined to have him join the Golden Deer.

It was amusing to him at first, Hubert thought it was done simply in jest to annoy him, that was until the second, third,…fourth time? Byleth was so serious about having him transfer, despite many words of caution and flat out disagreement by her students. Back then it ended up annoying him to the point where he cornered Byleth, with the most dangerous expression and aura he could invoke and firmly told her to ease her “cumbersome attempts” to sway him. To his surprise she took it stride and instead made a bargain with him to join her class on certain missions and training exercises. 

Hubert remembered Byleth’s argument that his strength would help the others grow and that it would be good for him to expand upon his skillset too. There was a glimmer of mischievousness in her eyes, almost identical to the schemer’s and it made him curious. Perhaps that was the time where he went from plotting against her to being a little more interested in her as a person, rather than as a professor that was favored by the Archbishop.

Closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair Hubert thought back on how he had treated Byleth at the beginning, how he threatened her and degraded her, but the general feelings of mistrust were sanctioned to him and she was no exception. 

Running a hand through his hair he returned his attention to the letter, it was dated prior to the Captain’s murder and would have been her final attempt for him to join her class. The words were simple and straight to the point, much as she was prior to the events of Solon and her unholy transformation. 

With those thoughts in mind Hubert turned his gaze towards the old leather bound journal sitting upon his desk. Such a small thing to cause far too many late nights of questions and revelations. Placing the letter and rest of the documents to the side, Hubert leaned forward resting his face on his entangled fingers, his brows furrowing as his green eyes lingered on the tome.

It was clear that the Captain was already incredibly suspicious of Rhea, knowing that she had done something to Byleth and her mother. However, Hubert did not understand why Byleth stayed at the academy as a professor, especially when her father was murdered. Would Jeralt not have told Byleth to run? It was one of the many questions that had plagued him over the past three years.

Hubert froze, eyes widening, the answer was so simple and lay right before him in all of Byleth’s treasures, mementos of her students and her adventures. She had stayed, at a place that had been the beginning of her curse, for her students, her loyalty a shining testament. Or perhaps she had other reasons?

Hubert finally had to give his head a shake and sit up straight, even after all this reminiscing he knew it was pointless. Byleth, along with the Sword of the Creator, were gone, lost to the waves of time. Even when he imagined her, eyes gleaming with intelligence and a fire he had not seen in anyone else besides Edelgard, he had to confess that the image was not as clear as it used to be, the years already eroding the clarity.

Still, thoughts of regret hounded him no matter how he tried to rip them apart from his mind. If only he had been quicker, if only he knew certain parties would take independent actions. Hubert exhaled sharply when the sound of her final scream echoed in his mind, that was something time would not mend for him, not matter how much he wanted to put her memory to rest. They were entering another crucial stage in the war, Edelgard needed him to be cold, calculating, and the shadow to her revolution. 

Where he needed to focus, Hubert was now hung up on the painful beatings of his heart as he carefully packed away the treasures back into the leather pack. Back at the academy, Hubert wanted to blame Byleth for so much, but all she was doing was trying to survive as any mercenary would.

Tying the pack up and returning it to its hidden sanctuary, Hubert wanted to hide away his memories and feelings with it. Who was he kidding? He would surely return to Garreg Mach on the next anniversary of her fall, like he always did. 

If the Goddess truly existed and felt any remorse for the corruption and despair she helped create in Fodlan, than Hubert hoped that she would ensure that Byleth’s heart was at peace, outside of the chaos and darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special little chapter just for Hubert <3 since he did not get enough spot light in the last two. 
> 
> Thank for tagging along so far! You guys have been awesome!  
> ~  
> Kudos / Comments are always appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8 ~  Hearts Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In a fight, they're lethal. Around each other, they melt."
> 
> Byleth awakes to a familiar world, ravaged by war and corrupted by power. This night she has one chance to learn the truth of it all, only at the cost of taking his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Please excuse any formatting and grammar errors. I was in a rush to get this one done by my mental deadline. Anywho, I hope you enjoy our first chapter post time skip!
> 
> 0~0//

Chapter 1 : Hearts Awakening  
“The lands are weeping, the rivers running red of blood, and the skies sing of treachery, endless cries,” said a soft, yet broken voice, “The people’s hearts are drowning in sorrow and ash. In this darkness there is nothing I can do.”

Tears began to stream down Sothis’ face as she cradled Byleth’s in her arms as they continued to remain suspended in the eternal stasis of never-ending darkness.

“I cannot blame you for sleeping, our heart, your heart has shattered beyond repair, in due fault to my own actions,” Sothis continued, her eyes softening as she watched Byleth continue to slumber on, “Even now I see your dreams, you understand what was stolen from you, what Rhea did to you, ultimately, what I did to you.”

“Despite that you must awaken!” Sothis cried anew, “I beg of you, please put an end to this madness, you are the only one who can stop her now.”

“If my words can reach you, please know that I don’t regret my time with you. I cherish it so, but I must ask this of you. I shall plead for all eternity,” Sothis hugged Byleth close, “Please, only you can put an end to her painful wish and save the children of Fodlan.”

Sothis gently placed a kiss onto Byleth’s forehead, a final plea from the goddess.

“I leave everything to you”

~  
Painful air rushed to fill the void within her lungs, causing her eyes to open wide in panic as her whole body jolted to life. Fire erupted from within her ice-cold veins, waves of confusion and anger threated to halt her breath once more.

Byleth tried to scream as she clawed at the muddy ground around her, but only broken gasps come out. Looking around wildly for her weapon to defend herself against the enemy that should have been upon her, however she stilled when she saw the surrounding night scape, with only the sounds of the running river and crickets.

Cautiously Byleth tried to stand, against the protest of her aching body, and took a better look at her surroundings. Where was Rhea? Her Deer? The imperial army? Hubert? The only answer she received was the moon hanging high above on the cloudless night sky. She was very much alone.

She could have sworn that she was only just knocked down by that blast of magic, but how did that explain what she was witnessing? Looking down she noticed she was covered in mud, her armour was missing pieces and her clothes were torn and tattered beyond repair. To her shock her hair was far longer that it should have been, reaching her mid-thigh in length.

Holding her hands up to her face, Byleth was at an utter loss, nothing made sense and to top it off, Sothis’ words echoed in her mind just as feelings of being cheated and used bloomed within her heart. There was no other explanation, she was imagining all of this and it was all just a terrible nightmare that she needed to wake up from, to get back to Garreg Mach, to protect her students.

Staring up at the lonely moon above Byleth tried to convince herself that what she was seeing was not real and as her heart sat painfully quiet it grew more and more difficult to keep believing that. It took a few moments before she was able to begin walking down the river’s path, her body fighting against her every movement of the way, as if she had woken up from a long sleep.

Each step was agony, every breath was nigh suffocating, and racing thoughts persisted as she tried to make sense of this strange dream. Deciding to follow the river, Byleth focused on each step she hoped would lead to some clue to this strange puzzle she was in.

Before she even realized it a familiar sight came into view, Garreg Mach, in all its divine glory, stood off into the distance in the night. What once stood as a grand fortress that held little meaning to her now represented a core of mystery, power, and control. What was more concerning was the lack of activity, there were no fires, no rolling patrols, nothingness?

There was no question that something was very wrong and Byleth hurried to the monastery as quickly as she could. 

~

Byleth could not believe the emptiness she witnessed as she passed though the main gate and made her way to the Sun Hall. It was as if the place had been abandoned for years, the vegetation was severely overgrown, the colours that once decorated the halls were torn or missing entirely. 

Her steps echoed against the night as Byleth finally arrived at the bridge to the Sun Hall. Across the way she could make out the forms of defeated imperial soldiers, and bandits alike. Upon closer inspection, the fresh wounds gave her cause for concern. There must have been a beast lurking in the shadows that caught both parties unaware, their injuries were brutal and savage.

Byleth took a sword from the fallen soldier as she cautiously opened the large wooden doors leading to the interior. The sight within caused her to freeze. The once beautiful, stained glass windows and a portion of the sky light were but crumbling heaps on glass and debris where Rhea’s throne once sat, the moonlight cascading down onto the form of a beast curled up by the pile.

She could hear the monsters heavy breathing, and painful whines, as it remained balled up. Taking careful steps closer, swords at the ready Byleth moved to the sides to hide behind the pillars. Something about this situation screamed wrong in her mind, something about all of this was not as it seemed. Her thoughts were all but confirmed when she heard the beast mumble to itself, in human tongue.

Byleth slowly lowered her sword, that voice, broken and dry as it was, was familiar. There was no monster before her, no, instead there was someone she knew, but did not recognize.

Creeping closer Byleth was able to make out messy blonde hair beneath a thick coat of blood soaked fur, black armour, and a slightly glowing hero’s relic in hand. The figure did not notice her presence, instead they kept on mumbling to themselves at a quickened pace, as if they were having an argument.

“Dirty thieves, they got what they deserved!” they snarled, “I am doing my best!... I will give you her head! …I am sorry mother…”

“Dimitri?” Byleth called out to the figure as she lightly stepped out from behind the pillar. The figure did not turn initially, but stood to its full height, “It is you…”

“Hah, but a new ghost come to torment me? I have been expecting you… Professor,” the man replied dryly, raising his lance to the sky, “I have told you all haven’t I? I will kill that wretched woman and then you will all know peace!”

Byleth stepped closer to Dimitri, seeing him better under the light and how dirty he truly was, nearly as bad as her, but the smell was far worse.

“Dimitri, what happened to you?” she asked carefully, not wanting to startle him, knowing that something was very much off about him. Finally, the figure turned to look at her, one striking blue eye danced all over her figure, evaluating her in some way.

“Hmph! You are nothing more than a ghost of the past, to haunt me like all the others. Or perhaps, you are but another spy sent by that bitch!,” Dimitri roared as he lashed out at her with his lance. It took all Byleth had to parry the blow, but Dimitri’s strength was too much, and she was thrown back into a pillar.

“I am real,” she gasped, “I don’t know what happened that day, but I am real!”

Dimitri laughed at her menacingly as he raised his weapon yet again, “If you are alive then that means you abandoned us all to this fate! Left Rhea to die and your students to suffer!” The words stung, but helped Byleth see the whole of the situation she was in, even though it made little sense to her at all, “you are a traitor and I will spill you blood to appease all the others who have fallen!”

Byleth flinched at the demonic man before her, however she could not help but see her own fury within him and pity him. Dimitri stalked closer until he was but a foot away, looming over her, blocking the moonlight from above. Something in his gaze froze her in place, she could see a haze, a veil, that altered his perception of reality and beyond that was the pained heart of a young boy who was cursed by fate, just as she was.

“I want to believe that your real, you would be the only one who could change all of this,” Dimitri growled, gripping his lance tightly, his attention was quickly caught by the sounds of movement from the main entrance, “More pathetic rats come to meet their demise?”

~

It took little time for Dimitri to tear apart the group of thieves that had surrounded them, his savageness caught Byleth by surprise, but only stood as a testimony of the years of hell he had been through. Something had made him what he was this day, and as Byleth cut down one of the thieves she had to wonder how much of their fates were designed by Rhea, could this outcome have been avoided?

As the last thief fell the ground Dimitri turned his attention back to Byleth, the blood lust rolling off of him like piercing waves, a warning telling Byleth to not lower her guard for a moment.

“I should just kill you,” he mused with a wicked smile, “You stand against me even now.”

Byleth took a hesitant step back in preparation for his charge, however a loud voice echoed within the hall.

“Dimitri! That is quite enough!,” Gilbert commanded of the deranged prince as an older looking Felix rushed over to cover Byleth, his sword leveled at Dimitri, “There is no need for you to strike out. The enemies are dead.”

Dimitri roared back at Gilbert, who simply looked on with sad eyes at what the prince had become. Meanwhile, Byleth breathed a sigh of relief and finally lowered the sword she had taken from one of the thieves.

“I shouldn’t be surprised to find the Board here, you, however, are a different matter,” Felix said looking back at her with his golden eyes. Although he had grown taller and his hair was longer, Felix seemed to have stayed very much the same, especially his attitude, which was somewhat relieving to discover, “Everyone thought you had died, just like Dimitri, although I am not exactly sure he is living like that.”

“Felix, please tell me what has happened,” Byleth commanded as Felix looked her over, questions arising, but then put into the back of his mind, “Tell me what happened after the attack on Garreg Mach. Tell me everything.”

As Gilbert followed Dimitri from the hall, Felix took a seat on a broken bench where he began to relay all of the events that had transpired, how Edelgard overtook the monastery and everyone had to escape for their lives. The dragon that fought on the field was believed to be dead, and that Rhea had also disappeared. Felix noted that he had managed to maintain some communication with Seteth and Claude, only to discover that the Knights of Seiros had abandoned the monastery in search of the Archbishop and that the Alliance was currently divided in the war. 

“Over the last five years we have lost so many to this foolish war, however being so divided has only weakened the kingdom and the alliance further,” Byleth sat in shock as he continued to reveal her worst nightmares, “We lost Ingrid and Annette when we tried to invade the kingdom to rescue Dimitri. Claude lost contact with Leonie, Raphael, and Ignatz two years ago, and I heard that some of the Black Eagles tried to rebel against Edelgard, but no one knows what became of them.”

Byleth lowered her head as Felix clenched his fists.

“I will have to send word to Claude that your alive, he will be happy,” Felix said, his golden eyes looking her over again, confirming that she was indeed alive after all this time, “This past five years…no matter how many times we looked, we never gave up on you.”

“I should have been there,” Byleth replied quietly, dropping her gaze to the broken glass and blood on the floor.

“You are here now,” Felix said lightly, “Seteth is on his way, we were to have a meeting here to trade information. With you, maybe we can turn the tides of war.”

~

Sure enough, the following morning Seteth and what remained of the Knights of Serios returned to Garreg Mach and were surprised at what awaited them. A broken prince and the ghost of a professor who once wielded the Sword of the Creator. Seteth was overjoyed, until he learned that she no longer possessed the sword, but tried to make up for his reaction but informing Byleth that Rhea had entrusted him with the knowledge that if anything was to befall her Byleth was to take over for her. Byleth could not help but wince at the words and the pressure that seemed to amount onto her shoulders.

Only two hours after Byleth was surprised to see a small convoy of her former students arrive at the monastery. Hilda, Lysithea, and Marianne were all besides themselves with excitement upon seeing her, all rushing in to hug their former professor.

“Claude is going to be beside himself when he sees you!” Hilda said with a hug smile, “He is on his way as we speak!”

“Urgh, look at this place!” Lysithea commented, “It’s a mess!”

Seteth shamefully admitted that they had long since abandoned the place to allow every able bodied knight to search for Rhea, but noted that if they were going to begin planning a rebellion against the Empire than they would be able to utilize Garreg Mach.

“Claude said just the same, with the Professor back it is time to put an end to this silly war,” Hilda decreed, “And since the Empire doesn’t have a foot hold here, we should be able to begin repairs immediately.”

Byleth stood off to the side as Hilda and Seteth, along with the others, began to set in motion a plan to clean up the place and to send word off to the other former students. Right before her eyes she watched as a fire grew in their spirits, however she could not feel that fire burning, it was instead drowned out by the sorrow she felt for having abandoning them, and making them suffer for the past five years. Dimitri seemed to detest the commotion and retreated to the crumbling Sun Hall for the time, grumbling how all they needed to do was simply march straight to Enbarr.

The group decided to scavenge whatever goods they could find in the area and begin to patrol the area, however Byleth separated from the others in hopes of finding a quiet place for her to organize her thoughts and all that she had come to learn.

There was something to be said about the difficulty of having to catch up on losing five years in what seemed like mere seconds to her. Even worse was the realization of the students that she had lost, that were right beside only moments ago and how those who survived were eternally scared from the war. It was no surprise that Dimitri was as broken as he was.

Byleth stumbled upon Rhea’s private garden, a place she did not even know existed, in the late afternoon as the grey clouds above threatened a downpour upon her. The garden itself was overgrown, and the pond was filled with debris and algae. So much had changed, the people she knew, the places she had been, and yet she remained the same.

Feeling the guild that she could have done something Byleth sunk to the ground as small drops of rain began to fall, it started lightly until the drops began to fall in heavy sheets of rain that had her clothes soaked through in a matter of mere moments, but she did not notice.

~

That was not the only thing she did not notice, in the shadows behind her stood a figure, frozen in the moment of what he was witnessing, what should not have been, but was. The figure’s eyes narrowed upon Byleth as she knelt onto the ground, aimlessly staring into the grey skies as the rain continued to fall. Only the sounds of the rustling garden and splutter of water filling the air.

It had been five years, so why now? Why would she be here? How could she be here? He told himself many years ago to discard his pathetic human heart and replace with that of an emotionless demon, however in that moment, his heart ached uncontrollably and caused him to clench his jaw uncomfortably, less he give away his presence.

Alas, there she was, real and breathing, but broken beyond what he ever could have imagined. Did Dimitri have her hidden away to use as some sort of pawn? Or was it that golden schemer? For someone whom they all seemed to cherish so much, how did they let her befall into such condition? He could smell the dirt and blood upon her, sour and tainted. How could it be she was still wearing the exact same thing as that fateful day?

Questions hounded him, but managing to show restraint, he remained to the shadows, he was only meant to observe, not to interfere. Those were his orders, and he would not fail them now.

However, it was the soft, painful, whimper that escaped her lips that made him loose his composure, like many moments in the years prior, Byleth had an unknowing way of breaking down his shields. Hubert stepped out from the shadows and used his cloak to protect her from the rain, there were no words to speak, even their closeness in the moment should have been forbidden, and yet, there he stood over the broken professor.

“Hubert…I am afraid to look up to you,” Byleth chocked out as she tried to brush her tears away, “I did not want to disappear, I don’t even know what happened…I’ve missed so much.”

“You have no idea about these past five years?” Hubert asked roughly, trying to mask the concern and surprise in his voice, to which Byleth replied with a shake of her head as she reached up to clench her head, “What do you mean? How could you not know of the war?”

“I…I just woke up down the river last night,” she stammered, her hands shaking as she bunched up her hair into tight fists, “Last thing I remember was seeing you on the battle field…”

Impossible, Hubert thought to himself as he watched her carefully. Impossible, but with her anything could have been a possibility, especially with what he had learned of her over the years. Now the dark mage was stuck as to what to do. He already revealed his presence when he was not supposed to, however in previous discussions if there ever was a possibility to have her brought before Edelgard, still a chance that she would join them, he was to take it.

“Dimitri blamed me for abandoning them, claimed me to be a demon,” Byleth continued, her voice beginning to quake due to the cold and rain, “I should have been there to protect them all, but I..I was asleep.”

Hubert frowned down at her. He was already aware of Dimitri’s condition and location. Despite their hopes Garreg Mach was under constant surveillance, and even as they spoke Imperial Scouts were on there was to re-secure the monastery. It was clear to Hubert that Byleth was still adamant on defending her students and the place she once called home, but he hoped that there was still a glimmer of divide within her. Given time he was sure he could persuade her, make her see the atrocities the church and Rhea have committed, beyond the diabolical experimentation that the Archbishop undertook on her. 

“Byleth, there is much you need to understand about Fodlan as it stands. You have missed much and I fear that your beloved students will not be able to provide you the entirety of the situation,” Hubert said calmly, “I know you are feeling overwhelmed, but I can help you.”

Byleth stilled, pulling her hands away from her hair, slightly tilting upwards, wanting to look at him. He stood as an enemy before her, and yet Byleth was not so sure.

“Let me take you away from this place,” he concluded, “No one will notice if you take this olive branch.”

Was he speaking the truth? Would he tell her all she missed? Was there something the others were keeping secret from her? Could she learn more about this war and even find a way to end it? Even with all the questions of loyalty, and war, she wanted to collect herself before making any decisions, especially facing Claude.

Before her a white gloved hand appeared, ready to whisk her away from this nightmare she awoke to, and without hesitation she reached out to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. :)  
> The next chapter should be out later next week. I am starting some online classes, but will still try to be consistent with chapter releases.  
> Thanks for sticking along for this journey.
> 
> Kudos/ comments/ feedback fuels the fire of a writer. ;p


	9. Chapter 9 ~ Kind and Fragile Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steam rose up from the hot water, delicate bubbles floated about the water like giant rolling clouds as her muscles finally began to unwind and yet, she still could not relax, not with so much unsaid and even more left to wonder. 
> 
> Whisked away from the harsh reality of the warring Fodlan, Byleth prepares to meet the new day, all thanks to one dark mage who always seemed to be watching her from the shadows.

Steam rose up from the hot water, delicate bubbles floated about the water like giant rolling clouds as her muscles finally began to unwind and yet, she still could not relax, not with so much unsaid and even more left to wonder. 

Byleth leaned her head against the back of the porcelain tub, staring up to the ceiling as the stream continued to blur her vision. Only a few moments ago she was alone, the pouring rain embracing her, and now she was bathing in the most luxurious bathroom she had ever laid eyes on. She did not need much convincing to bathe, she knew she stunk like a drowned rat, but she did not anticipate it being Hubert to provide her with such comforts.

When Hubert transported her she thought that it would have been to some dungeon within the Empire, however she was surprised to find that he had taken them to a safehouse of sorts, a chalet hidden on the border between the Kingdom and Empire. From what she was able to see from the window they were tucked away in a mountain range with tall evergreens surrounding them. 

“No one knows of this place,” Hubert had said when they arrived, avoiding her quizzical expression, “It took a few years to make it what it is, but you are always welcome here.”

Byleth found the small chalet perfect in everyway, it was something she would find for herself if she ever was able to settle in one place. Dunking her head back under the water she tried to focus on the heat of the water, she had spent a generous amount of time scrubbing mud and dried blood off of her, and yet she still felt tainted. Rising for air, she glanced over at the dark mage who had taken a place, his back against the tub, on the ground. He had removed his cloak and boots, revealing a pure white button up shirt that fitted his form as if it were custom made, and black slacks of the same form. Hubert did not say much when they arrived, he pretty much prepared the bath for her and once she had some time to clean he showed up without a word and took a seat.

Byleth tilted her head at him, trying to wonder what thoughts were going through his mind. As everything stood, and from all she had learned so far, they were enemies on opposing sides of a war that was tearing the very core of Fodlan apart. She had to wonder why she felt no hesitation or regret when he offered his hand to her in that rain.

Timidly she asked, “What happens now? Am I to be your prisoner?”  
Hubert shook his head and then began to roll up his sleeves of his shirt, “Once you are done with your bath, I will prepare some clothes for you and then we will have dinner. You will rest afterwards, and then in the morning I shall return you where I found you.”

There was a hint some ‘something’ in his voice, but Byleth could not tell if it were anger or regret. She knew that he had to have been feeling some confliction, given his present position within the Empire, even against their previous time together.

“Consider this time…a parting gift, for after this night we will be enemies,” Hubert declared as he stood, keeping his back turned to her to preserve her modesty, even with the numerous amount of bubbles, “Just remember who it was who picked up your pieces when the fighting starts, and remember Edelgard’s invitation still remains open to you.” Hubert walked over to a closet and pulled out a couple towels, and gently placed them by the tub, all the while avoiding her gaze. He then gave her a small bow before leaving the bathroom.

“Take your time,” he said before stepping out leaving Byleth even more curious than before. This kind of kindness from Hubert was…well unprecedented. It was not as if she did not like it either, just ever weary in case it was some sort of trap, however she could sense no hostility from Hubert whatsoever.

Some time later Byleth decided to get out of the tub, almost regretting it as she was met with cooler air, but quickly wrapped herself up in a large towel that Hubert provided. She saw her pile of clothes, dirty, torn, and broke, much like how she was earlier. She ran her fingers over what remained of her armour, noting that much like the change in time she would have to learn to embrace change as well in order to achieve what she was set out to do.

After she had dried her skin, Byleth was left with her long, wet green hair. Not liking how much it had grown she reached for her dagger on her belt, but just as she was about to run the sharp edge against a handful of strands a voice from behind her gave her pause.

“I hate to admit this, but you shouldn’t cut it,” Hubert said softly stepping back into the room, “Come, sit over here and I will brush it out.”

Byleth thought she was used to being surprised by now, but nonetheless she sheathed her dagger and followed Hubert out to the living area. Already a healthy fire was going in the stone fireplace, and Hubert pulled out a chair at the table for her as he went to retrieve his grooming kit. Byleth took a seat as she waited for Hubert to return.

Time seemed to flow differently here, and away from the cold realty of the outside world. Byleth knew that she felt no regrets for taking the offer, however she began to worry what others would think…that is if anyone found out. She knew better than most how everyone had secrets they did not share with anyone else, and everyone seemed to have a secret agenda of their own. Why could she not have this one little secret? It was not as if this time with Hubert would change anything, it wouldn’t stop the war, it wouldn’t convince Edelgard to stand down, and it sure would not heal any damage that has already been done.

Byleth understood that she felt this connection to Hubert long before things became overly complicated, but know she also understood that she could relate to Edelgard’s cause. Rhea and the Church held far too much power, and they were oddly concerned with maintaining a certain order within Fodlan. Byleth understood that people could become highly devoted to a religion, a church, but she also understood that outside of Fodlan there were different systems, ones that did not involve crests and certain blood line lineages.

“Byleth…,” Hubert’s voice broke her from her thoughts. He had returned with a small leather bag that he placed on the table and took out a wooden comb as he then began to work through her lengths of hair, “I used to care for Lady Edelgard’s hair like this before the war… she never gave up on you either.”

Byleth did not reply, only focus her attention on her entangled fingers as Hubert continued to comb out her hair. He was gentle and careful not to pull to hard, and Byleth found it somewhat charming to see this caring side of him. Back then she would have never guessed that he would have taken the time to brush out someone’s hair, or the strange feeling of ease that came with the process.

“I am going to cut of the split ends,” Hubert noted reaching for a pair of scissors from his bag before returning to his task. The sound of the blades cutting through the strands seemed to echo in the room as Byleth sat perfectly still, “The colour does not seem as bright as it used to. I wonder if that means the power is seeping from your being.”

The words did not seemed to be laced with any malice, more like a simple comment on the weather, but Byleth turned the words over in her mind, for some reason they seemed to reminder of something important, something she knew but had now forgotten.

“Well, at least you no longer smell or look like a drowned rat,” Hubert said with a smirk, seemingly proud of his handiwork, “I will braid your hair and that should keep it out of your way.”

Hubert’s hands made quick work of her long hair, and within a couple moments she had two long braids flowing down each side of her shoulders. Byleth had never had her hair done before, even though Hilda and Marianne often tried.

“Thank you,” Byleth said in kind running a hand down each braid. Hubert watched her carefully before putting his tools bag into the bag.

“Now to find you some clothes,” Hubert mused, surveying her all over, “I will be right back.”

Just like that Hubert disappeared into thin air, the static feeling of magic lingering in the air only to return several minutes later with an armful of clothing. 

“Here, take whatever will fit,” Hubert handed her the bundle as a small blush crossed his cheeks, “Your armour is finished, and I cannot help you with that, someone would surely notice that.”

Byleth agreed before returning to the bathing room to try on the clothes that had been procured for her. In the end she settled on a pair of high-waisted dark grey riding pants, a cream coloured blouse and a thick black jacket that had a gold embroidered design along the cuffs and edges. The remaining clothes were far too fancy for her to wear and so she carefully folded them up once again.

Byleth then took her brooch from her old clothes and fastened it to her shirt. Then she rummaged through her old shirt to find the black pebble that Hubert had gifted her long ago, pleased to have found it she tucked it away in her pocket. She then remembered about the pack she had prepared back in her old room, she made a mental note to return and see if her treasures still remained safe, although that was highly unlikely given the evidence of bandits and thieves. Satisfied she returned to where Hubert was waiting for her. She caught his standing by the fireplace, hands in his pockets as he watched the flames with a mesmerized expression, he did not even notice her reappear.

“Hubert, thank you for the clothes,” she said as she placed the remaining clothes onto the table before joining him by the fire, “I feel human again.”

Hubert glanced at her sideways, giving an appraisal as to what she decided to put together. Satisfied he gave her a small nod before returning to the fire’s dancing flames.

“You always have been human,” he muttered before clearing his throat and then inquiring as to what kind food she would like to eat. Byleth did not notice before but could tell that she was indeed starving, only managing to have some old rations at the monastery, “Hmm, I know that look. You could outeat that Golden Deer commoner right now couldn’t you?”  
Byleth gave an honest and earnest nod. Hubert let out a small sigh and then instructed her to take a seat on the couch as he went to procure some food. Disappearing once again Byleth took a spot before the fireplace instead, allowing the warmth of the fire to graze over her.

When Hubert did return he carried two large trays overflowing with food of every variety, much to Byleth’s excitement. They sat at the table and ate in silence. There were fresh buns, fruit, soup, and grilled meats that made Byleth melt with pure contentment.

Hubert ate a bit before turning to his cup of coffee and observing her satisfaction, “Don’t tell me all it would have taken back then was some grilled meats to convince you to join the Black Eagles,”

Byleth, full and happy, returned his snarky questions with an even rebellious response, “Probably, if only you didn’t threaten me so often and figured out that my favorite was grilled bear meat I would have joined long ago.” Saying it with as much seriousness as she could make believable. 

Hubert chocked on his coffee, nearly spitting it out, “Your kidding?!”

Byleth chuckled to herself as Hubert had to wipe off coffee from his face, was he always so easily fooled?

“Ah, I see you are merely jesting at my expense,” Hubert finally realized, setting his coffee down with a sad expression, seemingly fighting with himself about what to say next, “Byleth, I have read your father’s journal.”

Byleth froze for an instant before putting down the dessert bun onto her plate before staring back evenly at Hubert. To her surprise he had a look of pity and sadness to him, but why would he look at her that way?

“Rhea did something to you and your mother,” he confirmed before continuing, “It is the reason you lack a heartbeat, isn’t it?”

Byleth nodded, never straying from Hubert’s gaze. How she wanted to explain everything to him, but evens till she knew she had to maintain some distance from him, this still could be a trap after all.

“I have not spoken to Lady Edelgard about this matter in particular, but I theorize that it has something to do with your crest,” Hubert explain taking another sip of his coffee, “ Your father was a great man, and cared for you very much.”

Byleth bowed her head at the mention of her father, she truly missed him, and wished she had been able to talk with him more, especially in regard to Rhea and his previous occupation as Captain. What was even surprising yet was that Hubert said that he had not shared those detailed with Edelgard, if true that meant her secret would be safe for a little longer yet, but for how long remained a mystery.

“I remember some time ago I had said that I would believe in the Goddess if she was someone like you…but I wonder how close to the truth I really am,” Hubert mused, his green eyes seeing straight through her, “Perhaps you can make me a devout man indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This chapter was a little all over the place as I must have picked it up a number of different times. Savour the good times because we do not know the future. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone's support in this adventure!  
> Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10: Etheral Hearts Entwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There they were, probably two of the most ferocious warriors in all Fodlan, during a bloody war of classes, and still this was the most relaxed he had ever felt in his life. It was intoxicating, and caused Hubert some discomfort when he had to remind himself that he was essentially delighting in the company of the enemy, and probably the only soul that could tear apart Edelgard’s dream of a new Fodlan.

The air was frigid and cold, Hubert watched as his breath froze in the night air, as if rising from a dragon’s throat, and watched it disappear to reveal the enchanting snowscape surrounding them. Byleth was happily leading the way up the old mountain path was used by village traders in the summer, until an unfortunate series of rumors of beats and demons discouraged anyone from using the area, besides himself. Although she did not express her happiness as others would, Hubert was pleased to discover that she had not lost her few ‘tells’. A mischievous glimmer in her eyes, the smallest upcurve of her lips, and they way she seemed to float with each step she took. Hubert began to feel like he had before the war, appreciating the quiet moments, and the strangest sensation of inner peace, a clarity that had long since escaped him, something that only seemed to happen when she was around him.

There they were, probably two of the most ferocious warriors in all Fodlan, during a bloody war of classes, and still this was the most relaxed he had ever felt in his life. It was intoxicating, and caused Hubert some discomfort when he had to remind himself that he was essentially delighting in the company of the enemy, and probably the only soul that could tear apart Edelgard’s dream of a new Fodlan.

Byleth had always managed to captivate him, but now, having her back after having thought her dead for so long, having froze over his own heart from despair, really began to strain his human heart. He grew incredibly frustrated at times knowing that her loyalties where still bound to her students, who were now warriors and leaders in their own right, and still would not join the Empire, even though they were the only ones who could help her uncover the truth she desperately was seeking.

“Hubert! Look! We are almost to the top!” exclaimed a cheerful Byleth, for being asleep for five years it would appear that her stamina had not given way for she had energy to spare. She radiated contentment, smiling back at him, her strange, coloured hair being illuminated by the moon above, causing it to glow in the most aethereal manner possible. The sight before him was heart wrenching, and without realizing it he had covered his heart with his hand, trying to steady its racing pace.

“That we are,” he replied catching up to her as she approached the ledge of a rocky ridge. It was he who suggested the late night venture as Byleth expressed great concern over sleeping, noting that she could not guarantee that she would awake with the rising sun and that there was a possibility that she would lose more time. The idea spooked Hubert as well, and so instead of running circles with each other over the war, this had been the solution.

Byleth cautiously continued to look over the edge, admiring the never-ending mountain range and the many trees below as Hubert admired her in turn. He clenched his fists in irritation, never had he wanted something for himself so badly, feelings to protect and provide surfaced and caught him off guard. Byleth was not the type of person who needed protection, she was self sufficient and capable in nearly every capacity imaginable, there was little he could offer her.

“Hubert? Are you alright? You have a very scary expression on your face,” Byleth commented, looking over back to him, her eyes widening as she realized, “Wait, are you afraid of heights?”

Hubert froze, he was so caught up with his thoughts and watching Byleth that it did not register that he was indeed high up on a mountain ridge, with an incredibly steep drop off leading to an abyss of evergreens. A shiver ran up his spine as he took an unconscious step back away, a bead of sweat forming on his brow as Byleth carefully watched him with slight amusement and equal concern.

Byleth took a couple steps towards him with her hand extended out to him in a reassuring manner to try and calm his surprising rising panic, however as she did her footing slipped causing her to fall back towards the ledge, an all too familiar feeling enveloping her. In that split second of weightlessness a strong grip pulled her forward, and then she was enveloped in warmth.

Her face was buried in Hubert’s chest, his arms wrapped firmly around her as they fell back onto the ground away from the ledge. Everything happened so quickly, but right at that moment all she could think of is the sound of his racing heart against her, the rising and falling of his chest.

“Iditot!” he exclaimed in a panicked breath as he tried to regain his composure, what cruel fate that would have been to have lost her a second time, and when she was within his grasp once more. Hubert kept replying that moment where he could see the terror in Byleth’s eyes as she began to fall backwards…for that split second her knew he would have done anything to save her, even if it meant falling from the very mountain top, “I think I just lost five years off my own life.”

Byleth maneuvered to look up to him, she saw the face of a man of duty, but beyond that was a kind and caring soul that never had a chance to surface. Hubert hugged her close, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. He could feel her breath on him, the humming of his heart and beyond that silence. 

“You have made me a selfish man,” he whispered sadly, “But there is no room for such frivolities, especially during this war.”

He could sense her frown and displeasure; however, he only spoke the truth. If this was any other time, in any other life, the possibilities were endless, and perhaps he would be braver in his selfishness, but this was the way fate had unraveled around them, entangling them in a web beyond their making. 

“When I return, we will truly be enemies,” Byleth hummed, “After this, there is nothing more that we can say to each other.”

“You are wrong about that, Byleth,” he replied opening his eyes to find her bright green eyes staring back at him, but for a split second, he seen a flicker of their old colour, her colour, “But there are things that I cannot say, not until you are at my side.”

Byleth let out an exasperated sigh, as she turned away to rest her head back on his chest, knowing that this moment was soon about to end, and that they would soon face their realities come the morning light. 

“I need to return to Dimitri and the others,” Byleth said gently, her shoulders dropping.

“Is that truly what you wish? “Hubert asked, hoping that perhaps she could be swayed in the moment.  
“It doesn’t matter what I wish, it is what must be done,” was the firm answer that Hubert regretted inciting.

Carefully, as if he was handling a fragile piece of crystal, he lifted Byleth’s chin so that she would face him once more. Perhaps she was right, there was nothing else that needed to be said, they were both bound by their loyalty and their duty. The very thing he first admired her for was now the singular barrier between their chance at happiness, at the very slim possibility of a future.

Byleth’s eyes reflected the same thoughts, he knew that for those few moments his heart was beating for the both, and that they were all but one in the same. This feeling of connection, this odd bond that had endured the strange twists and turns of fate remained, and he hoped with everything that somehow, someway, their paths would be reunited.

“As you command, Byleth..” he said placing a very light kiss upon her forehead as they were swept up in his magic to return to Garreg Mach, “A parting gift, our Imperial Forces will be upon the monastery in days, even with your strength you will be overrun.”

“I know, but what choice have you given me?”

“I need you to survive and know that Rhea yet lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that should tie up enough fluff and happiness for a little while :p  
> Sorry I have been a little bit behind with chapter updates, lots of different things to juggle at the moment, but as always I am so greatful for those who have stuck with me on this little adventure!  
> Don't forget to take care of yourself during this insane times :)
> 
> Next up: Claude reunites with Byleth, and suspicion begin to arise... Chapter 11~ Hearts With Swords


	11. Chapter 11 ~ Hearts With Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War waits for no women, and surely not for the hearts of fools. Fate is cruel, but failure can cost more than simply one's death. Beast and Demon dance with enemy blades as dark shadows watch with eagle eyes. Time knows no kindness, only cruelty of the inevitable truth of death.

~  
Having materialized within the top floor of the Goddess tower just as the day’s first light began to kiss the horizon Byleth took a moment to enjoy the serenity of the view, she did not know if there would ever be another chance. At that very moment Imperial scouts were marching toward Garreg Mach to reclaim the crumbling monastery and if what Hubert claimed was true, Rhea was somewhere within the Empire’s clutches. 

According to Felix’s own intel, Claude was not supposed to arrive until later the following week, at the earliest. Their current numbers were few, with limited supplies, but they would make their stand and she would protect her students where she failed those years before.

Byleth felt refreshed, more like herself since awakening and she wondered if she would ever be able to properly thank Hubert. Giving her head a shake, she told herself that the Hubert she seen would no longer exist moving forward, and that the feeling in her heart would fade in time.

After deciding that it would be best to talk to Seteth and warn him of the impending attack in order to plan a defensive, Byleth made her way through the cathedral wondering if he would be in his office this early. Even only have reclaimed the monastery, it did not take much to make some of the spaces useable. Even though thieves and bandits had rummaged through what ever they could, it seemed they never stuck around, as if Garreg Mach had its own shadow lingering below keeping it safe and protected.

The cathedral itself was dark, only a couple lit candles barely helped to illuminate her path. Each step echoing through the air, and each one made her increasingly aware that she was being watched from within the darkness. A mad bloodlust emanating from every crevasse that the candlelight could not touch.

Byleth stilled her pace as a large form emerged before her, Dimitri, with his icy eye crazed with visions of madness and of the dead. He seemed to be in a particularly foul mood, Gilbert had taken it upon himself to try and leash the beast, however that only seemed to be counter productive, and Byleth stood ready for the oncoming outburst.

The fallen prince appeared to be scrutinizing her clean and refreshed appearance with great distain, his exhaling breaths mimicked that of a growling beast. Byleth could not hate him, or even pity him, she related to his madness and that slightly terrified her. Even though she did not instruct the Blue Lions there was a number of occasions where she trained with him, but even from their first encounter Byleth knew that there was a darkness within the prince, not being able to imagine the true horrors he had experienced in his youth that corrupted the soul of an innocent boy with such promise and purpose.

Beneath his looming presence, she remained stone walled, unwilling to give a single hint that she had been whisked away from Garreg Mach, with their declared enemy. Dimitri leaned in closer to her, sniffing at the air about her and then wrinkled his nose in disgust as if his suspicions were confirmed, “You smell of the enemy, of that traitorous bitch,” he growled dangerously, “They speak of you as our salvation, but you are nothing more than a spy to that witch!”

Byleth wanted to be impressed by his keen sense, but it just enforced the notion that Dimitri was falling below that of a human and into something more beast-like. What more was that he was close to the truth, and that caused some conflict within Byleth. She willingly went with the enemy, her actions may have consequences that she would not be able to undo, even with the divine pulse at her disposal.

Taking her silence as her admission Dimitri flew into another maniacal rage, swinging his holy relic at her without warning, “You don’t even deny it!,” he shouted lashing out at her with great speed, Byleth was able to dodge, but only just, the darkness playing into her favor, “You are a traitor. I will kill you and that will satisfy them until I take Edelgard’s head!”

Byleth frowned disapprovingly, when she first found Dimitri, she at least had a weapon to defend herself, and all her had was her dagger. Luckily, the prince swung at her out of rage and without thought, and so she thought it best to see is she could talk him down without resorting to countering him. Whether she wanted to admit it or not Dimitri’s strength would be vital in the battles to come, and a whole kingdom weighed upon his shoulders alone.

“Dimitri, this is not the time for this,” Byleth reasoned side stepping the lance’s blade once more, “I am here to fight along side you, and to end this war.”

Dimitri huffed at her, his lance seeking for her flesh against its sharpened edge, however Byleth noticed that he seemed to at least be able to register what she was saying, “After everything how can I possibly trust you? Or that you won’t simply vanish when we need you the most?” Those words stung, but Byleth was pleased that he was trying to be reasonable, “I don’t need someone like you! I will go to Enbarr and end it all!”

Byleth grew irritated with this dance, and snarled back at him, “You will be killed before even taking a single step into the capitol. Don’t you understand even that? This was is bigger than you and all those who died for you will never know peace,” just as the final words left her lips she felt the cold sting of his weapon against her throat. Byleth let out a sigh and looked up to him, square in the eye, “You are not alone, and I am not going anywhere.”

Dimitri’s eye narrowed as he pressed the blade harder onto her neck, drawing a single bead of blood. Byleth wondered if her words could reach him, but just when she thought Dimitri had calmed enough to be reasoned with another figure materialized behind him, and then the prince crumpled to the ground mumbling that she was a traitor.

“Tch, Gilbert turned away for one minute and the Board goes on a rampage,” commented a tired Felix who shook out his hand he had used to knock out his prince, “What a pain in the ass.”

Byleth looked down at the unconscious prince, seeing him like this made her realize the dark circles under his eyes, when was the last time he had slept? Felix let out an annoyed sigh and called her a fool for engaging the prince.

“You wouldn’t believe how happy father is to learn that Dimitri is alive,” Felix said as he crossed his arms, “But I wonder if we would be better off. He seems pretty fixated on you, but can I ask you something?”

Byleth nodded as she used her sleeve to wipe away the blood from her neck leaving a stinging sensation behind in its wake, “Why did you come back here? This was your one chance to forget all this nonsense,” Felix asked in a small voice that took her by surprise. Did he realise that she had prepared to flee Rhea at one point? Although she did not have an answer for him and suddenly feeling shame at having recalled that time, she explained that it was her duty to protect her students.

Felix seemed to take her response at face value, but left the topic alone, instead telling her that at least with her they stood a chance against the Empire, “After this war ends we will have to figure out what to do with him.”

Byleth noticed that the war had taken a heavy toll on the swordsman, and despite that he still cared for his childhood friend.

“Help me move him from the ground,” Byleth said as Felix grumbled back noting that the boar should get used to sleeping on the floor, but eventually helped her move him to a bench, a slight improvement over the floor, “Felix, how quickly can you get a message to Claude?”

~

Perhaps fate had decided to be kind to Byleth, later that afternoon when everyone had gathered for council, with he exception of Dimitri who refused to be anywhere near Byleth, an unexpected visitor appeared with a familiar smile and carried news of an enclosing army coming their way.

“Sylvain? What are you doing here?” Felix asked, genuinely surprised to see the knight, but not all that happy, “How could you leave your post?” 

“How could I stay in the Kingdome when I heard that a lovely Professor had returned to use?” throwing a wink at Byleth, causing Felix to roll his eyes, “Besides I brought supplies and some men. Looks you will need all help you can get when those Imperial bastards get here tomorrow.”

A ripple of concern washed over everyone, except Byleth who was already preparing on how to reveal that the scouts where on their way. Although, they were far closer than she anticipated, leaving them with minimal time to prepare. 

“Scouts can still prove to be problematic,” Seteth said, looking over a map of Garreg Mach and area, “However, there is no where else for us to run. Professor, what are your thoughts?”

“We will defend the monastery,” she said confidently reviewing the map, “Even with our numbers, we have the advantage here within the walls. If its just scouts I think we can use the surroundings to our advantage.”

“That sounds like something Claude would say,” Hilda commented, “I wish he would hurry up and get here.”

“Hey now, I didn’t come all this way with only bad news,” Sylvain pipped up feigning hurt, “I also met up with some of the Knights of Serios on the way, they should be here by tomorrow. I would have offered them a ride, but I am sure you guys wanted supplies.”

“That is good news indeed,” Seteth mused, looking back to Byleth, “There is not time to waste, we need to fortify the main gate. Professor, Rhea has left everything to you, the Knights and myself will follow your command in this battle.”

Byleth nodded, looking over at everyone who was gathered. She would see them through this no matter what. 

~

Everything was going according to plan, as Sylvain reported there was an Imperial force of about one hundred men sent to reclaim the ‘abandoned’ fortress. The scouts were prepared to meet a resistance upon having broken through the main gate, however when they got through to the main grounds there was no one in sight.

From the battlements Byleth and Felix carefully observed the enemy below, the increasingly confused scouts were talking amongst themselves, their guard lowered. Around the grounds Hilda, Lysithea and Marianne, along with some of Sylvain’s battalion waited in hiding for the signal.

Felix leaned in close to whisper that some of the scouts were waiting outside the gate as he notched an arrow onto his bow, “This might be the best chance we get.”

Byleth gave a firm nod as Felix rose from his hiding spot, took aim and shot an arrow at an inconspicuous target below, throwing the enemy into a panic and marking the awaited signal. As planned the others simultaneously shot their arrows towards their targets, several strategically placed rubble piles where a number of stashed explosives hid.

In sequence a number of explosions went off, causing the ground to quake and chaos to ensure through the surprised and angry scream below. Byleth did not like this method of fighting, it left a bad taste in her mind, however when the plan was discussed it was Seteth who said that it was the most likely to see them through to another day, even if it meant that the monestary might take some damage in the process.

Cautiously she poked her head over the ledge to try and see through the billowing smoke below. With luck the explosives and magical mines hidden in the ground by Lysithea should have decimated a number of the scouts. Once the smoke began to clear it was time for Sylvain and Seteth’s turn to strike in the confusion. Byleth could see the two groups emerging from their hideaway to engage the surviving enemy.

“There still a lot of them left,” Felix noted as she notched another arrow, sending flying towards one scout that was trying to circle behind Sylvain, “Idiot still doesn’t know how to guard his back.”

The plan now was to take advantage of the battle and to strike hard. Hilda and the others were to provide long-range cover while her and Felix, along with a group of Knights, were to route the remaining scouts that had remained outside the entrance. A simple, yet effective plan, so long as there were no surprises.

“Byleth, those reserve scouts don’t seem phased at all,” Felix noted as they made their way down from the battlements and towards the main gate, “Something doesn’t seem right.”

Just before Byleth ran out from behind the wall, Felix grabbed her arm and pulled her back, confused she looked back at him, and already he was point towards something along the treeline some distance away, “They sent their own men to die,” he snarled, “Do you see them?”

Sure enough, Byleth could make out the line of mounted units hidden just within the trees, they had been expecting resistance. Byleth bit her lip hard, right now they were playing into the Empire’s hand, Hubert might have been one step ahead of her and sent additional forces to the scouts that were already underway. She was an utter fool!

“What do we do now?” Felix asked releasing her arm and gripping his sword firmly, “They are waiting for us to attack those other units.”

Byleth tried to think of how they would respond, it was difficult to see how many more were hidden in the trees, just like before Garreg Mach could be overwhelmed, especially with their small numbers. However, they had played their cards and could not turn back. 

“We move forward according to plan,” Byleth commanded, “We won’t fall here.” 

Felix nodded as they charged past the wall to strike at the reserve scouts. Byleth hoped that Sylvain and Seteth’s groups would be strong enough to overtake those within the main grounds so that they could secure the main gate once more. If they could manage that they could control how the enemy engaged them.

Sword raised Byleth lashed out with skill and grace, her body remembering what it was like to truly fight, to kill to survive. The familiar spray of blood across her face did not phase her, the final cries of her foes quickly fading into the background as she moved onto the next. It was systematic and practiced, however at the same time she was preparing for the hidden units to emerge, but strangely they remained within the trees, observing and nothing more.

The final scout fell to Felix’s blade, slumping over another body, as the sounds of battle began to still. Flicking the blood off his blade, Felix walked over to Byleth who was standing in wait for the enemies’ next move. Seteth was the first to emerge from the grounds to report that they had been victorious, however upon seeing Byleth’s expression immediate grew concerned.

“Despicable,” Seteth growled, “Those men died for nothing,”

Byleth couldn’t agree more, an anger stirring within her, clawing from within her, tearing apart her foolish heart. She had been played, had savored the company of the enemy who would send their own men to a pointless end. 

“I don’t think that group was sent with the scouts,” Felix pointed out that Sylvain would have spotted an additional battalion, even if they were traveling separately, “His flier would have spotted them.”

“What does that mean then?” Seteth asked no one in particular, “Are they waiting until dark to attack us?”

Byleth shook her head, she had wondered the same but if that was truly the case they would have remained further in, as they were they must have known that they could be spotted if one looked hard enough. It felt more like a warning, a threat, but why?

Seteth, Felix, regroup the others, inform them of the hidden battalion,” Byleth ordered, “See if we have any more explosives and if we can’t reinforce the main gate one again with what we have.”

As the two ran off to carry out the orders, Byleth returned her attention to the tree line. This felt oddly familiar to that day, it would be so easy for the Empire to overwhelm them, especially if Hubert had access to her, then he had access to their numbers, their supplies, there was nothing that could be hidden from him. 

Some part of her wondered if he was there amongst the trees, preparing to strike out at her like he had promised he would, as enemies their swords were fated to cross, but so soon? Regret plagued her as Dimitri’s words flooded her mind. She was a traitor, and her foolish heart would lead them all to ruin, the few that still believed she could save them.

Byleth clenched her fists until they shook with rage, even still she couldn’t regret it. She had never seen Hubert so at peace, as if the war was but an old tale that was told to young children and had never seen him so openly care for her. 

“This war isn’t about you”

Her own words brought her to a sobering reality, in this moment her heart did not matter, in this moment she was not capable of love. What the people around her needed was a demon, willing to charge forward to ensure their victory, their very survival, even if it costed her everything.

Byleth chanced a glance upwards to the sky, she made a vow to protect her students and to end this war, was she not the one the goddess entrusted Fodlan too? That’s right, she was strong enough for this, there was nothing that the Empire of Hubert could throw at her that she could not overcome.

Taking in steady breaths Byleth found her boiling rage and regret subsiding, they would be of no help to her now. With actions come consequences, and she would right the wrongs she had committed. Raising her sword towards the tree line, she dared the enemy to show their face for if they did, they would be met with a demon more ferocious than the dragon that had long since guarded the fortress. 

A demon sworn to protect the small, flickering flame of hope within.

Within that flame she found her own purpose and strength renewed.

~

“Professor! We’ve got trouble!,” Hilda had come running up to her with Marianne in tow, “Mounted units have been spotted coming in from the south.”

The south? But why?...

“Dimitri…” Byleth realized what they were waiting for, … , this second group seemed intent on getting to Dimitri for some reason and currently he was being contained within the cathedral furthest away from battle by Gilbert, “Damnit!”

The fact that Dimitri was still alive should have been nothing but rumours to most ears, however if Hubert had indeed passed that information along… the death of the prince would all but mean victory for the Empire, and for Edelgard. Suddenly Byleth realised that the whole flame of hope actually resided within the mad prince, should it be he that falls then everything will have been for nothing.

“Hilda, you and Marianne need to stay here, gather any knights you can to help, “Byleth ordered, “ I have to protect Dimitri.”

“Right, leave it to us,” she confirmed swinging a heavy looking axe around with ease, “ They haven’t seen anything yet.”

Did Hilda just wink at her as she ran past or was that just the fatigue of battle or her imagination? Nevertheless Byleth made a bee-line for the Cathedral as fast as she could. Flier units could prove problematic as they were not well equipped to deal with them, and should Dimitri decide to join the fray there was no guarantee that he would differentiate between friend or foe. With his strength he could very easily kill one of their own without even batting an eye.

As Byleth ran back to the cathedral, finding Gilbert approaching her from across the bridge hollering at her that he couldn’t stop the prince.

“Where did he go?” she questioned, looking around in hopes of spotting him as Gilbert explained that Dimitri had hear about the scouts and the Imperials hiding further down. He also noted that he took off only moments ago and that he could not have gotten far.

“Professor, he’s headed towards the main gate,” informed Seteth who appeared behind her with a small group preparing to prep their own flying units.

With a nod Byleth informed them of the oncoming enemy fliers from the south, then backtracked to the main gate with Gilbert in tow. By the time they arrived they saw Dimitri’s figure in the distance.

“You were supposed to keep him away from the battle,” Felix spat at Gilbert, but Byleth raised her hand to silence him, instructing the two of them to prepare for the incoming areal strike and that she would bring Dimitri back.

“Seal the front gate if you need to. We will be fine.”

Dimitri’s pace never slowed as he continued despite Byleth calling out to him, but her efforts fell upon deaf ears. Even still the Empire’s men made no advance to attack them, even when it was only the two of them. Everything about this battle was strange, and peculiar, nothing seemed to be flowing as a typical battle would.

Having finally caught up to Dimitri, Byleth chanced a glance back where she could see Seteth and the knights engaging the flying reinforcements. Mentally she breathed a sigh of relief that their numbers seemed small, manageable with their resources.

“Dimitri, we need to get back to the others,” Byleth pleased, reaching out her hand to rest on his lance arm, her gaze never straying from the trees as she could clearly make out a group of mounted paladins, “We need to stay together.”

Dimitri shook off her hand, growling at her in warning while continuing to stare down the enemy forces before them, “She is ere,” he snarled, “That witch actually came to me, to meet her fate and to answer for her sins!”

Was that even a possibility? Could Edelgard be the one hiding behind the trees, watching them scramble? If so, she certainly would not be alone, not without her ever faithful shadow. Between herself and Dimitri they could manage to take on a small army, but the prince was far too unpredictable to be counted on in the thick of battle.  
“Do you hear that mother? Revenge will be yours!” Dimitri roared as he swung his lance through the air in a large, powerful sweep, “All before me will meet their end!”

“Dimitri, No!” Byleth screamed as the prince charged into the forest, his lance felling any trees or enemies that stood before him. Immediately following him, her worry outweighing any logical sense, Byleth was greeted by the sounds of combat. Dimitri wasting no time in lashing out at the nearly two dozen paladins who surrounded them. While Dimitri did have amazing strength at his disposal, his current state made him an easy target as he did not think strategically, only lunging at the foe with a mad bloodlust that most villains would be proud of.

In his current state she would not be able to fight by his side, else risk being struck down by him so Byleth decided to try and route the paladins form behind, hoping to divide their attentions and to use the trees to her advantage. 

Her current weapon was a far cry from her father’s sword and not even comparable to the Sword of the Creator, but nonetheless whenever she struck out she hit true and on target. Drawing her blade from between the paladins armour, blood rising to the surface, as she prepared to move onto the next enemy but just as she set her sights on the next target she heard a painful bellow and the sound of crackling magic.

That split second was all it took for her to get caught by a dark wind scythe spell, throwing her into a nearby tree, knocking the air from her lungs with a hard thud. Cursing a string of unpleasantries, Byleth staggered upright, trying to get her bearings one more as another more painful scream echoed, calling to her.

Byleth realised that their plan was to keep them separated, if Edelgard was here she would ensure that Dimitri suffered and that Byleth would not be able to protect him. Sword raised, she followed the sound of the painful cries, praying that it would not be too late, mentally testing the divine pulse, trying to feel its familiar sensation just in case she needed another chance, but was weary of utilizing it since it had been five years.

Coming upon the clearing Byleth saw that Dimitri was caught in chains held by the knights with three encroaching dark mages that seemed to be trying to enchant Dimitri. The prince struggled against the chains, but already the metal was already tightened against his body and his holy relic was just out of reach.

Dimitri roared, throwing his head back in a fit of anger, his own blood clouding his vision as he saw a green blur dance in between the shadows.

“DIMITIRI!!” Byleth screamed as she cut the arm off one of the paladins, causing the chain binding him to loosen just enough for the beast to break free. 

It took all the strength the former mercenary had to take cut down the next foe, going straight for their heart, the gurgle of the remaining life evaporating into thin air as she countered an attack from the side as Dimitri grabbed hold of his lance. The dark mages worked quickly to try to magically contain the prince, and the remaining two paladins strained to keep Byleth occupied enough so as not to interfere.

While Dimitri struggled against the mages, Byleth was cornered, two silver spears hanging above her head awaiting the executioner’s strike. Trying to pull for the divine pulse a loud ‘thwack’ sounded through the air and then one of the paladin’s fell from his mount, however the other took the chance to strike down Byleth.

Try as she might the strings of time seemed just out of her reach, paralyzing her in the moment, unable to stop the final blow as it began to fall upon her. Eyes widening with terror, the spear reflected in her wide eyes, just as she witnessed Dimitri being struck down by the two mages, dropping down to his knees, blood spurting from his lips and his eye losing its sparkle. This would be her true death, another failure to add upon the others and she still could not protect anyone.

Failure upon failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry for the long chapter!  
> So ...this chapter totally went off the tracks, but I went with it anyway to get a little bit more experience in writing action scenes. We all had time to enjoy the fluff, but moving forward we all have to face the realities of war and the casualties they bring. 
> 
> Your kudos / comments/ suggestions keep me going and I appreciate every one of you! I hope that during these trying and crazy times that you are all taking some time to be kind to yourselves.
> 
> Just a tiny side note that I will be going through previous chapters and doing some minor formatting and tag edits. Trying to clean things up a bit :)
> 
> Up next? Everyone's favourite schemer and the eternal darkness of a beast ~~~ Chapter 12: The Beast With No Heart


	12. Chapter 12 ~ A Beast Without a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could be as unforgiving as the Valley of Torment, however the discovery of betrayal threatens to reshape a cold heart.  
> * Character Death * Minor Gore*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So last chapter was a bit...off the tracks so I did my best to kind of get things refocused with this chapter and focus more on the inter character connections. I hope you all enjoy!

Claude’s timely arrival was nothing short of a miracle, through quick thinking and deadly arrows they were able to cut down any remaining Imperials to secure Garreg Mach. Everyone, but Hilda, was surprised to see Claude, Byleth especially. 

Later that evening, after everyone swore to their unified goal of taking down Edelgard and the union of those loyal to the Kingdom, Alliance, and Rhea, Claude unveiled their marching colours, a new banner made up of the crest of flames. Byleth felt the weight of the world bearing down on her under that crest as an eruption of cheers and celebration filled the hall, all but finding Byleth cold to the excitement. Instead she felt alone and stuck in time once more as everyone prepared to move forward.

Seeing how five years had already changed Claude was a shock, in more ways than one, however he still had those scheming eyes from the academy days and something about that unnerved her, even more than listening to him toast her saying, “You change everything.”

The victory celebrations continued on, someone had found a small cask of wine and Byleth couldn’t fault the others for their cheer, however she had some injuries to tend to and then there was the matter of Dimitri to deal with. The prince had stuck around in the back as everyone decided on what their next step would be, however upon the unveiling of the crest banner he stormed off, enraged that this meant that he would not be able to march directly to the Empire now that they had a small force. Claude revealed that now that the fire of rebellion was lit he had a few ideas on gathering more troops for their cause.

Watching everyone come together, offering what they could to help their cause Byleth found herself torn if she should reveal that she knew Rhea still lived, but when her eyes met Claude’s she felt shame clawing at her from within, a reminder of how that information came to be. Not only that she could have sworn that Hubert and Edelgard where indeed watching them from within the forest, it gave her chills just thinking about it.

Thoughts and suspicions swirled within her mind as she slipped away from everyone, her feet leading her towards the Goddess Tower, the old door creaking loudly as she stepped inside. From the top floor, where a part of the wall was missing revealing the impressive starry night, Byleth prayed for guidance from a goddess that could no longer hear her. Their rebellion need her to be strong, to be their sword and shield, on top of that to act as a scion in Rhea’s place. Seteth was firm in reminding her that even though she did not grow up following the teachings of Seiros the people of Fodlan are feeling especially lost amongst the turmoil of war and more than ever need to maintain their faith to see them through.

No matter how many times to she reminded herself of this, that familiar feeling of sickness would awaken. Perhaps if this was truly a war amongst the people, but Byleth knew better, it was a fight for the right to reshape Fodlan, its very core, and yet she couldn’t say without a doubt that she was on the ‘right’ side.

Sliding down the stone wall and curling up so that she could still look outside, Byleth rested her chin on her knees, like an injured stray cat who had hid away to lick its wounds. Her choice was already made for her, Edelgard must be stopped, her dreams had already come at the steep price, the lives of countless innocents.

Even when Edelgard fells and the Empire is brought to its heels, Byleth vowed that Fodlan would rise under a new dawn, and Rhea would be answering all of her questions. Byleth then remembered how it was also Claude’s dream to see Fodlan reborn, although when she tried to get him to explain he simply grinned at her saying that he would tell her everything another time, but that time never came.

Closing her eyes tight and wishing that this burden wasn’t hers, she did not feel like that she was what everyone wanted her to be. Where they truly seeing her for her? Or simply as Rhea’s stand in or as one ‘blessed’ by the goddess. Squeezing her eyes ever tighter Byleth struggled to breathe as everything within her grew tense under the pressure of everyone’s hopes and expectations. She wanted to scream, to lash out just Dimitri was able, but she stilled herself instead deciding to internalizes these crushing emotions.

“Teach, I’ve finally found you,” came a warm voice, belonging to the man she was not ready to face. She couldn’t even look up to him, instead choosing to remain as she was, curled up, away from everyone, like she too was a monster hidden in the shadows, unworthy of their light or to a part of their lives. Claude didn’t say anything more, but Byleth listened to the sounds of someone taking a spot beside her on the cold stone floor, their shoulders touching, just like how they used to sit together years ago.

Byleth could not deny the nostalgic feeling it brought, opening her eyes to find the grown Claude, with matured features and clear eyes, looking out to the stars beyond, giving her the opportunity to view him at her leisure.

He was now the leader of the Alliance and most likely the sole reason that the Empire struggled to set a foothold within the territories. Although she knew that that came at its own price, seeing the dark circles under his eyes and light feathery scars grazed across his face.

“Time changes us al, huh?” Claude said with a gentle grin, having caught her staring openly at him with her bright green eyes that seemed to glow in the night light, “Except you, apparently.”

“You’ve gotten taller,” she commented, beginning to fiddle with the button on her jacket cuff, unable to maintain eye contact with her former student.

“Just taller? I am a lot more handsome than I used to be, Teach,” Claude’s hearty chuckle helped warm her heart, reigniting the connection she though would have been lost to time and war, “I am sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner.”

Byleth eventually lost track of time as Claude began to recount all that he knew while she slumbered. She was surprised to learn that him and Felix maintained close contact through messenger haws and that Claude held a high regard for the Kingdom swordsman. Byleth also learned that Claude’s grandfather had passed soon after the fall of Garreg Mach, and the impact that it had on him.

“Sometimes I wonder if Hilda even realises there is a war going on,” Claude said while running a hand through his already tousled hair, further explaining that the pink haired maiden was reluctant to come to the monastery ahead of his own arrival, “I couldn’t believe the letter when she told me you were found alive, along with Dimitri.”

Byleth changed a glance over to him, he was so animated before but now his voice got softer, as if he was only talking to himself. He had a pained expression as he continued to stare onwards.

“It was like a dream, except I awoke to a nightmare,” Byleth offered, turning to rest her head on his shoulder, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

“You are here now,” Claude whispered, “It’s more than I could have ever hoped for.”

The two of them stayed curled up on the floor for awhile longer, a comfortable silence between them as the stars where the only witness to their moment of reprieve. However, eventually Claude stood up noting that they still needed some rest for the following day.

As Byleth stood a heavy cloak was wrapped around her, “Its cold,” Claude mused as they left the Goddess Tower, “Hey, Felix told me about your encounters with Dimitri.” Claude’s eyes resting on the remaining scare on her neck left by the fallen prince, making Byleth pull the cloak tighter around her.

“You should stay away from him for now, he is too unpredictable,” Claude said with a tone of authority that hid the worry, “At least don’t find yourself alone with him, I can’t imagine he regret killing the Empire’s men, but if he hurt or killed one of his own, I would like to think that he would regret that.”

Byleth nodded, wanting to agree with him but knowing that Dimitri did not deserve to be treated as an animal, he was not this way because he wanted to be, he was created. As they began to walk back to the their quarters (Byleth had taken occupation in her father’s old office and Claude, his old room) Byleth struggled to tell Claude something important until she simply stopped in place.

“Claude…Rhea’s alive,” she finally said, dropping her eyes to the ground as Claude watched her closely, noting the odd way she was behaving, “I have it on good authority that she is being held within the Empire, most likely by Edelgard herself.”

“I see,” Claude murmured, “I always thought that she was alive, it wouldn’t make sense for the Edelgard to kill her, not yet. We will rescue her; I have some questions for her too.” Before Byleth could ask Claude’s expression darkened as he asked if she remembered what they spoke of before, regarding the crest experimentation and Solon’s dark mages. Byleth nodded long, following Claude’s lead down the hall.

“I think Edelgard might had had some dealings with those guys who murdered your father. She is the Flame Emperor and all. I’ve been looking into things over the years and Lysithea can confirm that those mages were the same who conducted experiments on her and her family.” Claude summarized, “It seems the Empire is not without their own dark secrets.”

If Byleth’s heart could beat it would have frozen over at Claude’s words. What he was saying made sense, but why had she never thought of it before? Then the harsh reality struck her, she had grown complacent thinking that no one would betray her, but had she fallen into his trap? Did Hubert know of Solon? Had he let them kill her father? Without knowing up from down anymore Byleth stood paralyzed under Claude’s watchful gaze, perhaps confirming some suspicions of his own.

“It is only hearsay for now, we don’t know for sure is really behind Solon,” Claude amended, “We need to be vigilant.”

“Right,” Byleth confirmed only half away that Claude was now guiding her towards her father’s room, a gentle hand on her lower back as they walked on. It was going to be another long sleepless night, but Byleth wondered if she was wrong when she sensed a dark presence from the shadows down the hall.

~ Valley of Torment – The Goddess’s Rage ~

~ They went to the Valley of Torment to meet up with Judith’s troops that she was willing to spare to their rebellion against the Empire, however as luck would have it they were ambushed by Commander Gwendal. Without question everyone knew there was a spy amongst their ranks, but first they must survive not only the treacherous environment but also the large number of enemy forces that had them surrounded. Byleth did all she could to protect their allies, successfully utilizing the divine pulse to save both Sylvain and Lysithea from fatal blows, however every time left her feeling eternally drained but none the less Byleth pressed forward. Despite the radiating heat and lava pitfalls they managed to route the commander and his troops, signifying their victory. However, Byleth came across Dimitri as she gathered those who lingered…~

Byleth cautiously approached Dimitri, who stood over the body of an enemy he had just slain, blood slowly pooling at his feet, slow drops flowing down the edge of his hero’s relic.

“Dimitri,” she called out to him, to make him aware of her presence without unnecessarily startling him, “It’s over. We are going back.”

The ragged prince looked of his shoulder to her, seemingly not having heard her call, only scowling at her.

“He stood against us… he was a traitor, an enemy,” Dimitri snarled loudly, stepping away from the body, causing Byleth to freeze in place, “You had best remember that. Professor.”

Just like everyone else, five years was a long time and every had grown up, however the silver hair and gentle eyes remained the same. The body of a gentle knight lay at Dimitri’s feet, felled by the fallen prince who only saw the dead and had forsaken the living.

“What have you done?!” Byleth’s voice broke as she realized who had been slain, trying desperately to reach out with the divine pulse, but when she needed it the most, it failed her once again. Dimitri’s own bloodlust pierced her heart fully aware that if the opportunity arose, she would be his next victim.

“Teach! Dimitri! We need to get out of here,” Claude called out from above on his charcoal wyvern but sensing that something was amiss decided to land by Byleth.

“I’ll cut them all down! The Dead demand their tribute!” Dimitri roared back at them, at that point Byleth could tell that Claude had realised whose blood was spilt, “There are traitors in among us Claude!” Byleth shook off a shiver as Dimitri’s blue eye barreled through her.

Byleth glance behind them upon hearing quickening footsteps, seeing an enraged and shaken Felix stalk past them, sheathing his swords with trembling hands.

“YOU BASTARD!!” Felix launched onto Dimitri’s cloak shaking him violently, cursing at the blank faced prince, who only saw enemies to be slaughtered, “You have gone to far. A demon with no sense!”

“Felix…,” Claude said warningly, “We are leaving. Now.” Something in the tone of the Alliance Leader’s voice seemed to reach the prince, as he pushed past Felix and began to make his way back to the direction of Garreg Mach. Mumbling to himself and casting Byleth a death glare as he did.

“Ashe…” Felix whispered as he knelt sown to close the knight’s eyes, “Dammit all.”

Byleth and Claude watched on until Felix told them to go on ahead, that Ashe deserved a proper burial. Claude offered to help but Felix flatly refused while Byleth could hear the pain in his voice, strange how it could rain even in a place such as this.

“Teach,” Claude then extended his hand out to her, “Fly with me.”

Without much thought she went to take his hand but stopped just short of grazing his skin. Claude noticed her hesitation, a shadow crossing over his expression, but still he waited for her hand, wanting her to take it of her own volition.

Why did she hesitate? This was no time to allow her heart to doubt her, she made her choice and that included forsaking her heart. There was no way she could forgive the one she craved, not after all she had learned, not with all the blood on his hands, even possibly the blood of her father.

“Byleth,” Claude called out to her using her name, not wanting to scare her away, it was clear that something was amiss, his professor never wavered so much before. However, now Claude saw a woman whose own demons held her chains tight, entrapping her mind and heart, and he wished that somehow he could help her. Praying that she would open to him.

A firm hand grabbed onto his.

Claude hoisted Byleth up onto the saddle, she tentatively wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing against his back he felt her lightly shaking and holding on for dear life. Content, Claude gave the signal and his wyvern stretched out it leathery wings and they took to the air. The rush of air was a slight relief from the valley’s painful heat. From their height they could see the others, along with Judith’s troops beginning their march back to Garreg Mach.

This was a small victory in itself; more could have been celebrated. Claude was confused, he was not sure how to handle Byleth like this, before he might have been able to get away with cheering her up with a boyish wink, or a sarcastic joke. Now, it felt like she had completely withdrawn, fighting when needed, but it was as if she had experienced all the sorrow of war as she slept. 

Recalling how close they were before, and then how elated he was when he found out she still lived, that yearning for their bond flared within him ten times over. However, something was different about her, she had changed, in such a short time she had built a wall between herself and everyone else.

~ Garreg Mach ~

“We’ve got trouble, Boss Man,” Judith said upon their meeting at Garreg Mach, handing over a letter to Claude, “Count Gloucester. Just when I thought that idiot would lie low for a little while.”

Claude huffed as he quickly read over the letter, and then pass it onto Byleth to read.

“Actually, this could work out in our favor,” Claude mused scratching his chin, “Looks like I need to return back to the Alliance for an emergency council meeting. Lorenz’s father has sided with the Empire, but if we can find a way to remove the threat of the Empire in his territory, we might be able to secure the Great Bridge of Myrrdin. That would be a strategic location in cutting off Empire supply routes and could make it easier for us to maintain a presence at the border.”

“I’ll go with you,” Judith affirmed, “That old man is slippery. Claude nodded in agreement, “We should bring that Fraldarius boy as a stand in for Kingdom representative.”

~

“Teach, I’ll only be gone three days, “he said pulling her to the side for a private word before departing, “Wait for me?”

Byleth tilted her head curiously up at him, his words sounded desperate and pleading but she could not figure out why.

“I won’t go anywhere,” she said, searching his eyes for the reason of his worry, only to have the answer staring right back at her.

~ From the Shadows of the Empire ~

Hubert had just received word that Commander Gwendal’s ambush on the rebellion had failed. So angered was he that dark magic radiated from him like static, causing the glass in two lanterns to shatter, extinguishing the flame within leaving the room in completely darkness. To make matters worse he was aware that Byleth no longer trusted him, all but crushing any chance he had to secure her to the Empire, all because Claude revealed the connection between them and Solon to the death of Captain Jeralt.

He was concerned for Byleth and decided on a whim to return to Garreg Mach, only to find her with Claude talking late into the night, with the alliance leader sowing doubt into her heart as if he had figured out their connection. 

Hubert always knew that Claude was extremely observant, and quick to put things together, however Hubert was never quite sure how deep the bond between the schemer and former mercenary went. He had always assumed they were friends to some degree, however the presence that Claude gave off as Hubert spied on them was protective, and almost menacing, as if he was expecting a certain shadow to be watching Byleth.

That did not make sense, and it angered Hubert to no end. Now the rebellion was aware of spies in their mist, meaning it would be even more difficult to track their next movements. It should have been easy to squash their little army, Edelgard was confident that they would be overtaken, but the result was a testament to Byleth and Claude’s ability to lead their men.

It would have been easier to have Dimitri assassinated, but Edelgard held back to order, noting that it was not yet time. Frustration plagued Hubert to no end, and the worry in his heart only grew. Not only was the tides of war shifting, Rhea’s condition was also beginning to deteriorate and he had yet been able to make her talk, knowing that the archbishop held key information.

Smashing his fists onto the table out of anger, Hubert cursed out loud. Everything hung in a delicate balance, and now there were wild elements beyond his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all have a wonderful long weekend! Can't believe this story has over 600 views! Thank you very much to each and every one of you!


	13. Chapter 13 ~ Hearts Wronged by the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise made is a promise that can be broken. Numbed to the chaos and conflict Byleth takes one wrong step and lands herself at the mercy of the beast, one she vowed to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little violence / graphic warning for this chapter (and probably the next). On a little bit of a writing streak and really wanted to give everyone a third chapter update for this weekend. I might revise this one later one as it is a little rough, but full steam ahead!

Word of Ashe’s death at the hands of Dimitri spread through the troops faster than wildfire in the dry season. There were cries of outrage, of sadness, and despair. No one saw Ashe as an enemy, even though he stood with the enemy. The gentle knight had lived by doing what he thought was right, his loyalty surpassing even veteran knights. 

Byleth leaned her head back against the stone wall of the greenhouse where she was listening to sorrowful exchange of tears of Sylvain, Hilda, Marianne, and Lysithea. Earlier Felix had stopped by to tell him that Ashe was laid to rest, and that their king was a frenzied beast that needed to be put down. When he left, he noticed Byleth outside, their eyes met briefly, Felix opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but quickly shut it and continued. Surely, he blamed her for not stopping Dimitri, for not protecting yet another.

Ashe was of course a student under the Blue Lions, however Byleth had taken the time to get to know the young archer and learned of his difficult past. She remembered how kind he was, how he always supported his classmates, and how he loved spending time in the greenhouse, especially with Dedue.

Byleth couldn’t blame Felix, or the others for how they felt, she wished she could have done something, but she was growing numb, not emotionless as before, but a colder state where if someone ran a dagger through her heart she doubted that she would even feel the pain. She deserved their hate and their anger. How many times had she defended Dimitri for his behavior? Even after everything? Now listening to the cries from within she felt utterly helpless, what good was the power of a goddess, to turn back the very tides of time if she could not save the life of one innocent person? 

The failing power and the growing sickness that came with it must be some curse, she was an abomination, how could she believe that she was enough to save those dear to her? Clenching her fists and biting down on her lip until she tasted blood, Byleth tried to figure out when everything became so wrong.

A blur of black and blue caught her attention from across the fishing pong. It was Dimitri, looking at her as if she was a monster to be cut down, his gaze conveying it as if it were a promise. Byleth could not muster a glare in return, she could all but see the wisps of the dead clinging to him, whispering bitter lies into his ear. His people needed him, his friends needed him, and yet he had already forsaken everything just to kill Edelgard, his sole purpose.  
A chill ran up her spine as the prince turned away and headed back in the opposite direction, like a bad omen gently caressing her.

~

The following day after Claude, Judith, and Felix left for the Alliance, Byleth and Seteth took some time to run some joint training drills with the knights and Judith’s troops. It was a good way to keep busy and distracted. It reminded her of the academy days when her students were inexperienced but eager. Hilda would always try to get out of training, Lysithea always brought too many books along with her, and Claude always tried to make things more ‘interesting’. Somehow Felix often ended up joining in, having snuck away from his own classes’ lectures.

“We are starting to look like a real army,” Sylvain commented as he and Hilda approached her, “Hopefully we can put an end to this war soon.”

“Of course, we will, “Hilda chimed up “With the Professor and Claude we will be unstoppable.” 

“If you two have some much pep perhaps you should be joining in on the training,” said Seteth.

“Oh no! I wouldn’t want to interfere,” Hilda smiled back, “Besides Sylvain and I are headed to the town, merchants and vendors are beginning to return.”

“Farmers too,” Sylvain added as he stretched out his arms, “That means things are starting to turn around. See you at dinner.”

How much Byleth wanted that to be true.

~

“What’s wrong?” Byleth asked Lysithea and Marianne as they both stared at the tray of food between them with horrified expressions.

“Oh Professor, please don’t sneak up on us like that!,” Marianne cried out as Lysithea explained that the food tray was supposed to be for Dimitri, but Gilbert was busy and they were too scared to take it to him. 

“I’ll take it to him,” Byleth said reaching for the tray, “He still needs to eat.”

“But Professor, is that really ok?” Lysithea asked with concern, “Claude said that you shouldn’t go near him.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” she replied not wanting to put anyone else into harms way.

“Well… if your sure. Thank you. Do hurry and join us later.”

With a nod Byleth headed towards the Goddess Tower, the prince had since decided to hole up there to avoid the scrutinizing eyes of everyone. She and Gilbert had tried talking to him earlier that day, of the kingdom’s current state, and that they need to focus on the liberation of the kingdom’s people from the Empire.

The prince did not act favourably to their presence, especially hers, but despite that Dimitri did acknowledge his desire to return home and reclaim the throne, although that moment of sanity was fleeting, but they took it as a positive development. While most people either feared or despised Dimitri, there were still a small handful that were patiently waiting for him to see sense, or to return to some semblance of normalcy. 

The bottom line was that Dimitri was human, not some monster, and a prince, the key to uniting the kingdom. Byleth believed that the real Dimitri was still there somewhere, filled with courage, bravery and strength that few could rival.

The sun was just beginning to set, casting out a beautiful array of yellow, orange, and pinks into the sky. Claude would be returning in two days time, and if things went well they would immediate begin preparations to claim the Great Bridge.

As Byleth walked up the tower steps she heard the nonsensical stammering of the former Blue Lions leader. She could make out a few words every now and then, but the rest was gibberish. On the top floor, facing towards a wall in the shadows sat Dimitri, his hero’s relic laying across his lap.

As she approached Dimitri paused to sniff the air as a dog would, obviously realising he was no longer along with his thoughts. Byleth calmly called out to him, letting him know that she was only there to drop off his supper and that he needed to eat something. The only reply was a dark laugh that echoed throughout the tower hauntingly, becoming more and more menacing.

“Lysithea and the others worked hard on this. Don’t let it go to waste,” Byleth said to him, unphased by his ploy, too unfeeling to sense the real threat as she placed the tray onto the floor.

As the wooden tray touched the cobble stone floor Byleth felt a rush of wind and then immediate leapt back, narrowly dodging the sweeping lance by inches.

“You think I would fall for such a simple trick?” Dimitri sneered, his eye narrowing, holding an expression of a mad man as he lunged at her once more with more speed, “You were sent here to kill me by that bitch. You have fooled al the others but at last you have no where to run, and no on will come for you.”

Byleth drew her sword, deflecting a blow as she decided on how to proceed. It was plain to see that she would not win in this situation, she never did with him, and that it would be best to withdraw. However, Dimitri foreshadowed her plan and made sure she never had the chance, launching another volley of lethal lunges.

“Dimitri, you need to see reason or you will come to regret your actions,” Byleth pleaded, finally managing to position herself close to the stairs in order to retreat, “You have already hurt those close to you, you killed Ashe. He looked up to you!”

“He was an enemy, he stood against me so I slew him,” Dimitri laughed, “You hold no loyalty to us or our cause. I see the way you yearn to be anywhere else but here.”

Byleth hated to admit how right the prince was, for being half crazed he was still incredibly preceptive, even if he did not understand what he was truly seeing, “I understand that trust doesn’t come easily to you. You have been hurt and want someone to account for that pain. You need to know that people still care about you and don’t want to see you like this anymore.”

Dimitri stalked towards her, seemingly listening to her words, “Look, I’ll leave. When Claude returns we can plan our next step.”

“I won’t let you get the chance!!” with deadly accuracy Byleth braced herself for the prince’s charge, however before she could react he launched his lance towards her like a spear, cutting through the air straight towards her. Trying to maneuver out of the way she missed her footing on the stairs, causing her to fall back, but not quick enough. Dimitri had closed the gap between them, his hands finding her neck as they began to fall down the stairs.

Somehow, she managed to freeze time, unable to turn it back no matter how much she tried, not even by a minute. Internally she screamed out in frustration, growing tied of it all, wishing she had listened to Claude. In that limbo, Byleth became very aware that Dimitri’s lance had managed to strike her true. She felt no pain in that moment, not physically, just waves of regret as she stared into Dimitri’s eye. He really was going to kill her, when time resumed, she would be at the mercy of the beast.

Stuck in that moment Byleth apologized to Dimitri, even though he could not hear her, and to everyone as she prepared to brace for impact and the inevitable fall. She really hated falling, except when it was a certain dark mage who saved her. Resuming time, feeling the pull of gravity upon her body as they tumbled down. Unable to scream due to the pressure on her throat.

Eventually the world stopped spinning and she could feel sharp pains all over her body, and several broken bones. Lifting her head up to see where Dimitri had gone she saw him stand up from the ground and turn to her.

There she lay, broken, with a holy relic protruding through her abdomen and a monster looked on to finish its hunt. She wanted to move, but couldn’t as Dimitri reached out for his lance, a satisfied smirk on his face as he violently pulled the weapon from her body causing her to contort, a silent scream falling on deaf ears.

*gack* blood began to trickle from mouth, nothing could describe the pain, but to her horror Dimitri was upon her once more, hands firmly wrapped around her throat as the he began to increase the pressure to cut off her air way. He had never looked so far from himself, his own blood streaming from a wound on his head, a busted lip, and still a twisted smile upon his lips.

She tried to call out but only managed a weakened wheeze, tears began to well up in her eyes as her vision began to blur. When did it all go so wrong? 

‘Sothis, I am sorry.’

Byleth’s tears streamed down her face, mixing with her blood as it continued to roll down her chin and then her neck, eventually traveling down Dimitri’s hands. When the tears touched his skin Dimitri froze, releasing his death-like vice grip, an odd look of clarity reflecting in his eye.

“P-professor?” the man whispered, withdrawing his hands, only to turn them over to upon them in confusion, “I..I did this..”

It seemed that something had finally snapped within the prince. Byleth tried to breathe a sigh of relief knowing that at least at her death Dimitri had returned to them. Hope was not lost so long as the true king was willing to fight for the living rather than the dead. 

“I’m so sorry,” he stammered, looking over her, his eye widening in terror seeing all the blood and the wounds he had inflicted, “Gods, we need to get you help!”

As soon as Dimitri stood the air began to crackle with static and a shadow materialized before them. Both Byleth and Dimitri were dumbstruck with surprise as Hubert appeared instantly punching Dimitri straight in the face with enough force that the prince’s head bounced off the stone wall only to be followed up with a dark fire blast that sent him flying up the stairs. Fire alright in Hubert’s eyes, a deadly, menacing rage radiating from him, the need to kill flooding his veins.

Byleth tried to speak, but ended up coughing up more blood, barely able to lift her head to see her savior, the very same who betrayed her, “Don’t…kill him.”

Hearing those words Hubert glared at her, unable to understand what she could mean, especially given her current state. An ungodly amount of blood pooling around her, the very colour from her eyes fading, for the briefest moment almost appearing to be her ‘old’ colour.

“Get…away..from..me,” Byleth struggled to say, “Don’t want…you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next ~ A broken Byleth in his arms, the leader of the rebellion, and enemy to the Empire. Who can he trust? Who can he turn to with Byleth teetering on the very edge of death? How could one female, in her state wound him so with nothing more than words? Going against his orders, the vow they made, putting everything he has worked for on the line just a fleeting chance?
> 
> As always thank you so much for tagging along. I can definatley say that things get waaay more complicated from here on out, and diverge slightly from the cannon story-line. Also, things will be getting darker, but I mean we had some nice fluff at the beginning right? Remember that? Pepper-ridge farm remembers... :p


	14. Chapter 14 ~ Bleeding Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it was on a whim, but Hubert decided to sit with the dying bird, debating if he should end its suffering or attempt to use magic to heal it. He sat on a nearby bench, away from prying eyes, as he debated his options. Something in that moment felt surreal, like the feeling of fate pulling at him, reminding him to do something that he had forgotten, but no matter how he tried he could not remember. During the midst of his thoughts he felt the tiny bird go cold in his hands, no warning, no final plea, nothing… and it was gone as if it never existed, never to be again.

Dealing with the fallout from the Valley of Torment was one thing but figuring out the rebellions next step was a different level of annoyance, especially when him and Edelgard were facing pressures. Lord Arundel was a conniving bastard, that much as simple to deal with however, it was Thales more frequent appearance at the Castle that gave way to more than one reason for concern. Lady Edelgard was firm in that Dimitri was not to be simply assassinated, that such actions could have dire consequences when they eventually would be taking over the Kingdom, however many disagreed now that rumours of him still living began to flood the throne room.

“Despite the atrocities he has faced, I want him to have to chance to challenge me,” Edelgard said late one night after a particularly heated meeting, “Besides, something doesn’t sit right with me…”

“My Lady? Do you wish for me to look into something for you?” Hubert asked sincerely, “You have but to ask.”

“I know, thank you, Hubert,” she replied clalmy before replying, “No, I need you to focus on the tasks at hand. Have you made any progress with the professor?”

“None, and I am not sure she can be convinced to join us, now that Claude has revealed our connection to her father’s death,” Hubert said sadly as his gaze shifted away from the Emperor, “I have failed you in this.”

“Nonsense, we both know of her strength and her loyalty. It could not be helped, but I will still hold out hope. If not to add her abilities to our own, but to keep her safe from the darkness that is seeping evermore into the lands of Fodlan,” Edelgard commented as she stared down at her gloved hand, “ However, we are running out of time.”

In his office, reviewing several reports and missives, Hubert jumped at the sound of a bird hitting the window, out of curiosity and as an excuse to stretch his legs he went to find the poor creature. It only took a minute of searching through the thick shrubbery to find the winged beast, it was a smoky grey colour with a bright coral neck and streaks of dark blue on its feathers. To his surprise it was still alive, however he could tell that it had sustained severe injuries as it was naught able to move, beyond its tiny eyes and some movements in its feet. Such was life, there was nothing he could do, he was no healer. If he had the gift of foresight, perhaps he could have been able to do something, but that was a foolish notion. These hands, that held the little bird so gently, were only good for one thing, and they had been long sine stained red.

Perhaps it was on a whim, but Hubert decided to sit with the dying bird, debating if he should end its suffering or attempt to use magic to heal it. He sat on a nearby bench, away from prying eyes, as he debated his options. Something in that moment felt surreal, like the feeling of fate pulling at him, reminding him to do something that he had forgotten, but no matter how he tried he could not remember. During the midst of his thoughts he felt the tiny bird go cold in his hands, no warning, no final plea, nothing… and it was gone as if it never existed, never to be again. 

Hubert hung his head, a sudden wave of nausea taking over him as his hands shook. He took too long to make a choice, hesitated when he could of done something to help the poor creature, only solidifying his idea that he was not a good representation of life, it was far too fragile for him.

His heart stilled as an image of Byleth surrounded by darkness and covered blood flooded his mind, it was sudden, vivid, and powerful. His instincts roaring to life after years of silence, she was in danger, something was very, very wrong. Carefully setting the deceased bird on the bench, making a silent promise to lay it to rest, Hubert swiftly summoned his magics to go to her…before it is too late.

~

“Don’t…want…you”

The words did not make sense to him, what was he missing? Shouldn’t she be glad to see him? But the hate and pain in her eyes only made Hubert questioned things even more, but time was of the essence, Byleth was in dire condition and needed a healer. He tried to reach for her, but with what strength she could muster Byleth tried to keep him away. Cursing under his breath when she vomited blood, he brought her to his arms, just as the broken prince began to stir, his single eye glaring with an unbridled rage, whatever sense the man had revived had once again disintegrated into nothingness.

“I knew it! You are the enemy!” the mad prince bellowed as blood flowing from his head had gotten into his, clouding it to become a vibrant red, like a true demon. Hubert wanted to end the poor creature’s misery, felt obligated too, but Byleth’s murmurings caught his attention.

“Don’t you…dare harm him,” she gasped, clutching his shirt in one of her hands, “You’ll have…to go…through me.”

Hubert frowned at the broken bird in his arms. When had things become so twisted? How could she still defend such a heartless demon? One that had tried on more than one occasion to kill her? Hubert had lost all reason and control when he witnessed Dimitri crushing down on her wind pipe, and was barely able to rein in his own murderous intent. No matter his own wishes, Byleth was his real priority while casting Dimitri the most darkest glare he could muster, assuring him that when the time came that Dimitri’s death would be slow and aggravating until he begged Byleth’s forgiveness.

“Heh, so its like that is it?” Dimitri crackled, slumping back down to the ground from his own injuries, “You should have killed me dog, next time you won’t get the honor.” 

The final blast of magic would not be fatal, but would cause the prince serious injury, and Hubert had no regrets as he prepared to return to the empire with his broken bird. Who could he trust to heal her? There were very few who would care for an enemy of the Empire, but suddenly Hubert knew where he needed to go, letting his mind guide them, praying that they were going in the right direction.

~

“Hubert?” yawned the sleepy green haired mage as he sat up from his slumber while at his desk, surrounding by books, notes, and manuscripts, “What do I owe for this surprise? I was having the most wonderful nap.”

Hubert’s eye twitched at the man who was causally rubbing his eyes as he cradled the wounded woman, afraid to move or cause her any further discomfort, “ You need to save her,” was all he could manage, trying to remain calm as hurricanes worth of anxiety swirled within him.

“Hubert, do you realize you are carrying the professor?,” Lindhardt mumbled as he was finally able to see a little more clearly having just woken up, but still not seeing everything about the situation, “What an odd way to visit.”

“I am aware of that, yes,” he snarled, “She’s been gravely injured, “There is no one else I can trust her with.”

Finally, something clicked for Lindhardt and his eyes grew wide in horror, and worry. Immediate he directed Hubert to his bedroom, instructing him to lay her down onto the bed all the while trying to talk himself out of his fear of blood, and there was a lot of it.

Coming to a large bedroom, overcrowded by large bookshelves and piles, Hubert carefully set Byleth down on the bed, her blood staining the green sheets. She tried to scowl at him, but could no longer speak, blossoming bruises beginning to darken into blues and purples that sat strikingly against her pale and clammy skin. Hubert stared down at her at a loss, he entrusted that Claude would keep her save, keep her far away from the snarling beast that Byleth swore to protect. 

Lindhardt set to work right away, rolling up his sleeves, grabbing some towels, potions, and other supplies. Grabbing a sharpened dagger, he began to cut away the clothing from Byleth’s body. Byleth turned her head away from Hubert, surrendering herself to Lindhardt’s care. However, he could do nothing to prevent the heat that began to rise on the back of his neck, there lay the most infuriating creature he had ever met, covered in blood, half naked.

The sight did something to him, broke him in a way he did not know he could break. Nothing he had ever witnessed prior could compare, and only added to the ethereal aura that Byleth exuded, the kind that made him question the existence of the goddess, because nothing else could explain what lay before him.

Watching helplessly as Lindhardt began to clean the wound, splashing the contents of a couple vials causing Byleth to gasp, but never cry out. Hubert guessed that she had no more tears left to cry, he wasn’t even sure she was still conscious at this point, but Lindhardt continued to talk to her as if she was, calmly informing her what he was about to do, what concoction would burn, and when to take a deep breath.

Hubert began to grow even more concerned, when beads of sweat began to form on Lindhardt’s brow and he began to work quicker, utilizing large quantities of magic to seal the internal wounds, trying to stop more blood loss. Hubert felt useless, his pride knowing that he was a fearsome and powerful mage, but never had bothered learning much of white magic, it never felt right to him when he tried, ironically it was Byleth who had suggested it to him years ago, noting that he would never be able to predict all of his enemies movements, and that if someone managed to law a blow on him it would be more than just a surface wound.

“Hubert, this is serious,” Lindhardt strained, “Bring your hands here, I’m going to need to syphon some power from you.”

Without complaint Hubert did as he was told, quickly feelings a force pulling pulled away from his beings only to be redirected to Byleth.

“These next few minutes will be crucial,” Lindhardt grated, “She’s lost so much blood…fate has a sense of humour that she doesn’t have a heartbeat, or else she would have died already.”

Hubert’s own heart stopped, almost pulling away his hands, but stilled at the last moment so as not to disrupt the line of power, “You knew?” to which Lindhardt managed a small shrug as he remained ever focused on the healing, unbeknown that for a flicker of a second Hubert thought of cutting him down for knowing such a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this little chapter! :D
> 
> Next chapter will be a little late next time as I have a couple other projects on the go, but never fear we are far from over with this little roller coaster of chaos and fun!
> 
> Kudos / Comments/ Feedback are always welcome! You guys rock!


	15. Chapter 15 ~ The Heart of a Perfect Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was his hope, He was her demise.  
> One never understands the loss of a gift when it was never a possibility to begin with.
> 
> Loyalties have changed, trust has been broken, and now Hubert will never be the same ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had alot of fun writing it and even hid a few clues in it. ;) and I can promise it is not what you think. Enjoy?

“There was nothing to say”

The words echoed in Hubert’s mind, only causing more questions to rise, more implications with rippling consequences. Watching the ever-surprising mage work to save the life of the former professor, trying to figure out if he had made the right choice after all. It was several long moments later until Lindhardt finally said something, “I’ve been aware of her anomaly for sometime,” as he continued to work through the mess of blood and flesh, straining his own abilities in the process.

“Byleth indulged me, let me conduct a few experiments of my own, however short lived they were,” he noted, his attention never straying, “Professor Hanneman was too focused on the blood and never really ventured to consider other variables or possibilities.”

As Lindhardt continued to work, Byleth’s body suddenly contorted, her spine arching as a rush of blood flooded through her wound. Lindhardt cursed as he instructed Hubert to remove his hands as the glow of his healing magic intensified.

“What’s happening?” Hubert gasped, worry attacking him unlike anything before.

“We’re losing her,” Lindhardt grated, trying to meld the flesh, but there was far too much internal damage. Before Hubert could say another word Lindhardt snapped his head up to him, “I need to repair this, but if I do, she’ll never be able to bare a child.”

In the moment Hubert did not see that as an issue, the priority was saving Byleth, not matter what, “Damn it! Just save her,” A firm nod and Lindhardt set back to work, his eyes aglow with the reflection of blood and pale green.

Hubert could do nothing but stand by, watching, and waiting. He imagined that Byleth became more interested in her own circumstances after she received the journal from her father, followed by her transformation shortly after. Lindhardt added that had her heart been beating she would have died from blood loss before anything could have been done. 

As Lindhardt worked tirelessly, the air thick with magic and nauseating scent of rusted iron, Hubert was struck by the very real reality that Byleth was slipping through his grasp, she was escaping him in the worst way imaginable, and there was nothing he could do. Utterly powerless, he cursed himself for not dealing Dimitri a fatal blow, regretting once more for not having simply keeping her at his side, even should she detest him. 

Eventually, the glow of Lindhardt’s magic faded to a gentle light, and from the small, relieved smile across his lips Hubert could tell that a miracle had been preformed, that Byleth was through the worst. Breathing his own sigh of relief, not realising he had been holding his breath for some time, he handed Lindhardt a clean towel which he used to begin cleaning the blood from Byleth’s body. The towel revealed the fresh melted flesh that lapped over older scars. Hubert did not miss the deliberate care that Lindhardt took, especially for one who went weak at the mere mention of blood.

Finally, Hubert was able to ask what Lindhardt had managed to learn through his own experiments as he continued to clean up the blood, mumbling about having to burn the sheets later on.

“Nothing, only more questions and then she vanished,” Lindhardt replied as he wrung the towel and then chanced a glance back at Hubert who was hanging onto his every word, “Rather, I only have theories to go off of.”

Huber urged him to elaborate as the mage instructed him to help in moving Byleth so that they could remove the soiled bedding, “Why should I tell you anything?”, but before Hubert could rebuke him Lindhardt held up his hand to cut him off, “*Sigh* It is very apparent you will get the information from me one way or another. Byleth is stable, and needs rest for now, let us return to common room. I’ll find us some clean clothes then you can continue with your sorted threats.”

Lindhardt found a clean sheet from a nearby closet and gently laid it over Byleth’s form, the material setting against her skin, outlining the form of the former mercenary. Hubert was initially taken back by the sharpness in the mage’s tone, watching as his former classmate tenderly brushed some strands of hair away from Byleths face then promptly casting him a glare and then swiftly leave the room, shoulders squared and chin held high. 

Hubert thought to himself that Lindhardt had the air of a great warrior, however it was a shame that he only ever fought battles that carried his direct interest. He could be so much more, perhaps even more formidable than Hubert. So much untapped potential was being wasted away behind piles and piles of books. 

Before following Lindhardt out of the room Hubert brushed his fingers against Byleth’s cool cheeks, their softness betrayed the formidable spirit of the woman before him. He was proud of the strength and will but was disturbed by the betrayal of his own heart when he was sure she would die before him once again. Letting out a weary sigh, Lindhardt’s loyalty was always a wild card at best, but the shock of jealousy that bolted him when he realised the love and care that Lindhardt displayed when handling Byleth did not help matters. Part of him knew that he did not have the time for this, the other part was so conflicted that he wanted to lash out.

~

Hubert accepted the offering of clean clothes and a chance to clean himself up while Lindhardt excused himself to prepare some tea and coffee. Upon Hubert’s return, a cup of steaming hot, black, coffee awaited him at the table where some books had been moved to create some space. Lindhardt had already started on his own tea, seemingly savoring the refreshing heat that bit his tongue.

Jumping straight to the point Lindhardt began to explain his theory regarding Byleth, “The crest she bares is not natural to her being. You are familiar with this kind of unholy experimentation, no?”

Hubert feigned disinterest, weary in revealing too much, fully aware that Lindhardt could be ever more observant than Sylvain or even Claude, nonetheless he pushed forward, “Someone implanted the crest of flames within her, however unlike other recorded experiments she does not exhibit any of the adverse side effects. Not visually or internally, except for her heart, of course.”

Lindhardt placed his tea cup down onto the table before looking out the large window the reveal the darkness of the night beyond, “There is some variable added to the mix that made her a success, something you and those slithering shadows haven’t been able to figure out.”

Hubert firmly placed his own cup firmly down, wondering just how much Lindhardt knew, had there been a flaw in his own secrecy? Or a spy he had failed to discover?

“Unlike Edelgard, Byleth is a night perfect specimen in those regards. A perfect demonic beast in human form. Knowing that, we need to start asking where this crest stone came from, and why she was created.”

“How is it that you are aware of such things? You’ve been under house arrest for years,” Hubert questions darkly. Lindhardt merely held his head high as he held Hubert’s glare with his own.

“Its nothing to say that I haven’t had anything but time to conduct my own research,” Lindhardt defended, “I owe that to you really.”

“Ah, of course,” it had been Hubert who had dragged the mage, kicking and screaming, back to the Empire after the fall of Garreg Mach and then swiftly placing him on house arrest when he refused to cooperate with specific research. In a more serious tone Hubert asked him if he could be trusted, knowing that if the mage could not, he would be a liability that would need to be dealt with discreetly.

Instead of replying right away, much to Hubert’s ire, Lindhardt returned to his tea, enjoying the few sips that remained, pondering the lingering question that hung in the air between them.

“That depends,” was the simple and short reply, “It is easy to predict what you are going to ask of me, its written all over your face. Edelgard is too far gone, the effects of her crest fusion cannot be undone, especially know that she is displaying some of the more, adverse, effects.”

Hubert’s lips thinned, greatly displeased that he had been so easy to read, but perhaps there was still a way…

“Release me from this house arrest, grant me access to the resources and materials I’ll need. It might not be too late for Byleth,” Lindhardt said, “So long as she doesn’t push the limits of the crest’s abilities, whatever they maybe.”

Hubert’s eyes narrowed at the man across from him, it was a big gamble. However, perhaps there wasn’t as much of a threat from the mage as he thought, “You’ve been loyal to her all along.”

Lindhardt jutted his chin out proudly, defiance and strength where there had been none years previously, “Why wouldn’t I be? Even though she was not out instructor she listened to me, spent time to understand me, and never forced me to be anything but myself. I am not sure what kind of relationship you two have now, but back then you weren’t able to see how she actually saw the world.”

“You could never understand, “Lindhardt scoffed, “She saw Fodlan without borders, its people as people, and when there was a problem, she dealt with it without unnecessary extravagance. I am aware that this is not a normal war, anyone who thinks it so is a fool, but I imagine she’s been struggling to figure it all out on her own, how it all became so distorted within mere years.”

Hubert had to agree, he couldn’t understand. As a young boy he had a singular purpose and duty, as a man, that basis of existence had not changed. He lived for Edelgard and would die for her, that was his fate, however Byleth had made his heart waver unlike anything else, but he only had one life to give. Perhaps there was still something he could do.

“Lindhardt, will you help find a way to reverse the crest fusion?”, Hubert all but begged, “I will get anything you require, but you must swear absolute secrecy, on the blood of your own life.”

The green haired mage seemed to ponder about it, fidgeting with his tea cup when the sound of crashing books filled the air prompting both men to bolt to the bedroom where they found a confused and startled, albeit half naked, Byleth stumbling about. Rushing in to help her as she weakly clung to a bookshelf to stand. Upon seeing Hubert, she let out a savage snarl with the air crackling around her.

“You hurt Dimitri,” she managed to say, voice shaky and hoarse, “You killed my…father.” Lindhardt cautiously approached her, warning Hubert to keep his distance.

“Dimitri almost killed you,” Hubert defended himself and yet she continued to look upon him as if he was the real monster, “Do you even realize the state your in?”

“You betrayed me!” she cried, “You owe me answers Hubert.”

Hubert was thankful that Lindhardt had managed to maneuver Byleth so that he was supporting a majority of her weight, all but ignoring their exchange, more concerned with the risk of her tearing open the freshly sealed wound due to excessive strain.

“Byleth, you need to rest,” Hubert pleaded sincerely, “Please, try to understand.”

“Take me back,” she demanded, the authority in her voice was impossible to deny, but Hubert refused stating that there was a reason for her being in this condition, that it was not safe, “So you wish to kill me twice?”

“Hubert,” Lindhardt called out firmly, like a warning, “Leave. You are not helping, in fact you are quite problematic. She is in my care, and you trusted her to me.”

Just as Hubert was about to protest, Lindhardt let out a tired sigh and with a wave of his hand the dark mage was pushed out of the room with a blast of wind, the doors shutting firmly behind him. Byleth stared blankly at the door before she began to ask Lindhardt for help in returning to Garreg Mach, but her strength was quickly depleted, and he had to guide her back to the bed.

“I know, and I promise to get you there, but right now you must rest,” he replied tucking her back in once more, “I’m sorry, you’ve lost more than you realise.”

Byleth stilled, eyes widening with realization that something was different about her body, something was not right, slowly moving her hand to her lower abdomen while Lindhardt looked down at her sadly and with pity.

“I had little choice, and did what had to be done to save you, but you will never be able to have a child,” Lindhardt finished in a whisper, gently stroking her face in an attempt to comfort the rising panic, but just as quickly as the terror arose, it had subsided just the same. 

“Its fine…it doesn’t matter,” she replied with a blank expression, “Thank you, Lindhardt, for saving me.”

Lindhardt took a seat at the edge of the bed, trying to think of how best to phrase what he wanted to say, “You really have Hubert to thank for that, but Byleth, despite everything never forget that you are still human. You are not a tool or demon to be used in a mad man’s war. You are not cursed as you so believe. Seize your happiness, no matter what form that may take. “

“You’ve grown,” she managed with a small smile breaking through her mask, “I suppose I will have to thank him; he was the one who found me.”

“About that, I also removed Hubert’s tracking spell he put on you,” Lindhardt commented with an odd expression, “I figured you had no idea and would not care much for it. Promise me you’ll be careful to never get into a situation like that.”

“I..cant guarantee anything,” Byleth responded as she slowly closed her eyes, “Please, just help me get back to…Claude.” Lindhardt watched as she shifted into an uneasy but much needed sleep, already preparing himself for the upcoming confrontation with the mostly likely, fuming dark mage beyond the double doors of the bedroom.

“I’ll get you back,” he vowed as he casted a light sleeping spell to help keep her body at ease as she rested. It would most likely be the last chance she would have at a restful sleep for some time.

~

Hubert sat in the hall, staring back at the double doors that were firmly shut behind him, effectively separating himself from Byleth. He had difficulty accepting Byleth as being a demonic best, he was witness to many results of such experimentation and had witnessed the toll it takes on both the body and soul. To his knowledge it was only Edelgard and Lysithea who had survived the crest fusion, and they were no demonic beast, although the process was eerily similar to the actually creation of them. Those creatures were to be nothing more than controllable weapons with immense power and resilience.

Howeve3r, given the variable, Hubert could see things from Lindhardt’s perspective, leaving him to wonder if it was even possible to reverse the process, and ultimately having a chance to free Edelgard from her cursed blood she had welcomed as a means to fulfill her dreams.

Between Lindhardt and himself they would find a way, eventually this war would come to an end and whoever the victor was would have an obligation to rid Fodlan of the crest system and see justice brought for the people. It was still clear that the Empire had the upper hand, five times over, however should their efforts fall short a contingency plan must be in place to ensure that all they had worked towards over the years would still see fruition.

Then there was Byleth, the true wild card. Lindhardt was correct, she had been suffering uniquely in this war. She only needed to know the true enemy and then to strike them down at the root of all evil. She didn’t see people divided, but as a whole, if they suffered so did she. Hubert rested his face into the palms of his hands, whenever his thoughts wandered like this it was as if Byleth was the heart of Fodlan, the true goddess amongst the people.

Could he put her on a more direct path, utilize her strengths to his advantage? All he had to do was betray the Empire, he would never be forgiven, but he could live with that if it meant that he would be able to save those closest to him, two birds with one stone. However, Lindhardt’s warning about Byleth’s abilities, whatever they were, gave him more to consider. He knew without a doubt that if Byleth went to fight against the true darkness she would do everything in her power to destroy it, even if it costed her everything including her very soul.

Hubert was torn.

If he never indulged in his heart’s wishes the decision would have been simple, decided upon with upmost clarity. Running his hands through his har, he wracked his brain for how to put this new plan, the riskiest gambit, into motion. When he weighed his loyalty against his heart he came to a sobering reality, one that made him feel like time had frozen around him, the thundering of his heart filled the air. Clutching his pained heart, he wanted to laugh out loud, he always thought himself to be infallible, but there he sat thinking the most treasonous thoughts, and finding perfect ways to justify the actions he would have to take next.

“Hubert,” Lindhardt appeared, quietly closing the doors behind him with a soft click, “I’ll agree to help you, but on one condition.”

“You no longer have a choice,” Hubert said darkly as he stood to face the mage who simply brushed him off as if he were a mere flea.

“Please,” Lindhardt rolled his eyes, “There is no need for your empty threats. Save that for someone else, we don’t have the time to spare.” Begrudginly Hubert admitted that he was right, and complied, asking what this one condition was.

“You will return her to Claude when she awake,” Lindhardt stated without a chance to debate, “You cannot keep her prisoner, it’ll hurt her more than you realise. It is obvious that somewhere along the luine you fell from her good graces, that and she’s made a critical understanding of who you really are.”

“You made this promise to her without discussing it with me,” Hubert growled, how he wanted to strangle the very man that had saved Byleth! “In this condition who knows…”

“You’ve done enough,” Lindhardt interjected, “You saved her, but if she is away any longer the others will lose all trust in her and right now she needs to be able to lead the rebellion.” Hubert realised he had been a fool to reach out and find help within Lindhardt, feeling betrayed Hubert was ready to take matters into his own hands when Lindhardt gave him a simple suggestion.

“You have some time before she awakes, might I suggest you procure some clean clothes for her and maybe something you could use as means to prove whatever innocence you may have left? If you want to help Byleth she needs to be able to trust you again.”

Hubert wanted to be angry, but Lindhardt was correct and it aligned to what he had already began to plan, “Very well. She is not allowed to leave until I return.” Then he was gone, leaving Lindhardt to let out a long yawn while stretching out.

“I need a nap.”

~

It was a couple hours later that Hubert returned with a bundle of clean clothes and a leather folder bearing Edelgard’s seal, as well as the Empire’s crest. Lindhardt had just awoken from his brief nap and inquired as to what Hubert had returned with.

“Leave the clothes there, I’ll take them to her shortly,” as he yawned and set on to making a fresh batch of tea and coffee as Hubert began to explain that the contents were of the upmost secrecy and revealed much of corruption that Fodlan was founded on, but most importantly it clarified the circumstances of Jeralt’s death.

“Uh huh, that’s well and all, but isn’t this an act of treason?” Lindhardt mused as he raised an eyebrow at the dark mage, “How very…uncharacteristic of you.”

“Currently my hands are tied, these…people, are all but untouchable to use,” Hubert explained separated out some of the documents within the folder, “However, should this rebellion be pointed towards a different direction, there may be a chance to save Edelgard, but we’ll need to buy time.”

“Edelgard isn’t aware that you’ve been in contact with Byleth, is she?” Lindhardt noted, “When will you admit that this isn’t just for Edelgard?”

Hubert frowned at the boldness of his fellow mage, “You must do everything in your power. I will do anything to save her.”

“If I can study what made Byleth’s result so successful I might be able to find a way to reverse the fusion,” Lindhardt pondered, “Regardless, she carries the key to understanding the truth about the crest stones. How exciting.” Lindhardt began to go through the documents without Hubert’s permission. Hubert glared at the mage, knowing that some would view this as betraying the very throne he was sworn to, however, he preferred to call this an unorthodox contingency plan.

Lindhardt wasted no time, eyes scanning across the layers and layers of scripted ink, occasionally getting up to retrieve another book or to jot down some notes on nearby parchment. Hubert notes that Lindhardt never seemed to be surprised by what he was reading, merely confirm his own suspicions along the way.

~

Byleth awoke to a large candlelit bedroom, her mind was still hazy from recent events, but she understood that she had been away from Garreg Mach for far too long. Sitting up she felt the immediate sting and twist of her healed wound, remembering what Lindhardt had told her through her foggy memory – she would never be able to bare children- Unsure of how she truly felt about it she decided it was best to simple tuck it away into the back of her mind for the time as she focused on her current predicament.

Heavy curtains blocked out any and all light so it was impossible to tell what time it was and how much time had passed. Byleth did notice the neatly folded bundle of fresh clothing on the side table that was intended for her, only highlighting the fact that she was indeed topless, all her scars to show. 

After getting changed she slowly stretched out her limbs, fearing that her body was still weakened, but she was pleased to find beyond the tender core, she was mostly normal. A soft knock came at the doors, as Lindhardt announced his arrival as he carried a small tray of broth soup, followed behind him was Hubert, surprising her by the striking dark circles around his eyes and even more sunken expression than was normal.

Setting the tray on the table Lindhardt asked how she was feeling, if there was any additional pain. Taking a moment to do a more inward check she only felt a discomforting, familiar sensation that had only plagued her when she wielded the sword of the creator or when she attempted a divine pulse, when Lindhardt asked her again, she tried to hide it.

“Do not lie to me,” he commanded, “I need to know if something is amiss.”

“I…feel sick, but its nothing to be concerned about,” she tested the broth to find that it was quite delightful and when he quizzed her more she tried to blame her stress and lack of sleep, however the mage was not about to be fooled by her.

“Its your crest,” Lindhardt concluded, “Tell me honestly, does this typically happen during battle?”

Byleth didn’t want to answer, especially with Hubert watching her so carefully. She could not admit any weakness when he was nearby, her pride demanded it, “I must return..”

“Did this begin after your transformation?”

“…”

Hubert, who had been silently standing in the back realized that Lindhardt’s suspicions were all but confirmed, as well as one of his own fears. She was not a perfect demonic beast, not in the least.

“Byleth, it is possible that what your feeling is related to your crest, and now you are showing signs of incompatibility,” Lindhardt summarized with concern, “Its power is becoming mire unstable, if you continue to strain it the consequences could be fatal, irreversible at worst.”

“How could it suddenly become unstable?” Hubert asked out loud, trying to rein in his obvious concern.

“I can’t be positive, but maybe her being in a stasis state for five years did something, or that the crest fusion wasn’t as successful as I had previously thought,” Lindhardt began to rub his chin thoughtfully, “You’ll need to be careful, if not you’ll become something incredibly similar to a demonic beast.”

“I understand, but I guarantee nothing,” she said firmly, “There is a war I must fight.”

“Do you even hear yourself?!” Hubert snapped, “You are going right back to the people that have done nothing but hurt you, they claim to care but they have only been using you!”

Byleth’s eyes narrowed dangerously at him, “You leave me no choice! I would rather be used by them, to save people, than be blinded by someone I trusted.”

Though his frustration and anger Hubert tried to to calm himself, knowing that being worked up would only work against him and he needed her to listen to him.

“Byleth, you may never believe me, but I need you to understand that we had nothing to do with the death of your father, rather it was a complicated arrangement, had I known…”

“Lies”

“I tend not to do that” he replied passing her the leather folder as Lindhardt watched on, “We share a common enemy, one that may prove too much for even the Empire to handle eventually.”

Initially Byleth hesitated to even touch the folder, but quickly gave in to curiosity as Lindhardt opened the curtains to allow the later afternoon light to flood the room as she began to read over the papers.

“Those Who Slither In The Dark,” she read aloud, “So Edelgard was working with them.”

“Its not that simple,” Lindhardt interjected as he sensed Byleth’s anger begin to flare, “From my understanding they are the ones responsible for the crest experimentation, if anything they worked with Lord Arundel in order to increase the power of the Empire in order to over throw the Church. However, their true objective has always been to annihilate the children of the goddess and her legacy.”

Byleth froze, hadn’t Rhea spoke to her of this before? The ever-lurking shadow that aimed to crush the holy light? It would make sense that they would join forces with the empire. 

“Hubert, you said it before that after that night we were to be enemies. I don’t understand your current motives. This changes nothing. I will end this war, fighting through the horrors you helped create.”

“You are blind to the true horrors of those you defend! This war wouldn’t be necessary if it wasn’t for the Church and the crest stones!” Hubert spat back, getting increasingly frustrated, “Why can’t you see that?”

“Yet you use those crest stones! Rely on their power and experiment on the innocent, “Byleth countered, her own frustration matching Hubert’s own, “How can any of this be justified?”

It was at that point that Lindhardt stepped in, silencing both Hubert and Byleth, if allowed to continue they would dance in circles and get no where fast, “Hubert, you gave me your word that you would return Byleth to Garreg Mach. Byleth, remember what I said, whatever power that crest stone has granted you is now incredibly unstable, do not overstretch it.”

Then he stared down both of them one at a time before heading off in a huff, having had quite enough of their bantering, leaving Byleth and Hubert slightly stunned in his aftermath.

Without saying a word Hubert held out his hand to Byleth, should she truly wish to return she would have to take it, but he secretly wished she hadn’t done so so quickly, without a word, without one shred of hesitation.

Hubert released her hand when they arrived back at the top floor of the Goddess Tower, the most secure place he could think of on the spot. Byleth took a couple unsteady steps away before she quickly pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, but it wasn’t enough to halt the harsh wave of sickness that tore through her.

“Byleth? It this what you’ve been hiding?” he tried to rest a hand on her shoulder supportively but she brushed him off, only confirming it to be true, “It’s been happening even outside of battle.”

Byleth refused to say anything to him, as she was forced to turn away from him as another ripple of sickness came over her, “Go away,” was all she could muster, wishing him away so he could not see this state.

“Damnit! You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met!,” Hubert grated as he took her hands into his own so that she would look to him, “I won’t stop trying to save you. I will never be who you need me to be, but that does not mean you can’t trust me. Everyone you cherish here has turned their back to you, and only care for themselves.”

“…”

“Trust me, I wish every night that I had cut out my heart long ago so that I could forget you, but even now I can’t” Hubert strained, trying to make her understand his pain, the heartache that she had played a part in creating, wanting to hold her accountable to the last piece of humanity left in him, “Be sure this is what you want, our time is running out Byleth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are totally making some good progress in the story line, and things never go as expected, this chapter was not supposed to be this long but hey, Lindhardt needed a little bit of time to shine. He was one of my favourites during my second play through of the game.  
> Just a little heads up that I will be going for surgery in November and will be on recovery for a couple weeks so there may be a delay in chapter releasing around that time. I am working to try and get ahead a bit, but if things are quiet that is why.
> 
> Also, I am kinda curious as to what you guys think will be happening next, or how things will end? If you have theories, or hopes, I would love to hear about them! Of course any comments and feedback are always super appreciated! Thanks as always for joining me on this journey of Taunts & Torments! ( Are you taunted? tormented? let me know :)


	16. Chapter 16 ~ Heart of the Ashen Demon Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude figures shit out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seeds of mistrust have been planted, however sometimes all you need is one person to believe in you no matter what. Love is complicated and a painful, treasonous and victorious.

Byleth’s lips parted in surprise at Hubert’s words, the truth was cruel, she was well aware, but above that she realized that he too was suffering alone, with only one way to cut his loss. Before she could begin to conceive of a reply Hubert’s expression stiffened, the mask firmly placed over his exposed heart, his eyes shifting to an even deeper, darker, shade of green, and without any warning he vanished.

Letting out a long breath Byleth steadied her own still heart, telling herself that she should not dwell on a mad man, one who had saved her in more than one way. No more! She vowed, even with a cursed fate and faulty crest she would not bow to anyone, rely on the strength of others like she had when she was capable and strong. Was she not the infamous Ashen Demon? Heart forsake, Byleth made a declaration of war all her own. The battlefield unknowing to the monster that would be unleashed with a holy fury and vengeance alike.  
~  
Byleth’s first order of business was to bathe, to cleanse her soul of any doubt, but more importantly to wash her hair of the dried blood and dirt that remained. She was fortunate to have been able to avoid running into anyone as she made her way to the baths and breathed a sigh of relief when found the facilities empty. 

After undressing she carefully folded the clothes she was given and placed them on a small wooden bench. Gingerly she ran her fingertips along the long scar whose new flesh was raised and still quite tender. It stood out against the many other silvery scars that decorated her skin like an ornate lace that had been permanently embedded onto her. Byleth frowned when she remembered Lindhardt’s words and how she would never be able to conceive, something else that was stolen from her without permission, but a loss she couldn’t truly understand for the moment, rather the sensation of something scratching at her from within caught her attention. Like tiny, sharp, claws were pawing at her heart, wanting to escape. Brushing it off as a figment of her imagination and due to the overwhelming weariness, she felt Byleth stepped under the spray of warm water.

A light gasp of relief escaped her, the water was refreshing as it ran down her body, tracing and caressing her curves. It was a simple pleasure and meditative, allowing her a brief reprieve as she prepared to face Claude, deciding if now was the time to share with him all she had been holding back since the very beginning.

After she felt clean, Byleth paused when she caught sight of her own reflection. A strange creature looked back at her, one whose neck was still decorated with purple and blue bruises. Sunken eyes that were highlighted by the dark circles that had long found their place with no intention of leaving. Such little colour seemed left, as if she was a porcelain ghost and nothing more. Byleth made note to keep the collar of her shirt done all the way up in an effort to hide the marks, and for the most part they were not noticeable, unless you got a close look, she figured that she could use her hair to hide anything that may still be exposed.

~

“Hey! Professor, are you in there?”, came a chipper voice from her door just as Byleth had finished attempting to towel dry her hair, opening the door to find Hilda’s smile welcoming her, “Finally! I have been looking all over for you!”

Byleth was overwhelmed by Hilda’s upbeat energy, unable to come up with an excuse, but that did not seem to bother the pink haired warrior, “Claude and the others have just returned and want everyone to gather in the cardinal room for council.”

“All right,” Byleth replied, “I’ll be right there,” Talk about timing if she had been any later returning to Garreg Mach…

“Urgh, this place is just too big to keep track of everyone,” Hilda complained aloud as she carried on before calling back over her shoulder “Oh, and if you see Dimitri please pass the message onto him as well. No one can seem to find him. Probably holed up somewhere.”

Byleth wondered what state the prince would be in if he managed to regain some of his sanity or if he completely reverted to his haunted self. She did not fear Dimitri, even know, however she would not allow herself to be caught up in his madness ever again. Not when there was so much at stake, and not when she found her true will to fight again.

Eager to hear what news Claude had returned with Byleth tossed the towel onto a nearby chair, and carefully fanned out her hair so that her neck was mostly hidden behind the abnormal green mane before leaving to the cardinal room to join the others. 

When Byleth arrived Claude and many others were already gathered, chatting amongst themselves about the current state of the war and what was to be served for supper that evening. Immediately Claude’s eyes were upon her like a hawk to its prey, and Byleth couldn’t look away from the consuming gaze until Lysithea broke the connection and began to ask her where she disappeared to the night prior when she had taken Dimitri his dinner.

“Marianne and I were worried when you didn’t rejoin us,” the young mage pouted, “We tried to find you…”

Byleth chanced a glance around to see if the prince in question was also there, but found no one to be haunting the corners of the room, “Dimitri isn’t here?”

“No. Why would he?”, Lysithea asked in return, “He doesn’t seem to think much of these councils and would probably only throw a fit if he was here.” Why did Byleth have a bad feeling about this?

“Your probably right Lysithea,” came Claude’s voice from behind her, his warm voice was a comfort Byleth did not expect, “Best to leave him alone if he is in another foul mood.” Lysithea agreed and with a quick nod to Byleth went to take her seat with Hilda and Marianne.

Byleth turned to look up to Claude, flinching just the slightest from the movement as a small shock of pain rippled through her, hoping to cover it up she suggested that they too should take their seats. Looking away she could still feel the schemer’s gaze, trying to will him to stay away, however Claude followed promptly behind her and even placed his hand on her lower back to guide her to their seats at the head of the room in a casual manner.

Even going out of his way to pull out her chair in a gentlemanly fashion, only her noticed the flicker of shadow that crossed his face as he momentarily became focused on some detail of her shirt. It happened so quick that she was not sure if really happened.

Clearing his throat to draw everyone’s attention Claude dived right into the details from their talks with the Alliance leaders. Apparently, this was not a typical meeting by any sense, rather a cover devised by Lorenz to grant them a chance to discuss the matter of Gloucester territory and the Empire threat that remains. According to Lorenz the Count, his father, is not entirely loyal to the Empire as everyone was led to believe, rather is was a matter of survival. If the Count resisted the Empire to attain access to the Great Bridge Mryddin then the Empire would simply march upon the territory without concern for its citizens.

“Currently we have the numbers to maintain a strong foothold, however we cannot simply storm the bridge,” Felix added, “The few territories that continue to side with the Empire will loose any benefit once that access point is removed and have mentioned that should Claude succeed they would re-align themselves to the rebellion.”

“That sounds exactly like how the Alliance works,” Hilda grumbled, “Cowards and fools.”

“Exactly, if we can secure the bridge and Gloucester territory, we will be able to reunite the Alliance under one banner again,” Claude concluded happily.

“Yeah, that’s great and all but just how are we going to do this?” Hilda pipped up, “I heard that there are two prominent generals stationed there and I am pretty sure they would see us coming with our army.”

“Leave it all to me,” Claude said with a playful wink that caused Hilda and Seteth to roll their eyes in unison, “I have managed to make contact with some friends of mine that will…lets say cause a bit of a disturbance to draw out the Count’s forces, providing our troops with an opening to engage the Empire.”

“Who are these generals?” Lysithea asked, “Is it anyone we know? And who are these friends of yours?” The air in the room stilled, thus far they had been quite fortunate to not have to engage anyone they have known, except for Ashe.

“Ah, that is a secret for the time being,” Claude replied casually, “Lorenz reported that both Ladislava and Ferdinand are stationed at the bridge.” The familiar name of the former Black Eagle caused a bit of a stir.

“Ferdie…,” Marianne whispered, “I heard he is really strong now.”

“We have no choice,” Lysithea affirmed aloud, “We’ll defeat him if he continues to stand with Edelgard.” A murmur of agreement flooded the room, but Byleth kept her gaze low, remembering of how easily Ashe had fallen without even the chance to withdraw. Lysithea’s words seemed to echo something that Dimitri would declare and that disturbed Byleth to no end.

Claude looked back to Byleth and inquired if she had anything to add, “Teach? What do you think?”

Byleth stood up and saw that everyone was waiting to hear what she had to say, with mixed levels of anticipation. For her it felt like new breath was being forced through her system as she saw, with utter clarity, her purpose and reason. All her own, with her own strength she began to see a dream long since forgotten, one that has evaded her nevermore.

If Sothis truly left everyone to her care, then Byleth believed that she could make certain decisions to crush the evil and rot that had long since worn away at Fodlan’s core.

“We will capture the generals and minimize as many casualties to both sides as possible,” she declared firmly, “If we approach this carefully we can also lock out any reinforcements and pressure any reserves into submission.” 

Initially there was an uproar of disagreement, “If we let more of ‘em live they’ll just have another chance to kill us,” a knight rebuked , “Our only chance to win this war is to kill them before they get us.”

“I agree,” Sylvain added, “They have never offered anyone the same courtesy.” Byleth wondered if his sentiments were because of what happened with Ingrid, but he was not the only one who saw it that way.

“We have all suffered,” Byleth spoke clearly over everyone else, a commanding tone she had not used in quite some time, “However, we need to start considering what will happen after this war ends. Edelgard will fall, those closest to her will share that fate, but it is not wise to simply slaughter those who may be willing to help us reform the Empire once the blood has been spilt. The citizens will be without a crown, without guidance, and that is the moment that will separate us from being another army of tyrants.”

There was an immediate moment of silence, everyone considering her words and most likely for the first time, thinking beyond the chaos of war, all except Claude who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Byleth is right,” Seteth said first, “We need to start thinking beyond this war and more of its people. If Rhea was here, I am sure she would agree, after those responsible have been brought to justice.”

Both Claude and Byleth’s eyebrow raised in silent unison of ‘would she really?’, but Seteth was none the wiser.  
“That settles it,” Claude exclaimed slamming his hands down onto the table, “Hilda, you’ll need to find us a blueprint of the bridge and surrounding areas. Lysithea and Sylvain, I want you to see if you can procure any more explosives.”

“Wha? Why me?” Hilda complained as Claude continued to assign out a list of duties and supplies that would be required. As everyone began to filter out Byleth could not help but notice some questionable glances that were thrown her way from some of the knights and even Sylvain. She knew her actions and disappearances had not gone completely unnoticed, but she could not go back and undo what has been done. What mattered was that she was moving them forward.

“Byleth,” Felix called out to her, the glimmer in his eyes betraying his cold tone. He wanted to spar, she had never denied him, but she could tell that her body was not ready, less risk further injury or worse revealing what had transpired at the Goddess Tower. Byleth began to formulate an excuse when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

Claude gave her the smallest, reassuring smile before facing Felix, “Not so fast Fraldarius. I have some business with our dear Teach that is long overdue.” Felix rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance as the remaining council members cleared out, “Besides it is really not a fair challenge with her in this state.”

Byleth froze as Felix’s expression of shock betrayed his genuine concern for his sparring partner, “Fine” he finally gave in with a huff and then to Byleth, “Come find me when your ready.” With that Felix excused himself as well and left the room leaving Byleth wishing he would stay so she was not alone with Claude.

But it was Claude who let out a sigh of relief, removing his hand from her shoulder, “He just keeps going doesn’t he?” Byleth had to agree with a nod, she knew better than most that Felix’s limits were not easily reached and that was a testament to years and years of strict training, “He challenged anyone he could while we visited with Lorenz. If Dimitri doesn’t snap out of it soon the Alliance might just put Felix’s name down for King.”

“What do you mean?”

“Felix faced down five retainers at once, for fun, and had them all on their asses in mere seconds. Then he scowled at them and said ‘Pathetic, you are not worthy’ and then grumbled about how it had been some time sine he spared with a worthy opponent,” Claude explained with a light chuckle.   
“That…does sound like him” Byleth admitted, wishing nothing more to hit the training grounds with the swordsman to shake the rust of her own bones.

“Come on, Teach,” Claude said, taking her hand in his without warning and guiding her out of the cardinal room into the hall, “I have a surprise for you” and without another word they made their way to Claude’s room where when they entered Byleth could sense something foul and stale.

Letting go of her hand, Claude went over to his bed as he retrieved whatever was hidden. He mentioned to her that it had taken longer than expected to bring it to her as he had it hidden away from Fodlan when she initially disappeared.

Byleth’s breath hitched when Claude turned to her carrying the sword of the creator wrapped in a golden fabric that made the sword appear more like a king’s jewel than a hero’s relic. Claude was beaming with pride, but Byleth was fearful to even touch it as mixed emotions melded with a growing nervousness within her.

“Teach?” Claude asked, concerned with her lacklustre response to having been reunited with the divine sword. Not wishing to complicate matters Byleth took the blade from him, the first contact feeling like lightning that shifted into a pulse, a heartbeat emanating from the sword itself.

As Byleth gripped the sword, absorbed in the new sensations something caught Claude’s attention. Reaching out towards her shoulder, he pulled a long piece of green hair that was caught on one of the buttons of her shirt. It was Lindhardt’s, and its colour stood out from her own. Claude’s eyes narrowed briefly as Byleth anticipated the barrage of questions that would escape his lips. The man was no fool, but disinterested, he flicked the stray hair away as he took a seat at the edge of the bed, scratching his neck as he looked away from her.

“Tell me Teach, where did you get those new injuries?” he asked a few moments later, “And why did you need to seek aid outside of Garreg Mach?.” There was a sharpness in the Alliance Leader’s tone that caused her to waver, a darkness that had always been there but was strictly reserved for foe but was now rearing against her.

“Claude,” came an urgent voice from the door, with Felix stepping through in the next moment, “Dimitri is gone.”

There it was. The cat was out of the bag, and there was no going back. Claude wasn’t surprised, watching as Byleth showed no similar reaction as Felix added that a large amount of blood was discovered within the Goddess Tower, as if a violent struggle had taken place.

“I see,” Claude replied as Felix looked between the two of them curiously, sensing the tension in the room.

“Its possible that the enemy is within the walls of Garreg Mach,” Felix reported, “There is not trace of Dimitri. Gilbert is sure that he was taken.” Byleth lowered her head, unable to speak as Claude missed nothing.

“I have no doubt of spies within out midst,” Claude confirmed as he got to his feet and walked over to Felix, turning his back to her, hiding her from Felix, “However, that is not he case this time.”

“But, the blood,” Felix began.

“Felix, gather our quickest scouts,” Claude commanded, “Send them towards Enbarr, our little prince has decided that he won’t be coped up any longer, or play nice with others.”

It was brief but Felix glanced over to Byleth, reading between the lines and with a firm nod Felix quickly left. Claude let out a long, tired sigh before turning his attentions back to Byleth. Curiously enough there was no malice in his expression only concern where there was a staggering sharpness just moments before.

“That answers that,” he said numbly running a hand through his hair, “I knew I shouldn’t have left you here with Dimitri.”

“I’m sorry,” was all she could whisper, “Dimitri is gone because of me.”

Claude tilted his head at her, reaching out once more to brush away the hair from her neck, Byleth stepped back and hurriedly covered her neck, but it was too late. Claude’s fists were clenched so tightly that she swore the smell of blood filled the air, his lips parted as if words were to be spoken but only silence continued to fill the space between them.

“Byleth,…” he breathed, his voice breaking, “We’ll handle Dimitri, we’ll bring him back. You have done enough on your own. For now, I need you to focus on our upcoming mission. Taking that bridge will change the tides of war and I need you to stand with us.”

“I should be the one to find him,” Byleth countered, “I’ve hurt him.”

“No,” was the firm reply, leaving no room for argument, “I won’t let you go to him. Right now he has made his choice and we cannot afford to divide our attentions.” Byleth understood, even considering that it might be safer for Dimitri to be away from them, roaming the wilds where the Empire could not track him so easily.

A small smile graced Claude’s face as a wave of relief visibly rippled through his being before he asked his next question, “I suppose I need to thank Lindhardt for saving you.”

“Something like that,” Byleth roughly admitted and the golden deer schemer seemed content with that as he inquired further if she was still in pain or if she needed additional treatment.

“I’ll be fine,” Byleth confirmed, “Just a couple days of rest will do.”

“Very well,” Claude tapped his chin in thought, “I’ll have Hilda get you some new clothes and armour tomorrow. Before you protest, you should think twice about wearing a shirt whose buttons bear the von Hestra crest.”

“…”

“You may keep your secrets for the moment, Byleth. Goddess knows we all have a few, however I expect you to share any information you may have gained to aid our efforts,” Claude commented darkly, as he stepped towards her, only allowing mere inches between them, “His crimes will not be forgiven, no matter how many times he has come to your aid. No matter what you may feel for him. His fate is sealed.”

It was painful to hear, closing her eyes to shut out the reality, Claude had known, had seen through her heart all this time while keeping a watchful eye on her. She wanted to tell him that the dark mage would no longer hinder her, that she was foolish and weak, but words continued to fail her.

“I trust you, Teach, I always have and always will,” said a warmer tone, “If you were truly lost to us you wouldn’t be here. Our fate is in your hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween all!  
> I apologize for editing errors in this one, I rushed it to make sure it got out for today.   
> Hope you are all doing well!
> 
> Up next: Claude figures out more shit, but it only leads to more trouble in a way he did not expect. ;P


	17. Chapter 17 ~ A Schemer's Heart Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private moment of a growing love and the complicated repercussions of discovering a truth that was meant to be buried in legend forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance that this chapter is quite Claude heavy, however even our Golden Boy needs time to shine. Trust me when I say that it is vital for future chapters. I noticed that I haven't been writing Byleth as being portrayed as strong as I think she should be, spending far too much time in her head and inwardly fighting, (I am much the same) so I am working to have her showcase that strength and warrior charm that we all adore.  
> On a little side note I know we still have quite a few chapters to go and my goal is to have this long fiction all wrapped up by the end of the year, and that includes a few chapters that follow up with the characters years down the road. (I am working to try and pick up the pace a bit as I worry if I have dragged this out too long as it is). I know I always get disappointment when the story just ends, even when main characters die, its like...the story still goes on! So I am hoping to address that with my perspective of what one outcome may have been and given Byleth's complicated relationships that are not so easily defined.

And so began the preparations to take the Great Bridge Myrddin from the Empire’s grasp. Word had spread throughout Garreg Mach that Dimitri had left for Enbarr, the general agreement was that he finally snapped and could no longer wait, taking matters into his own hands. Gilbert and Sylvain were most distraught at the news, as where Dimitri roamed so did their hopes of a revitalized Kingdom, Claude was able to calm them from charging after the prince just like Byleth.

For the first few days since his return and subsequent discoveries, Claude kept Byleth as close as possible to allow her to fully regain her strength and to keep a careful eye on her. As promised Hilda delivered new clothes and armour for the former mercenary. The fitted riders, and high collared shirt was nothing in comparison to the scaled armour with engraved deer elements surrounded by stars that Hilda had surprised them both with. Hilda’s pride in her handy work could not be understated as she beamed with pride when Byleth tried everything on. Claude would need to get Hilda a thank you gift of her own in payment for having the chance to see Byleth geared up, actually looking like a leader of a rebellion. The clothes and armour molding to her form, moving like a second skin. The sword was a surprise all of its own, it was one that belonged to the Goneril family, it was no hero’s relic, but had a history all its own.

“I can’t accept this,” Byleth refused, even though it was abundantly clear that she wouldn’t rely on the sword of the creator during battle if it could be helped, but Hilda insisted noting that she had no skill for the blade and her older brother, Holt, was more of a brass knuckles kind of guy, “Thank you, I’ll treasure it.”

Claude couldn’t help but throw Hubert’s clothes that lay in a neat folded bundle on the side table, a sour glare, wanting to throw them into the fire in a fit of jealousy that had begin to boil within him since the night previous.

“You look a little more like you have in the last while,” Claude noted one afternoon as they conducted rounds on the training troops. He had been trying to engage her in conversation as much as humanly possible, trying to get to the bottom of the Dimitri matter, however Byleth remained silent on the matter, only revealing that the Empire was not exactly on the same terms as the Slithers, inciting that they might have a bigger role to play in the war than imagined. Claude took that news lightly, unsure of where exactly that information came from, internally questioning if it was a trap Hubert had set or if there was a different motive behind everything, “Teach, tell me what happened that night.”

“Ah, there you are,” Seteth appeared before them, interrupting Claude as he went, “Please pardon us Claude, but I do need to borrow her for some matters of the Church.” Claude had no choice but to let her go, despite the war Seteth was doing his best to manage all of the Church affairs since Byleth had all but turned her back to her supposed ‘responsibilities Rhea left her’. Of course Claude expected the advisor to be a lot more stricter and firmer with the Archbishop’s request, however something in Seteth seemed different, like he was trying to shoulder the burden out of pity for Byleth.

~  
Seteth’s office seemed relatively unchanged over the years as Byleth took a seat across from Seteth at his desk as he began to explain that he had been meaning to talk with her from some time.

“Claude seemed to keep you quite occupied,” Seteth began with a dry tone, “But I expect you have questions of your own.”

Byleth gave a firm nod, as Seteth explained that he did not have the answers she was after, only Rhea did, and that he was growing worried about her and her condition if she remained in confinement. 

“Let me get to the point. It is unfortunate that Dimitri has abandoned all sense, however no matter what may occur we cannot allow the holy relic he wields to fall into enemy hands. I fear what the Empire would do with such a weapon now that reports are emerging of experiments being conducted on those with crests,” Seteth relayed sitting straighter in his seat, “I know what you will ask. No, I do not know anything about these experiments or what Rhea did to you. However, we are kin and we must look to our own.”

From the rooftop Claude was cautiously hanging on every word that was being exchanged, hoping to uncover more clues to the never-ending mysteries. Although, Seteth was holding whatever truth he knew close to his heart, but Claude did not come away with nothing. It was clear that the church put more value into the hero’s relics than they did the lives of those who wielded them. It was not all surprising, but merely reaffirmed the strangeness of it all. Secondly, whatever Rhea did made Byleth less like him and more like ‘them’, but then, who where ‘they’? Why did it feel like he already knew the answer but had somehow forgotten it? How could he forget something so important? Throwing his head back in anguish he wracked his memory for a lead but came up empty, adding to the cycle of curiosity and frustration.

~

The following week, when Byleth was growing restless from rest, she made a pointed effort to train with their forces and take on a more active role in the war efforts. It served two purposed; to prepare their men to capture a strategic location and to give her a sound reason to break away from Claude who had become rather suffocating. While keeping to his word that allowed her to keep her ‘secrets’ Byleth had caught him staring endlessly at her, as if she was a puzzle, or rather the entire missing piece that he wasn’t sure where it fit anymore. It was unnerving at best and distracting at its worst.

Byleth felt waves of guilt and shame multiply ten times over whenever rumours came to her of Dimitri’s fate, her own concerning actions and Claude’s never-ending defence of her. In her mind she was not withholding essential information as it pertained to the war, only facets of information that impacted her own, internal war, but she knew that time was running out.

Having just finished running drills with their archers Byleth decided to finish off the evening with her own training. Skipping dinner, and the glances and glares, she headed to the training grounds, passing Hilda and Sylvain on the way. Overhearing the pink haired warrior pawn off a list of chores onto the all to willing knight was more embarrassing than she could imagine, sure they were both flirtatious, but it felt all to real and Byleth hastened her pace to where the only thing that made sense was, cold steel and the late night air.

Upon entering the sounds of practiced breath of someone training met her ears, a steel edge slicing through the air, and the precision of each step being ground into the dirt. A playful, albeit uncharacteristic, idea came to Byleth. With all the silence of a trained assassin, she drew her own sword and kept moving through the shadows that danced from the light of multiple braziers, creeping upon her unsuspecting victim.

Byleth waited until Felix was preparing to change tactics, alter his footing, and switching his sword arm. There was a beauty in routine, however this night it would be used against the swordsman. It was a practiced dance, readying to strike she saw Felix center his breathing in preparation, a final focusing moment…and then she lunged forward.

Steel met steel and the dance begun, words unneeded as the two of them fell into a familiar balance of push and pull. No killing intent, but pure adrenaline without concern for consequence, “I’ve been waiting for you. Your movements have slowed,” Felix taunted as he was able to deflect a swift attack.

“…”

Byleth glared in return, turning to a more offensive stream of slashes that took the swordsman by surprise, but was not enough for him to leave any openings. Felix was not one to toy with his opponents, but he continued to goad her own, out of fun and to push her to her limits of her body. It was exhilarating. 

“This match will be mine,” Felix affirmed, golden eyes afire like smoldering suns, “Taste my victory at long last!” 

He moved with a speed she had yet witnessed, switching his sword back to his dominate hand mid charge, effectively creating an opening on her opposite side. The strike would hit true but unwilling to hand over any victory Byleth decided to try a different tactic. Letting the weight of her body pull her down, she dropped to the ground releasing her sword, like a doll that had been dropped to the floor as Felix was just upon her.

With no time to react, Felix’s eye widening in horror, fearing that he would actually cut her down. The steel blade diced through locks of her long pale green hair as Byleth twisted out before hitting the ground, sweeping her leg outwards, catching Felix’s legs causing him to stumble and roll forward. Grabbing her sword, Byleth was upon the startled swordsman, blade to his throat in a swift victory.

“That was a cheap shot!” Felix complained as he tried to catch his breath, still in awe, it was evident his sparing partner had lost none of her speed. Just as, if not more, formidable since their previous bouts. Felix threw up his hands in defeat as Byleth continued to crouch over him with the sweetest smirk, “Gods, I thought I was surely going to cut through you, you’re an absolute fool!”

“Cheap shots still count, fool,” Byleth sang, high from the pulsating adrenaline, excitable because she felt nothing gnawing from within her. Fighting with her own strength seemed to keep whatever sickness away, giving rise to a new hope, “You’ve gotten quicker Fraldarius.” 

Removing herself from atop the defeated man and sheathing her sword, pleased with his handleability the few strands of hair that Felix cut caught her attention. They were a small price to pay for such an exciting match, but what drew her was the most curious sight. Right before her eyes she watched as the goddess’ color fade like a setting sun, leaving behind the dark teal colour that was her own.

Picking up the strands Byleth took them over to a nearby brazier to ensure what she saw was real. Felix, thinking he had erred by slicing the locks immediately began to apologize until he witnessed the same as she had when Byleth proceeded to cut more strands of hair to see the effect once more.

“Your hair…” he whispered in the same confusion that Byleth was experiencing until he shrugged off the strangeness, “Hmph, its just hair, it doesn’t change anything.” Tension escaped her with his words, as she tossed the strands into the fire, the sizzle of them fading into the night.

“Your right,” Byleth agreed tossing Felix her small dagger with a small smile, “Might I ask a favor of you?” with only a slight grumble of complaint Felix eventually obliged her.

~

When Claude wasn’t busy with arranging the hostile takeover of the Myrdin Bridge, he was scouring every book in the monastery’s library in hopes of jogging his memory. Rhea...Seteth…Flayn…they were different, that much was sure, but there was something else and it was tied to Byleth, or rather whatever Rhea did to her.

“It has to be around here, somewhere,” Claude growled as he tossed another book to the side, wishing they had an archivist or librarian to deal with all this material, “Librarian…Thomas…” the wheels began to turn, the memories flooding back as he jumped from his chair and bolted back to his room. 

“Hey! Watch it!” cried the poor person whom Claude had just ran into, causing them to fall back onto the floor, “You could have seriously hurt me, ya know?” Claude profusely apologized before he realized just who he had run over.

“Hild?” 

“Don’t look at me so bewildered,” she groaned as she stood up and gathered the documents she had dropped from the ground, “Its fine, really, but why do you look like you’ve just seen a ghost?”

Claude gave Hilda a hand, still apologizing, “I might have, come with me?” With Hilda in tow they made their way to his room, curiosity was a trait that they shared interchangeably, “You remember that time Thomas kicked me out of the Library?”

Hilda mused about for a moment until she remembered, “Uh Yeah, you kept sneaking books from the forbidden section and then proceeded to tear pages out,” Hilda recalled, “Not that it mattered since Seteth deemed the lot of them to be ‘inaccurate’ or damaging to young minds.”

“Exactly! Well, rather they were probably the most accurate works of literature that we have,” Claude corrected as he opened his door, allowing Hilda in and then closing it firmly behind. Swiftly he began to filter through the first bookshelf, overcrowded with rescued books and reports alike, “Funny how you should mention Seteth.”

Hilda hovered over his shoulder as books continued to be pulled out and piled onto the floor, “Where are you going with this Claude?” as she went to put down her own pile of papers on the table to help him sort, “Does it have something to do with the Professor?”

Claude froze briefly, while Hilda gave him a playful wink, “You sure are easy to read when it comes to her. Oh, don’t look so surprised, its easy to see.” Claude casted her an incredulous look before returning to filing through more books.

“Bingo!” Claude exclaimed moments later as he withdrew his old notebook from his academy days, “Hild, tell me, what do you honestly think of Teach?”

Hilda leaned against the wooden dresser, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she collected her thoughts before replying, “Well, I’d say she has sure changed after that encounter with Solon, but its like she is always fighting herself. But now, especially lately, she seems…ill, like something is eating at her from the inside.”

Claude agreed as he shifted through the pages and pages of notes, schemes, and toxin ingredients, “Now tell me, what about Rhea?”

Without hesitation Hilda opened up about how the Archbishop was rather terrifying, that her and Seteth seemed far too different, too old, and to some degree less than human. 

“Exactly. You really are amazing when you apply yourself,” Claude commented with a chuckle, much to Hilda’s dismay.

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” she huffed dramatically, turning her face away in a feign attempt to ignore his presence as Claude unfolded a piece of paper onto the table before them, “Hey, that’s…”

“Look familiar?” Claude inquired as they both leaned in to take a closer look. The page was one that Claude had torn out before Seteth had abruptly ripped a book from his hands and then proceeded to chastise the librarian for allowing him access to, “The Immaculate One.” On its surface was a intricate depiction of a holy dragon in all its beauty and power.

“That’s the dragon that appeared suddenly at Garreg Mach before the fall,” Hilda concluded, “Then…the legend is real?”

“Rhea is not who she seems to be,” Claude concluded as he ran his fingers over the ink depiction, “If the Immaculate One exists in this day, who is to say what other legends may be real. I need to look into a few more things, until then don’t breathe a word of this to anyone.”

Hilda nodded in understanding, “Right, but what will you do?”

Claude folded up the page once more and tucked it away into the inside of his jacket, letting out a withheld breath as he wrapped his mind around the one solved mystery, “We keep moving forward like before, Rhea will be answering plenty of questions once we take the Empire.”

~

They were now three days away from marching onto Gloucester and the buzz of battle was evident, while many were conducting their final preparations and catching upon some needed rest, Claude was working late into the night. 

Byleth had been a great asset to him, ensuring that their troops were prepared for any possibility, and even aided in handling correspondence, but Claude could tell that it was in part to many strings of sleepless nights and nerves, so keeping busy seemed to be the key remedy. He was much the same, throwing himself into work, but was still able to find times to take a comfortable nap in the trees during the late afternoon.

Leaning back in his chair he wondered if he should try to get a little extra rest, everything was in place for their march and rest had to be decided by fate. Putting his quill down and deciding to listen to his own advice, Claude picked up the small lamp and made his way out from the council chambers. The hall was quiet, dimly lit by the evening lanterns, and all seemed to be at peace, that was until he walked passed the old Captain’s quarters. Loud snoring vibrated from within, causing him to give pause and wonder who would dare occupy the office space, once that Byleth typically frequented when she wanted to hide away from the world. It was almost an unspoken rule, and one out of respect, that no one bothered her when she retreated to her father’s old room.

“Who could…” Claude gingerly opened the door, wanting to catch a glimpse of the invader, careful not to shine too much light within. When he caught sight of the culprit he had to stop himself for chortling with laughter. It did not look comfortable in the least but somehow Byleth had managed to fall asleep on the leather sofa like a sprawled out starfish, mouth wide open and without a care in the world. Dressed in a shirt that was far too large on her and an old pair of trainer shorts Claude had never seen her so relaxed, vulnerable, and with so much skin showing. 

It had been one thing after another that seemed to tug at his heart. One day Byleth entered the war council with much of her hair cropped off, instead of its unruly length, it had been cut, rather haphazardly he might add, (Felix sneezes in the distance), to below her shoulders and tied loosely to the side with loose strands left to frame her face wildly. She seemed to walk a little lighter and taller, and a bit of sparkle returned to her eyes. A few days following that, Hilda had managed to convince her to wear a rather fanciful ensemble that she had made, like the garb of a prized street dancer mixed in with elements of an assassin, Claude had a hard time concentrating on the meeting, with Hilda constantly sending him looks of victory.

Apparently, his dear professor had discarded her clothes about the room, most likely after another sparring match with Felix and had collapsed due to exhaustion. The Alliance leader noted that he had not seen much of her in the past few days but knew that she was running about at all times of the day and night. Straying green eyes led Claude’s cheeks to give a radiant glow as he tried to give his head a firm shake back to reality. It was his fault for walking in onto her space and he did want to leave her to rest, however the sudden change from the snoring to pained whimpering gave him pause. Immediately Claude became conflicted on whether or not to wake her, and then face the immediate embarrassment of having watched her so. Eventually, reason overwhelmed pride and Claude set down the lamp to try and comfort her.

“So-Sothis…” she cried out, her voice barely audible, but the pain was evident as she thrashed her head to and fro in an attempt to fight off whatever plagued her in dreams, “I’m sorry…Sothis…”

Claude stood clenching and unclenching his fists, who was this Sothis she called for? What troubled her to this state? He grew even more worried when tears began to stream down her grief-stricken face, her brows furrowing, and face filled with contorted pain. Leaning in and carefully wiping away the warm tears Byleth then called out for her father as the nightmare continued to twist her heart, making Claude feel helpless.

“Teach, you need to wake up,” he urged her as he gently tried to rouse her from sleep, but was unsuccessful and leaned in to rest his forehead against hers, willing her to wake, to be spared from whatever pain she was experiencing, “I am here for you.”

Staying like that for a time, the tears silently fell and the whimpering wallowed, Claude did what he could, but nothing seemed to be able to wake her. He looked on with worry and care, ignoring the thammering of his heart in his chest and the nervousness of his soul by being so close to her. Thoughts and memories alike were rushing his mind until, for a split moment in time, dark teal eyes were suddenly staring back into his, sleepy and worn, until the colour shifted into the pale green that he was accustomed to.

It left Claude breathless, with no words to describe it, Byleth’s expression changed from sleepiness to realization, her strong arms wrapping around his neck, catching him off guard, “Your alive!...your here,” she cried squeezing onto him, holding him so close he was sure his heart would burst in the next moment as he returned the embrace. There he was holding the world in his arms, through all the trials and tribulations, they still clung to eachother like they did back then.

“Byleth?” the following moment her embrace weakened and the gentle sounds of her soft breathing tickled his ear, Claude realized that she had fallen back asleep, albeit a more restful one, “So trusting… you really know how to test me as a man, Byleth.” And just like that went any chance for him getting any rest that night as he laid her back down onto the couch and caressed her face where the tears had all but dried.

Whether it was genuine care or a bit of selfishness, Claude decided that she deserved to get a decent sleep, uninterrupted, and so he timidly picked her up to relocate the sleeping oddity to his room, the only way he could guarantee her an undisturbed rest. Things were going well until he went to place her down onto his messy bed, somehow her arms had wrapped around him once more, unwilling to break away, testing his virtue once more.

“Teach…this isn’t good,” he whispered to her, pulling away as much as he could only to notice that the shirt she wore had ridden up, revealing a glaring scar that ran vertical on her lower abdomen, it was still red and raised. Claude’s lips parted in surprise and sorrow. With exceedingly deliberate care he firmly unwound her arms to as to further inspect the wound. Double checking to ensure she was sound asleep, he brought over the lamp, the light reflecting a truth straight back at him, immediately knowing from whom she received such a wound from and why she had been so defensive about it.

Claude’s heart broke for her, everything made sense as he gingerly traces the part of the scare that showed, no professor, no warrior, would admit to such a fault, especially if it casted their students into shadow. Byleth was perhaps one of the few that still had faith in Dimitri, and in the dark recesses of his mind, jealousy grew as the skin to skin contact sent a flush of heat to his face, burning his ears, as his heart pounded out of control, all natural rhythm lost. His breath had left his mortal body, understanding what this feeling was, how it had always been, but was constantly being denied due to circumstances and the whimsicalness of other’s hearts. How he loved her without care to anyone else, to anything, even his own schemes and ambitions.

“Sothis…save them…don’t take them away…from me,” Byleth whispered in sleep as Claude removed his outer jacket to put over her, placing a light kiss onto her nose, “….Claude…”

“I know...it’s complicated, right Teach?” he replied as if she was awake, sweetly tortured by her, wishing that so many things were different, but unwilling to risk changing anything as it were. Claude sat by her, taking her hand and interweaving their fingers, “But who is Sothis?”

Claude thought about it some more as he watched her sleep, it was after they had finished dealing with a group of bandits at the Red Canyon, Rhea had spoken to both of them about the Goddess and her children. Sothis, was the name of the Goddess of all Fodlan, but why would Byleth call out to her so? Especially when she was the farthest thing away from a devout follower as one could possibly be. Then again, if Rhea really was the Immaculate One of old, then it was easier to believe that other legends, that the very goddess prayed to by the people, also existed. What was the missing connection? 

It would surely be a long night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hoped you got to enjoy a little bit of fluff, because..well...we all need a little happy before the sad. Also, I couldn't help myself when I wrote it last night, and knew I had to include it in there. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me on this adventure. Writing this has been a saving grace with everything happening in the world. I am planning on returning back to short fics after this one is completed, but that won't be until the new year and after I replay the game lol.  
> To all of my US friends, hang in there!
> 
> Cheers!


	18. Chapter 18 ~ Not for the Faint of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is unphased by threats and taunts, she is fully aware of what is at stake and who she will be facing on the battlefield soon. It was inevitable, it was fate, it was everything she wanted to avoid, but putting aside her pained heart she focuses on trying to save the one man who could recapture the Kingdom, save its people, and become a force that will change the tide of war.
> 
> *gore warning*

Claude’s scheme went off without a hitch, and with a few surprises for the rest of the circle when his ‘friend’, Nardel arrived to help draw Count Gloucester’s troops north, effectively creating the opportunistic opening they had hoped for. 

Byleth led the charge against the Empire’s generals; Ladislava and Ferdinand. Although the battle was fierce, Byleth’s command and control over their army ensured a firm victory, without the use of the sword of the creator, or relying on the power of the crest, even managing to capture both generals alive. The adrenaline of their victory vibrated throughout the troops and did much to increase their moral and dedication to the cause.

Tightly bound, and will a carefully watching guard comprised of Hilda, Sylvain and Lysithea, both Ladislava and Ferdinand awaited the commander’s approach and subsequent judgement. While Ferdinand provided little resistance, his counterpart was an entirely different matter, lashing out with a deadly ferocity that costed them the lives of three of their men. As such, Hilda ensured that her axe was in hand, and Sylvain’s lance remained poised at the general’s neck. 

After assigning post-battle duties to the captains and their battalions to ensure their foothold within the territory Byleth made her way to the detainees. She could feel the malice and blood lust from the woman, who did nothing but snarl and growl at her, ready to strike like a snake in the grass. Ferdinand looked on her with clear eyes, proud, but there was something in the way he looked at her that made her wonder what leverage was being used on him to make him cooperate. He did not look like a man who enjoyed his post and seemed awfully relieved to have had the opportunity to surrender.

“You think this victory of yours matters? It is nothing to my Lady,” Ladislava spit as Byleth stood before them, wiping the blood from her blade, uninterested in the poison spewing from the lips of the crazed woman, which only angered her more, “There is a pretty price for your head, and its only a matter of time before that pretty head is ripped from that body.”

Ferdinand looked at the general with disgust, and then back to Byleth as she raised her blade to Ladislava, “A price you say?” That amused her greatly, had there ever been a time there wasn’t a price on her death? Casting her a dark smirk, Byleth motioned for Ladislava to take a good, hard look around her.

“Death is but the currency of this war, one that Edelgard has decided for the people of Fodlan,” Byleth sneered back, “As well as the shadows that follow her. The wicked dream will end, by my blade.”

Ladislava laughed back into her face, telling her how their deaths were inevitable, and the rebellion would be wiped from the lands. 

“Professor, things are more complex than I think you are aware,” Ferdinand said earnestly, causing Ladislava to cast him a killing glare, even going so far as to try and lunge at him, “Your are right, Edelgard has brought this on, but the people do not deserve this war of vendettas and blood.”

Byleth tilted her head at Ferdinand, evaluating him with questioning eyes to which Ferdinand held his ground.

“Traitor!”, the general cried as she struggled against her bonds, thrashing her head like a wild animal trying to break free of a trap, “She should have killed you too!” It was sudden and quick, the bonds holding the wild general broke, a hidden blade in hand as she dived at Ferdinand, however Byleth was one step ahead of her. All it took was one quick swipe from her sword and Ladislava’s body crumpled to the ground, her severed head rolling away to stop before a horrified Ferdinand, and startled guards.

Byleth flicked her blade clean of the remnants of blood as she glared down at the body, “You named your price, and I obliged you. That was for the good men you killed today.” Sheathing her sword with a practiced action she turned to Ferdinand, kneeling down to get to his eye level, “You seem to still bear your pride, but what of your loyalty to the Empire?”

Ferdinand looked down at the fallen general, and then back to the Ashen Demon, the rumours were true, Byleth had lost none of her viciousness nor skill. Who ever thought that her power was dwindling was surely in for a rude awakening, “I am loyal to the Empire, but not Edelgard. I’ll see her removed from that throne, and her conspirators brought to justice.” Satisfied, Byleth cut his bonds, much to his own disbelief Sylvain began to protest.

“Are you mad? This is an enemy general!” the red-haired knight cried out as Byleth gave Ferdinand a hand to stand, “Claude would never agree to this!”

“That general is now a traitor to the Empire, and is now under my direct protection,” Byleth stood firmly, “He’ll be a key figure in rebuilding the Empire. I will not spill blood needlessly.”

“Then what was that? That was ruthless, even for you,” Sylvain pointed to Ladislava’s body, “How is this any different from what they have done?”

“Sylvain…” Hilda said warningly, not wanting there to be any infighting, especially after such a victory, “Maybe this isn’t the best time for this.”

“Sylvain, there is no difference,” Byleth said darkly, “But you need to decide what you are going to be willing to pay to see this war end. We are all losing something, and the consequences will haunt these lands for centuries to come.” Sylvain stood silently, his hand gripping the lance shaking in fury ever so slightly, as he tried to maintain his composure.

It was when they were away from everyone else, waiting for Claude to regroup with them that Ferdinand stopped to pull Byleth to the side for a private word. There was much he wanted to say, but the message he had to deliver took priority.

“I have a message for you,” he said quietly, “Hubert says to beware the Black Knight. It is no secret that the Empire wishes for your death, but he has taken it as his personal directive.”

“Hubert…So he knew I would spare you,” Byleth guessed, unbelieving that she had acted as predicted, “What will you do know?”

“I am yours to command, although I have little information to offer you as I was kept at arms length and under constant surveillance,” Ferdinand admitted, “Something is happening to Edelgard, like a corruption that is beginning to set.” So they were truly running out of time. Byleth wanted to feel something for Edelgard, but she understood that a choice was made, and as such consequences will follow.

It took little time to secure the city when Claude and the Count’s forces returned, and as they regrouped at the city hall word arrived simultaneously that Dimitri had been spotted and that Edelgard was moving large forces to Fort Merceus, with her leading them at the helm. Not wanting to take away from the high of victory Count Gloucester offered to host a grand dinner in celebration, and to give everyone a much needed rest as Claude, Byleth, Felix, Lorenz, and Ferdinand held a private meeting away from prying eyes.

~  
Claude eyed Ferdinand with an appraising eye as the former general took a seat beside Byleth and furthest away from everyone else, still ever cautious of his new ‘allies’. He was not surprised to see the former black eagle student following behind Byleth when they gathered earlier, what caught him off guard was Sylvain’s report of how Ladislava was…dispatched. It was a blessing in disguise as no one bothered him about the appearance of his Almyrian ‘friends’.

“If Edelgard and her forces makes it to the impregnatable fortress we will have a very difficult time reaching her,” Lorenz began, “This news is most concerning, even with the Alliance united, it would take a miracle to take fort Merceus down.”

“Then we don’t give her the chanced,” Claude said simply leaning his head on his hands in an effort to stay awake, the day had taken a lot out of him, “We have the lead in knowing that she’s leading them personally.”

Byleth was staring intently down at the map they had laid out before them, something about the recent reports concerned her, it was too convenient. Her instincts were screaming at her in warning, something foul was upon the horizon.

“Dimitri will be overrun if he meets their army,” Felix noted darkly, “Even as a monster he won’t be able to take on a whole army.” Ferdinand agreed, adding that if Edelgard was moving forces directly she would be surrounded by the most elite of bodyguards and assassins, of which Byleth was well aware of one in particular.

“I will go to him,” Byleth declared, “If he is left out in the wilds, he will die.”

An undisturbed silence surrounded them until Claude broke out in frustration, “Dimitri could be anywhere, it’s a fools mission. What happens when you are surrounded? Don’t go.” The pain in the Alliance Leader’s voice was evident to all at the table, but Byleth was firm.

“I am willing to take that risk,” she replied flatly, “If you can gather more alliance forces we can meet Edelgard at Gronder,” pointing to the field on the map. No one could deny the unique opportunity that lay before them, a chance to cut the war short and all it would take is to be at precisely the right place, at the right time, with the right blade.

“We can send someone else,” Claude cut in, “We can’t spare you if we are to fight her.”

“Claude,” Byleth paused, using a tone she had when she taught and wanted her students to come to the right conclusion, that he was missing a piece of information, “Don’t you find those reports a little strange? It’s not for us, its to draw out Dimitri. It’s a set up.”

Claude proceeded to scratch his chin, considering her words as Felix leaned in towards the map, noting that there are but a few paths that an army that size could use, “I will find Dimitri and we’ll rendezvous before the Empire crosses to Fort Merceus. Meet me at Gronder Field.”

“Urgh…this will be a reunion for the history books,” Claude grumbled with a sigh, “Apparently it is futile to try and stop you. I just pray that Dimitri will be in a negotiable state that he’ll actually want to cooperate for once.”

“Just focus on Edelgard, I’ll handle Dimitri,” Byleth said with assurance, “There is still hope for him.”

“You put a lot of faith into someone who has done nothing to help his people,” Lorenz noted, “The kingdom deserves better, and there is no guarantee that Dimitri’s madness wont overcome him one day.” Felix nodded in agreement, but Ferdinand looked at Byleth with concern and a sympathetic heart.

“I’ll go with you,” he said, “I have traveled those roads plenty and we can cover more ground quickly. The people will rally behind a king who has returned, but will break their spirit if he is left to die.” 

Claude voiced his agreement, but his concern of allowing a former enemy to accompany Byleth, until Felix cut in, “I’ll go. If the boar is a lost cause it should be someone from the Kingdom to make the final call.” Every knew what that undertone meant, and eventually ceded to Felix’s digression.

“We leave in the morning,” Byleth confirmed, effectively ending the meeting, “May Gronder be our final battlefield.”

~

Claude saw them off before the crest of dawn, having spent all night procuring the fastest mounts available. He was worried that this risk would cost them severely, that it was truly a fool’s dream to reach Dimitri before the Empire, especially if it was a set up to draw out the prince for public slaughter. Standing in the middle of the road long after they had set off, Claude wondered if he could have tried harder to convince her to stay, letting her go with the company of an enemy general should have never have been a possibility. The nervousness was lessened by the addition of Felix, one of very few Claude had absolute trust in, especially when it came to the safety and perseverance of Byleth.

“Claude, they’ll be back before you know it,” came Hilda’s sleepy voice, “Besides, if anyone can evade the Empire in their own territory, it would be the Professor.” Comforting words did little to suppress the feeling that something bad was forthcoming, an inevitable fate, as fate tightened its grip on his soul.

~

Ferdinand highlighted that it would take them a whole day, at full speed, to reach the area that Dimitri was sighted in, however it was relatively close to the main highway used by merchants, and at this time, Edelgard and her army. All Byleth could do was urge her horse to charge faster, to beat this feeling of finite time.

Words were not spoken, to breaks were taken as they rode on until the day’s light gave its last breath and risk of running into the enemy was too great. Byleth chose a closely treed area close to a stream as their camp for the evening. It provided shelter and coverage from any airborne scouts.

Felix had taken the horses to the stream for fresh water, and the hopes of catching some fish, while Byleth and Ferdinand set up two small tents, illuminated by a small fire. Ferdinand kept looking over to Byleth as though he wanted to say something that was on his mind, but the focus she held in her gaze as she went about her work made him falter, until finally he had worked up the courage to call out.

“When you face Edelgard, will you be able to kill him too?” the orange haired knight asked cautiously, testing the waters, “Hubert…he won’t hesitate to cut you down if there are orders to do so.”

Byleth paused briefly before returning to tying the final knot for the tent. How much did he know? What else had Hubert betrayed her on? Perhaps Ferdinand was there to assassinate her, working with the dark mage in knowing that Byleth would spare him, “Hubert shall share Edelgard’s fate, that much is out of my hands, whether it be by my blade or another’s. His life is forfeit.”

Ferdinand looked down sadly, adverting his eyes from the warrior who stood firm in her convictions, even though he could sense the hesitation and fevering conflict from within. Although he personally never had much time with Byleth while attending the academy, he had grown to be able to read people quite well over the years and even though she was typically stone walled, there were slight tells that he hadn’t noticed before. A slight glance down, a momentary pause at the mention of his name, and in the way her shoulders dropped ever so slightly.

“You love him still, don’t you?”, the question asked so quietly Byleth was not sure she even heard it at all, or rather she wish she didn’t as this was not the time to enlighten such ideas, “After all this time…so it is true.”

“Who’s to say,” Byleth murmured a reply back, looking around to ensure that Felix was still out of ear’s reach, “Nothing can change this course, perhaps there was a chance years ago, but we cannot go back.”

Ferdinand took a seat by her, placing a hand on her shoulder in a caring way an older brother might, “It can still change fate. I thought I would never see the day, but Hubert loves you very much, so much so that he would risk sending such a warning, with me of all people.”

Byleth refused to look at him, there was no use for such words or kindness. She truly wanted to believe that for to give more hope when there was none was a torture, she knew her heart could not endure. Perhaps, Ferdinand understood or out of caution of Felix’s approach, Ferdinand pulled away his hand, “I hate to say it but Edelgard is a lost cause, much like Ladislava, she will cut her own foot free from a trap just to bite you one last time, but Hubert, I would like to believe that he could see reason beyond this war.”

“You don’t honestly believe that” Byleth retorted, “His whole life, his purpose, and his fate has always been intertwined with hers. Just as he is willing to kill me for her dreams, I am ready to reciprocate the same, if anything out of respect.” Ferdinand began to understand the delicacy of their bond, and the strain it pressed upon them, especially when being on opposing sides of a war that still threatened to consume Fodlan.

“Then I pray that the two of you never cross swords, if you do two lives will be lost, and everyone would suffer for it,” Ferdinand said honestly as he stared into the fire, “I will fight for you, to avoid such a fate.”

~

It was the day after when Claude received an emergency missive addressed to Felix from a courier falcon, it carried a message with the Fraldarius seal on it. Tearing it open and reading over the inked words, Claude could not contain his excitement. The kingdom’s last remaining army, lead by none other than Felix’s father, were currently marching to their location to reclaim their king and to make a final stand against the tyranny of the Empire. Roderigue had done his best to hold the Kingdom and its people together, but the corruption of the Empire had slinked its way in, taking hold of key positions to enhance the Empires span.

Claude set the letter down at the table, staring at it thoughtfully, planning and scheming, working to best figure out a way to use this new element on the board. An additional army was not something Edelgard or her cohorts would expect but would give them a decisive edge if they could route the armies to Gronder. This battle was inevitable, a ghost of the battle that once was, but now the future of Fodlan would depend on the outcome of this meeting. Claude knew that they would have a fighting chance against the Empire if Byleth was delayed, however if she returned with Dimitri their small unit could cause further confusion on the battlefield if they timed their arrival just right. The Alliance Leader sat back in his chair and glanced out the window to the city below, the sun hanging in the sky as the heavenly body that it was, the warmth of the light filling him with hope that he prayed was not unwarranted.

“Just make it back to me,”  
~

“Byleth, take a look at this,” Felix called her over to the tracks he had found along the muddy trail, one that Ferdinand noted was not typically used by travelers due to its unforgiving terrain that was even difficult for the horses to handle with winding tree roots and loose dirt, “These are young tracks, fit the boars profile.”

Byleth agreed, the size would match his stature, and even the trail of disturbed ground alongside them indicated that the person was dragging something along, something like a hero’s relic. Though it was too soon to count this as a blessing, the Prince could still be miles away and will rainy clouds over head they already risked losing the tracks, “Press forward.”

Through the winding trail, that weaved between ancient trees that sometimes blocked out the sky and the foreboding rain, Byleth felt uneasy, waiting for the moment they would run into enemy forces or advance scouts. If they were trying to drive Dimitri out into the open there would be numerous pockets of spies watching and waiting.

“Where are you Dimitri?” she whispered as they continued with haste, praying that if he was to be found that he would at least me in a manageable state of mind. They did not stop until they came upon a grizzly sight in a small clearing as the rain had started to fall. 

“There must be a wild beast in these woods, we need to tread carefully,” Ferdinand said covering his nose from the putrid smell that was the slaughtered remains of what looked to be the Empire scouts that Byleth feared would be lurking about. They were cut down with such feral ferocity that she wondered if it had been a real beast.

“We are heading in the right direction,” Felix commented as he stopped to inspect the bodies, “He can’t be too far now. Perhaps we should abandon the horses and go on foot, the mud will only slow us down.” It was a sound plan and Byleth ordered Ferdinand to remain behind as they carried on, although the former did protest for a moment until Byleth explained that if Dimitri was out of sorts he wouldn’t hesitate to cut him down before he could even take breath.

“Ah, very well then,”

Through the rain the tracks were beginning to fade, just like the light of day, only dimming their hopes in locating the missing prince until the crack of a broken branch caused them to halt in step. The sound had come from behind them, with trained caution both Felix and Byleth drew their swords, turning themselves to face whatever had stalked them from behind.

“Professor, you must flee it is not safe for you here,” came a rough and broken voice belonging to a man with a single icy blue eye that looked like he was about to collapse, soaked by rain and blood, and yet mind clear of the ghosts that had haunted him, “They are coming for you.”

~

It was the most unsuspecting book in the collection, but to Lindhardt it was the most valuable piece of research material he could have hoped for and worked to support his theory; The heart of man are not meant to bare the souls of dragons.

Through countless nights Lindhardt has scoured through thousands of historical tombs, journals, and any ancient scriptures that he could find. In addition to the notes that Hubert was able to provide on crest experimentation Lindhardt was able to determine a few key truths from amongst the legends and myths. Crest stones were derived from the ancient dragons that roamed Fodlan when the Goddess supposedly walked the lands, or rather they were her ‘children’ derived from her divine spirit of creation. That their blood made them incredibly strong, but their souls more so. Crests were not just in the blood, they were a physical element, that resided with those who had inherited them, though he was sure that no one knew about that, with the exception of the diabolical shadows from underground. They alone seemed to have an exceeding understanding of the crests, and the heros relics, not the mention apparent technologies that could destroy dragons, although that was a little more difficult to prove.

The crest stones were fickle, granting their bearer extraordinary powers, but with use began to tear at the holders soul, much like he feared what was happening to Byleth, and what was evidently happening to Edelgard. The dragon souls were taking over, ripping at them from within, draining their life while gifting them divine strength. Also uncovered was the smallest passage in the Slithers research notes that the hero’s relics were actually created using the body of the dragons. Lindhardt called his theory ‘Calling the children home’ the process by which the dragon souls took over the body, in hopes of being reunited with their own, which worked to explain Byleth’s apparent sickness whenever she used the crest stone’s power or the sword of the creator.

Demonic beasts were different in that they were created to be monsters, to lose their humanity and to be controlled. In Edelgard’s case she was fused with an additional crest in hopes of becoming something stronger, while maintaining her will. Lindhardt frowned as he flipped through his notes, Byleth was different in that her body showed an element of compatibility, her body accepted the crest stone more welcomingly, but it was difficult to say for how long it could be maintained.

That was when Lindhardt turned to the small leather bound journal he had discovered, one belonging to a nun who had lived at the monastery during the time when Captain Jeralt had just met Byleth’s mother. The nun was a friend to Siri and kept a detailed record of odd things about the woman, and Rhea’s obsession with her. It noted how the captain was said to have been saved by Rhea on a battlefield, rumor was that she had shared her blood with his, using some ancient magics, but none could be sure. It further detailed the love between the two, and how the nun worried for her friend in turn.

Lindhardt was most attentive the pages that described Rhea and her obsessive tendencies towards Siri, always keeping her close, never allowing her out of Garreg Mach, and protecting her as if she was the most important treasure in the world, but that all changed when Byleth’s mother was taken deep under the monastery to receive a ‘revelation’. Much like Rhea had done to Byleth those years ago, and both times were met with disappointment. The nun noted that after that Rhea seemed detached to Siri, although still maintaining control of the young women’s life, until it was discovered that she was bearing the Captain’s child.

The nun was excited for her dear friend, sharing in the excitement, until things took a turn for the worst…when she died during childbirth and it was recorded that the baby was immediately taken by Rhea for a time, where even Jeralt was not allowed to see her. Apparently, the nun had done her best to support the Captain during this time, sharing in the sorrow for the loss of Siri, and the uncertain future of the baby.

“As if the child were her own, Rhea came in with the baby in her arms, the little one did not cry, nor did she react the way a baby should. The Archbishop’s happiness was unruly and concerning,” Lindhardt read, “Immediately it was is if her dream had been fulfilled once more, but the words she cooed to the child were ‘mother, my dearest mother’ were misplaced. The child was not hers?”

Lindhardt took a moment before continuing on, reading about the fire that Jeralt had used as cover to escape with the baby, and only a few months later the nun also left, noting the swirling darkness that had enveloped Garreg Mach, that Rhea’s fury was felt by all. That many years later the nun had uncovered odd rumours of crest experimentation, but that was when the writing ended. The mage could only assume that the curious nun had been caught by the Slithers, and that was how they came in possession of her journal, and how they came to learn about Byleth’s existence. The appearance of Solon and Thales was no mere coincidence.

Lindhardt’s heart pounded with excitement and fear, realizing that the reason Byleth was so compatible with the crest fused upon her was because she already had the blood of a dragon coursing through her veins. The reason why none other had been able to meet the same results of a near perfect result, they lacked the blood, but Lindhardt knew that it was not enough. The soul of a dragon was far too powerful, its will living on through the centuries with the single purpose to be reunited with its severed body, to be put at rest after long last. Lindhardt worried for Byleth, it was evident that she was already straining the crest to its limits, her soul was already breaking apart and the risk of her changing into a demonic beast, a ghost of a dragon, was constantly increasing. Although now knowing that it was the dragon’s blood that enabled the fusion, then there must be a possibility to remove it with similar means.  
So much had become clear, but one question still remained, where did her crest come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a bit of roll lately, so I am just going to keep writing!
> 
> Up next: Claude and Hubert get to have a little heart to heart while Byleth pushes the limits of a goddess. :)
> 
> gore and death warnings will now apply to all further chapters, no one is safe...


	19. Chapter 19: The Heart’s Inevitable End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shadowed confrontation within the Holy Tomb between two kindred hearts, the fall of another heart, and the despair of a Goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...enjoy...?
> 
> **Update: Nov 13/20- Sorry to do this guys but the next chapter won't be released until sometime early next week. I have had a few things pop up, and suffering a bit of writer's burnout. For those headed back into lockdown like me, stay strong and take care of yourselves the best you can <3 <3 ***

It was an odd feeling for Claude to return to near empty Garreg Mach while everyone remained in Gloucester in preparation to meet Edelgard’s forces, Byleth was wandering the wilds in search of a fallen prince, and he had snuck away to attend to a personal curiosity. Having had more time to evaluate what he now knew, there was one way to test a new theory, one whose answer lay within the depths of the Holy Tomb, an answer only the dead could give.

There was no doubt he was nervous as he made his way to the Holy Tomb, he wanted to be wrong in all accounts, but deep down he felt like it had always made since the beginning, since their very first encounter. Walking between the tombs of the children, the very ones from which Edelgard and her minions attempted to steal their crest stones, from where Teach first grasped the sword of the creator. All those memories felt so long ago, like they were a part of a story that no one could possibly believe unless they had been there to experience them, to see the wonder of Byleth in action, and then the greatest betrayal against the church in recent times.

Before he was even ready, the grandest tomb appeared before him, its beautiful pure white marble glowing in the light from his lantern, emanating an oddly warm presence for such a large chunk of stone. It unnerved Claude, as he had to take a moment to mentally prepare himself for what was to happen next. 

“I’ve come this far,” he told himself as he set down the light and proceeded to roll up his sleeves before getting to work in moving the lid of the tomb. Claude remembered with perfect clarity the rage that Rhea exhibited when the mage had plunged into the tomb, in search of the bones, of the crest stone belonging to the very goddess of legend. With great effort the marble casing began to shift, a warm push of air escaping the space from within, “This is it….”

Holding his breath in anticipation, Claude brough the light over to the tomb, revealing a blood red velvet lining and then…nothing. It was empty, whatever contents had long since been removed, or rather there was never anything beyond the sword of the creator, there was never a crest stone. Claude wanted to laugh out loud, although expected this was not the truth he wanted to face, to consider such a thing would mean that his dear Teach was far more than a simple oddity that had been touched by the Goddess.

Sitting upon the steps, leaning over his knees, hands covering his face, Claude did not bother moving when he felt a cold, malicious presence approach him, there was only one person who would dare enter the Holy Tomb outside of himself, only one who would fallow the same trail of clues.

“Fancy meeting you here, von Hestra,” Claude chuckled without looking up as the sound of footsteps approached him, stopping a few meters away, “You were expecting Byleth weren’t you? Sorry, she is currently unavailable to play your games.”

“Claude…If you are here then,” Hubert trailed off, he typical clam demeanor turning to fury, realising that the reason he had not been able to teleport directly to Byleth was because his tracing spell had been removed, by the very mage sworn to assist him. Collecting himself and taking a seat on the steps as well, with a generous amount of space between him and the Alliance Leader, “The tomb is empty isn’t it?”

“Yeah, and of you here then you have come to the same conclusion,” Claude noted casting a glance over to the dark mage who had taken a similar position, eyes forward, processing the new development,” It would seem out little bird has been keeping some important secrets from us. I imagine she hasn’t shared those with you either?”

Hubert shook his head, “You realize what this empty tomb means, right?”

“Teach has the very crest stone, the very soul of the Goddess within her,” he concluded, shutting his eyes tightly, it was such a strange thing to say aloud, and yet the truth was there, or rather wasn’t, “Rhea forced it onto Byleth, she’s all but a demonic beast, one that has retained her own will.”

“A bond that is beginning to break,” Hubert reported darkly, unsure if the former Golden Deer leader would take his word for it, but when Claude casted him a curious glance he decided to reveal what he had recently found out, “Lindhardt explained it as the stone and sword being the body and soul that want to be reunited. Byleth’s stone is willing itself to be whole and its threatening her life.”

“Is that why she has been reluctant to utilize the sword of the creator? It explains a lot, but I thought that crest experimentation is extremely risky, how did Rhea pull this off and to what end?” Claude asked aloud, not even to Hubert in particular.

“The crest took because Byleth already bares the blood of a dragon in her veins. Her father was saved by Rhea, using her own blood. Byleth’s mother was a vessel that Rhea intended to use to revive her mother, Sothis,” Hubert leaned his head back to stare at the darkened ceiling, wondering why he was so forth coming with this information. Perhaps it was because he still needed to be able to trust Claude, if certain plans failed much would rely on Claude to carry out his contingency plan, “Lindhardt uncovered a journal from another nun who talked about Rhea’s particular interest in Byleth’s mother, and of how Jeralt came to be a captain within the knights of Seiros.”

“The Archbishop has been wanting to use Teach all this time,” Claude swore under his breath, wishing he had convinced her to run long ago, before she was to receive the revelation, “But, Rhea still failed, Teach is still Teach, she never received any revelation. Although…Sothis…Sothis…she has called out for her before,” Hubert watched Claude carefully, wanting him to divulge his thoughts, but was left in silence.

“Byleth will die if she continued to use the sword of the creator, or the crests abilities.” He said grimly as he stood up from the steps, preparing to take his leave knowing that he had lingered there for far too long, “I tried to stop her, but she will see this war through.”

“You left her no choice,” Claude snapped back, “Did you expect her to sit on the sidelines while war burns Fodlan? You’re a fool, I thought you would have known her better than that, especially with all the time you have had with her.”

Hubert cocked his head to the side, eyes Claude with a look that would make most people cower, but the green eyed Almyrian stood firm, “Jealous, von Reigen? Will you let her die for your dreams as well? She has given far too much to you, only to be brought to death’s door on more than one occasion, and each time it has been I who has healed her, saved her and protected her.”

Claude could feel the anger boiling from within, a flaring heat spreading throughout his body, fighting against his better nerves to maintain a ‘civil’ manner in this unlikely encounter, “If it wasn’t for you she would be able to fight this war with a clear heart! You have only dragged her down, the pity she has for you has done nothing but cause her pain and suffering. You may have saved her, but you have been the real one who has been killing her softly! Do not delude yourself into thinking that she can love you after all you have done, after all the blood that you have spilt.”

Hubert’s eyes widened momentarily with shock from the words that lashed at him, it was all sound truths, ones that he had accepted long ago, but had no choice but to continue moving forward, he was forever bound to this path. This was his fate.

“Hubert, I will do what I can to keep her alive, find a way to reverse this damned curse, and I will see to her happiness. You no longer have a claim on her,” Claude spat, never before had Hubert seen such fever, such overwhelming sense of connection to another before. If this had been a different time, had different paths been trekked, they could have easily been friends, however this was the moment, their reality, “And if you should even dare to come for her again I will not hesitate to put my arrow through that obnoxious skull of yours.”

“You wouldn’t dare, lest you obliterate her heart”  
~

“Hubert,” Edelgard called out after she had summoned him when he had returned from his secret venture to Garreg Mach, “The time is coming, we will marching to Fort Merceus to deal with the rebellion before they have a chance to gain any more ground.”

“Understood, my Lady,” he replied in a practiced tone, “Your dreams are soon to be realized.”

Edelgard looked upon him curiously with tired eyes, it was evident that the crest was beginning to take its toll, the truth was that they were running out of time, the white of her eyes were slowly turning black, scales could now be seen from beyond her collar, “Your orders are to kill the leader of the Alliance, the deranged prince, and Byleth. They stand to challenge and resist me, to halt the birth of a new Fodlan, and so they must be cut down. They had their chance but revel in the power of the corrupt. Hubert, I can only entrust this task to you. Do not fail me.”

“As you command my Lady,” Hubert gave her a low bow, to hide the slight panicked expression that arose, “Upon life or death, I will never fail you.” As Edelgard looked on sadly.

“I am sorry for your loss Hubert. My path to this point has been drenched in the blood of friends and foe alike, but know I will do whatever it takes to see this through. That is my decision,” she affirmed, “You will share this burden with me.”

“Without hesitation,” he replied, “My life is yours.”

~  
“They are coming for you,” Dimitri said weakly, stumbling forward but using his hero’s relic for support as Felix approached him, taking his arm to better support the weight of the prince as Byleth stared back him in shock, unbelieving that it was really him before her, “I’m glad…that your alright after that night.”

Felix looked up to Byleth with a questioning glance as Dimitri continued to express his concerns that he believed that he had actually killed her, begging for forgiveness. 

“Dimitri, we need to get back to Claude,” Byleth said, “Why have you stayed out here killing all these scouts?” as they began to make their way back to where Ferdinand was waiting with their horses. All the while Felix kept casting her questioning glances, fitting the pieces together about what had occurred at the Goddess Tower, and whose blood it truly was that had been spilt.

“After that night, the ghosts, they kept telling me things, but I tried to fight it,” Dimitri explained, “The only thing I could do was run before I hurt anyone else, but the voices followed. I don’t know for how long I have been out here, but I started tracking groups of Empire scouts, except they aren’t what they seem.”

“They are Slithers,” Byleth finished, “This wasn’t a trap to lure you out, they’ve come to kill me.”

“Yes, you must get away from here as soon as possible, leave us behind!,” Dimitri cried out, slipping in the mud only to be saved by Felix.

“Why would they want to kill you this badly? Surely it must be on Edelgard’s orders,” Felix asked, “This doesn’t make sense.”

“Felix, the Professor is the only one who is capable of slaying them,” Dimitri replied as they carried on through the rain, “They are after the sword and the crest.”

“…” Byleth’s pace came to a slow stop as the two carried on in front of her, unknowing that she had stopped walking, staring at their backs with a look of sadness, already sensing that their enemy was far closer at hand than previously thought. They were already surrounded in the dark of the forest, in the midst of the damned rain and muddy trail, a disadvantage to say the least. She would be damned if they would fall here, she had come too far and still had much to do before her end, crest or not.

Dimitri was barely in position to fight off more Slithers, most likely a mix of stealthy assassin and mages, but she was even more surprised that they had made it back to Ferdinand without being engaged.

“Professor, you must make haste, back to Claude,” Dimitri began to plead once more but Byleth would not hear it, taking his hand in hers, she wanted him to understand why she was doing this, why she was going so far, for him to see that his life was so much more than he realized and that he was still needed, not only for the Kingdom but for Fodlan, “I am sorry for everything. I have caused you nothing but pain and suffering.”

“Dimitri…I,” it was too late, the horses in Ferdinand reared in terror was wind scythes cut through the air and shrubbery, missing them by a small margin, Felix managed to protect the horses as Dimitri threw himself onto Byleth to knock her to the ground, “Felix!”

That was the signal, reaching into his pockets Felix quickly retrieved four round spheres that he tossed into all for directions. The next moment four simultaneous explosions went off as thick clouds of smoke began to wade into the air, covering them from the enemy’s eyes, giving them a small chance to escape.

Ferdinand hoisted Dimitri on his horse, as Byleth and Felix got to theirs, kicking them into a full charge in the opposition direction. There only chance was to get as far away as possible, and that is if they had only run into a rogue group and not the bulk of their forces.

Rain and sweat mingling on her skin as they blindly forced their way through the muddy path, willing their horses steady steps will all speed possible. Byleth knew that this was a possibility, but she was not expecting the Slithers to be the ones awaiting them. Did that mean that Hubert was not the one who sent them? Were they acting of their own volition? Deciding upon her death from under Edelgard’s authority.

It didn’t matter anymore, the enemy was upon them and they were a long ways from safety, Byleth instructed Felix and Ferdinand to make it to the clearing they has passed through earlier, reducing the area they could hide when she faced them.

“You can’t take them all!” Ferdinand voiced his concern, which was echoed by Dimitri, by Felix agreed with her knowing that it was futile to try and outrun them in these conditions, that choosing their battleground was the wisest course of action, “This is madness!”

“Our choices are limited, and I will not bow down to these snakes,” Byleth spat as she drew the Sword of the Creator from her side, the pulse called to her, a gentle hum, as if it was awaiting her. She would be careful not to over do it, she was more than strong enough to handle the enemy at hand, or rather that was what she wanted to believe, “Ferdinand, you will take Dimitri back to Claude. Prepare the armies, if we time this right…”

“I will not allow you to die for me,” Dimitri argued, much in line with the same concerns Ferdinand continued to express, “You cannot make this choice for me, I am finally a free man, don’t take this away from me.”

“…,” Byleth struggled with the prince’s plea, he was right it was not her place to stop him, much like how no one could stop her. That was foolishness and growth mixed in a bundle of trouble, “Lets see how far we can make it first. What ever comes, this will not be easy.”

The rain had begun to lighten, turning into a light mist, making visibility more difficult as Byleth kept trying to survey around them, trying to predict when the enemy would make their move. Undoubtedly, they either had horses of their own in waiting or sky units.

Finally arriving to the clearing, Byleth and company immediately drew their weapons, Felix casting Byleth a glance when she held onto both the sword of the creator and the gifted sword. Dimitri stood close to Byleth protectively as Ferdinand and Felix stood further back, flanking their sides.

“Here they come,” Dimitri noted, as dozens of assassins poured out from the mists, “You cannot die here, Claude would never forgive me.”

“Nor would I,” added Felix as he launched a volley of arrows at the oncoming attackers, signaling the beginning of a bloody battle.

~  
…drip  
…..drip  
…..drip

“Please…forgive me,” all there was was red, blood, and the final ragged breaths upon her face, “I failed…you.” The weight of the body knocking her back as the clearing seemed to fall silent, but all she could hear was a thundering heartbeat, growing weaker, until it beat no more. Silence was deadly, it had taken without remorse, leaving behind nothing for her as she reached up to cup the cooling face before her, blood dripping from him like a gentle spring river that had yet to experience the fall of winter thaw.

It had happened quickly, too fast for her to even realize what had occurred, until the eye was unseeing. Dimitri was dead.

“Byleth!” came a cry from somewhere, belonging to a panicked Felix as the sound of magic and steel clamored around her, but she was incapable of saying anything, watching as the final light in the icy blue eyes faded. Panic chocking her, a sharp piercing pain radiating from her heart, as her mind struggled to come to grips with what had been an inevitable end, “Damnit, GET UP!!!”

Three slithering mages materialized around her, as she wrapped her arms around Dimitri’s body protectively, for the first time fear overwhelming her sense, drowning out all instincts to utilize reason, to accept that there was nothing more should could do, as Felix leapt over her, swinging wildly with more than deadly accuracy, with a menacing bloodlust that exuded a reserve of strength of will. The mages bodies fell to the ground, or rather their pieces, as Felix turned to her, pulling at her to rise knowing that time was of the essence, the battle was lost as more and more of the enemy began to appear, like rats from a decrepit fortress.

“We are leaving!” Felix hollered at her, but Byleth stared blankly back down to Dimitri’s body until Felix shook her violently with both hands, “Byleth!”

…drip  
…..drip  
……drip

How could such a gentle, and passionate soul bleed so easily she wondered as she traced the falling drops rolling of the prince’s body. What world would be created to allow such a tragedy? To allow for such malice and hate? Why was her heart beginning to beat now of all times? It was far too late for that. But it was not her heart, it was the strengthening pulse from the sword of the creator, calling out to her, singing sweet words of power, tempting her. Byleth could feel something strange happening within her, a familiar surge of power, a warmth that she had long denied herself, one that was gifted to her for just this purpose…  
There was nothing to lose, she would pay the price, all to willingly Byleth tapped into the vein of power that was being offered, stretching out into the veils of time, this power was still hers, it had failed before because she hesitated, but now more than ever, she would prevail against the will of the crest, she would take this power for her own and save the cursed prince from his inevitable end. Through the tears, through the chocking sensation that made it unbearably painful to draw breath, she reached out as she had done so many times before, praying with every once of her soul that this one time the divine pulse were answer her summons, that fate would not deny her so.

Explosive fire erupted from within her, clawing its way out from her heart as she was able to feel the control of time around her, but much as it had been before, it remained out of her grasp. The wheels of time would no longer bow to her will, her chest so tightened she was sure that it would finally break her. Then that was it, she had failed, been the cause of Dimitri’s death, the fall of a kingdom, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Abysmal pain and twisting snapped through her mind and body, beginning to swallow her.

“Byleth? What’s happening?” she heard Felix cry as he let her go stepping away from her, a look of terror casted at her, “No…don’t do this!”

‘what’s wrong?’ she wanted to ask but no words escaped her, only noticing a strange stretching sensation, as if her skin was being pulled in multiple directions, but that was the final moment of clarity that she could cling to for in the next moment, a terrible, monstrous roar erupted from her being, causing all to cower before her. The madness was setting in, the surge of dragon’s blood coursing through her veins, it’s will be overcoming her own. Byleth was lost to the divine dragon, to the goddess’s anger and fury.

~

“Felix, what’s happening to her?” Ferdinand asked in between their efforts to move Dimitri’s body off from the clearing as what appeared to be part draconic beast and Byleth began to attack anything that moved, luckily for them plenty of Slithers had charged in the moment she had begun to change. Yet, they had both seen it, Byleth’s body contorted , twisting strangely as it collapsed to the ground, until her skin began to mutate, shifting into hardened scales, as her limbs began to shift into that of a monster, a leathery wing protruding from her back, one that did not match in scale, but reflected the true size of the beast that was begin contained within.

Looking on in horror as Byleth rampaged through the clearing, lashing out with claws and teeth alike, the mages screaming out in pain and agony as she tortured them. Felix was not sure if ‘Byleth’ still existed at that point, it was unlike anything else he had ever seen, and even he knew to fear the creature, “Ferdinand, you must make haste, warn Claude. Carry out Byleth’s orders, prepare the army.”

“Come with me, all is lost here,” Ferdinand reasoned, “There is no reason for you to stay,” but he quickly saw the look of pain and loss that glazed over Felix’s golden eyes. There was reason, two of them, and he would not abandon both. Ferdinand clapped Felix on the shoulder before getting onto the saddle, “What do I tell Claude of the creature?”

“Tell Claude…that Byleth will be late to the battle,” he said firmly, as he looked on to the savage beast that was his dear sparring partner, driven to absolute madness and chaos, and then to his friend, the fallen prince that would have been his King, “Go, now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''0-0'' ...so how are we all doing? I know there was quite a bit to take in for this chapter, and I can say that it's not going to get any better by any means.
> 
> Next chapter will be out on Nov 14th, I need to pace this out a little to make sure things go just so...
> 
> Upcoming Chapter 20 ~ Let our Hearts Unite on Gronder Field ~ To The End of War we March


	20. Chapter 20 ~ Fated Hearts that Faded ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us meet at Gronder fields, steel blades cry and the rain never dries  
> Death is our glory and life is our price  
> Let none know of our meeting  
> Welcome me with a kiss as gretting  
> They'll never know  
> They'll never understand  
> Our twisted, fated, love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major delay in this one! It was another challenging one to write, and if you have any questions or need clarification on anything let me know! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

....

Waiting…

He hated waiting, but all he could do was…wait.

The anxiety he felt was not his own fault, but Byleth’s for being late to return and soon their forces would have to march onwards to Gronder, without her. Claude tapped the table top impatiently as he tried to keep his mind occupied, from wandering to the depths of worry and from imagining all the horrible things that may have happened, followed by lingering regrets. Maps and notes regarding Enbarr, the Empire’s capital lay before him as he tried to think ahead to the final confrontation. Even though there was a slim chance that Edelgard would fall in the upcoming battle, he knew that she would come prepared for any eventuality, and namely, an escape plan. In a tired and frustrated manner, Claude rubbed his eyes when he heard someone enter the guest room.

“You’ve been couped up here all this time?” asked the cheery voice, “Lorenz is starting to take offence.” Hilda walked over and took a seat atop the table as Claude continued to be distracted by the looming clouds building in the distant sky.

“Geez, I have never seen you act like this before, a worried old man,” Hilda teased, trying to lighten the mood, “It is the Professor after all, everything will be fine.”

Claude leaned back in his chair, gaze still being pulled away, “I hope your right, Hild, this waiting isn’t healthy for me,” he admitted, “Besides, isn’t the real reason you are here is to hide from a certain Kingdom knight? The one with the red hair…”

The way Hilda blushed and turned away to hide her face made Claude wonder how Holt was going to handle such a pairing for his little sister. Claude couldn’t help but laugh at the expense of his dear friend, who gave him a hurt and betrayed look.

“This isn’t about me!” she defended throwing her chin up at him, “Besides, you still have a lot of explaining to do with that little stunt with your ‘friends’ of yours from Almyra, and I have a good hunch that you are…”

“Hilda, what will you do once this war is over?”, Claude interrupted her, “Sylvain is a good man, but he’ll be busy rebuilding the Kingdom with Dimitri and Felix.”

Hilda’s expression softened a but, the remnants of her blush were still visible, “There won’t always be a war, and Holt is more than capable of handling the territory. It might be nice to travel, be it the Kingdom or Almyra,” she admitted, “What about you? Will you finally confess to the Professor?”

Claude had to clear his throat into his fist as Hilda’s words hit him hard and slightly off guard, “Right to the heart of the matter, eh?”, he mused quickly regaining his composure, “ I will have my dream to focus on. Although, in all this time Teach has never revealed her dreams to me, it makes me wonder…”

Hilda shrugged casually noting that their dear professor wasn’t the one for such things, but would rather think of something more concrete and structured, “ She has been a warrior all her life, that won’t simply go away when the war is over. I can’t really see her putting her sword down for anything, like having children or really becoming the new Archbishop.”

“You can’t?” Claude asked in disbelief finally turning his gaze to the pink-haired berserker, he could imagine it, had imagined it many times over, although he would never admit that to anyone, especially to Hilda. Was is so odd to imagine Byleth as a regular human and not some tool of war to carry out the wills of others? But…wasn’t that the very reason he wanted to get close to her all those years ago? Had that connection shifted?   
~  
Later that afternoon when Claude and Lorenz were preparing their armies to march onto Gronder, deciding that it would be best to proceed sooner than later, when the cry from a large falcon overhead caught their attention. It circled directly above three times before plummeting from the sky, drawing their attention to a lone rider that was quickly approaching him. Claude did not immediately recognize the man until the crest he bore and golden eyes came into view.

“Lord Roderigue,” the large falcon came to rest on the man’s extended arm, familiar golden eyes appraising both Claude and Lorenz. The man had not changed much over the years, but the long war was visible in the smaller features, as well as a few new scars that decorated the man’s face.

“Well met, von Reigan,” Roderigue acknowledge as he gently stroked the falcon’s beak, “I have come ahead of my army to get a sense of the battle plan, you mentioned that things would not be solidified until you began to march. Also, where is Dimitri? Have you found him yet?”

Claude shifted his weight onto his other foot, he was prepared for this but had hoped that Byleth and the prince would have returned by know, as was planned. Their present situation was slightly more perplexing that he had original explained to the Lord in their correspondence. Roderigue looked between Claude and Lorenz, visibly becoming annoyed but became distracted by the commotion that was rapidly approaching them.

Claude saw the orange mane of hair, the single rider rushing to them in all haste, without the other three of his party. Claude ran to meet with Ferdinand and saw the streaks of mud and blood that decorated his armour. The former general tried to speak but his voice was broken and hoarse, alerting them that things had not gone to plan.

“What happened? Where are the others?” Lorenz demanded.

Ferdinand finally caught his breath, catching Claude’s worried eyes, all but confirming the worst.

“Byleth?”, was all the Alliance leader could ask, worry washing over him, drowning him making him unable to move.

“Dimitri found us, but we quickly became surrounded by Slithers,” Ferdinand explained, “Byleth…she’s changed.”

Claude cursed allowed while Lord Roderigue pressed for the whereabouts and condition of prince, however the atmosphere shifted into a cold clutching aura that emanated from Ferdinand. His eyes dropped to the ground, his shoulders drooped and then everyone understood, “I am sorry…Dimitri died protecting Byleth, that’s why she went…crazy.”

Roderigue casted the former Empire general a murderous glare, as Lorenz tried to continue questioning Ferdinand, completely disbelieving that the prince was dead. Ferdinand went into further detail, how Dimitri seemed to be his normal self and how he was ordered to return, to tell Claude to march forward and that Byleth would be late.

“Tch, that sounds just like him,” Claude said aloud to no one in particular, “What do you mean that Byleth changed after that?”

“There is no way to describe it, it was like watching a demonic beast rise from within her, her body morphed into something else and she seemed to lose all sense except for a mad bloodlust for the enemy,” Ferdinand explained, hallowed eyes recalling the strange things he had witnessed while Roderigue dropped to his knees, the truth hitting him, “I am sorry, my Lord, there was nothing we could do. Claude, you should know that Edelgard was not leading these men. It was a trap to lure both Byleth and the prince out and away from you.”

“No doubt Edelgard will be on route now though,” Lorenz added, “The professor was right all along.”

“There is no time to waste then, Lorenz, give the order,” Claude commanded and to Roderigue, “There is nothing I can say that can help the sorrow you are feeling, but you can help end this, fight for Dimitri, for your King.”

Roderigue took a few shaky breaths before standing back to his full height, “You…what of my son, Felix?”, Ferdinand informed him that the swordsman was in good health and determined to draw Byleth to Gronder, in her current state.

“Her strength has multiplied tenfold and was very much focused on the enemy, even though she didn’t seem to recognize us. I have never seen anything like it,” Claude knew better than anyone present, it was the effect of the crest within her, it had finally clawed its way out most likely as a response to Dimitri’s death, with everything she had given to the prince it was no wonder that it had affected her to the point where she pushed the limits of her own abilities.

“Hmph, while I owe her for all she’s done I am not sure what my son sees in her,” Roderigue gruffered as he sent his Falcon back into the air, “Claude, we will have the Empire trembling at the sound of our coming. They will pay for the blood spilt.”  
~  
The sights, the sounds, and the take of blood, coupled with the amazing rush of raw power coursing through her altered being was…overwhelming. Her thoughts were racing along side those of the monster that took over her, both like a welcoming embrace and a suffocating plunge into darkened waters. There was an echoing voice that they shared, one of revenge, bloodlust, and a while to ensure that they suffered, Byleth felt as is she was super imposed over her own body, one that was now acting of its own will and when she saw her new reflection from the fading light of a foe, she understood what she had become, the draconic form that had shifted from within.

It was the strangest sensation, but somehow both her and the soul within understood that importance of getting to Gronder, recognizing that while she had lost the ability to communicate, Felix was trying to lead her. Her consciousness, however, wavered whenever thoughts or scenes of the fallen prince crossed her mind resulting in stages of nothingness while the beast took over. Only the echo of the beast roaring in shared grief could be felt.

Between the reddened vision, dyed from the blood of the fallen and their pleasing cries Byleth soon began to recognize the area they were now in. Although, she could no longer see Felix, Gronder was close, she could sense it, the tension of a large battle, the fear, and anticipation. 

Between the patches of fog and rain, Byleth could almost smell the presence of another monster like herself, something that called to the beast within her, a primal instinct that came roaring to the fore causing her to fall into the back, much like how Sothis would return to a dormant state. Byleth wondered if she should have fought to maintain control, but then the vision of Dimitri’s fading light ensnared her heart, all but allowing the monster to take over. Revenge would be hers.  
~  
Gronder field, the battle that once took place was all but a memory that did not even seem real especially when compared to the mess of smoke, death, and despair that painted the field. The clash between the rebellion and the Empire was swift and took no time to advance to a gross mess of struggle. The weather was both an advantage and hinderance, especially against the center grounds where a series of ballista’s where set up that kept Claude’s aerial units from engaging.

The Kingdom’s army had yet to join the fray, Claude betted on their element of surprise wanting to wait to see what plan Edelgard had in store for them, knowing that this battle would be far from simple. The Emperor was waiting for some key moment, and Claude needed to be patient. He and Ferdinand, along with a small battalion, broke off from the main supporting force to get around the enemy, to sneak behind their lines in hopes of finding Edelgard or Byleth.

However, he did not expect to find a certain swordsman having a similar plan.

“Felix!,” Claude called out as he shot the slither that was engaging Felix, a bullseye straight through the heart, “Where is Byleth?”

Felix flicked his blade, spatting the blood onto the muddy ground, “I lost track of her awhile ago, I think she managed to break through the main front, but I can’t be sure. She is going in for the kill.”  
“How are we to find her? She could be anywhere,” Ferdinand asked surveying around them, the clash of steel and the crackle of magic filling the air, “She’s going to get herself killed.”

Claude bit down on his lip until he tasted blood, “Damnit!”

First there was a tremble in the ground, one that reverberated through the soles of their feet and into their bones, and then the sound of a catastrophic explosions that filled the air with billowing smoke and ash, it came from the ballista units at the centre of the field, not too far away from them. Followed by the sound of the most terrifying roar, one of a thousand wyverns, filled with rage and undying fury. Claude knew, without a doubt, that the cry belonged to Byleth.

“That would be her,” Felix confirmed sadly, “She’s taking out their main offensive.”

“She won’t be fighting alone, lets go!”  
~  
Hubert stood amongst the smoke and flame, his first time seeing a beast such as this, the same deviled monster that had managed to take out many their strike force. Nothing seemed to affect it, neither arrow nor magic seemed to work against it, and when it charged the ballista’s Hubert had no choice but to do as ordered, set off the hidden explosions in an effort to bring down the creature. Hubert was even able to make out the purple hair belonging to one of the archers. Edelgard was right, the rebellion had beasts on their own, perhaps using similar methods that they had, and that all methods would be needed to take it down. 

Sacrificing their central position in an effort to damage the creature was at the cost of lives of their ballista archers, although he knew it would be better by his hands than by the fangs of the demon that was moving between the clouds of smoke and fog. He could see the silhouette, large wings, fangs, but the body itself moved oddly, and was much smaller than previous demonic beasts he had seen. 

He did not have time to be distracted by the creature, he had orders and a hunt of his own to carry out. Claude, Dimitri, and Byleth were no doubt somewhere on the same field working against his master with everything they had. He would not fail.

However, Hubert realised he had lingered too long, the beast seemed to catch his scent, moving like a snake towards his place a short distance away. Hubert drew his dark magic into his palms, he needed to end this quickly, seeing as the creature had indeed taken some damage from the explosion, arrows sticking out from all angles, and gashes that extended down its limbs. Bracing for the right moment to unleash a lash of power he was not prepared to meet the eyes of the beast. The unmistakable colouring, the soul behind the eyes that called out to him even now. A softness that he recognized all to well, was baring its fangs against him, locking onto its prey.

“Byleth…”, Hubert breathed, more of a gasp as the Smokey air made it difficult to breathe, “This is what Lindhardt meant.”

The beast stalked closer towards him, much like a demonic beast, this one seemed to be more dragon with little evidence that it was once the form of a human. The realisation making it difficult for Hubert to lash out, there was no pity, only a pure sadness that he had never felt before. His twisted heart mourning what had become of the warrior woman he had grown so close to, one that even know plagued his every waking moment and dreams. But, he had orders. Whether or not this creature was Byleth or not, it did not matter, it would meet its end by his hands. It was clearly apparent that no one else could stand a chance against it.  
*a low menacing growl*

“You knew what this would lead to you foolish woman,” Hubert told the beast raising his hands, “I will not belittle your memory by allowing you to live. It is the least I can do for you.”

The beast held his gaze a few moment longer, eyes critical analysing him, searching for the truth in his words and as Hubert braced for his attack the beast quickly slunk back into the wisps of smoke and fog, sensing the impending danger. Even as a beast, Byleth’s characteristics of battle were very much prominent and with that in mind Hubert knew to expect an attack from behind.

He was wrong, the attack came from above, his eyes widening in surprise as a sphere of magic exploded against him, where he had anticipated fire she delivered a magical warp that surrounded him, feeling as if his very life was draining from him, Hubert dove from the sphere, gasping for breathe. 

As he tried to look around to locate Byleth, something was very ‘off’ with his vision, like multiple super imposed images of battles, of different time, that made no sense whatso ever where very much in clear view to him. Giving his head a violent shake to try to clear his scrambled visions, however it did nothing to change what he saw. It was mesmerising and confusion, to the point where he wanted to vomit from the induced nausea. This was unexpected, and indescribable. 

From behind, Byleth launched another warp sphere at him, a larger one that pulled him into its void.  
“What is this?!”, Hubert struggled against the pull, trying to counter it with his own magic, only to be left disappointed when it simply evaporated. The sensation was familiar, the pull of his life force, but this time the visions he saw were different, the witness shadowed forms of Dimitri and Byleth, multiple layers of them back at the Academy, having tea, laughing, a shy embrace, and then, to what he could only assume was present time, were scenes of them fighting against the Empire, side by side.

It didn’t make sense! These things did not happen, and yet why it they anger him so? Hubert struggled to escape the sphere once more, only to come face to face with the draconic Byleth, who huffed disappoint in his face, the warm breath smelled of blood and decay. Hubert was lost, what was he supposed to make sense of? These visions, meant nothing to him, knowing that they were false.

Struggling to stand, the quickly weakening Hubert understood that he unfit to face her like this, but was oat bound in his duty. Drawing upon his internal reserves of magic he lashed out with a barrage of dark scythes that pushed Byleth back, roaring as the magic cut into her skin and with each bellow, causing Hubert’s chest to clench painfully, “I am sorry.”

Byleth reared onto her hind legs, coming to full height, spending out blasts of magic all around in a fury that caused the grounds to quake once more while Hubert struggled against the shadowed visions to see what was ‘real’ and before him, but he kept seeing things that were curious, and impossible.

One particular sight was a battle replaying over and over, and each time he saw Byleth act differently, resulting in saving a student from serious injury and death. He saw it with Dimitri, Felix, Claude, and even Edelgard when they were at the academy, but it still made no sense, those events never happened. Hubert crumbled and grasped his head in agony, it felt like his mind was being torn in two with such a rush of information, memories overfilling his capacity to concentrate, to focus on the battle at hand as Byleth was preparing another volley at him.

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND!!!,” he bellowed at the top of his lungs as the pain began to overcome him, he lacked to strength to fight on, he needed to focus on withdrawing, but Byleth would have none of it and all Hubert could do was brace for another warp sphere, “….”

What if what he saw was real? Was it not Lindhardt that mentioned that Byleth may possess some unique abilities? How could these things be real? Hubert felt the sensation of the sphere, warping the air around him, completely enveloping him without struggle. He wanted to understand, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Upon opening his eyes, preparing for the rush of images, what he saw was very clearly not the battlefield, instead he saw Byleth struggle against some force, something that allowed her to control the binds of time. He heard the gentle words of someone echoing through her mind, of the divine pulse, and then Byleth’s own thoughts of how it was a blessing that had failed her. This was enforced when Hubert witnessed a series of deaths, ones that had not happened, but felt very much real. He watched as Byleth clung to Dimitri’s body as she cried her heart out, cursing out the Goddess Sothis, he could feel her trying to pull at the tides of time, the space around him bending around her will.

Just when he thought he could no longer take it, the scene before him shifted, he saw a girl about seventeen standing before a snow covered grave. Her long wavy hair reminded him of Byleth’s, even the colour was similar. The girl turned, as if sensing a lingering presence, and in that moment their eyes met. Her eyes…were his own.

Hubert gasped for air, as the vision faded casting him to the familiar throne room of the Empire’s castle. He cried out when he saw Edelgard laying in a pool of her own blood with both Dimitri and Byleth standing above her with their blades drawn. Rage erupted from Hubert; had he been played all along? But, as with the other visions he knew they could not be real.

While Hubert’s will began to crack under the strain, the scenery shifted to within the Holy Tomb where an older Byleth kneeled before the tomb of the goddess. She was whispering to the empty space, as if expecting a reply, like a mad woman lost on faith.

“I need to go back. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. Sothis, grant me one more chance, let me save them all, they did not deserve any of this. All because of Rhea…”

…somehow, in the midst of the visions, the confusion, and draining strength Hubert finally unraveled the mysteries of Byleth. What he saw was indeed real, somehow through the blessing of the Goddess Byleth was able to bend the will of time to her own, and that was something she used to save and protect everyone she knew, repeatedly. Byleth loved Dimitri in one of those lives, but something made her risk it all, to go back to beginning one more time, and it was mostly likely why this time that this ability suffered, she had over expanded it. Even know against powers he couldn’t even comprehend she was still trying to save everyone, friend, foe, it didn’t matter.

Hubert’s eyesight cleared enough as the warp sphere dissipated around him, at its core, he knew that whatever magic that was it had costed him years of his life in exchange. He saw the beast making its final approach, snarling and eyes aflame with a deadly intent that even made him shiver. In that moment Hubert was indeed fearful for his own life, caught at a crossroads he had never anticipated, and there was little he could do.

“Byleth!”, a voice called out from behind the beast, Hubert recognized it as Claude’s who emerged from the smoke with Felix and Ferdinand in tow, bow in hand scanning the creature’s injuries, and the area, finally coming to rest on himself, “Vestra, you disgusting bastard.”

Hubert let out a sad chuckle as Byleth’s jaws opened wide, taunting him with a painful demise, but a calm and collected voice was heard above the snarling and sounds of battle.

“My father loved my mother very much, he may have been the enemy, but even that couldn’t change his heart. No one will tell me about him, but I know this much to be true.”

Claude and Byleth had all but cornered him, and he had all but given up until he heard that voice, instinct pulled at him, duty of this heart beyond oath surged him with a rush of energy. It became clear that Hubert still had things to do, and this would not be his end.

“This is the end for you,” Claude growled as Hubert watched the arrow become released, poised to his heart, as he summoned his own magic to teleport.

A sudden blast of bright, white light erupted from between them all, sending them all flying back, disintegrating Claude’s arrow, providing an opportunity for Hubert to escape in that split-second moment of opportunity.  
~  
“Urgh, what a mess,” came a sleepy voice after the light dissipated. Claude thought he was going crazy when he saw the green haired mage stretch out his arms, looking around at the chaos, unphased, “Looks like I made it in time.”

Claude and the others scrambled to their feet, Felix quickly fixating his blade only an inch away from Lindhardt’s throat, waiting for Claude’s command. Hubert was gone, and Byleth’s shift form was shaking out from being thrown back, her head eager searching for her prey, as Lindhardt look at her sadly.

“This is what I warned you about, you poor thing,” he said softly, all but ignoring Felix’s blade to approach the creature.

“Lindhardt, what are you doing here?” Claude asked as he raised his bow and arrow defensively at the mage, experience telling him not to trust him, but he also remembered that it was Lindhardt who saved Byleth, “Don’t take another step until you tell me what’s going on.”

Lindhardt rolled his eyes and waved at Claude to lower his weapon, and much to Felix and Ferdinand’s disbelief, he complied, “You should know that the Kingdom’s army has pushed through to Edelgard’s final defences, news of Dimitri’s death has spread and they are fighting with a renewed vigor. I imagine the Empire will withdraw shortly. She did not anticipate on fighting three armies this day.”

“She’s going to run away isn’t she?” Ferdinand asked of his fellow student who nodded in reply, “They will retreat to Fort Merceus.”

“Most likely,” Lindhardt agreed as he held out his hands to Byleth, the similar white light spreading outwards from his palms, “Easy, I am here to help you Byleth.”

Claude watched in utter disbelief as the draconic form began to tremble and shift, her transformation was reverting, and soon what once was a fierce dragon was once again his Byleth. Scared, broken, and bloody once more, Claude dropped to his knees to scoop her up.

“She’s asleep, however I do not know when she will awaken, if ever,” Lindhardt reported as he rested a hand onto her forehead, “We got lucky this time, but I don’t think I can do this again.”

“Why are you here?” Claude asked again, more firmly, “Why did you let Hubert escape?”

“Trust me, you do not want to kill him,” Lindhardt said firmly, “Not if you want to save her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? This chapter was a little all over the place as there was alot happening all at once, but overall I am pretty happy with it. The time warp spheres are a neat idea that relates to byleth's ability to use the divine pulse and as a dragon, in stead of fire, someone sees into the multiple realities she has created by bending time. So much cooler than fire!
> 
> Up next: Long last secrets revealed, Hubert faces Edelgard's wrath while he is caught up in the multiple visions he witness and their implications....


	21. Chapter 21: Through Trials of Fire the Heart Endures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle of Gronder behind them, and Byleth returned to a stasis slumber, a fallen prince soon to be laid to eternal rest, both Claude and Hubert must evaluate their hearts, to find what truly matters to them and what they are willing to do to see those dreams become reality. 
> 
> Hubert comes face to face with a strange vision that reaches out to him, and Claude wishes for nothing more than to shout at the gods for their selfishness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would recommend some sad music when reading this one, here is the link to what I listened to while writing a good chunk of this chapter.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aA_yNWVcZ_4&list=RDCPmrIpX30BA&index=27  
> Its 'If I could fly I would give you the sky' by Epic Music VN 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I feel like I was able to get back into a better swing with the characters on this one, which is so vital for the rest of the story and we have about 6 chapters remaining, plus an epilogue to satisfy those who really like to know what happens after then end and how things change int he future. It is something I hope you are looking forward too, although it has its own heart twists planned, but thats all I can say for now. ;)

~

From her view, Edelgard watched the flames that had erupted from the central ballistas, signaling a shift in battle and it was not in her favor. That grand explosion was only to be utilized as a last resort against the rebellion, in particular a dragon that was reported to have been making its way to Gronder. The reports stated that the beast was ravaging her troops, all but decimating her offensive lines, making it easier for the rebellion and Gloucester armies to march ever forward.

Edelgard knew the truth, it saddened her greatly that things had come to this point, but such feelings were a hindrance, and she prayed above all else that it would not be Hubert to stumble upon the beast, even though his orders deemed it so. She would never wish such a transformation onto anyone, from one beast to another, she pitied Byleth and more so Hubert. She was no stranger to matters of the heart, however everyone was required to make sacrifices for this dream and even if she wanted to cut that bond with her loyal friend she knew that he would never accept it. It had begun to become crystal clear that Hubert’s heart was beating, and it was not longer just for her, and that made her happy in a way, but also brought up deep feelings of jealousy. Jealousy for not having been the one to capture the mercenary’s heart and for her having stolen the heart of the only friend she ever truly had. 

Edelgard truly had to wonder if they were ‘friends’ or rather the product of a twisted fate that had entangled them through duties and oaths of blood. Scanning the battleground, it had become less of an ideal situation between the plumes of smoke and continually rolling fog she prepared to signal for the retreat. The battle was lost but this was merely a distraction for her reserve troops to make their way to Fort Merceus, with the Death Knight leading them she was sure that all had gone according to plan. Although she still wanted to persevere enough to take out the three people that had been nothing short of a thorn in her side.

“Report, your Majesty,” called an informant who belonged to Thales, a slimy spy whose words sounded like they were drenched in oil, “The prince of the holy kingdom, is dead.”

Edelgard’s lips parted in surprise, allowing the words to sink in. Even though his death had come by her orders somehow she stilled hoped that there would have been a chance to face him one last time, a final goodbye. Instead, the news of his death was brief and bland, simply another pool of blood to be added to her growing ocean of sin. 

“How did he die?”, she inquired coldly, maintaining her composure as the cold and feelless leader she had worked hard to portray, especially when slithers sunk about. Awaiting a reply, the informant took far too long and when he did finally explain that it had been at the fangs of the savage dragon, Edelgard could all but taste the lies being spewed forth. It was folly, even in a bestial form Byleth would never harm Dimitri, something was amiss and Edelgard wondered what part Thales had in this outcome, knowing that he had been exercising his own plans of late, without her knowing.

“My Lady! A third army approaches from the North,” a scout had run up to her, one of her own and whose words could be trusted without question, “The dragon as decimated the remaining front lines, we have lost the central foothold and will not be able to cut through this army.”

This was unexpected, Edelgard mused, knowing that something about this whole situation felt like something Claude would scheme against her, knowing he would be waiting for her to make a play as well, “What colours to they bare?”

“They carry the Kingdom’s banner and are being led by Lord Roderigue,” Edelgard was surprised to here that the Lord yet lived, knowing that him and his ‘army’ was probably made up of the last remaining loyal knights of the crown. It was clearly a last-ditch effort against her reign, and if word of their prince’s death has reached them they would fight with a formidable strength that will surely overpower her, “You orders my Lady?”.

“I am done here,” Edelgard commanded as she turned her back to mess that was Gronder field, “I must return to Enbarr. Send out my assassins to aid Hubert in taking the remaining heads of Byleth Eisner and Claude von Reigan. We lost the battle, but their heads must fall here.”

“At your command my Lady,” the scout said with a respectful bow, “Anything else?”

Edelgard casted a glance at the slithering spy who was watching her all to contently, reinforcing her thoughts that they had played some part in all of this behind her back and she was not about to be outdone by snakes of shadow, “Bring me Dimitri’s body.”

Thus ended the battle of Gronder, a reunion of souls and the fading of hearts. Word of the prince’s death spread through the battlegrounds as fast as a sparrow in the first gale winds of spring, surging the Kingdom’s armies unity and striking at the Empire as savagely as the dragon had done. By nightfall the Empire had fully retreated, and cries of victory and mourning could be heard over the field.

However, Claude could still not breathe a sigh of relief. Lindhardt assured him that Byleth was alright, physically, but could not predict when or if she would awaken from the stasis slumber. Their march back to Gloucester was slow and jagged. They did not walk away without injuries or casualties, and everyone felt the full reality of this war as they did they best to support their injured comrades while others searched for the lost.

Lorenz & Felix took command of their troops return as Claude and his battalion, with Lindhardt in tow, flew on ahead. If Claude was right, and from what he had seen, there was an extremely good possibility that there would be assassins lurking post battle in search of their heads, it would be Edelgard’s contingency plan after all, since it was obvious that Hubert had failed to do so. Claude’s first priority was to get Byleth safely away from Gronder, and then to begin planning for their attack on Fort Merceus, the final pillar between them and Edelgard’s demise.

Once at the Gloucester estate, Lorenz’s father was very accommodating when Claude explained that he would need a place outside of the estate, something simple but could also still be guarded if needed. The shrewd man handed Claude the keys to a guest home within the town, close to the market but secluded away from a majority of the bustle and was still fairly close to the estate. 

Under the cover of darkness Claude brought Byleth and Lindhardt to the guest home, it was essential that know one know they were there and that Lindhardt also remained separated from the others as Claude was unsure of how they would react to his sudden appearance, especially since there was already some tension with Ferdinand’s presence.

“Claude, you mean for me to stay here as well?” Lindhardt asked as he began to explore the small guest house, inspecting the bookshelf and then the kitchen, which he was pleased to find was well stocked, “You should know that I do not ally myself with Edelgard and her plans.”

Claude had just finished placing Byleth down onto the plush lounger when saw how ragged she looked, her armour dented, blood stained clothes, and fresh cuts all over. Even then it still looked like she was only taking a nap, that she would awaken at any moment, but he knew better, this was probably the expression she wore when she slumbered for those long five years. All he could do was frown down at her sleeping form, the twisting in his heart growing painfully tight, especially replaying those moments from Gronder when she was battling against Hubert. Even as a monster she must have understood what she was doing, Claude liked to believe that he understood his dear teacher, but even that must have been difficult for her, especially when she came so close to killing him right before Lindhardt arrived.

Lindhardt appeared at his side, looking between Claude and Byleth with kind and understanding eyes, “ Will I be punished for saving Hubert?”, he asked straight to the point, “You must understand, I don’t have the power to revert Byleth’s form again, but Hubert will.”

Claude crossed his arms and stared back at the green haired mage that seemed like he was about to fall asleep standing up, perhaps he little trick had taken much from him, but Claude was not sure if Lindhardt could truly be trusted, there was too much to consider with so much at stake.

“I need you to fill me in here,” Claude said as he took of his own dirty and soiled jacket, “Why did you come at all? What did you do to Byleth?”

Letting out a long yawn before beginning, Lindhardt took a place in a deep chair close by and got comfortable, “Perhaps it is best to say that recently I have been working with Hubert in developing a means to reverse the crest fusion process, and that is no easy task. However, recently it would seem that those folk of shadow, the slithers, have been working behind the scenes outside of Edelgard’s direction and from my understanding that was not part of their agreement.”

Not wanting to miss a word, Claude too took a chair and got comfortable, hoping that whatever Lindhardt told him would help him piece everything together, “What were you doing before this?”

“I was under house arrest, courtesy by none other that Hubert himself,” Lindhardt ruffed, “However, suddenly a very wounded and dying Byleth was brought to my door and then everything began to make sense.”

“You know about her crest stone then?”, Claude asked, “How Rhea put the crest stone belonging to Sothis within Byleth?”

“Yes, but that’s not everything Rhea gifted Byleth with,” Lindhardt directed with glimmering eyes, like a child playing with his most favorite toys, the mage was clearly having fun with his own studies and research, “I discovered that Rhea was the one who saved the Captain many, many years ago, by using her own blood.”

“Rhea’s blood flows through Byleth?”, Claude asked astounded, “Then does that have something to do with how she hasn’t turned into a demonic beast?”

“Right on the mark, Claude,” Lindhardt praised with a smile, “ Byleth has managed to maintain her own will against that of the crest stone, because she is more adapted to being a proper vessel for the dragon’s will. Reason’s why the crest stones take over the host is because those are the souls of the dragon kin that were slaughtered many eons ago, they harbor such rage and vengeance that even to this day they are eager to fight. Those who wield hero relics feel a different kind of pull, their crest stones, the will of dragons wish to be reunited with their bodies, the weapons themselves.”

“The weapons were created using the bodies of the dragons,” Claude concluded sadly, resting his chin into his palm as he sat further back into the chair, keeping a careful eye between Lindhardt and Byleth, “Why does this make Byleth different?”

“Rhea’s blood flows through Byleth, the blood of an Immaculate one, Byleth was a near perfect specimen because of that, but the connect between the will of the goddess’s dragon and the pull of its body through the sword of the creator has long since been deteriorating, “ Lindhardt said, “Her transformation is a testament to the limits of her crest. She mentioned that wielding the sword of the creator brought upon some illness, and I imagine that has been going on since the days at the academy.”

Claude froze, it had been he who had put that blasted sword right back into her hands, and it greatly explained her adverse reaction to holding it again after those year. Byleth, the vessel to the goddess’s own crest stone, with the blood of Rhea, there was still something missing from all of this, but he did not know what.

“The crest stone will tear her will apart in order to be reunited with its body,” Lindhardt summarized, “But I have found some promising leads on how that can be avoided.”

“How can such a thing be reversed?” Claude asked disbelieving, trying not to fade down into despair at the thought of Byleth’s curse overtaking her, making him feel utterly helpless, “What price must be paid for such a feat and why is Hubert helping you with this ?”

Lindhardt took a moment before replying, gazing around the room as if to suspect being overheard by the shadows themselves, “Hubert was able to get me access to certain texts and documents produced by the slithers, one tomb I found talked about the Fell Dragon, a child of the Goddess that had fallen from her grace and was said to have vanished deep underground.”

Why did Claude not like the sounds of this?

“ This fallen child was said to be the one who taught the slithers of how to utilize advanced magics against the goddess and her children, he was the one who taught them to split the dragon’s will from their bodies to create powerful weapons and artifices to amplify the dragon’s power to use for one’s own purpose. In essence this is what gave these outcasted people their power, but what that really means remains to be seen,” Lindhardt concluded sadly, “With more time and more resources I will be able to transcript more of the texts, there has to be an answer hidden somewhere in there.”

“But how did you reverse Byleth’s transformation?” Claude wondered, “Obviously you have managed to uncover some information into that regard.”

Lindhardt smiled sadly back at Claude, it was a weak and dark smile, “ I was able to acquire a vial of Rhea’s blood to use as a means to calm the dragon’s will, that and a bit of my own lifeforce to help Byleth find her way back to us.” Just the mention of the blood made the mage lose all colour, “ I was able to speak with Rhea briefly, and she told me what might work, but our time was cut short and Hubert had to hide me away.”

“Hubert brought you to Rhea?” Claude wanted to confirm, “What is he playing at?”

“He wishes to save those most important to him,” Lindhardt said simply with a light shrug, “Although, I don’t think he has let himself realise it yet. However, after today I don’t know if we can trust him further. Edelgard ordered him specifically to kill you, Byleth, and Dimitri. He will be punished for his failure in this, but that might work to our advantage.”

“I should have shot him down where he stood,” Claude admitted darkly, his fingers growing restless for the comfort grip of his bow and arrows, “I don’t understand that man. Lindhardt, thank you for everything you’ve done. If there is a way to save Byleth, then we must find it by any means necessary.”

“You have my word,” the mage said letting out another yawn, “Also, those slithers who sought to draw out Byleth and Dimitri acted without Edelgard knowing, they are targeting Byleth for not only her crest, but for her blood. They wish to see all of the Goddess’s children dead.”

Claude closed his eyes, weary from all he had learned, and all that remained to be done. Hubert’s actions confused him and yet he understood perfectly. They were fighting each other to save Byleth in some way, somewhere along the lines their lines of fate had crossed and now they both sought out the same warm heart. 

Opening his eyes, wishing to see her smiling face but only being met with her silent body, Claude really began to wonder what the future held for her. All of this was happening because of Rhea, this war , Byleth’s fate, what had she hoped to gain from all of this?

~

Over the course of the next few days Claude was busy running between various meetings and checking up on Byleth at the secret guest house. As he guessed a large number of forces had occupied Fort Merceus, the impenetrable fortress, and Edelgard had all but run back to Enbarr. The people took that has a positive sign, much as they had deemed the dragon that stormed the enemy as a blessing by the Goddess herself. Although many mourned for the loss of the prince, many more were eager to end the war so that they can begin planning on how to rebuild. For the most part Lord Roderigue, of whom Claude had little difficulty in pursuing to join their main army, was mostly quiet and distance during the meetings. 

When Dimitri died most had believed that their last chance to save the Kingdom went with him, but soon people began to throw around names that could stand in place of the true crown. Roderigue was swift to silence such words as it was still too soon since the prince’s passing, but it made Claude wonder just who would take up such a mantle in the absence of a blood king?

In a rare occurrence Claude had decided to bring Felix and Ferdinand back to the guest house to speak of private matters. While it was generally understood by those who needed to know, Byleth was recovering from the battle, and no one outside their small circle knew that the dragon had been her. Roderigue had been difficult to persuade, to allow Byleth to rest for the time, as he was quite demanding in speaking to her regarding the moments leading up to Dimitri’s death, especially when rumours swirled that it had been her who had killed the future king. Much to Claude’s surprise it had been Felix who stood up and furiously squashed such tales. 

“She still hasn’t awoken,” Ferdinand said quietly once they gathered in the small house one afternoon, “What will happen if she does not wake before the next battle? You cannot be the one to stay behind and watch her.” Felix agreed, this next battle would be even more important than when they took the great bridge of Myrddin. They would need all available hands and the subsequent march onto Enbarr. 

“I already spoke with Lindhardt about that, he will take her out of Fodlan for safety,” Claude explained, “If she does not wake before then there really isn’t a way of telling when she will awaken at all.”

“Out of Fodlan? Is that wise?” Felix questioned sharply, “Claude, there are tons of assassins and spies watching our every move, if she is taken further away how will we be able to watch her?”

Claude felt heartened by Felix’s worry, and understood his concern deeply, even though this plan pained him greatly as well. He was beginning to feel like half a soul, half a heart, while the part of him that was missing lay dormant within the slumbering being that had shown no signs of returning to them anytime soon. 

“We have little choice, and perhaps it would be for the best, “Claude continued, “If she is away from battle she won’t put herself in jeopardy like she has done before.” No one could argue at that, while powerful and formidable, Byleth was reckless, often utilizing her own life to ensure the security of another’s, although they still had no idea how much that was true.

“The Death Knight guards the Fort, do you have any plans for how to defeat him?” Ferdinand asked seriously scratching his own head trying to think of any information that he had come across that might be useful to them, “Edelgard kept him close for such a long time that I almost forgot he existed.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Claude murmured sleepily, “As things stand we have three weeks to prepare, reports say that Edelgard is pulling many of her forces out from the Kingdom, if she is preparing for the final confrontation it will take time to gather all her assets.”

“Then we have time…”, Felix mused to himself before addressing Claude, “I am going to retrieve Dimitri’s body.” His body…it really was a strange sensation coming to terms that Dimitri was dead. What’s more, was Felix was the only person who knew where the prince was laid to temporary rest, “Ferdinand, will you accompany me?”

“You want me to go with you?” the former general asked in a confused tone, looking to both Felix and Claude for confirmation, “But, everyone has still deemed me to be an enemy, perhaps it is not wise.”

Felix shook his head in disagreement, “I trust you, and besides, Byleth would want you to be a part in fixing things. I get why she spared you know.” Claude tilted his head to his fellow swordsman, “I would rather see someone like Ferdinand take Enbarr’s throne, that way we can know for sure that things will change for the better.”

Ferdinand swelled with pride at hearing Felix’s words, it appealed to his sense of loyal to his country and his renewed ambitions to fix all that was wrong from within, although he did not particularly wish to do so from the positions of sitting upon a throne, he had matured beyond his wishes from when he was young and foolish, “I will go with you, perhaps it would be best if we took wyverns, less time one the ground and in those wilds the better.”

“Perhaps this should be kept a secret for the time being as well, I can cover for your absence,” Claude said, “Felix, what about your father?”

Felix scrunched up his face uncharacteristically at the mention of his father’s name, “What about him?”

“I think he means to throw your name in for the running, to bear the Kingdom’s crown,” Claude got straight to the point, wanting to see how the younger Fraldarius would react, “Much like if Ferdinand were to take over for Edelgard, you could help rebuild the Kingdom from the top as well.”

“Tch, my father would do well to remember that there is still a war to finish,” Felix grumbled, “Dimitri has not even been laid to proper rest and already to people scramble for another to rule them like rats.”

“The people would fallow you,” Ferdinand added, “You could help them to find hope and faith once more.”

“Again, that does nothing for the present moment,” Felix countered, “If I cannot run my blade through it than it is not a problem I care to deal with.” Claude raised an eye brow at the golden eyed man, sure there was that tough exterior but Claude was far from blind to see how much work Felix was already doing to secure lines of food and supplies for the more remote parts of the kingdom that had been forsake by the Empire’s occupation. The Alliance Leader had to wonder what the future held for sharp tongued swordsman and if he would rise to the mantle or cast aside the last memories of his fallen friend.

~

With each lash of lightning and every burn of fire across his skin, Hubert never cried out in pain, never twisted away from the impact and never tore his eyes away from his Master as she commanded each brutal hit. He wanted to ask why she had such a solemn expression upon her face, why with each strike that it was she that flinched at the sounds, and why above all else had she refused to speak any words to him? 

Hubert could not hate her for this, he was the one who failed to kill her enemies and in turn had almost lost his own life in the process. However, between the torture Edelgard had instructed upon him it was not as painful as the visions that still haunted him, especially when word had reached him that Dimitri was dead, at the fangs of the savage beast, the very one that infected such strange magic upon him, the one whose roar echoed eons of pain ang agony.

The visions taunted him so, dancing between his worst nightmares and most twisted jealousies, seeing Byleth smiling in the arms of another, and then the next moment sacrificing herself to save Edelgard in a wicked battle against the Empire. So many different paths, with alternating consequences and each one pulled him, stretching him to the limits until he could handle no more. Thousands of lives rushing through his mind, constantly replaying before him where he was no longer truly sure if what he was seeing was real or not. The only things that helped keep him grounded was the lightning that continued to cut through his flesh and the warm blood that trailed downwards.

Hubert heard Edelgard speak but could not make out the words, fighting against the growing numbness he tried to focus on her, his lifelong purpose and sole reason for being, but he failed again to give her his attentions as the faded image of that strange, familiar, girl appeared over Edelgard. While the Emperor continued to speak, lips moving but the sounds growing deaf, he saw the young girl’s eyes widen in sudden terror.

‘What makes her so fearful?’ he wondered to himself, something within him wanting to reach out to comfort her, his heart beating strongly against his chest as instinct roared within him like fire licking upon dry kindling, setting ablaze such a feeling that threatened to consume him , ‘This is just another vision, but why can I see my own reflection in her eyes?’ 

The girl stepped forward to him, reaching outwards to him, as if he was familiar to her. In return, fighting against the weight of his body, the magical binds that kept him in place, he stretched out his hand to her, there was something undeniable about this girl and he wanted her to be real, but just as they were about to touch, another faded image appeared overlapping them, “Byleth”.

In the next moment Hubert was struck across the face by a firm, armoured hand that sent him tumbling back against the cold marble floor of the throne room, the images instantly evaporating, revealing a furious and hurt Edelgard whose eyes betrayed her own heart in that split moment. Only then had he realised he had spoken out lout, reaching out in a delirium for their enemy.

Edelgard sent away the mages, waiting until they were alone in the grand hall before stepping down from her throne towards Hubert who assumed a kneeling position and kept his head down, lest he infuriate her further.

“You swore yourself to me, and yet even as you are being punished you reach out for her,” Edelgard sneered reaching down to lift up Hubert’s chin so that his eyes were forced to meet hers, “Not only that, you have allowed Lindhardt access to Rhea, and now he is in their company. These are treasonous acts that I cannot overlook.”

“Edelgard,” Hubert pleaded breathlessly, “I only act to find a way to save you from this path, it is the only way…”

“The only way for what? This is the path I must walk to see my dreams realised, if you cannot accept the fate I have chosen then you no longer of any use to me,” the Emperor declared firmly, her voice echoing through the air, “I am not so weak as to let this curse slow me down, not before the promised day.”

Hubert frowned, he meant no such weakness upon her, out of anyone he fully understood her strength as well as her dreams and all that she had sacrificed to come so far. He wanted to be by her side on that day of victory, when the air would finally clear of oppression and war, and the birds would sing of freedom and renewal. However, in that moment, in his heart, his knew he had betrayed her in a way that could never be repaired.

“I’m sorry, my Lady,” Hubert managed to whisper, sincere and true, “ Do not cast me from your side, all that I am is because of you and all that I do is for you. As it always had been.”

Edelgard’s eyes narrowed as she released Hubert’s chin from her grasp, standing tall over him, testing him. Never could she have imagined such a crossroads of hearts, but neither could she afford to lose him, her own heart would not allow it, “You understand that Byleth must die to see my dreams realised, don’t you?”

“…yes,” Hubert bowed his head once more, hiding away from the Emperor’s gaze, “I will not fail you again.”

“No, you will not,” Edelgard affirmed, “ Should the Death Knight fall it will come to you to defend Enbarr, Fort Merceus will buy us some time and when they come for me we will unleash our ultimate weapons to end this once and for all. Now leave me and tend to your injuries”.

“As you command my Lady,” Hubert replied strongly, not allowing even the hint of weakness to peak through his words as he got up from his knees, bloody and shirtless before her, “On my life, your dream will be realised.”

~

Claude had returned from a particularly long war council meeting that had left him drained and worn, not that he had been able to get much rest these days. Felix and Ferdinand had returned with the prince’s body, and it really became a sober reality for everyone that Dimitri was gone, Roderigue had lost his composure a number of times during the meeting as they discussed the probability of burying the prince in Alliance territory, however the idea was met with much resistance and Claude sympathized with them. However, time was of the essence and a decision needed to be reached soon.

The afternoon had long since danced into evening, but the pouring rain made it difficult to decipher how much time had passed, not that it mattered as the days and nights had begun to become one and the same to Claude. Removing his jacket and boots, Claude met with Lindhardt in the living area, the green haired mage had made himself quite comfortable being surrounded by a pile of books that Claude had not bothered to question where he managed to procure them from.

“You look terrible,” Lindhardt pointed out without any hint of humour, only dry fact and Claude almost wanted to laugh, “Sleep is just as important as leading an army.”

Claude shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to the upper level where in the main bedroom Byleth had been relocated to. He stood outside the door, praying that when he opened it she would be awake, waiting for him, but then part of him wanted her to slumber on until this war was over, until the worst of the battles had passed and he had a way to rip Rhea’s curse from her. Leaning his head against the door he wearily thought of how the past few months had been unlike anything he had prepared for and all he had learned tossed so many sleepless nights of theories out the window. On the other side the door was the key to everything, he knew it, and also knew that he was still missing a key piece to make sense of it all. 

What was worse was how his thoughts had continued to wander to her more and more, so much that at times he stared straight into nothingness as those at the council table awaited his reports. He felt like he was slipping, being caught up in a void that was relentless and did not want to let go. Hilda had pulled him to the side earlier that day to check on him, she knew that something had happened to Byleth, something more than what they had told the rest of the council. Claude should have known better to keep anything from her, especially when she gave him such a warm hug when he felt like falling apart. Nothing was as it should be, and never had he felt so out of his element before, and he had been dealing with assassination plots since he was a boy!

“Perhaps it would be best to leave her for this night,” came Lindhardt’s voice from the bottom of the stairs, “Come, I have made some tea.”

Claude let out a staggered sigh, pulling away from the door, he must look awful for even Lindhardt to go out of his way, but this was all he could do. Sitting at her side was the only comfort and rest he had become accustomed to, although there were no quieting dreams her mere presence was enough to empower his soul. An addict praying on a hopeless faith that had kept coming back for more. It lead to the question he was not ready to face, what would happen if Byleth was never to wake? It was just as much of a possibility as her waking, and he could see it in the eyes of Lindhardt and Ferdinand that he should pull away from his hopes, to protect himself, but he could not. 

“Maybe later,” Claude replied as he turned the knob to the room, opening the door carefully, greeted by the faint light of a small lantern that sat on the nightstand. The flickering shadows unveiling the resting form, just as it had been over these past days. Taking his place on the chair by the bedside Claude looked over Byleth’s face, as pale as stone, no breath nor heartbeat to signal life, only an eerie stillness that reflected time frozen around her.

Claude sat there for a time, simply staring at the face of the Ashen Demon, no thoughts, no feelings, just as an empty husk waiting for a miracle. He knew this was not healthy by any means, but there was not anything else he could do. His heartbeat painfully fast, and he half expected it to burst forth from his chest at any moment. 

Reaching his hand out towards hers, something that he had never done while she slept, Claude gently wrapped his fingers with hers, the contact was neither warm nor cool, it simply was, but a rush of electricity ran through him. In response Claude let his eye lids close, allowing the sensation to fill his being, however it did not last long, and he was left with more feelings of longing. This could not go on, he thought to himself sadly.

Bowing his head in defeat Claude began to talk in the softest of whispers, his voice broken and tired, “Teach, choose me,” he began, “You have left me a broken man, we all need you here, I need you.”

Claude’s green eyes opened to the unchanged form before him as he squeezed her hand a little tighter, “I love you, and I think you know it,” he stumbled, his throat growing tight with all the words he had never managed to say and had long since tried to deny within himself, “You don’t need to fight in this war any longer, but I need you to come back to me. There is still so much of the world you have not seen, so much you have been cheated from, but I can try to make up for it.”

The rain continued to tap onto the window in a rhythmic pattern that echoed the schemer’s heart, filling the room with a sense of melancholy and memories, “ I know I am not the one you want, but I can give you a future that he can’t. Perhaps I am only fooling myself, your heart is unlike any other and your love knows no bounds, although I wish to steal it all for myself.”

Claude bowed his head in prayer, fighting back the rare tears that began to fall like the rain, “I am but a mortal man, and you…you have captivated my heart over and over again that I fear it no longer beats for me,” he sobbed as quietly as he could, holding back years of grief and faded wishes, “I love you, Byleth, and though I can face this world alone, you give it such colour and vibrance that it only makes sense to live it with you by your side. I fear that if you sleep for eternity I will never get a real chance to earn your heart, to learn more of you behind the strength and guidance that you lead with, I want to be selfish of you, to bare your sorrow and lift you up as you have done for us all. This is but a tired man’s plea, and if any of this reaches you just know that I will wait until the ends of time for you.”

He hoped that the Goddess was listening to his prayer, so that she could see how unfair and selfish her children had become, how corrupted her blessing truly was, and how much Byleth had already suffered and continued to do so. If there was a chance to tell those words straight to the face of the Goddess Claude would do so without fear, for he would truly ridicule the gods themselves if it meant that Byleth could be spared from this fate that had enveloped her. But, he knew better that to give hope to the gods who had long forsaken its people, the only thing he could rely on was his own strength the love in his heart. Shoulders shaking and head lowered, he allowed himself to be overcome with these feelings.

A strange girl with long green hair, decorated in gold and curious eyes listened to the words that were intended for naught but the rain to hear, she felt the pain of this man and the pain of her dear friend. Had she a heart beat of her own she knew it would grieve for the two of them, knowing that she no longer had the power to aid either of them and all she could do was silently sit with them. Sothis’ own heart was breaking, after everything that had happened she wondered if she had made the right decision when she allowed Byleth to turn time so far back in an effort to rewrite, what they had thought to be, the worst possible outcome. 

As the rain continued on the Goddess wept with the man, wishing nothing more than to answer his prayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Things are looking quite grim for our tortured little hearts and I can promise you that it does not get any easier in the next chapter. We will be saying goodbye to more characters and hearts will be broken beyond repair.   
> The next chapter will probably be a little delayed again, so I thank you all for your patience and understanding. :) 
> 
> Also, with the epilogue I have planned, would you guys prefer that in separate chapters or one giant bundle? Any feedback will be great appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22: Forgotten Tombstones and Frozen Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert takes a moment to himself, to prepare for his final battle but meets someone who should not exist. Fate is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe...enjoy!

Hubert lay awake as the crackle of the fireplace popped to fill the midnight air and the chill of the evening. He had just received several reports, as well as new orders from Edelgard, ones that would not be denied. The following morning, he would set out to Fort Merceus to join up with the Death Knight, along with Caspar, to preparation to meet the rebellion forces. Edelgard gave specific instructions for how they were to be engaged, to utilize the weapons of the Slithers to decimate their enemies. If all went to plan, it would be the final battleground of the war, even Hubert could not see a way for Claude or Byleth to overcome what would be awaiting them.

In addition to his new orders, Hubert received reports that Byleth was currently incapacitated, that her absence after the previous battle was noted by many and that there were rumours abundant as to her current condition. However, Hubert knew that she was still alive in some form, Lindhardt’s timely arrival all but assured him of that, that the mage had made some sort of break through with his research. 

Hubert let out a tentative breath, his mind was heavy, and his heart was growing weak, either from Byleth’s attacks or from the weariness of war, he could no longer tell. The strange visions had begun to finally subside, only appearing so faintly that he was able to block them out, not wanting any more doubt to seep into himself. Although the mirage of the young girl often flitted in and out of his visions often enough, and for some reason he was grateful to see her, she held a calming effect on him, like gentle encouragement that was warm and supportive.

Like an executioner’s final kiss Hubert was fully aware that he was being sent out onto the front lines in order to deal as much damage as possible and then to expire once his usefulness was fulfilled, such was Edelgard’s wish, and thus his own desire. Tiny pulls of regret gnawed at him, put he brushed those feelings to the side, to some degree he wondered how many times this outcome has come to pass, if Byleth was aware of his oncoming demise, or if this had been part of her plan all along?

Sitting up in bed, wincing at the painful twinges from his torture, Hubert decided that he needed to clear his mind, to find some peace that could see him through and there was only one place that would grant him such a wish. That lonesome cottage in the mountains, surrounded by dense forests and solitude, would prove to be his only church, only to be known by one other.

With that in mind Hubert got up, grabbed his black shirt that had been tossed onto his desk, and then went to retrieve Byleth’s pack from its hiding place behind the bookshelf in his library. Even now his actions would be considered treasonous, but this much he owed the woman who had captivated him beyond duty and purpose. The pack felt heavier than he remembered, but none the less he slung it over his shoulders as he gathered his magics to transport him far away from Enbarr, from this place of death and fated ends.

Immediately, Hubert was hit with freezing air as he arrived just before the cabin doors, the winds lashing at the wooden frame as the snow drifted high. Hubert’s eyes softened at the sight, looking up to see the sky was clear beyond the winds, revealing countless dazzling diamond stars that seemed to welcome him. 

Once inside, Hubert placed Byleth’s pack onto the table, looking around at the dusty place. There was a strange pull to this place, he needed to be here and even though he was not a man of faith, there was a calling trying to reach him, though he debated whether it was wise to answer its call, when he closed his eyes and saw the young girl once again, his mind was made up. Whatever was calling him, its source was at the top of the mountain, the very same he and Byleth had climbed those many moons ago.

Without care for the cold environment, forgoing the warmth of a jacket, Hubert made his way up the lonely mountain. The snow covered, winding path, offering him nothing but silence of the night, protecting him from the worries of what was to come. Sometimes he swore that the girl was walking along side him, sometimes she would appear just up ahead, staring up to the sky longingly. Either way, her company, real or not, made the journey to the peak that much more…enjoyable.

Closer to the top the wind had all but died down, to a gentle caress and nothing of its former hurricane and as he passed the tree line the sky above seemed to open up even more, welcoming him, “Almost there,” Hubert said aloud as he body strained against the pain that began to burn once more from the wounds on his back, even as the cold air felt relieving in some way.  
~  
The top of the snowy mountain was as terrifying as it was beautiful beyond words, bringing with its sweet memories and a sense of familiarity that worked quickly to overwhelm Hubert. Although, this time he could tell that the time warped visions were messing with him as well, especially as he stood before the hazy mirage of a snow-covered tombstone, a marker that anyone would typically miss unless they were aware of the area. Its deliberate placement, in a place where he once stood, heart bared to the elements, sent a shiver through Hubert.

As Hubert stared down at the tombstone, the girl appeared beside him and seemed to look between him and the frozen rock, “This must be some illusion, magic leftover from her attack,” Hubert spoke to the figure, “You are definitely not real, you don’t belong in such a place. Although, I am not sure what is real anymore.”

The girl, with her long dark teal hair, tilted her head at Hubert, very reminiscent of how Byleth had done, causing Hubert to do a double take and then subsequently shake is head a little more violently than he intended.

“Hmph…you sound like everyone I have ever met,” the said grumpily, crossing her arms and even puffing her cheeks out in frustration and it almost made Hubert laugh, not because it was rather adorable, but that this strange vision was actually talking to him, noting the final decline within his own straining sanity. Seeing no harm in further diving into insanity, Hubert decided to go along with the present craziness, especially when he couldn’t help but want to comfort the girl who was currently casting him a very real glare of daggers. 

Taking a seat by the tombstone as he took a better look at his aethereal company who seemed to have a more solidified form than any of their previous encounters, “It does not sound like you have had an easy life, even though you are dressed like someone of noble standing,” noting the fine quality of her clothes, the regal blade at her hip and the accented jewelry that decorated her, unable to find a distinct style of their make. Just from her standing Hubert could tell that she was an experienced fighter, and very much aware of her surroundings.

“I have only ever been an outcast my whole life, no matter what I do,” she explained as she too stared down at the tombstone, “I don’t belong anywhere, and that is fine by me.”

“You must have a family,” Hubert was prompted to say when he caught the pained expression that crossed her face, quickly gathering that something tragic must have happened causing him to frown, “What happened?”

The girl hesitated initially, but then slowly began to reveal that her mother had passed when she was younger, and that her father, whom she never got to learn of passed before she was even born, “It is not all bad, I have twin half-siblings, and I love them very much, but we are so different,” the girl let out a long sigh, “I came here to try and learn of my father, to understand why I am like this…”

“This doesn’t exactly seem like the most ideal place to go looking,” as Hubert turned his gaze back to the tombstone, “You can’t exactly learn much from a stone so cold and isolated.” Hubert imagined that her father must have been a poor man to have been buried in such a place and in such a fashion. 

“I have these strange dreams, they never make sense, but finally I was able to find his final resting place,” the girl explained, “Like constant scenes of improbable pasts and futures always overplaying atop of one another. Heh, and that is only one reason why people think I am weird.”

Hubert really began to feel for the poor girl, that and he could very much sympathies with her dreams, he was all too familiar with such a state. However, he continued to write off this interaction as just a vivid illusion and nothing more as there was nothing that could convince him otherwise, or so he thought.

The girl went over and began to dust off the thick layer of snow that covered the top of the stone, and Hubert watched as something small fell from the top in a bundle of snow. The girl noticed it as well and picked it up, wiping it clean and holding it up to observe more closely, “It is just a river pebble,” she mused holding it out for Hubert to see. 

Hubert’s heart dropped… the very pebble this girl held out in her hands was the very same he had gifted to Byleth so many years ago. Hubert rolled the black pebble in his hands, it was very real, but why this unsettling feeling? The girl looked at him curiously, her eyes, every reflection of his own.

“You are an odd man to get worked up about some pebble,” the girl noted as she continued to brush away at the tombstone, “I suppose this was all for nothing after all, there is not name on this grave.”

It was true, the rock surface lay bare, only worn away by the elements of time and wind. Hubert gripped the stone tightly as he looked to the girl once more, he was beginning to understand but wanted to deny it all. There stood this strange mirage of a girl, one so similar, one so lost, one that had come to place this place to learn of her father that was all but eroded to time. This girl who had gone through such a short life without truly knowing her other half, without any understanding of her lineage…it made Hubert sick.

“Why are you here old man? This seems like an odd place for someone like you to be in,” the girl asked as she stepped away from the tomb and looked back up to the endless ocean of stars, “Perhaps, you are just a figment of my own imagination….I just wanted to know my place in all of this.”

Despite all the evil he committed in his life, all the horrible things he had done in the name of duty and oath, for that moment Hubert wanted to give in to this dream, to know that not all of him had been despicable, that there was some wholesome good that came from his life, but he was unsure if he himself could handle the truth.

“I am sorry that you did not find the answers you were seeking,” Hubert said solemnly as he held out the black pebble to the girl, who curiously accepted it, “What will you do now?”

The girl took a moment before answering, seemingly unsure herself of where her path would lead her, “Someone has to know something, he fought in the great war, someone like that does not just vanish from history,” she said firmly.

“Can’t you ask your guardians?”, Hubert offered as he stood up from his place, reaching a hand out to trace his fingers of the cold stone that perplexed him no longer, “You cannot be alone in this venture.”

The girl huffed once again, “My other father refuses to say a word, that I shouldn’t get so caught up in the past, but I will find the truth.” The girl threw him a dazzling smile, one that broke his heart and finally gave him the courage to ask the question that would answer everything.

“You…what is your name?”, voice trembling….

“My name? its D________ von Vestra,” the girl replied simply as she returned her attentions to the sky, as Hubert hung his head in defeat, fighting back the tears that seemed to have come from no where, threatening to freeze upon his cheeks. 

So that was the way of things…. Fate was a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter update, it was supposed to include the whole battle at Fort Merceus, but I think Hubert deserved to have this spotlight to himself so that is why it is a little short.  
> So did anyone have 'maybe baby' down on their bingo card? No? well I guess the thing with altering time and fate is that sometimes it has funny consequences.
> 
> * Random personal side note: recovery is going quite well and I thank everyone for their kind and supportive comments.


	23. Chapter 23 ~ Wolf’s Heart, Wolf’s Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The crest stone, the will of the goddess’s dragon calls out to me even now, and it is becoming more difficult to deny it,” Byleth began, turning to look back out through the window, “I cannot make any pledges of this heart to anyone with such a cursed future. I will end this war, and if I have the strength remaining, I will hunt down the true puppeteers and slay them.” 
> 
> Claude & Felix fight it out.  
> Byleth struggles against fate, and for the first time, decides to choose her own heart.  
> Hubert faces a new tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of happy, and a little bit of sad. Buckle up.  
> Also, super long chapter, so get comfy too.

~

Claude’s heart was beating wildly in his chest as he raced through the town streets in the pouring rain that had let up for days, not bothering much to avoid the many puddles. The image of Lindhardt’s surprising appearance at the war council still playing in his mind as he ran with everything he had.

Claude was already drained from the long day of having to deal with certain Alliance affairs by the time he had met up with Lord Roderigue, and the other officials. It was time to discuss the matter of Dimitri. Felix and Ferdinand had returned from retrieving the body, which was now resting in a secure under ground mausoleum within the estate, however Lord Roderigue was quite anxious to have the prince returned to the Kingdom. There were plenty of issues with that, and thus led to many round-about arguments, all the while Claude tried to maintain the peace alongside Felix. Just as things had begun to get rather loud, the double doors to the council hall burst open, a very out of breath Lindhardt’s had appeared, launching most officials into a panic as the mage was still believed to be an enemy. The cries of outrage and shuffling of weapons being drawn had made the mages words silent, but Claude read his lips, only one name, but it was enough, “Byleth”.

Claude did not hesitate, his voice booming over the others to quiet them down as Felix guided Lindhardt to a chair beside him, sword drawn protectively. With one understanding look between the two, Claude bolted out from the room, leaving the council in Felix’s hands, knowing that even if the swordsman could not quell the cries of concern, his blade certainly would.

All but crashing through the front door, his eyes were locked onto the stairs leading up to the second floor, and ultimately to Byleth, praying that this was not in vain. Finally arriving at the all to familiar door, running a hand through his rain-soaked hair, he braced himself by taking in a trembling breath as he pressed the door open.

There she stood, looking out the window, the focus of all his wandering thoughts, the cause of so many sleepless nights, and the sole reason he continued to act without careful sense that had kept him alive all these years. Byleth, dressed in a black silk night slip that reached the floor, accentuating the glow of her luminous skin and aethereal coloured hair. Claude was entranced by the view; it did not seem real. She did not turn to him as he entered the room, and he could tell that she was clutching her hands to her chest, completely focused on the drops of rain that raced down the windowpane.

She was alive, awake, and Claude was utterly speechless from joy that he had to force his feet to carry him forward to her, trying to close the distance between them, one that seemed to only have been growing over time. Still, she did not look to him, so he gently whispered her name aloud, a practiced prayer upon his heathen lips.

“Byleth”

Something shifted in the air between them, a shiver danced visibly through her, as if she had only just realised that she was no longer alone with her thoughts. Dropping her hands, Byleth turned to face Claude and there he saw that there still were fresh tears falling down her face, but he was sure she did not even realise it. In fact, Claude was certain that she was not truly seeing him either, making him wonder if there was something wrong since her reawakening. 

Claude lowered himself down onto one knee before her, he was so happy but worried just the same. Taking her hand in his, and pressing it to his forehead as Byleth watched without expression, the touch of her skin made everything so much more real, stabilizing him.

“I heard voices calling out for me,” Byleth spoke in a ghostly tone, tilting her head to the side as her gazed focused on the bowed man before her, “Claude, I heard your voice.”

Claude jolted within his own skin, wondering just how much she heard as Byleth tentatively withdrew her hand form his. Raising his face to see her saddened expression, “You said you loved me,” Claude swallowed, hard, a feeling of panic beginning to take root within him.

“I do love you and I always will,” he managed to say, however when Byleth gave no motions to replay Claude began to grow restless, “You have known this for some time, but even now you say nothing. Is this hesitation because of Hubert?”.

The dark mage’s name left the taste of ash upon his tongue.

The smallest of smiles graced Byleth’s lips, giving Claude a false sense of comfort, “No, it has little to do with him,” she replied, eyes softening towards him, “I have no heart to give, no love that can be shared.”

Immediately Claude protested, “You know that is not true!” standing up to face her as he prepared to continue to try and convince her otherwise, however she merely shook her head to stop him.

“The crest stone, the will of the goddess’s dragon calls out to me even now, and it is becoming more difficult to deny it,” Byleth began, turning to look back out through the window, “I cannot make any pledges of this heart to anyone with such a cursed future. I will end this war, and if I have the strength remaining, I will hunt down the true puppeteers and slay them.” 

Claude’s shoulders dropped, saddened by her words, feeling the overwhelming despair she had to battle with alone all this time. There was something about her tone that made it feels as if she was saying a final farewell and that terrified him, “Lindhardt says there is a way to remove your crest. By, I know the truth about you,” he confessed softly, wanting to finally be open about everything between them, “You are not alone in this.”

Byleth’s eyes reflected her shock and the subsequent terror, “You know about Sothis?”.

Claude nodded, “That’s right. Rhea instilled you with the crest stone of the goddess, and that is the reason you feel unease with using the sword of the creator. Lindhardt calls it, ‘Calling the Children Home’, it is pulling at the crest to reunite it with its body.”

Byleth pursed her lips, eyes falling downcast, “It is more than that. And if I had only been stronger, Dimitri would still be alive today. Things were not supposed to turn out this way.”

“Teach, I need the truth from you,” Claude pleaded, what else could he have been missing about her? Especially after he was so sure that he had things figured out, all the answers and no more mysteries, “Help me make sense of this so I can help you.”

Claude watched on as Byleth fought internally with herself, clearly debating on telling him and if so, just how much she would be ready to reveal. Finally, she seemed to come to a decision, standing a little straighter, staring straight into his soul and taking a weary breath. He had never seen such a nostalgic look upon her before.

“I really all began that night when I first met you, Dimitri, and Edelgard, that was when I met her, Sothis,”

~

As Byleth revealed more and more, Claude had to take a seat on the edge of the bed else he would have toppled over with every revelation he came to understand. It was so much more than he could have ever believed, and if it were anyone else but Byleth telling him these things he would have written them off as crazy.

“I lost Sothis long ago, and I had always assumed that was the reason that things started to go wrong with me,” Byleth admitted, “Although, a part of her will remains, it is incredibly angry and wants nothing but the blood of the shadowed mages that had taken so much from her so long ago.”

“By, could it be possible that this isn’t your first time going through this war?” Claude asked cautiously, “If so, why did you choose me?”. Byleth gently crossed her arms, temporarily lost in thought at his questions as it was obviously something she had not considered for herself.

“Of course, it is possible,” came a voice from the door, “In fact it makes the most sense as to why you have been able to reach the limits of the crest stone so quickly, even with the time manipulation element.” Lindhardt, who looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up, entered the room. Clearly matters at the council had been settled.

“If that is so, Teach came back to rewrite history from a worse of future,” Claude summarized, crashing any deep desires he had that she had chosen him for him, “I guess we only get one more shot at this war then.” Lindhardt nodded as Byleth continued to remain silent.

“Just avoid pressing your crest limits and don’t forget that Hubert is the only one strong enough, and willing, to reverse the fusion that Rhea had done,” Lindhardt added lightly.

“I am not so sure,” Byleth replied coldly, “We cannot count on him, it is too late for that.” Claude could not agree more, logically and emotionally, they needed to come up with a plan. It was disappointing that he had only just learned of Byleth’s ability, it would have been a very unique tool to have been able to use during the war, but he supposed that would have probably come at the cost of more lives.

“Claude, tell me what I have missed,” Byleth asked, dismissing their current discussion and even as Lindhardt began to protest her jumping right back into the fray of war, Claude drove straight into reporting everything that had taken place during her absence. 

Byleth nodded along to his reports, the current state of Fort Merceus, the status of their armies, and of whom would be awaiting them, “The Death Knight and Caspar have been spotted there, along with an increased number of soldiers,” Claude watched as Byleth gathered up her clothes and armour as Lindhardt threw his hands up in frustration at having been ignored.

Byleth casted the mage a sorry glance as she begun to undo the ties to the night slip, not wanting to waste anymore time playing the part of the slumbering warrior, “Lord Roderigue says that….,” Claude’s jaw dropped as the black silk fell from the warrior’s body to the ground, he tried to maintain his composure but only stumbled over his words, thanking the goddess that it was still fairly dark in the room as he tried to clear his through to divert is racing thoughts.

“I will have to speak with him soon,” Byleth agreed as she began to button up her shirt, not paying any mind to her suffering audience.

Claude’s hands had tried to cover his eyes, but there was no hiding the blush that had taken over his entire body. All he could do was run his hands over his face, a flame with embarrassment, “Y-yes…that would be best,” his will was breaking, but managed to turn away to allow Byleth some privacy, “For someone without a heart, you put far too much faith in me,” he grumbled.

~

The following morning Felix sought out Claude for a sparring partner, he had grown far too tired of dealing with his old man and was desperate for a breath of fresh air, however he was ill prepared to deal with a glum and conflicted Alliance Leader. It did not take time for Felix to get a gist of the situation following Claude’s brief explanation of all he had learned of Byleth the evening prior.

“You are too caught up in the details, Claude,” Felix scorned as he parried Claude’s lunge with the steel sword, “Byleth is, and always will be Byleth. Goddess powers or not, you should not de-humanize her.”

“You can’t simply ignore these things,” Claude countered as he braced for Felix’s barrage, “I always knew she had the power to change Fodlan, but she could reshape the world.”

Irritated with what he was hearing, Felix rushed Claude, their swords clashing against each other, forcing his opponent backwards.

“You sound like a child, just like how you were at the academy,” Felix growled menacingly, “Can’t you see beyond the tool? Byleth is not a pawn for your schemes!”. The words caught Claude off guard, which was a mistake as Felix followed through with a swift round house kick that sent him tripping backwards. The swordsman’s attacks were becoming faster and more precise, the subtle bloodlust was not lost on Claude.

“Your wrong!,” Claude regained his balance, and refocused his blade as Felix stood some distance away, piercing eyes waiting for him to attack, “It’s not like that any more.”

Felix’s glare could have cut Claude down quicker than any blade, but he would not back down. As the two continued to spar, Felix could tell that Claude was distracted, a deadly mistake for a leader of their armies and a poor excuse of a man, “Damnit! Get your head in the game!” Felix lunged forward, with a swift hit made Claude drop his sword and then took the man by the collar.

“This can’t be about you right now,” Felix sneered trying to shake some sense back into his friend, “Focus on ending this war, then figure your shit out.”

Claude knew Felix was right and felt shame of all the things he had said. He supposed old habits die hard, and that he had been far too caught up with impossible probabilities. The power that he had craved for so long, that was within his grasp this entire time was now nothing more than history. Perhaps, somewhere deep down he hated that Byleth had kept that part of her secret, and that really made him feel small. 

“Your right,” Claude finally said as Felix let go of his collar, turning back to collect the swords, clearly finished with him for the time being, “Heh, I am jealous of you”.

“What are you griping about now?”, the swordsman asked looking back to Claude with his golden eyes and then Claude got a better understanding of the man before him. A smile spread over his lips, he was happy that at least through everything that Byleth had not dealt with all the despair on her own, she had a ferocious wolf to act as her shield in a way he never could. However, that begged the questions of that wolf’s heart, and Claude was sure he knew the answer.

“I always wondered why you had been so keen to be in our class,” Claude mused as he dusted the dirt from his pants, letting out a light chuckle, “You have known all this time haven’t you? And I bet that even she doesn’t know.”

Felix’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he lifted his blade to Claude’s direction, the full pressure of his menacing aura lashing out, “We need to end this war at all costs, Byleth won’t survive another one,” he barked, swiftly sheathing his sword and taking his leave of the speechless Claude.

Claude waited until Felix was long gone before he let out a long, tired sigh, scratching behind his ears, going over their exchange. The swordsman revealed plenty with few words and helped to reinforce Claude’s own understanding of Byleth’s power. This was not her first round, playing through this war, and all other attempts had led to terrible enough outcomes that she kept throwing herself back to beginning, seemingly without much memory of the first. But now Claude was left with another mystery to solve, how was Felix able to remember while Byleth could not? While it explained much of why he was so protective of Byleth, it did not explain why he himself did not act with such insider knowledge. 

“Argh! This isn’t fair!,” Claude grumbled as he left the training square, “ That bastard always has one up on me.”

~

“Felix?”, she asked of the swordsman who was lingering behind at the estate after their council had long ended, and something about the warm glow of his eyes gave reason for concern. She knew him far too well to be deceived, “Shall we go for a walk?”.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he agreed with a relieved smile as he waited for his sparring partner to catch up to him, making their way towards the town, “This place is making me anxious and I might yet throw my old man down the well if I have be in the same room with him any longer.”

Byleth could not agree more, especially as the eagerness for battle had long since began to boil since she awoke. She was not sure how anyone could enjoy such fickle meetings, where all they did was bicker and talk in circles. Claude and Hilda never seemed out of place, Lorenz seemed to think it a party, and even Sylvain had become quite adapt to the rhythm. 

As they made their way down the main road, they discovered that the townspeople decided to throw a celebration in Dimitri’s honor. Since there could be no funeral for him in the midst of war, the people took it upon themselves to raise a glass in the prince’s name, a proclaimed hero that single handily defended them against an onslaught of the Empire’s forces. It was quite a sight to behold, the town square was packed, a large bonfire had been lit, musicians and dancers filled the space while many stood at the sides enjoying a drink. Both Byleth and Felix looked on with tender expressions, both feeling the missing place of their fallen friend, “He would have loved this,” Felix said as they continued on, “Far better than some stuffy funeral.”

“I agree,” it had been some time since she had last seen such cheer, warming energy of community and camaraderie, “I miss him”, closer to the town square the crowds grew in number, and Felix took the lead through with Byleth tailing behind closely, all the while avoiding all invitations to dance.

‘Your falling behind,” Felix called out, taking Byleth’s hand in his, “Tch, what a pain.”

“Felix, wait!,” Byleth stammered, pulling him back towards her, motioning for him to look through the crowds to see what she saw, “Isn’t that Hilda…with Sylvain?”.

Felix looked in the same direction, “Huh, would you look at that,” he mused in an uninterested fashion as Hilda and Sylvain shared a playful kiss, until Felix let out an exaggerated groan and pulled Byleth along, “Lets go.”

“But!...”, Byleth protested, her curiosity getting the better of her once more, something about the exchange of affection interested her, and she wanted to watch them a bit longer.

“Let them be. I am sure they don’t want you watching of all people,” Felix scowled as they finally came their way through the rambunctious crowd, “Let them enjoy this night.”

Byleth felt a twinge of shame as she chanced a final glance back, knowing that Felix was right. Felix just rolled his eyes and led Byleth to a near by tavern where they managed to find some seating outside, the perfect location to enjoy the outside air and the festivities just the same.

“Let’s grab a drink, I need one after today,” the swordsman said, letting go of the hand he held to take a seat on the other side of the table, the vanishing warmth caught Byleth off guard, “What’s wrong?”.

Byleth was seemingly entranced by her hand, staring blankly at it as Felix, in turn, watched her carefully, ‘Felix, what is love?.”

~

It was expected that there was going to be some heavy resistance when they arrived to Fort Merceus, however they were very much unprepared for what they had to witness. Giant mechanical golems were positioned along the battlements of the fortress, shooting down three units of pegasi riders right before their eyes, sending both beast and rider plummeting to the ground. These mechanical dolls were strange, and unlike anything they were prepared to face, especially since their plan was to send in their elites on wyverns to cause a disturbance enough to lower the gate bridges for their main forces.

“Those golems are being controlled by a single master,” Lindhardt explained as they circled the fortress, staying well out of reach, “We are going to need another plan.”

Byleth frowned, they did not have time to regroup, scanning the air she spotted Claude and Hilda some distance away. She knew he was thinking the same. The fortress was already abuzz, the element of surprise was lost and the only option was to storm the fortress, hope to cause some confusion within their ranks, and make an opening.

They had roughly 50 wyverns and a dozen pegasi remaining, such was the cost of war against the future of freedom. Byleth raised her sword for the others to see, as sounds of whistles of acknowledgement filled the air, as she lowered her sword all units dove from the sky at her command. There were only several golems and would not be able to hit everyone. Options were limited, and they had no choice but to play into their hands.

The rush of wind mixed with the beams of magic whirled around Byleth and Lindhardt as they expertly maneuvered through the air, closing in towards the center of the fortress. Lindhardt was quite adapt at deflecting some of the magical blows, sending them back towards the battlements with large explosions, giving an idea for Byleth.

“Lindhardt, I am going to jump and I need you to target those gates,” she commanded as she passed the reigns to him, “I will find the controller.” The poor mage began to panic, however it was too late to stop her, as the wyvern dipped low enough Byleth leapt off and right into a battalion of foot soldiers. The wyvern’s roar could be heard over the enemies cry as they charged her without hesitation.

Wielding both the gifted sword from Hilda and the sword of the creator, Byleth easily managed to cut her way through the first and second battalions, it was evident that they had succeeded in causing some discord within the fortress, and Lindhardt was making progress on destroying the gates. 

Felling the last of the foe in sight, Byleth chanced a look to the skies, there were still plenty of wyverns prowling the sky, keeping the attentions of the golems, but from the sounds of clashing steel she knew that some of the others had managed to land. 

A large explosion erupted from the battlement from behind her, although the stone wall remained standing, the creak and rumble of weaking rock resonated. Fort Merceus may be impenetrable, but it had never faced such force in all its time. Byleth swore by the end of the day that it will fall.

Making her way through the fortress, trying to reach the central tower and the most likely location of the death knight and the golem’s master, Byleth felt an ice-cold chill riddle through her body. An icy bloodlust that threatened to freeze her in place, its familiar binding sensation caused her to pause briefly.

He was here after all, and undoubtably the one controlling the golems, shooting her allies from the skies. Was it relief that she felt in that? A hope that she could move past this, sooner rather than later? As if summoning her, Byleth spotted a pathway leading towards her goal. Sheathing the sword of the creator, already feeling the effects of using it, she made her way up the winding stairs.

~

Chaos upon chaos, even Claude and Hilda were struggling to find the right side up in this battle. They had managed to land without too much difficulty, but they were met by the fallen bodies of friend and foe alike. Yet, they had no choice but to push forward.

“Where did she go?”, Claude asked aloud, scanning the area, noting the approaching squadrons and knights, readying his bow as Hilda swung her giant axe around, making it look far too easy for its size, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You worry too much, “Hilda chipped, “Besides, we did not come here to lose.”

Claude smiled at the pink haired warrior, never failing to straighten him out when needed. Notching a special, rather explosive, arrow and taking aim he knew that if they made it through this in once piece it would be nothing short of a miracle.  
~

The air between them was cold, and stale. The moments that should have only lasted but mere seconds seemed to drag out far longer than necessary. Neither taking the first step towards the other, gauging the other, trying to foresee what the other would do and never taking their eyes off each other. They knew that this would be their final conflict, and that neither would simple let the other live, that time, that path, had passed into history.

Hubert, standing in the center of a large hall with his magic wisping about him like a second skin, looked far worse for wear than she. His eyes were completely sullen, devoid of any light or glimmer they had once held. Although he was standing straight, he was not at his full height, as if a great weight was bearing down on him. Byleth only noted such things because it would serve to her advantage, it was not out of concern, never out of worry. However, she would still only be lying to herself.

Sensing the hesitation, Hubert narrowed his eyes in something akin to a delicate mix of frustration and annoyance, yet still made no move to attack her first. Perhaps, he himself was taking time to savor the moment, to think back on everything, or nothing at all. 

In any situation such hesitation would prove deadly, and Byleth knew that she would have to be the one to strike first. Time was off the essence, but she needed to center her resolve, there was no room for error, and her first strike needed to be the final one, else things would end up dragging out. Gripping her sword, denying the call of the dragon within, Byleth let out a focused breath.

Hubert gave her a small nod. 

The battle ground was ready, and the warriors primed.

Byleth kicked off from the ground with as much force as she could, rushing to close the gap between them, leaving no space to be struck the mage’s magic. Swinging her sword upwards, target in position, but when the blade should have met with flesh it touched nothing but the air and Hubert’s shadow. Letting out a low growl, Byleth swung around to see that Hubert that transported himself to the opposite side of the room. 

Byleth knew this game, keep her busy and draw out the battle. It was unamusing and irritated her, causing Hubert to reveal a cruel grin. Of course, the mage knew how to annoy her, toy with her. Byleth straightened out from her crouched stance, she could play along as well, but she knew he would not like it. Despite Hubert’s best efforts, Byleth knew she would be the victor this day as she drew out the sword of the creator. Everything she had worked for up until this moment would mean nothing should she fail to take the fortress, to slay her enemy and end this war. 

“Do you really think that is wise?”, the dark mage asked, eyes keening the holy blade, “It will only hinder your own abilities.”

“You have left me little choice,” Byleth sneered as she launched herself forward, unlocking the sword of the creator to its whip-like form, snaking out into the air around her. However, just like the time previous, Hubert simply vanished and appeared in another section of the hall. The most futile game of cat and mouse, but every time Byleth moved a little quicker and every time she could see the man before her become a little more worn.

Just when Byleth was sure that she would be able to ensnare Hubert, he countered her, a blast of dark magic forcing her into the wall, gasping breath escaping her form the sheer impact, “Gah!”, blood spattered from her lips as Hubert sent another dark wind scythe barreling towards her, missing it by the hair on her head, Byleth leapt forward, snaking the sword of the creator towards Hubert.

“Its futile, that sword has weakened you,” he mused, evading the blade and casting flames to rain upon Byleth, they did not burn, but made her feel heavier. Panic erupted within, it was a binding spell to cage her. Hubert reveled in her panic, as more fire rained down.

Byleth spat out blood onto the floor, before pushing past the heaviness, swinging both blades wildly, commanding her body to be stronger, faster. Perhaps the outburst was unexpected, or the mage’s reflexes were also slowed, but the sword of the creator managed to slither its ways around Hubert’s chest, as Byleth’s other blade found its mark.

In reflex Hubert put out his gloved hands to protect himself.

Blood sprayed into the air.

With a quick flick of her wrist, the dark mage fell to his knees as the blades hold tightened, but no gasp of pain came from him, but Byleth bent over as overwhelming nausea took over causing her to vomit an excess of blood, painting the floor involuntarily. The sickening feeling that would never cease, her vision falling in and out of focus, much to her own anger and rage, “Fuck.”

While Byleth struggled against the sickness, Hubert stared blankly at his bloody hands, given the strike of her blade his hands should no longer be attached, but at last moment his foe had held back, a foolish mistake. Although, the strike was enough to cut deep, all but severing his ability to utilise his magic for the moment and with the sword of the creator wrapped around him, cutting deep itself, he was at Byleth’s mercy. 

It was a twisted feeling, to have been immobilized in such a manner, he had expected something much more extravagant, and yet Byleth was never about showing off. It was always straight to the point, straight for the kill, and yet he still drew breath. Hubert watched as Byleth wipe the blood from her lips, straightening up and finally locking eyes with him. Just as he, she was worn, pushed to the limits, and carrying the weight of the world on her back.

“You should have killed me,” Hubert said to her, garnering a sour look from the blood stained warrior, “I am oath bound to kill you, and so I must…” the sword’s razor edge’s tightened menacingly across his chest, cutting through the light armour and fabric of his shirt, the light pain reminding him of his current situation.

“You are already dead, Hubert,” Byleth said, her eyes dancing over his own broken form, with pitty and sorrow as her own stability wavered once more, spewing once more, “I have killed you.”

Hubert watched on with his own sense of pity, how far they had both fallen, twisted by the manipulations of fate and time. Denying to himself that he allowed this outcome, the most treasonous of hearts. Watching Byleth made him realise that he had always been lost to her, no matter his denial through the years, and yet everything became painfully clear upon that mountain top. Through death, blood, and pain, there was still a future to be had and he had never wanted a chance to see it as much as he did now.

“Hubert, I don’t want to die a monster,” Byleth expressed as she used her other blade to help her remain standing, avoiding his gaze, “After everything…will you help me?”

Hubert was positive that he had heard wrong, but when the sword of the creator loosened, falling from his body, he knew the words were real. Shaken and somewhat startled, Hubert asked her to clarify, wondering if this was some sort of trap, a final pit for him to fall into. 

Eye’s shifting until hers met with his own, Byleth’s warriors aura dropped revealing her true self at its core, a scared soul, tormented by a beast within and a monster without.

“Byleth, I have to end this here and now,” Hubert affirmed trying to summon magic back to him, “You should have cut me down.” Byleth’s sad expression gave him pause, like a binding spell all its own.

“You are already dead,” she repeated lightly, “You owe Edelgard nothing. You always talked about what would happen if you were granted a second life. Your vows to her are fulfilled, it is the only gift I can give you.”

Still Hubert remained confused, noting that he had not yet perished as Byleth took careful steps towards him, weapons sheathed, “You are talking nonsense! You do not carry such power! Don’t approach me, I will kill you!.” And yet with every step closer Hubert never raised his hand, for either magic nor hidden blade would have been of any use against her. Unmoving, he allowed Byleth to reach out with both side to each side of his head, dirtied and cut hands that had always been strong and gentle caressed him once more, much like many of his dreams.

“Understand this, your life now belongs to me. I have granted you this chance, and should you refuse I will not be able to hold back,” instantly Hubert felt the pressure in the room shift dramatically, ancient power fill the space of the hall, magic of old that seemed to radiate from Byleth, “You have seen it haven’t you? The divine pulse, of past and future?”.

Hubert gave a tentative nod, fearing to move anymore than that as the magic became suffocating, clearly making an example of how truly outmatched he would be against the will of the goddess’s dragon within the warrior before him, “I have seen many things, Byleth, some that even you could not believe.”

“I don’t want to kill you, I never have,” Byleth pleaded, “Out of everything I have had to do, this is not something I can see through.”

Hubert’s resolve waved just the same, was it a testament to their bond against the turning of fates that had brought them both to this pitiful end? Was what Byleth offered the only way to see a new tomorrow? Even after everything that had happened? Byleth seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her eyes saw through him, breaking down the number of barriers he had in place since before he could even walk. Was he willing to trust this blessed creature? To actually have faith for the first time in this existence.

“I need your help,” Byleth whispered leaning her face in towards his own, her breath mingling with his own, “I am running out of time.”

Hubert knew that, eyes sliding shut, letting fate wrap them tighter together, the threads that have been crossed and tangled over the years have now created a web that secured their wills into one. Such bittersweet feeling was surpassed when Hubert felt the gentle press of Byleth’s lips to his own. Timid, fearful, and yet unyielding unlike anything shared between them before. The flare of protective desire worked to throw him completely off guard, yearning for that tender touch but being denied once Byleth pulled away from him.

“Now go,” Byleth ordered, “You are dead to the Empire and by the Goddess’s grace have been reborn.”

Hubert swallowed hard, internalizing every word and the full weight of the meaning. This was freedom, he was free. It was staggering and surreal. Byleth watched as Hubert looked around him, almost in a panicked fashion, as he then held up his wounded hands, “Byleth…”, but the warrior just shook her head as she turned away from him, drawing her sword once more. 

“Go, before someone sees you,” she said as she made her way out of the hall where he watched her leave, disbelieving the outcome of events. The shackles of oaths and vows aplenty disintegrating, but yet the tug of loyalty still pulled at his heart. This may be a second life granted, there were still things that could not be so easily escaped. 

“Sweet bird, you should have cut me down,” Hubert frowned to the retreating figure as a man’s blood curdling scream echoed beyond the walls.

~

She had been right beside him one moment, but then was cut away from him before he even had a chance to act and now her body lay cold outside of his grasp. Red stained his vision, his heart calling out in a fury and rage that would have rivaled any divine beast, even causing the Death Knight to give a momentary pause, not out of fear but out of anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Death and broken hearts. You have been warned.
> 
> Also, fun side note, Felix's part kinda just wrote itself and has turned into its own bonus chapter where we see how he answers Byleth's question and find out how he fits into the Goddess's own scheme. So that will be something to look forward to.


	24. Chapter 24 ~ Love my Heart With the Worst Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eve of the final battle holds many surprises....

It was just his luck, to be cornered by none other than the Death Knight and if that was not bad enough Claude had yet to spot any of their own forces, besides Hilda who was currently doing everything possible to remain standing against each of the Death Knight’s decisive blows. No, things could be worse. It was apparent that the Death Knight was only playing with them, keeping them on their toes without a moment to counter. From a tactical standpoint they were at a major disadvantage and unless they could break through to escape, they were facing a rotten demise.

No arrows, no reinforcements, no hope. Had any of his plans failed so badly? There was no time to think as the Death Knight charged them with his abyssal dark scythe, running between himself and Hilda, effectively separating them. In flawless motion he swung out the blade towards Hilda who was backed against the wall, not allowing enough time to prepare for the impact.

Claude couldn’t move quick enough, retrieving several hidden blades from his coat to throw, a pathetic attempt to distract the knight, but when the scythe inched smoothly towards the pink haired warrior a blur of blue and grey collided with the Death Knight. However, the knight seemed to be anticipating this and wasted little time in countering this surprise attack.

The sword of the creator whipped through the air, as Byleth and Death Knight faced off granting Claude the brief moment to reach Hilda’s side, “Can you stand?”, hauling her up by her arm, a petrified look frozen onto her face, “You need to snap out of it!.”

“CLAUDE!” screamed two voices, one from each direction, but it was too late. The next moment a forceful shove sent Claude backwards while the sound of blade meeting flesh teared through the space where he had just been. When Claude sat up, preparing to face the Death Knight he was met with a grizzly sight. 

She had been right beside him one moment, but then was cut away from him before he even had a chance to act and now her body lay cold outside of his grasp. Red stained his vision, his heart calling out in a fury and rage that would have rivalled any divine beast, even causing the Death Knight to give a momentary pause, not out of fear but out of anticipation. 

Byleth used that moment to lash out at the Death Knight, her own fury building as the dragon’s will within reared its head, its power coursing through her veins. The sensation calling to her, calming her and empowering her all the same. It was sweet lullaby that Byleth willingly gave in to. The Death Knight sensed the change in his fated opponent, casting a glance back to the Alliance leader who was currently bent over the two pieces of his fallen comrade and decided he would no longer be a threat, which meant that he was fully free to cut down the menacing creature before him. Oh, how he had waited a long time for this moment, how he fantasized about it and could finally satisfy his desire. Licking his lips with satisfaction the Death Knight raised his scythe towards the mutated creature before him, ‘beautiful creature, your death belongs to me.”

~  
He could not stop the shaking in his body, the acid churning in his stomach or the raw terror he felt as the broken body of his dear friend lay before him. Unmoving, unseeing, and never to speak again. Claude himself could no longer feel, he did not even feel as if he was within his own body, like he no longer existed at all as the Death Knight and partially-transformed Byleth battled on. 

Lifting his head to see Byleth, he felt utter hatred towards her from the most shadowed place of his heart. Where had she been? Why hasn’t she tried to turn back time? She was the only one who could fix this and save Hilda! Looking back to Hilda’s body, he noticed a stray arrow on the ground. One shot, one chance to exact his revenge, but upon who?

A trembling hand reached for the lone arrow, and with trained hands was quickly set and ready to be released. His own holy relic humming with ancient power, an echo of Claude’s loss to rage and vengeance. Even as he knees shook, and his breath could barely be controlled, the rise and fall of his chest did not throw off his trained arms, which took steady aim at the two. The more he watched the two, dancing to their own blades of death, the more enraged he became, feeling powerless and defeated.

Something in the heat made Byleth look back, only to find Claude aiming his weapon at her own heart. The moment slowed, Claude’s bow aglow as he released the arrow, streaming through the air with perfect form. There was a magically backing to that shot, Byleth could almost see the streams of magic guiding the arrow as she crouched down to gain force to leap into the air, simultaneously dodging the scythe of the Death Knight. Byleth had shielded the arrow from the knight’s view, having leapt over him the arrow passed right through where she had been, at such a perfect height that the arrow pierced the only vulnerable place on his armour. It was a minute section where his helmet ended and his neck guard began.

The arrow exited through the Death Knight’s neck just as Byleth fell upon him with her swords ready, two blades piercing his heart. Just as swiftly as he killed, was how he died. Instant and without remorse. An unfitting end to the devil incarnate.

Byleth withdrew her blades, just in time for her to curl over to be sick once more. Noticing that her arms were covered in scales, hands with elongated claws, she put such worries to the back of her mind as she tried to turn to Claude but her body gave way. Collapsing to the ground she watched as Claude had already turned away from her, hunching over Hilda’s broken form. She could hear him weeping over the sounds of crackling magic and cries from the fighting that surrounded them.

“I’m sorry, Claude,” she struggled to say, as her vision wavered and the internal clawing intensified. Somehow, she had managed to maintain some composure over her body, but with all her strength utilized, she was sure that she would fall once again into a stasis, perhaps it would be easier to sleep so that she would not have to face Claude. 

~

Using his cloak Claude wrapped up Hilda’s body, gently picking her up in his arms, doing his best to keep her. Tears blurred his vision, the battle raged on but he was done. He was done and his heart could not take any more this day. Without a second glance to Byleth, or any indication that he even acknowledged her presence Claude made for the direction of the gate. With the Death Knight no longer a threat the fall of Fort Merceus could still be achieved, but that was no longer his concern.

On his way-out Claude ran into Felix, who was covered in soot and blood, having been through the literal fires of hell. His golden eyes quickly surveyed the bundle in Claude’s arms, the dead enemy knight, as well as Byleth’s crumpled form in the distance. Claude did not stop to say anything, in fact the expression on his face was enough to keep Felix from asking, there was already enough said in the silent exchange.

Felix came to Byleth, her eyes unfocused but still awake, it was a slight relief that she was at least awake, “I’ve got you,” he said gently as he would to any stray cat he came across during the academy days, “Just hang in there Ok?, the remaining enemy battalions have begun to retreat. There is nothing left for us here.”

Byleth could not speak as she felt her body being lifted from the cold ground. 

~

Elsewhere in the fortress Lord Roderigue was pursuing Caspar, a infuriating brawler that had done nothing but taunt him with insults towards Dimitri and the Kingdom causing him to hastily give chase deeper into the fortress corridor. However, when the blue haired brawler stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide with terror as he stared at the sky Lord Roderigue followed his gaze upwards only to be astounded by what he saw.

There was no warning, giant javelins of light barraged the fortress, engulfing it entirely into a pillar of light that reached back into the sky. The ground trembled violently as what once stood as a legendary fortress was instantly reduced to rubble.

~

There were no words to describe the loss, the devastation, nor the pain that echoed amongst them, and it made for a silent march towards Enbarr, to where Edelgard must have been laughing as she sat upon the Imperial Throne. What little remained of their army soullessly made their way down the well travelled trade road, battered, and bruised, they carried on with heavy hearts.

Byleth picked up the rear of the convoy, taking extra care to stay all but invisible, even at the news that his father was one of the many who remained unaccounted for, if he had perished in the blast, Felix warned her to keep distance away from the furious Claude. There was no argument there, everyone was keenly aware that both Claude and Sylvain had not taken Hilda’s brutal death well, and matters were only made worse than they had no choice but to prepare a rushed burial, in an unmarked grave, one that represented hundreds of lost souls. Thinking of it Byleth gently caressed the sword that was gifted to her by none other than the pink haired warrior, guild riddled and shamed. She wished that she had acted differently, but it seemed that with each regret of not being able to save someone, or properly utilize the divine pulse, Byleth felt increasingly numb, to the war, the constant failure, and never-ending torture that fate brought down on her.

Everywhere she looked, Byleth saw broken spirits, scarred lands, and never-ending disheartened looks from her own men. Where once they rallied and cheered under her colours there were now looks of distrust, judgment, and acid disdain. Byleth did not blame them, she understood that her actions, and unexplained absence did little to inspire them anymore. She was a traitor and perhaps one that had never been fully loyal to the cause, but what was worse was how she had been acting exclusively for selfish reasons of late. Hubert should have died at her blade when she clearly had the opportunity to do so, and he would have let it happen easily. However, in the end Byleth became fearful of what she was becoming, the monster continually clawing at her from within, and feeling some sense of self-preservation for the first time, a true desire to live beyond the war, and for revenge, she spared the one man who could save her. But there was always going to be a price to day and Byleth was not sure if her salvation was truly worth it. 

Claude had been aiming that arrow at her, not the Death Knight, and to see him so absolutely broken when they finished burying Hilda made Byleth want to vanish from existence, to march upon Enbarr alone, in order to face Edelgard, in order to preserve the lives of those who yet lived. She was the cause of so much pain, to those she swore her loyalty and protection. 

“You will see this through,” came Felix’s voice through the ocean of her drowning thoughts as they marched side by side, “And it will be with us at your side.” It was always uncanny how the swordsman could read her thoughts so well, especially with having to deal with the loss of his father. Casting an appreciative glance his way, Byleth then asked him about his future beyond the war, something that she never heard him speak of, besides being considered to take over Dimitri’s place as leader of the holy kingdom, but that was a rather forced notion at best.

“Even when this war ends there will still be shadows of our enemies lurking about, and that should give me enough to keep my blade sharpened. The idea of a land at peace does not sit well for a warrior such as myself,” he replied simply, “but I suppose that is a selfish notion.” Byleth understood completely, taking a moment of joy in knowing that her dear sparring partner had remained unchanged through the war, for good or ill.

“You will have it a lot worse if something happens to Rhea. Are you really ok with stepping into the position of Archbishop? To a religion you did not even know about until recently?”, Felix countered with a questioning look, “Is that really the life you fought and sacrificed for to live?”. There was no immediate answer, nor several moments later, and soon they slipped back into a comfortable silence, and that silence acted enough of an answer.

~

The following days where a whirlwind, and Byleth was lost to savage current. Their camp was about half a day march from Enbarr and would serve as their final base of operations for the war, and just as they made their own preparations, as was Edelgard. Everyone was busy in some capacity, sharpening their weapons, fixing their armour, savouring the terrible rations that remained, however Byleth kept to the outskirts of the camp. 

She no longer had a place among them, an outcast amongst her own, and that was only reinforced when she came upon an argument between Claude, Felix, and Sylvain, late one night. Sylvain was beside himself with rage, yelling that it was Byleth’s fault that Hilda was dead, and Claude did nothing to talk him down, it was Felix who had stepped in to defend her. He tried to make his childhood friend see that everyone was prepared to face such an end, that Hilda fought because she wanted to and that there were inherent risks. Risks that everyone there had accepted, not only for themselves, but for their friends and comrades as well.

From the shadows Byleth watched in surprise as Sylvain slugged Felix with cheap shot, it was more out of frustration but the two ended up grappling on the ground as Claude watched on with hallowed eyes, unphased by the outburst. In fact, Byleth was sure that he looked her way, a cutting glare and then away his attention returning to the two men. Felix managed to get Sylvain into submission, locking his limbs from lashing out against him.

“You idiot!,” Felix yelled out, “In this state you will only get yourself killed. Sylvain, you need to leave, I don’t have time to watch over a rage-bitten mongrel.” The red-haired warrior froze, confusion washed over him, even Claude looked rather surprise at the turn of events.

“What are you saying?”, Sylvain asked, “You can’t possible mean to send me away before the final battle?!”. 

“That is exactly what I mean. Take the remainder of my father’s men, go home and start hunting down the vermin that remain,” Felix said straight forwardly, “Go take out your anger on something that deserves it!”. Sylvain blinked a few times, absorbing Felix’s words, and giving a moment to think about it.

“You have no right to send me away, I will avenge Hilda’s death,” Sylvain responded firmly, clenching his fists tightly as he shoved Felix off from him, “If you are going to send anyone, send the Professor, she can run the fool’s errand and start to fix all the shit she broke.” 

With amazing speed, leaving no time for anyone to do anything, Felix has his sword pressed against Sylvain’s heart, Sylvain was caged as Felix spoke directly into his ear, “I don’t have any right to send you away no, but as future King I expect you to think a little more objectively.”

“Heh, so you finally accepted the title,” Claude let out a shallow chuckle, waving for the swordsman to put away his sword, “Always the forward thinker Felix. Sylvain, I agree, it would be best for you to sit this one out, and strike against the Empire’s hold in the Kingdom. I want to avenge Hilda just as much as you, but I do not have the freedom to lash out as you do.”

Sylvain new this to be true, and gave a gruff nod of acknowledgement, brushing of the dirt from his jacket, “I understand. Felix, you better not die, because I sure as hell don’t want to be the step in King.” Clasping his friends’ shoulder and a nod to Claude, Sylvain disappeared into the night.

Byleth frowned at the exchange, this was all her fault, and the damage was irreversible.

~

The next morning it was revealed that they would strike in three days time, thus allowing for the remaining Knights of Serios, along with Seteth and his personal battalion, to meet them. Claude and a Kingdom representative announced that Felix was officially recognized as king, mentioning that such a partnership would aid in the development of new, better Fodlan. Of course, there were murmurs of unrest, some calling out that it was far too soon, and too blasphemous to announce such a power move. Others, having been barely getting by on what little strings of faith they still maintained, wondered why it even mattered anymore. 

From the crowd Byleth could sense the rising despair from the surrounding soldiers, and she sympathized with them. However, that was not the only controversial announcement that was made, and perhaps Claude had planned it this way from the start knowing that at the tail end of this war, their army would need something to pick them up, to give them some semblance of strength and reason to fight on. 

“It is here that I announce that I am stepping down as Alliance Leader, and that Lorenz Gloucester will be taking my place,” he declared for all to hear, even Byleth had to do a double take, trying to make sense of what the man could possibly be scheming, as further unrest waved through the crowd, “ I came to Fodlan with a dream, to create a world without prejudice, without borders and where people can truly be free to be themselves.”

“We are very close to seeing such a time, but in order to achieve it we must first come to learn of our neighbours,” he said aloud, again only to be met with questions and concern, as Byleth’s heart swelled with pride, “Almyra stands with us! Against the tyranny of the Empire, against the inequality set against us by the shadowed forces and against those who seek to overrule the free people!” As if on queue, a shadow appeared in the distant sky behind Claude, and as it approached it became noticeably clear that the shadow was comprised of hundred of Almyrian wyvern forces. Their battle cries being heard of the sounds of the beat’s wings sending waves of awe amongst the men.

Byleth had to smile, despite everything, she was so enormously proud of Claude, and truly saw how much he had grown over the years. From being an odd little schemer, to full fledged leader, inspiring and re-energizing their troops with such a move. To her surprise, the men all cheered, and this was for the people they considered to be their enemies, people they had spent decades warring against in protecting their ‘borders’. It was a sight to behold, and a tale that would be told for a millennium to come.

~

It took no time at all for the vigour of battle to return to their army, and the presence of the Claude’s Almyrian forces seemed to have been the kindle to the flame. As Byleth walked aimlessly through the camp she witnessed both forces interacting, as if they were long lost comrades. Claude’s words had been so inspiring that their forces openly welcomed them. Byleth even recognized some of the Almyrian captains from being the group that assisted them in securing the Great Bridge Myrddin.

However, all the cheer and anticipation did little to quell her own grief and guilt. She wanted to talk to Claude, but it was obvious that he was going out of his way to avoid her. No one else, besides Felix, Lindhardt, and Ferdinand, seemed to notice, and they did not comment. In fact everyone seemed so busy that she was all but forgotten, a faded ghost that never lingered too long in one place.

Lindhardt and Lysithea did end up going to visit her one evening, having questions about how she managed to revert her form from the state it was in at Fort Merceus. Lindhardt curiously inspected her arms and neck where there were very minute dark scales still visible, noting that it was an amazing feat on its own, but still warned her about forcing through any limits. But just as quickly as they arrived, they left, heads huddled together discussing their own theories and possibilities. Byleth watched them leave, wishing that she could have left with them instead of sitting outside of her tent with a small fire crackling in front of her. 

Pulling her knees in, resting her chin on them, Byleth stared deeply into the fire, her thoughts wondering to Claude and Hubert. How many times would she betray them? Use them? Only for them to save her countless times, over and over. Proving their loyalty while she danced on a fine line of allegiance. It was annoying to feel such conflict, wishing that it these feelings would just disappear, at least long enough for her to focus on the final confrontation ahead.

It was going to be another long, and lonely night with her swirling thoughts. However, keen eyes kept close watch over her.

~

Claude could do little to calm the rage and frustration that welled within whenever he saw Byleth, nor could he stay entirely away from her either. However, every time he prepared himself to go and talk to her all he could see was Hilda’s broken body in a pool of blood and it was enough to make him physically ill. In fact he was not sure if he would ever get over such a sight, and he had seen several grizzly scenes over his lifetime. He did not want this anger to be directed at Byleth, but much like Sylvain he did blame her for not being able to do something, if only she had arrived sooner, which begged the question of where she had been? The plan was get within the walls, cause enough chaos to lower the bridges to allow for their troops to storm the fortress, but they were to do that as a single unit. 

Claude had to remind himself that the mechanical golems that shot down a handful of their battalions had thrown their plans astray, but something at the back of his mind made him question everything. Although the question was never brought up directly, the golems ceased their attack suddenly, and then appeared Byleth, partially transformed into a demonic beast highlighting the fact that she had been engaged with someone powerful. And he knew whom she faced, and yet he did not know the outcome of their encounter, rather, he did not want to.

The war was quickly coming to its long awaited conclusion, in two days time it will be either his or Edelgard’s dream that will shape the future of Fodlan. Where he should have been rejoicing, he was swarmed with twisted concern and doubt. This was not how envisioned going to Enbarr, not without his dear Teach at his side, without her direction or very least her presence. Oh how he had wished she had been at his side when he announced his lineage while declaring Almyra as an ally, but it was not to be.

The bowman had asked Felix about her, but the swordsman only gave brief and cold replies, which was understandable given their recent encounters. Claude still wondered what he should do, he watched Byleth float amongst the encampment like a lost little girl, barely able to stand, eyes sunken and all lustre of the proud warrior was gone. Now he watched her sitting alone, looking smaller than a hummingbird, beside a fire that would have done little to warm her, only giving a faint glow to keep the worst of the shadows away.

Despite everything, they still needed her, to fight and lead them against the Empire. Claude supposed that she knew that as well, and perhaps that was the only reason why she was still tied to them and it made him sad to think about how such a wild and untamed whirlwind could be made so small.

Even from this distance he could see no glimmer nor fiery spark in her eerie eyes, seemingly aglow against the embers that reflected upon her face. Such misery reflected that for a brief moment Claude found it beautiful, that the sorrow portrayed suited someone like her. His own thoughts shocked him, having to give his head a firm shake as he turned away for the night. There was no way he would be able to approach her this eve.

~

It was the eve of battle when an unexpected guest arrived at their camp. Holt, Hilda’s older brother, along with a numerous battalion, arrived, but not out of loyalty or allegiance. Holt came bearing an executioner’s axe and a fire in his eyes that caused any in his way to back away from his presence. The man made his way straight to Claude where it took little time for a confrontation to begin. Not only over the death of his little sister, but with the alliance with Almyra, his territories sworn enemies, and the secret of Claude’s bloodline.

Byleth sensed Holt’s bloodlust, and without hesitation made her way to stand by Claude, a move which startled them both. However, she was quickly joined by Felix, Ferdinand, and Lorenz, a firm show in union that seemed to only anger the man more.

“You dare stand there against me?”, the man bellowed furiously, “My sister is dead and yet you look upon me like I am the enemy?”. Holt noted that everyone of them was a traitor in their own right, but when he came to look upon Byleth his gaze locked upon her blade, a family heirloom.

He quickly reached out for the blade, however Claude stepped between them, pushing Byleth behind him, “Holt, I understand you pain and frustration. We have all felt the loss of Hilda, we grieve for her at every moment, but now is not the time for this,” Claude tried to reason with the towering man, “It would do little good for you to take out your emotions like this.”

“You will never understand!” Holt shouted, “She was my everything and you let her die!.”

Without giving up ground, Byleth watched in amazement as Claude talked Holt down just enough that they were able to relax from the tension, the bloodlust ebbing. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that the situation was de-elevated enough that Claude and Holt were able to take their conversation to the main tent, and the timing was good as Seteth and the remaining Knights of Serios began to arrive. Much to everyone’s surprise, they brought fresh food and it was enough to further lift the spirits of the camp, especially the night before such decisive battle. 

By dinner time no one would have guessed that there was such diverse groups hidden within the large army. Byleth looked on curiously, Holt’s men had taken quite a liking to the Almyrians as they loudly exchanged battle stories. Although there would always be bad blood, she figured this was a step in the right direction and it was all thanks to Claude. It was quite remarkable, but all she could manage was to watch them, still preferring to keep her distance and after forcing down some food she quickly made her retreat back to her tent.

However, a guest was waiting for her, arms crossed and pacing about, Claude looked a tad bit nervous, much as he did whenever he knew one of schemes got figured out and he was about to get into trouble. Nonetheless Byleth was happy to see him.

“Shouldn’t you be with everyone else?”, Byleth asked lightly, getting his attention, “Unless there is something you need of me?”. Claude turned to her, slightly startled by her silent appearance, catching him of guard that he gave a nervous laugh causing Byleth to look at him curiously.

“No, well yes…Teach, ..Ah this sounded better in my head,” Claude fussed, scratching his chin nervously, “Walk with me?”.

Happy to be beside him, Byleth fallowed Claude to his large tent, and opened the curtain to urge her in. Much like his room at the academy, the tent was a mess and Byleth was not sure where he slept, or if like her, if he slept at all. Claude motioned for her to take a seat as he prepared two drinks for them, Byleth eyed him cautiously, it was not her custom to drink the night before a battle, but she was not about to deny him this small indulgence.

“I know we haven’t spoken since Merceus,” Claude began, placing the filled glass before her, “But we still need to focus on the endgame.”

Byleth agreed, taking the glass, and swirling around the red liquid, “Claude, I am sorry for everything,” she whispered, avoiding his eyes, fearful that he would see her bare and broken soul, “We will end this war tomorrow,”. Claude nodded and raised his glass to her before taking a large sip back.

“I know, and I have to apologize to you as well,” Claude said darkly as Byleth took back her own drink, freezing as the last of it crawled down her throat, noting hints of a foreign elixir mixed in, “However, I really need you to be at your best tomorrow.”

Byleth blinked confused, a numbing sensation spreading throughout her veins, it was warm and comforting, but a cause for concern when her vision began to double and quickly blurring out altogether. It took effect so quickly, that when she tried to stand he body wavered, beginning to collapse on itself, however Claude was there to catch her in his arms.

“Why?...you knew I would fight to the end… for you,” Byleth managed to say before her eyes closed.

“I know sweet bird, but you are not in any shape to fight,” Claude replied apologetically, “ Sleep well, and soon all this torment will be over.”

~

It was already late into the night when Claude felt a certain charge to the air within his tent.

“Hmph, it is a little brazen for you to show up now, on the very eve of the final battle,” Claude noted with a sliver of malice laced into his tone as he continued to run his fingers through Byleth’s hair, whom was fast asleep in his bed and lay across his lap. Hubert regarded the empty glasses on the table, quirking a weary eyebrow towards the schemer, who apparently was still not above such petty tactics, “ A powerful sleeping drought, courtesy of Lindhardt. She would have not slept otherwise.”

Hubert let out a scowl, “You give yourself far too much credit, Claude,” he spat, “We have long since been preparing for this very day.” The dark mages attentions never straying from the slumbering Byleth whose current nightmares were readable upon her delicate face. Itching to whisk her away from clutches of another man.

Claude found it extremely entertaining to watch Hubert visibly squirm, obviously contending with different thoughts, however he was more content with the answers that were now confirmed with Hubert’s appearance, “However, in the event of our unlikely defeat, I give this to you,” Hubert took out a sealed envelop from his breast pocket and placed in onto the table, “If you open it otherwise I will have to kill you.”

“Unlikely, but I understand,” Claude replied, looking down at Byleth, brushing stray strands of hair out of the way, “At least tomorrow one our dreams will be realized.” Hubert’s eyes traced every touch that Claude made, clearly struggling to hold himself back.

“…”, Hubert struggled to put things to words, “Claude, should I fail….”

“You would break her heart,” Claude interrupted, “More so than it already has been. Although that might be just as much my fault as yours.”

Hubert gave a questioning glance, “You know I asked her to choose me, to forget you, all you have done to her, and a life of misery for one where she could be free,” Claude explained looking at the enemy before him. Fire and passion burning behind his eyes, willing Hubert to say something against him.

“You had no right,” Hubert’s jaw clenched, eye’s narrowing with a murderous intent, however Claude remained unphased.

“No one does,” Claude shrugged, “We both know she will do whatever she wants, and no one will stop her, or have the ability too.”

Hubert had to agree with that statement, they both fully understood the wild soul that was contained within such a small structure, “This is true,” Hubert yielded, “I will leave her in your care…for now. Claude, if things had gone any other way I might have been able to call you friend.” Claude gave Hubert a short nod of acknowledgement as the dark mage vanished once more, noticing that he was un-gloved and his hands revealed large gashes on the outside of his palms.

“Huh, I guess he really does love you,” Claude said to Byleth eyeing the letter on the table that was left, ‘But it doesn’t change anything, this war isn’t about you, or us, it is far beyond us and Edelgard’s dream must end, no matter the cost.”

“You will survive this,” he whispered softly, “Fodlan owes you that much and I won’t give up on you. I will wait forever if that is what you need of me.”

“Hmmm, I wonder, if in all your goddessness, that you would still choose the Golden Deer if you had to start this crazy cycle once more,” he mused, savouring the soft texture of her hair, “Or would you simply take his hand without looking back? “

“…Claude…”, Byleth spoke out in her sleep, as if in answer, so softly and yet it was enough to renew his spirits and reignite his own spark for battle. 

~~~~~~

"I have been waiting for you my dear teacher" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you guys enjoyed this update, with a little bit of fun angst at the end. :) 
> 
> Up next: Byleth faces off with Edelgard!
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful weekend!


	25. Chapter 25 ~ The End of Tainted Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited battle between Edelgard and Byleth, a final confrontation where there could only be one victor. Hubert watches on, heart still divided until it is too late to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Major Character Death*  
> \- play some sad music-
> 
> Sorry for the shorter chapter, it just worked out perfectly this way. Enjoy! (?)

“I have been waiting for you my teacher”  
~  
Vivid crimson blood decorated the extravagant throne room, bodies lay strewn about, collapsed in an anguishing manner that was mirrored by the seeping pools that threatened to dissolve them whole. The horrific scene was the perfect stage for the two corrupted, full transmuted, demonic beasts that were encircling each other, unholy growls emanating from within their forms. 

Edelgard’s beastly form was nothing short of appalling and grotesque, so much so that extra limbs that sprouted from her made it appear as if she was some fantastical nightmare horror brought to life, one that you only ever hear about in the most peculiar of tavern stories. Her form vastly overshadowed that of her opponent, however it was proving to be an aspect that was working against her.

Byleth’s form, with her own inherent speed, was nimble and versatile enough to have only sustained minor injuries while being able to keep Edelgard on her toes. She attacked with a brazen savagery that screamed a true feral soul lay awakened within, one all her own that was separate from the will of the dragon that had been calling out to her. With each bite from her edged fangs and each slash of her pointed claws, Byleth was gaining full control of the battle. The biggest accreditation was that Byleth had not lost her mind to the crest stone, forgoing its taunting promise of power and raw strength for her own abilities. Putting faith in herself, living for herself, and not wanting to claim victory as a mere pawn of someone else’s creation. Although the outcome would ultimately be the same, she was going to fight, and win on her own terms.

In contrast, once Edelgard’s form began to shift to that of a demonic beast, her mind was overtaken by the will of the corrupted crest stone. A mindless, ravaging beast took over, with only the drive to kill guiding her actions. Perhaps that was the point that marked Edelgard’s ‘true death’, the precise moment she gave into the beast within, marking a firm decision, a chance, that her dreams would be utterly cut into shattered ideals.

Both souls, filled with purpose and pride, were putting everything they had into this battle of beasts. It was spectacular in every facet of the meaning, and as Hubert watched from a distance, through a barely open door, he was spellbound. Cemented in place by the battling monsters, he kept needing to remind himself of who resided at each core, the two people that meant the world to him, and they were locked together in the ultimate battle of life and death.

Hubert was divided even more with each blow the two women exchanged, fully aware that once he stepped into the battle ground of broken tile crumbling pillars, and blood, a victor was as good as crowned. However, it remained unclear as to which woman, whose dream, he would choose, and which love he would have to slay. He knew that the time was quickly approaching, and still he hesitated, taunted by the visions revealed to him, his own flesh and blood beckoning him. Even recalling that time he sat before his own tombstone atop a snowy mountain. Just the remembrance was enough to cool his blood, sending a chill throughout his bones as he watched on.

Edelgard had just charged Byleth, using her enormous form to bull the over, causing the ground to tremble with each step, however Byleth used her smaller stature to slither her way underneath Edelgard. Hubert tasted acid on his tongue as he witnessed Byleth lock onto Edelgard’s underbelly with her claws, and in one swift motion, bite through her neck, tearing away a chunk of flesh in a gory, predator fashion. The deafening pained roar that followed made debris collapse from the elegantly painted ceiling and deep down, it felt like a summoning call. A call for help, one that would not be denied.

It was the type of cry that transcended all-natural order and one that Hubert could never ignore. Before he could even take a quarter step towards them, he was roughly grabbed from behind and then up against the wall, the point of a deadly dagger pressing against his heart while a firm grip had him by the throat. Hubert did not even sense, nor hear, the approach of the assailant, he was even less surprised to meet the blazing green eyes that burned into his own.

“Claude”, Hubert said annoyingly as the blade’s pressure increased, feeling it beginning to cut through the first few layer of clothing and even his skin, but the pain was dulled in the face of the current situation, “You must let me go to her.”

Claude scowled, squeezing the dark mage’s through even tighter, the opportunity was there to end the life of one of the most infuriating men he had ever known. There would never be a better moment, to avenge everyone Hubert and his actions had ever wronged, to finally inflict some pain and agony in return, in stretched hopes that the man would understand the suffering of others.

“You deserve worse than death,” Claude spat darkly, “You are truly mad if you think I would let you reach Edelgard. Byleth deserves so much better than a lowly gnat like you.” Hubert looked hurt, and deep-down Claude wanted to continue hurting him, to make him suffer just a little bit more, however another bellow of the battling beasts caused the hall to quake. With a quick glance back, it became clear that their confrontation was reaching its climax.

Claude watched as Edelgard collapsed against the blood-stained throne, Byleth following through, her jaws firmly clenched around her foe’s throat once more. He noted the severe injuries that marred both their bodies, however Edelgard looked far worse and the realization hit that he was praying for the death of a fellow leader.

Hubert strained against Claude’s hold as Edelgard’s form thrashed against the deathlock. Byleth’s vicious snarls filling the air until Edelgard grew still, letting out a low sounding whine, a final cry of a dream that was coming to an unglorified end. Byleth gave the beasts body a shake, anticlimactically satisfied that it was indeed dead and then followed suit with a menacing victory roar. Claude was actually shocked by the sight and while momentarily distracted Hubert showed him away, breaking the hold and running to his fallen mater, crying out her name.

Byleth’s form shuddered in surprise at seeing the dark mage throwing himself over the fallen Emperor, taking careful steps away from the two as magical energy began to surround them. Both her and Claude saw Hubert chant ancient words, and then the subsequent reversal of Edelgard’s demonic form into that of a human, broken and motionless. It was just as Lindhardt had done for Byleth when she first submitted to the crest stone.

“So it is possible,” Claude said aloud, placing a cautious hand onto Byleth’s forearm, the beast exhaled nervously, “Teach, you’ve done it. It is finally over.”  
~  
The hall, desolated by their battle, was now hallowed in silence, all except the sorrowful whimpers that came from a broken man who held the world in his arms. Edelgard had already grown cold, her life essence drained and without so much as a final farewell. Hubert could not rein in his emotions any longer, despite having been preparing for such an outcome he was not able to process this reality. He could not bare the thought of carrying on in a future without his mistress and in his despair look to Byleth and Claude, bidding them to flee, to get as far away from the castle as possible.

“You must leave this place! Get your men out of here,” he bellowed, glaring between the two of them as he drew Edelgard’s body closer to his chest, hiding her from their view, protecting the last moments of her integrity.

“Hubert…what are you planning to do?” Claude asked as the ground began to quake beneath them, “Damn you, you’re going to bring this whole place down?” as the quakes intensified.

“The moment she died…this place does not deserve to remain standing,” Byleth shifted her weight uneasily as flames erupted around Hubert, and soon they were barely visible through the tower of inferno. Byleth began to move towards Hubert, preparing to face the fiery barricade, but Claude jumped out in front of her, blocking her way with outstretched hands and a worried expression, “Teach, we need to get everyone out of here,” he begged, “We don’t have much time.”

Byleth’s tail flicked in annoyance, and Claude could tell that she was still debating charging through the flames, until one violent tremor struck and the ceiling began to collapse above them and cries beyond the hall could be heart, “Byleth!”

~

Enbarr’s imperial castle was aflame, its large halls, its history, and hidden pain, sending ashes and smoke high up into the sky as its citizens and the armies watched on. It signalled the end of the long and bloody war, leaving many with mixed feelings and worry for the future. Those feelings were only amplified when the remained of the castle collapsed, the sound of a powerful implosion sounding off, sending resonating shock-waves outwards throughout the city.

The demonic beast at his side stood as still as stone, unmoved by the after shocks, her blue eyes trained onto the pile of rubble, the final remains of a cursed legacy and forsaken dreams. More than one dream had gone up in smoke and Claude worried for the coming days as he ran his hand over the stained scales of his dear friend, a gentle attempt to still the pains of another heart shattered.

Together they watched the billowing plumes of smoke mixed with a scarlet sunset of oranges and pinks, vibrant colours reflecting all the loss in this unholy war, one that taunted and torments the most innocent of hearts without remorse.   
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here we have the conclusion of Edelgard's war, but there are still some lose ends and shadows to be brought to justice. However, Byleth has pushed the crest stone past its breaking point, and is stuck within the dragonic form, which is problematic in more than one way since the only one who would have been able to help her revert to normal is gone...
> 
> up next: Rhea's rage, Byleth's shattered heart, and Shambala, a city without light.


	26. Chapter 26 ~ Hearts Beyond the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Kill Rhea…’  
> ‘Tell Byleth I met our daughter from another life, and I have died happy knowing that I had the potential to create something so good and pure.’  
> ‘…and tell her I am so sorry to have forsaken the life she had gifted to me.”  
> ~  
> Claude is put into an awkward position and the clock of fate keeps ticking by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up that I have just released another chapter a couple of days ago, so please be sure that you haven't missed anything.

The war was effectively over, with Edelgard and Hubert’s death, and the collapse of the castle, it was surprisingly easy for Claude and Ferdinand to establish temporary political order. Many ministers and people that remained loyal to Edelgard’s cause had either gone into hiding or took alternative means to stay out of reach. It was quickly determined that Ferdinand and Marianne, along with a good portion of their army would remain in Enbarr for the duration of recovery efforts. The previous minister’s son was all to happy to be a part of the nations rebuild.

Rhea had been found in a dungeon located out of a minister’s estate a short way away from the castle, and even though she was malnourished and fatigued, she was no worse for wear. However, once freed from the dank cell, Seteth and Lysithea had difficulty calming her from wanting to burn down the entirety of the city, including all its citizens, regardless of their position. Her anger made her delusional, but Seteth defended the Archbishop, stating that after some care and rest, she would be much more reasonable. Claude wanted to question the man’s definition of ‘reasonable’, but thought better of it, there were more pressing issues that required his attentions.

With Hubert falling alongside his master, Claude and Lindhardt now had to figure out how to return Byleth to her human form and how to remove the goddess’s crest stone. They had tried the same technique that Lindhardt had used previously, but to no avail. Although they were glad that Byleth seemed to have full control over the form, it was still incredibly awkward to have a draconic- former professor stalk the monastery grounds. Lots and with a broken heart, Byleth avoided everyone, refusing to take food, and when they returned to Garreg Mach she holed herself up in the wyvern’s roost.

Rhea had tried to console Byleth, but she was met with snarling fangs and warning growls from a monster she had created. When the Archbishop should have expressed some sadness or pity, Claude was disgusted by how happy and satisfied Rhea was. It really pissed him off. When he tried to approach Byleth she would cower away from him, slinking away with sad eyes, unable to meet his own. It pained Claude to know that she was suffering alone, unable to communicate, but perhaps that really was no different to how she had always been. There was no solution to fix her current state so all Claude could so was offer his silent support and focus on restoration efforts, but the feeling of unease hung in the back of his mind, reminding him that the war was not really over. There were still lingering questions that needed answers.

On that note Claude oulled out the letter that Hubert had entrusted to him ‘should the unthinkable occur’. The contingency plan the dark mage had left behind said much, about the true puppeteers of Edelgard’s own cruel fate, those responsible for the ultimate decimation of Fort Merceus, as well as the real depth of love he held for Byleth. Within the letter Hubert also not only explained his theory on reversing the crest stone fusion, but the way to eliminate the entire crest system as it was currently known. Claude had to re-read the letter several times to absorb the information, putting it down to pace around the table, only to sit again to run his eyes over the inked passages once more.

‘Kill Rhea…’  
‘Tell Byleth I met our daughter from another life, and I have died happy knowing that I had the potential to create something so good and pure.’  
‘…and tell her I am so sorry to have forsaken the life she had gifted to me.”

Claude reviewed the attached map, highlighting the ancient home to the Slithers, Shambala: the city without light. The abyss that brought Solon and Thales ideals of ruin to Fodlan, “The war is not over yet,” Claude swore revenge as he folded up the letter, keeping the page intended for Byleth separate, imagining that she would not have this shared among st the others. 

~  
It was the seventh day back at Garreg Mach when Byleth began to sense tension and building anticipation in the air. Her mind was only beginning to emerge from the numbing fog, a place within her mind where she could hear faint, muffled cries, seemingly calling out to her and now she too began to grow restless. Trapped in a foreign body, one that had little meant to express her sorrow and broken heart, least of all explain the strange sensation the was coming from her deadened heart.

Perhaps everything was too much to bare upon such a cursed heart and Byleth believed that this was the price she had to pay, as an unholy creature and traitor. The longer she sat with the voices the more she was able to understand, with those voices sometimes being able to speak a little more clearly than before and they told her much. They confirmed Byleth’s own suspicions that time was indeed running out of time and the crest stone that made up her heart was barely able to remain whole, its ultimate break, and a shattering conclusion was night.

Tossed about to sorrowful waves in the ocean of torment, Byleth felt obligated to somehow find a way to put the voices at ease but was met with opposition of her own depressed state. Had she not done enough of the dirty work? Having slain Edelgard and putting an end her to bloodbath of a dream?

“Tch, your still holed up here?”, came a very annoyed voice that took Byleth completely by surprise, causing her to jump up, disturbing the nearby wyverns who shared no amusement, “Don’t you glare at me like that.”

Felix walked up to her ‘nest’, standing firmly before her with arms crossed disapprovingly as his golden eyes saw through hers. He was wearing a loose shirt, covering the fresh bandages over his shoulder and chest, minor wounds he sustained at Enbarr, and ones he had tried to hide from the healers until others were looked after first. Byleth, who instinctively opposed to being cornered, tried to squirm her way past the swordsman but he quickly moved to prevent her escape. In response Byleth let out a low growl in warning, which was the wrong thing to do.

“I will not let this stand Byleth!”, the man returned with a firm scowl, “We have all lost something, but the war isn’t over!”, that caught the warrior’s attention, her head perking up, tilting to the one side just as she had done as a human, as if asking him to explain further. Once he was sure that she would not run from him, Felix loosened his arms and leaned against a wooden pillar as he went on to explain Hubert’s letter that Claude had presented earlier. He revealed that they now had the location of the Slithers, Hubert had been able to pinpoint their base of operations once they unleashed the javelins of light upon Fort Merceus.

“Solon, Thales, and all those snakes are still out there and you have every right to hunt them as the rest of us,” Felix noted sadly, casting his gaze away from her as he remembered his father charging into that final fray, “Will you continue to wallow in your own pity, or will you fight to truly end this?”.

Byleth’s tail flicked sharply, like a deadly predator that was preparing to pounce, a motion that Felix understood as her willingness to fight. With a smalls mile he reached out to give her head a gently, comforting pat, thinking of how the Slithers would soon have to face a very real divine retribution.

“I will fight by your side, as always,” Felix mumbled as Byleth pressed into his touch, a clear understanding between warrior souls.

~

Claude was more than relieved when Felix found him and told him that Byleth was more or less out of her stupor, that she was willing to fight, even with her current form. That was one less problem to worry about and making a mental note to go and visit her once he was done compiling several letters.

The Almyrian army had already disbursed from Garreg Mach and it would take too long to call them back for their charge on Shambala, which to his displeasure was located on the border between Goneril territory and Almyra’s ‘grey zone’ of control at the Throat. Lorenz had kept telling Claude that Holt, Hilda’s older brother, would have to cooperate with them, however the territory leader was still quite unstable, and Claude would rather pass through the land without anyone outside of their circle knowing.

Holt wasn’t the only concerning person that required delicate tact, Rhea was proving to be a wild card, her fury and murderous intent, especially whenever Thales was brought up did not go unnoticed. The Archbishop vehemently urged them to vanquish the churches ancient foe as quickly as possible, pushing for Byleth to lead the charge, claiming it was her ‘divine duty’, and that truly unnerved him. Luckily for Claude, the others felt that Rhea was being too brash, their own experience of war teaching them to be more calculating and independent. Former students, despite their various opinions of Byleth, defended her against Rhea, much to the woman’s dismay.

Then there was the issue of Hubert’s letter, the page he kept hidden from the others, but knowing he couldn’t keep it from them for much longer. Others had a stake in the truth of how to get rid of the crest system, just the talk of it was blasphemy, but everyone was entitled to their opinions. Claude already had his answer, and it was one not made lightly.

And then there was the dark mage’s confession and it pissed Claude off to no end. Hubert entrusted Claude to pass on his dying message, it honoured him and infuriated him, it was as if Hubert was taunting him from the beyond. How was Claude supposed to pass this one when he would prefer to toss the letter to flames? “That bastard got me again,” Claude grumbled as he threw his head back to glare at the dusty ceiling of his old room, “You owe me for this von Vestra.”

The following morning, the day before they were to depart for Shambala, Claude went searching for Byleth, to reveal Hubert’s letter. Still with bed tossed hair and sleep in his eyes the bowman grew instantly concerned when the woman in question was not to be found. Running all over Garreg Mach, checking any place Byleth could possible be and asking anyone he ran into.

“I’m sorry Claude,” replied Lysithea, carrying a pile of books, “I haven’t seen her since the other day.”

‘Where in the blazes does a dragon hide?”, Claude complained out loud as he went to inspect the pong and greenhouse, needing to rest a moment to catch his breath, “Where are you?”.

“You seem to be in a state of distress, and it is really far too early in the morning for that,” came a quip from the green haired mage who looked like he had just woken up from a nap in the back of the overgrown greenhouse.

“Lindhardt? Isn’t it a bit early to be tending the flowers, even for you?”, Claude replied sourly before realizing this was an ideal moment to get the mage’s insight on a particular matter, ‘Actually, did Hubert ever tell you anything else about how to destroy the crest stones?”.

Lindhardt wiped the sleep from his eyes while pondering the question, but shook his head sadly, “No, nothing that I currently don’t already know,” he said as he pointed to a small patch of garden that was recently turned, “Lysithea and I are working with trying to restore an ancient flower that once grew in the Red Canyon. According to the notes left by the Fell Child, it was said to have healing properties that rivalled the powers of the Goddess.”

Claude gave the garden a skeptical look before handing Lindhardt the hidden page of Hubert’s letter, just as Lysithea entered with a vial of purified water, “What are you two doing huddled in the corner?”, she asked in a slightly amused tone, “People will talk you know,” however when she peaked over their shoulders and read the letter, all colour drained from her face.

“Do you think Hubert is right? If we kill Rhea, and perform this ritual, the crest stones will cease to be?”, Lysithea was barely able to ask, if such a thing were possible it would mean that she would not have to worry about such a shortened life.

“…it makes sense, but there is never any guarantee,” Lindhardt admitted, “Something like that is beyond us.”

“And who would be able to kill Rhea?”, Lysithea added, “She is the Immaculate one, and extremely powerful.” Claude nodded along.

“The only one who would be able to complete the ritual would have been Hubert,” Lindhardt explained sadly, “He was preparing for it all along, but now he is gone.”

So there went their chance, up in flames just like the dark mage, and Claude grew frustrated. Surely, Hubert knew what he was going to do, why leave this dead-end trail? Unless there was something else written between the lines that had been overlooked? Or had Hubert intended for Claude to kill Rhea? Claude grew panicked as he looked over the possibilities, had the man figured out Claude’s own dark secret and had counted that into this mad plan?

“Claude? You look unwell,” Lysithea interjected, “Don’t worry about it too much. We’ll figure something out and with a little luck we may uncover new information in Shambala.” Lindhardt agreed, noting that is there was any chance it would be within the lair of the Slithers. However, time was running out for Byleth, he felt it mixed in with the rhythms of his own heart and doubted that fate would let them wait for ancient flowers to bloom.

~

“The training grounds,” Claude complained along the way, ‘Of course she would be there of all places”. Somethings never changed.

Finally arriving at the grand doors, someone unexpected seemed to be waiting for him and the hair on the back of his nape stood on end, ‘Felix, I don’t have time for…this,” motioning towards the swordsman who tossed him a steel sword, causing Claude to grow even more aggravate with the delays and time that continued to slip by, “Really? Now? And with steel blades?”.

Felix said nothing, only getting into stance, readying the blade. Claude shook his head disapprovingly, “Damnit! I don’t want to fight you Fradlarious! Don’t you have ‘kingly’ duties to attend to?”. And as if that were the cue, Felix pushed off from the ground towards him.  
-

Claude was not sure how Felix even managed it, but after a couple clashes and parries he was on his back with a blade casually pointed at his face while the other man read over the hidden letter. Felix’s brief expression of surprise was not missed by Claude, “Is that what this was about? How did you even know about it?”, Claude asked as the blade before him was lowered and a hand helped him back up to his feet. Felix appeared neither surprised nor impressed by the content of the letter.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” said Felix, “Hubert made his choice. Byleth is currently training with Seteth.”

“Seteth?”, that was a surprise indeed, and sure enough he found the advisor running drills with the former professor. From a distance Claude and Felix watched as Seteth instructed Byleth on how best make use of her form, teaching her of her blind spots and how to utilize her wings and tail. Byleth was also currently equipped with wyvern armoured plates to protect her underbelly and neck, it was a peculiar sight that she still looked like herself, despite her physical change. Instead of disturbing them, and simply being happy to see her moving about, Claude thought it best to leave them be and attend to other matters, with a silent promise to find her later on.

~

What had started out as an early day had melted into the late afternoon, which only brought on the evening just as quickly. All the preparation were made, the plans were settled and everyone retired to their rooms after a hearty meal. While there was a sense of anticipation in the air, it was met with a strength and confidence that had been tempered over their numerous battles and revelations.

As Claude sat upon the monastery, gazing upon glittering stars above, he thought back on all those who had lost their lives, to help them reach this point. He pondered Edelgard’s death and her dream, noting the irony that it was he who was know driving such a dream forward, to rid Fodlan of the crest stones. But what of the others? How was he going to carry one their dreams? Hilda, Dimitri, and Ashe’s? Their deaths still needed to carry meaning, such bright and beautiful souls deserved something for their sacrifice, having their lives cut tragically short.

“…”, he guessed that he wasn’t alone, and of course she would be the one to find him when endless thoughts threatened to drown him. Byleth slowly approached him, the moonlight reflecting against her obsidian scales, pale green eyes glowing in the night. Even in the form of a beast she was still the most magnificent sight he had ever beheld.

“I’m sorry. I meant to come for you sooner, but…time got away from me,” Claude confessed as Byleth sat close to him, rather surrounding him, resting her head tentatively on his lap, “Teach? This is a little forward, no?”.

Byleth let out a tired huff that said to let it be for the moment, as he carefully pet her scales that shifted under the touch. They both savored the quiet moment under the stars, whatever thoughts plagued them prior were silent. They were but two souls who found a peace and strength in the other, together they were a force that could even made the goddess question her own place in the world. 

“Byleth, Hubert wanted me to tell you something…,” but before he could continue Byleth pressed her forehead against his. It was gentle, full of intent and emotion and even without her voice, she had not lost her means to talk, (perhaps that was due to years of being the stone-faced Ashen Demon), “…you already knew what he was going to say, don’t you?”.

Byleth slowly closed her eyes, a sad purr emanating from her breast, and Claude was overcome with his own twisting heart. He had been such a fool, of course she knew, they shared a bond that managed to withstand opposing sides of a ruthless war. Claude felt her nudge him, realizing that tears had escaped, rolling down his cheeks.

“Teach, I have failed you,” Claude managed to say through the sting of fresh tears, “I don’t know if I have the power to save you from this.”

Byleth continued to gently purr, and from a distance they made quite the odd pair. The king of a foreign land and a warrior cursed by the very divine powers she struggled against. Both of whom felt the fetters of fate constricting against their resistance, time never once having worked for them, and only the lonely stars above and the shadows around them, mourned with them.

The surrendered tears continued to grace the midnight scales, purifying the souls within and whether it was a long farewell between friends, or vows of tomorrow, only the night would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you are all doing well.   
> This past week I have had a renewal for writing, and I hope the quality has improved lately, especially as we near the finale of this tale, with only two or three chapters to go, (and two bonus chapters and one epilogue). I am doing my best to get this story wrapped up and published for Christmas day, kind like a gift and huge thank you tow everyone who has tagged along for this adventure. 
> 
> I really cannot wait to write this ending, and hopefully it stays true to the characters, and fitting in as a real possibility. Also, the nest two chapters might be the most heart wrenching ones yet, or at least that is what I am going for.
> 
> :)


	27. Chapter 27 ~ My Heart, It Wasn’t Supposed to End this Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some people survive chaos and that is how they grow. And some people thrive in chaos, because chaos is all they know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please note I have released a couple chapters this week, be sure you are caught up before reading on ahead*
> 
> Buckle up kiddos...enjoy the ride.

~

No one knew what to expect when they arrived to the entrance leading to the inner depths of Shambala, standing before the unsuspecting gate of stone and iron, their small force exchanging questioning murmurs.

“This is the place,” Seteth confirmed after double checking the map, “This place reeks of death and old magic.” Byleth and Claude agreed, both having been surprised by the advisor’s accompaniment on the march. However, it was at Rhea’s behest, offering Seteth as a show of her own support, and that made them wonder if there were ulterior motives. The idea was swiftly dispelled when the advisor argued against the Archbishop’s wishes.

‘Calm yourself, Seteth,” Rhea ordered with firm regalty, ‘Within these walls I will be kept safe. It is important that you accompany the children to face Thales in my place, to aide Byleth in unleashing our divine fury.’

Claude glanced over to Byleth, decorated with the finest wyvern armour of Almyra, adjusted to fit over her like a second skin, and he had to wonder if bringing her along was the best course of action. There was an anxious feeling eating at him from inside, and he knew that Hubert would never forgive him if something happened to her, the fear from a dead man far outweighing the descent into the ancient city without light.

Of course, their march downward was met with resistance, traps of all variations, winding paths that led to dead ends, and the only way they knew they were closing in on their mark was the increase of magic-driven golems they encountered. These versions were far smaller than the giant golems that defended the battlements of Fort Merceus. Nevertheless, with proper tactical force of magic and beast, the golems fell just the same.

“These golems are different than the others,” Lindhardt explained as with a snap of his fingers brought another golem crumbling to pieces, “These are stale and slow, most likely acting independently.” Which meant that no one was controlling them and hopefully their presence had not yet been announced to the deep shadow dwellers, but Claude doubted it.

Deeper and deeper into the home of slithering shadows, but with every step the voices within Byleth’s crest stone grew louder, roaring to life, all but screaming out in unison. They knew of this place and those that dwelled within, like Rhea they craved justice like a starved bear that had only just awakened from its winter sleep.

“You alright, Teach?”, asked Claude, tone full of concern when he noticed that she had begun to space out, unaware of her surroundings, but she just gave a little shake in reply saying ‘its nothing’. The man’s lips thinned at the short reply, but did not push further because just as the group turned the corner they came upon the city gates of Shambala.

~

Rhea dismissed her attendants for the remainder of the evening after her purifying bath. Fresh white lilies adorned her hair, forming an organic crown that rest upon her pale green hair as delicate gold chains layered around her neck, trailing down the front of her chest, only to be accented by the whitest of linen that wisped around her slender frame. There was something in the atmosphere of the ancient fortress that made her incredibly nostalgic that day, a calling, a longing for a home that no longer existed, and for the love of her mother.

It had been sometime since she last felt anything like this, with the most recent having been some years prior when Byleth first sat upon the throne of the Goddess, waiting for a blessed revelation that would never arrive. Now, that feeling had been renewed upon the fall of Enbarr, and the death of the most wicked of souls. With Byleth’s return, in the most divine of forms, Rhea felt sure that her own dream would soon be realised, to finally be able to see its fruition, a time would come to pass when she would be able to fall into her mother’s embrace once more.

The Archbishop couldn’t help but smile out of excitement, at any moment lingering evil would finally be felled and she would have her revenge. The reason for everything she had done, fought for, would soon be wiped from remaining memory. Oh, how she had wanted to be there to witness the final fall, however, with being caged for so long she had lost much of her essential strength, and she doubted her ability to make a worthwhile contribution. Instead, Rhea put all her faith into the vessel that housed her mother’s heart, knowing that she would never be betrayed by her own blood.

Byleth’s own distain towards her was something that Rhea wished could have been avoided but accepted it as the price she had to pay. Afterall, she had some far worse things with far less satisfactory results.

Rhea nimbly crossed the threshold leading to the Holy Tomb, with the holy sword, wrapped in vibrant purple velvet, held tenderly in her arms. The other reason she dare not stray from Garreg Mach’s sanctuary was the feeling that she was being called to its depths, where it’s magics were strongest, and where she could hear the faint whispers of her fallen kin, like time itself was mending the far past to the current present, forgoing everything in between. Garreg Mach was the most powerful locations in all of Fodlan, where it’s magic sank deep into each stone and far underground.

Walking through the lines of tombs of her brethren, Rhea came to the tomb of Sothis, surrounded by candles evermore, and a warm energy that encased it that was as soft as a lover’s caress. With grace and poise Rhea placed the Sword of the Creator atop the pristine tomb, unwrapping the golden cord that held the plush velvet in place.

There the faint voices began to sing, every emotion, each dream they ever had was being expressed, while Rhea bowed her head to pray. The gentle flicks of flame crackling in the air, dancing with the shadow that moved deliberately through the holy space, thoughtful eyes never straying from the monster in white, adorned with flowers of purity and faith, finished with a shallowed love.

“Oh my, this is rather unexpected,” Rhea’s voice echoed through the holy tomb, “To boldly trespass upon these sacred grounds, not one but twice. How very foolish of you, oh dark and tainted heart.”

“In order to preserve all that I love, your dream must end,” the shadow spoke menacingly.

~

Between the maze-like fortress, with eerie magical veins that sprawled along the walls and floors alike, to the numerous golems and mages that coordinated their attacks to keep the intruders at bay, Claude was beginning to wish that they were able to bring their entire army to the bizarre hellscape.

They had little choice but the split up into smaller groups, to strike out and then pull away before the golems had a chance to counter them. The inner city was proving just as difficult to handle, it was disorientating, with doors and its strange corridors. Byleth led Claude and Felix through the more heavily defended passages, utilizing her large size to devastate all slithers who stood before them.

“Claude, look at that chamber down below,” Felix pointed, “All these veins seem to be meeting there.”

“Well, would you look at that,” Claude surveyed from the balcony off the higher corridor that they currently found themselves on, “Now, how to get back down there?”. The answer was simple as Byleth gave him a firm nudge, her eyes stating the obvious.

Lifting himself up onto her back, Claude noticed the glance she casted back, “You wound me, Teach! I am a capable flier!”, as Felix rolled his eyes at the pair, preparing for the long glide down. It was clear that Claude was reverting to using humour to calm the nerves that had been increasingly getting worse the longer they stayed in the city.

“Remember Claude, you only have this one chance,” the swordsman warned, “You don’t know what is waiting for you down there,” and with that Byleth kicked off from the high balcony, a rush of air catching her outstretched wings as they began their descent.

Claude tucked his body as close to Byleth as possible, feeling each wingbeat and her muscles working beneath the scales, steel plate armour shifting with each movement, never seeming to weigh her down. This was the calm before the storm, and as Claude said a silent prayer, he heard two large explosions go off below, and from their height the magical residue acted like webs of lightning, covering part of the lower platforms where two large golems were now reduced to dust. All the whole, the two faint figures of Lindhardt and Lysithea came into view, Claude imagined that they must have come to the same conclusion regarding the central chamber. In response, Byleth went into a full dive to reach her students all the quicker.

Time was running out.

~

“What do you hope to accomplish by coming here?”, Rhea asked darkly, head still bowed in prayer as her uninvited guest stalked ever closer until they reached the edge of the darkest of shadows before the light of the candles touched them, “For having lived such a dark and sinful existence, does such little light terrify you?”.

Their eye’s narrowed upon the taunting voice of the Archbishop, hands clenched in a pressed effort to maintain careful composure, knowing full well that a single break in focus or misstep will mean that everything leading to that moment would be for naught. They were in little position to afford any error, given that their body was still broken and bloody.

“Your light is nothing in comparison to hers, and I will always walk through it without fear,” they said with such assurance that Rhea broke from her prayer, “And that is without your curse upon her heart. How can you cling to such divinity with all that you have done?”.

Rhea’s eyes opened slowly, the veil of her pale green hair hiding her expression from the shadow, only to gaze upon the broken body of own mother that made the core of the most powerful weapon to have ever existed. This person, who had never walked on her path, could never begin to conceive of all the pain and hardship that fate had cruelty bestowed upon her, “You know nothing, of me, or these lands. You have been nothing more than a pathetic mongrel, whose has lost its master.”

“…”

“I see, so that is why you have come,” Rhea said with a false laugh, even over exaggerating the shake of her shoulders, “Did you honestly believe that you could kill me? In a weak attempt to save that vessel? That girl only ever had one purpose in life and she couldn’t even accomplish that!!”

“Byleth,” roared the voice, “Her name is Byleth! When I turn you to ash, you better speak her name!”

~

Thales had been more than prepared for them, and was especially directed on slaying Byleth, having led her away from the others as the twisted magical circuits that had sustained Shambala began to malfunction, causing the city to begin to collapse from the center. She could hear the cries of those she left behind while pursing Thales, barreling through the winding pathways, using her claws and wings to propel herself forward. Driven by the sole purpose to become the final end, a true dead to the crippled soul that had grown so feverishly jealous of the Goddess and her children that he wished nothing but death upon her.

The dragon’s will, the pieces of it’s brethren, roared in Byleth’s mind as they all cried out, flooding her body with bursts of raw power, the likes of which she had never experienced, only to be coupled by a shattering pain that enveloped her still heart. If nothing else, if this was to be her limit, she was going to see this through so that all the souls of the Red Canyon may find peace at long last, and to spare the lives of her students that had fought so bravely at her side.

Making her way out from the rear tunnel, Byleth came upon Thales scaling the steps leading to an elevated platform, the space seemingly eerily familiar to that of the holy tomb within Garreg Mach. The voices called out in warning, this space and whatever mechanisms were used here were responsible for the creation of the javelins of light.

“Hahaha! You may habe toppled Shambala, but it matters not!”, the deranged man yelled out, “At long last I will finally be rid of all the children and you, the unlikely abomination will breathe your last.”

Byleth let out a savage roar in reply, and once she had arrived to the summit of the platform she noticed that Thales was standing in the centre of a circle made up of strange markings.

“Her bloodline will end, such cursed blood that they refused to share!” the mad man spat as the marking began to become illuminated, “It is too late to stop it. If I am to die I am taking you with me into the abyss!”

Byleth dove in with opened jaws, and just as the words left Thales’ mouth she had sank her fangs deep into his torse with an audible snapping sound, but at the same moment that the man’s blood mixed into the glowing sigils, multiple pillars of light shot straight up towards the high ceiling that must have reached the very top of the mountain. The energy expelled from the pillars was enough force to cause the ground the to tremble, it became apparent that Byleth had played into the man’s plan.

With Thales final breath he let out a bloodened chuckle, “Your false divine will meet her end just the same, how else do you think that fool acquired the knowledge of how to slay the Immaculate One?”

It was too late, the continual rumbling of the ground, the pillars of light growing until they launched off from the platform. The javelins of light had taken flight…

~

The Holy Tomb was a disaster, broken tombs, shattered pillars, as Garreg Mach came under fire from the distant attack. There was barely any light remaining to illuminate Rhea as she lay dying in the arms of shadow, her long pale green hair sprawled out over the ground, slowly soaking up the blood that blanketed the broken ground around them as her eyes darted all around, looking for some comfort in the chaos.

“I just wanted to see my mother…one last time…that was all I wished for,” Rhea confessed as she gasped for air, her eyes finally setting onto Hubert’s cold green eyes, searching for pity where none had ever existed, “I have don’t nothing wrong.”

Hubert twisted his grip on the Archbishop’s heart, squeezing it tightly until her brought true terror upon her face, and with it an understanding. Perhaps it had taken a millennia, but Rhea realized that her actions had consequence, even having acted out of love, it did not spare her form the crimes committed, and he would be her reaper, coming to collect upon her own sins.

As her ancient blood continued to stain the pure white linen of her gown, dripping onto Hubert’s arm, Rhea casted one final glance over to the empty tomb, raising her hand outwards, wanted to be as close to her mother as the remaining life essence was being drained from her. Breaths growing weak, shallow, eye’s beginning to loose their light to the overwhelming darkness.

“M-mother?” Rhea gasped from disbelief and shock. Hubert thought it was just a delirium setting in until she saw the strangest girl standing before the Goddess’ tomb, “It’s really you…”

The girl smiled sadly upon the two of them as she stepped closer, the same pale green hair, flowed down to the floor, and striking eyes that reminded Hubert of Byleth’s. However, the aura of authority and holy power radiated from her small form, like the run’s rays, there could be no question that this was indeed Fodlan’s Goddess, Sothis. As the girl knelt down before them, she stared straight at Hubert, and such an electric gaze left him mesmerized.

“I know of you,” her voiced echoed in his mind, “Byleth spoke highly of you back then, but I can see that fate had left a cruel kiss upon you,”. A gentle hand came to rest upon Hubert’s arm, the very same that gripped Rhea’s heart.

“My poor, sweet daughter,” Sothis began, “I am sorry for all that you have suffered, but it is time to entrust a new dawn to these children.”

The words shocked Rhea and Hubert alike, “Mother, what are you saying? After all I have done to see you again.” Rhea began to squirm, fighting against her decaying strength in protest, but Sothis’ hand stabilized Hubert’s own, and thus Rhea was kept in place, “You would forsake me yet again?”.

Sothis frowned down at her own daughter, as she guided Hubert, pulling out the heart of the Immaculate one, slowly.

“We have lived a long time,” the girl spoke, tone pained and stretched, “and you are no god of this land. It is time to let it go.”

Hubert watched on as Rhea’s confusion grew, heart removed from her chest, and the little goddess wiped away the stray tears from her daughter’s paling face. Even he was moved by such emotion and loved shared between the two, that he did pity the creatures.

As Rhea’s eyes closed and her breath stilled, Sothis carefully took the body from Hubert’s lap, leaving him covered in blood, and stunned into silence. 

“All dreams must eventually end,” Sothis spoke to him, “And now I must leave what comes next to you.”

Hubert shook her his head, trying to understand what had just transpired, “Should you not kill me instead?”, he could not stop shaking, eyes darting around as Garreg Mach continued to be barraged by the javelins of light.

Sothis tilted her head to the side, just like Byleth, “No, that would only pain the poor child even more. Listen to me, I can do little for the curse that is currently draining away your life, but if you promise to undertake one task in my name I shall grant you what little power I have left.”

Hubert looked down upon the heart in his hands, he had little enough time to do what needed to be done, but he also knew better then to deny the goddess.

“Power you will surely need if you truly wish to save her,” Sothis added as she lay Rhea upon the tomb beside the sword of the creator.

“What would you have of me?”, Hubert gulped.

“Save Byleth from the darkness once more,” as Sothis slowly approached him, bending down to his level and placing the faintest kiss upon the top of his head, a blessing that immediate filled his body with warmth, before evaporating into space.

~

“Hehehehe, I made a deal with the Emperor’s dog….he’ll kill that bitch for me just to save you…” Thales gasped as Byleth clenched her jaws tighter, “But you…your cursed abomination, will die here with me!”

Byleth had heard enough, Hubert was dead and all that remained was to finish crushing the life from the pathetic being between her mighty jaws. Thales let out another manical laugh as large stones and the ceiling above began to fall all around them.

“What a glorious end! May all your cursed blood be buried here for all eternity!” 

*crunch*

Byleth tossed the rabid man to the ground just as a stone pillar collapsed upon him, and that was the instant her body froze in place. Although, there should have been echoing sounds of destruction and chaos all around, there was only a ringing silence, just as a sharp pain pierced through her heart, followed by the sound of crystal shattering within.

The crest stone had shattered, insurmountable pain tore through her body, twisting her limbs as she felt her body morph back to human. But it was too late, there was no escaping this as her body lay broken, Byleth looked to the ceiling, knowing that this would be her eternal tomb. 

Closing her eyes in an effort to escape the visual of the falling debris that piled around her, Byleth saw her father, her students and friends. The people she cherished most and of those she had lost. Despite her cursed heart, the bloodied war that tore them all apart, she clung to the happy moments. 

Even at her end, she was not defeated. Byleth accomplished what she set out to do, the souls of all the goddess’ children were now at peace. She protected her dear students with everything she had, and with only the regret that her own heart was not strong enough to see her out of this decrepit place. It had been a good life, bittersweet, taunting and tormenting, but it had been good.  
~.~.~

It was nothing short of a bittersweet victory, Shambala was no more and with it the death of an ancient evil that had caused nothing but heartache and war upon Fodlan and its people. No one could move as the entrance to the city fell upon itself, casting out dirt and rocks as the last rush of air was pushed out.

All they could do was stand silently before the newly formed tomb.

It hurt to breathe, and it felt like his own heart had been ripped clean from his chest. No matter how many times he told himself that she was fine, that she would find a way to survive, he felt the undeniable pang across his very soul, piercing it so painfully that he might collapse, telling him that his worst nightmare had come to pass. It was a difficult truth that made him scream out in anguish, but his body was too paralyzed to move. Instincts were telling him to start digging until his fingers bled, to find any proof that her end was real, that this could have been like the first time she vanished.

It wasn’t only Claude that was impacted, Lysithea suddenly let out a harsh scream, clutching her heart as he body fell to the ground. Her pure white hair and violet eyes fading to her natural deep brown, signaling the reversal of the crest fusion.

“It done,” Lindhardt confirmed after examining inwardly, “I am not sure how, but the crest stones…are gone.”

“…”, Felix stood staring at the collapsed entrance without saying a word. Golden eyes deadened to the world.

It would be written that Byleth had somehow managed to destroy the crest stones when she faced Thales, but history is never truthful or straightforward, only a small handful of souls had assumed the truth. It would never be proven that it had been the infamous dark mage, the very some that had helped start the terrifying war, that had managed such a feat, giving everything he had to that Fodlan could finally be free from its ancient chains, guided by the very goddess who helped lay the legacy to rest.

Those who had not been there at the end would know the name of Hubert von Vestra as the monstrous demon who fulfilled the Empire’s wishes from the shadows, and of Byleth Eisner, a fabled warrior who gave her very soul for Fodlan, a divine guardian of the people in her own right.

But people are peculiar things, blind to the testaments of how far one will go for the sake of love. Never could they have imagine how the tale of shadow and light would actually play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was not the twist you were anticipating, and ironically it turned out to be reminiscent of Romeo and Juliet a bit. lol  
> How are you doing with this chapter? Getting excited to see how it all wraps up?
> 
> The final chapter will be released on Dec 24th, with the bonus chapters and epilogue to come after the holiday.   
> As always thank you so much for being on this journey and I hope that you are all doing well. :)
> 
> Next Up: The Final Chapter: Between The Silence of You and Me...


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it, after several long months, the final chapter of our story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. I even shed a few tears.

Garreg Mach felt empty and cold when Claude returned a few days after everyone else, choosing to hold a silent vigil in the faintest hopes that she would emerge from the rubble, but was only met with the caress of the wind and solitude of the wilds. Felix had stayed behind with him for a time before turning away, saying that there was nothing left for him there anymore and that he was to return to the Kingdom.  
Claude was stunned into silence when he walked through the main gate, it was clear that the building had been barraged with numerous javelins of light, although the ancient fortress still managed to survive its destructive force, highlighting its own mystical properties. Although, it was nothing in comparison to the pain of losing her, walking through the hall and envisioning her everywhere, calling out to him, or even just the memory of the faintest smile was enough to make his knees weak. Those memories of her would haunt him forever, and even now he regretted not taking more time to savour the sound of her voice, the gentle moments of touch, and how her eyes always betrayed her, saying more than a thousand words with just a quick glance.

In his daze, Claude found that his feet had brought him to the pathway leading to the Holy Tomb, and something about it brought him to his senses. It felt darker and colder than before, with a lingering odor of death and decay. Now on high alert, he cautiously made his way down towards where the tombs and holy throne were, reaching for his hidden blades with a practiced silence.

Where the outside of Garreg Mach looked in bad shape, somehow the Holy Tomb had been completely decimated, with smashed tombstones scattered all around, dimly lit by the few remaining candles that were placed about. Following speckles of blood on the floor Claude finally came before the goddess’ tomb, which was covered in dried blood. His lips parted when he saw what lay atop the tomb, the sword of the creator, and looking upon it now made Claude want to laugh out loud. What had once been a legend, what was continually just out of his reach now lay before him like an offering. 

Claude carefully reached out to pick up the holy blade, and just as it left the comfort of its velvet resting place, it crumbled to ash within his grasp. The small particles slipping through his fingers, as sand in an hourglass.

Turning his palm upwards, looking on in disbelief, Claude had to wonder if he was the cursed one, to lose everything he had ever wanted. Cursing out to Sothis, he demanded answers, to know if this was a twisted joke, with no punchline and only heartache. Because his heart could truly not handle anymore.

“What has this all been for?” he cried, hands shaking due to the uncontrollable fury building within, “Was this the best possible outcome you craved? Did she have to give up everything…and for what? ANSWER ME SOTHIS!” 

Claude’s shoulders dropped in defeat, how was he to carry on? What hope was still to be had when everything had slipped through his grasp just so?

“The goddess is gone,” came a dry, broken voice, “It is all finally over.”

Claude could not believe what he was hearing, who he was hearing, it should have been impossible, however as the figure emerged all Claude could do was lean upon the tomb for support as he breathed, “You should be dead….I watched you die.”

Hubert nodded weakly, using the wall to hold him up as he grasped his wounded and bleeding shoulder, with bruises and cuts marring all exposed skin and across his face. He had not come out of his confrontation with Rhea unscathed, in fact he was sure that he would never be able to use his left arm again.

“Wait, everyone’s crest stones are gone…did you kill Rhea?” Claude asked, beginning to put the pieces together, realising that this had been part of Hubert’s plan all along, and yet it was all too late, “Byleth…she..” it was far too painful to finish the sentence, having to drop his gaze away from the dark mage.

Hubert glared at the Almyrian, trying to make sense of all that was unsaid, “Where is she?” he demanded, teeth cracking under the pressure, “Why is she not here with you?”

Claude bit down on his lip until he tasted blood, squeezing his eyes shut trying not to remember how they became separated in Shambala, how Byleth pushed them out of the way before the doorway closed, separating them as she pursued Thales, and as the city began to fall to ruin. When Claude lifted his head, Hubert was right in front of him, the punch was already in mid-swing.

*Thwack*

Claude’s head snapped around, the sting of the hit only phasing him for the briefest second before he regained his bearings and swung back in reply, the impact of which toppled Hubert, whose injuries vastly worked against him. Claude spat his own blood upon the floor, wiping his mouth as he glared upon the mage that was struggling to stand on his own.

“She is gone, but where were you?” Claude snapped, standing over Hubert, fists shaking and all he could see was the moment that Byleth’s eyes met him before the door dividing them closed shut, “You should have been there to save her! You should have saved her!.”

Hubert did not take kindly to being blamed as such, and from Claude no less. With what strength he could muster he tackled Claude, bringing him crashing onto the floor. Claude resisted, trying to rid the man atop of him, until he caught sight of Hubert’s eyes and the few tears that were visible.

“There was nothing I could do…” Hubert confessed, lifting the pressure off of Claude, “I felt it though…the moment…you must have felt it to, Claude.” His long time enemy was right, and it was no surprise that the bond they carried for Byleth would have sensed her ultimate demise, despite everything they were connected by the strings of fate.

Claude nodded, “She’s gone,” and then Hubert let out a weary breath, looking at the ruins of the Holy Tomb around them.

“Claude, will you help me?”, Hubert asked after a moment, “I don’t have much time left myself, but I will gladly trade it if there is but a chance to save her from that wretched place.” Oh, how the times had changed, how their war transformed their hearts. Those who were once bitter enemies, divided by opposing ideals and dreams, now looked upon each other, as kindred souls entangled in the twisted web of fate.

“Alright, let’s go to her.”

~

…thump…

…thump…thump…

…thump thump…thump thump…

What was this strange thundering sound? It was a loud rhythm that filled all her senses, it felt familiar, yet it was one she could not place. It was painful and yet she couldn’t tell where the pain was coming from. Frozen in the darkness all she could do was embrace the rhythmic melody, anticipating each beat and becoming lulled by it.

“Do you honestly think that you can keep laying about?” asked a clear voice that rang over the odd thunder, “You have done quite enough sleeping…they are looking for you even now.”

‘who?’ she wanted to ask but did not know how, her body refused to listen to her, and it was so very cold. But why would her body answer? She was dead, nothing else could explain the eternal darkness that would devour any and all light.

She was trapped in this terrifying darkness, all alone, beneath stone and earth. No one would be coming for her, there would be nothing left for them to find. She understood her situation, and had accepted the fate presented, but the loud thunder pounding from within stirred her thoughts evermore.

If she had indeed lived through such devastation, what was the point? Was this another cruel curse? To have survived everything up to that point just to return to nothingness once more?

“You poor thing, where is all that spark? That undeniable spirit?” the voice asked, but all Byleth wanted to do was ignore it, “You can’t give up now, if you want to live then seize the right to do so!”

The jolt of the voice caused Byleth’s eyes to flash open, an instant of shock running through her body, igniting its sense, followed by the strange need to gasp for air. Her heart! Her very own heart was beating! Uncontrollable tears began to stream down her face in the dark, all alone with her own terrifying heartbeat, trapped.

Perhaps it was an illusion, a trick on a weakened mind and weary heart, beating its first, but Byleth saw multiple soft glowing specks in the distance. It was as if the lights were dancing, bouncing about the rubble, fluttering about playfully, illuminating the area as they went. Byleth was entranced by them, so absorbed in their light that she tried to reach out to them, to grasp their warm and take it for her own. As they danced closer, she could make out their form, they were the tiniest of fragile fireflies, so delicate and yet they chased away the darkness that had swallowed her whole. 

Byleth strained against the darkness, to reach out further, until at last one landed on her hand, carefully bringing it closer to her face. She became enveloped in its warm light, closing her eyes to take it all in and when she opened them again, her heart leapt out.

~

Just as Hubert said, the fireflies would guide them straight to her, but he couldn’t believe what he saw when the tiny creatures illuminated the sickening pit. There she was, curled up, naked, in the centre of the platform, a little broken bird, cradling the firefly as if it were her final lifeline. It was a miracle, and where Claude was frozen in place, Hubert passed him, removing his shirt as he approached Byleth.

The poor girl did not immediately recognize that she was no longer alone, speaking ever so softly to the firefly, thanking it for the light it shone, that she had been so terrified of the dark. Claude watched as more fireflies were summoned, further illuminating the area surrounding them, like stars that had been granted life, and trapped in this cage under the sky. When he saw their light reflected in her deep teal eyes, opening wide, looking straight towards them, Claude could not help but drop to his knees. 

She was real, she was alive, and at long last, Rhea’s curse had been lifted.

Byleth smiled at them, as Hubert draped his shirt over her bare body, she tried to sit upright, but was so weak that Hubert had to move quickly to help support her. Claude did not miss the look they shared, and all its complicated emotion that were in between them.

“This must be a dream,” Byleth managed to say, her voice barely above a whisper, “This cannot be real…”.

Hubert pulled her towards him, lips pressed against her own, the only thing he could do to prove that this was no nightmare. Holding her as tight as he could against his chest, and when their lips parted, a moment of clarity between them, Byleth could not fight the onset of tears. The fireflies danced around them, protectively, and only Byleth’s cries could be heard, echoing alongside the beating of her heart. 

For the first time in her life, she felt whole, and felt everything. The pain, the love, and the confusion, but whenever she tried to say that this was not real, Hubert would answer with a tender kiss to quell her fears.

Claude could not look away from the two, he could help but admire them and their connection, understanding that he had never truly denied their bond, and that those feelings grew out of jealousy and his own love. He decided for the moment to simply celebrate with them, to let their history wait so that this victory would not be tainted.

He walked over to them, kneeling by Byleth and holding out his arms. Byleth tilted her head at him in a confused manner, “Teach, lets get you out of here,” he said as Hubert helped pass her on to Claude who was the only one able to carry her. When she was comfortably in his arms, Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck, the soft sobs continuing.

“Claude, …thank you,” she cried into him, “You came for me”.

“Of course, but you really have him to thank,” he gestured towards Hubert who had just stood up, looking on them with his own envious eyes, “He never gave up on you.”

~

It was the crisp air that hit their lungs, the dazzling breeze of the early morning, and the astonishing sunrise that met them when they escaped the ruins of Shambala, making it feel as if they had been reborn form the ashes of despair and loss. Lost in the view, the first tranquil moment they had experienced in some time, savouring the feeling of freedom and all they had managed to accomplish.

“Sothis is smiling down at us,” Byleth said softly, her tears having dried in exchange for a dazzling smile, “This is the new dawn.”

~

“Are you really ok with this?” Felix asked Claude as he stood beside his friend, casting him an incredulous glance, “You simply let her go?”.

Claude ran his hand through his hair, staring at the sky, “No, I am not, but who am I to deny her?”

Felix grinned back, “Then things are as they should be.”  
…….

In the end Claude gave Byleth and Hubert his heartfelt blessing, as well as a strong recommendation to disappear so he could deal with the aftermath of the war, noting that it would be best if the world continued to believe that they had died. It was not an easy good bye, knowing that both Byleth and Hubert’s lifespans were limited, a price they had to pay for the chance to live their freedom, but Claude wanted to believe that he would see them again, whispering to Byleth that he would wait until the ends of the time for her, much to Hubert’s irritation.

“We will travel to the Kingdom,” the dark mage explained, “After some rest, we must gather the remaining hero’s relics and lay them to rest.” This caught Byleth by surprise, it was what she had also intended to do if she survived, a final burial for the lost souls of the Red Canyon, for the Children of the Goddess.

“You spoke to Sothis?”, Byleth asked.

“Indeed, she is the very reason I stand here at your side,” he answered with a small smile, “It was brief, but I think in the end this is was what she wanted.”

“Urgh, you two are making my stomach hurt,” Claude complained with exaggerated motions, “I guess this is farewell for now, huh, Teach?”. 

Byleth surprised Claude with a tight hug, seemingly enough she was not one for goodbyes as well, making it that much harder for the two to let go of the other, “For now,” she whispered.

“I’ll be waiting…”

~  
~  
~  
Months had passed away without word from Byleth & Hubert, so the only thing Claude could go off of was vague reports of sacred relics going missing, but that on its own was a sign that the two were alive and well. 

Felix was officially crowned King, and with Sylvain, liberated the holy kingdom and quickly set to work upon restoring the worst damaged regions. A large funerary procession was held for both Dimitri, Roderigue, and all those that had lost their lives in the war. It united the people’s hearts and helped them come together for their homeland. 

Claude still received letters of challenge from the King, in between new trade agreements and missives, but they were both far too busy to meet.

Ferdinand took the lead in reorganizing the political structure of the Empire, with a large focus on exposing all past corruption so that moving forward the land would be ruled with upmost transparency. Claude chuckled when he received a wedding invitation for the union of Ferdinand and Marianne, with a side note telling him to hurry and find a bride of his own. Those notes quickly got tossed into the fire.

Lindhardt and Lysithea decided to remain at Garreg Mach, continuing their research to uncover more forgotten history, and Claude was pleased to learn that they were making breakthroughs with the flowers from the Red Canyon. Lindhardt constantly sent lengthy reports on his theories and findings, and even more information on the Fell Child, the primordial of the Slithers. It was a sad tale, but Claude tried not to dwell on it.

As for the Church of Serios, Rhea’s body had never been found, and with the disappearance if Seteth and Flayn after the fall of Shambala, it was widely accepted that due to the war, either out of guilt of injury, they had also perished. It was a story that Claude, and the others who knew the truth, worked hard to spread. It was easier for the people to believe that the Archbishop had passed during the war then to explain all that had transpired. The remaining clerics and members of the Church worked to fill the gap of the Archbishop, with Lindhardt keeping a close watch on them on Claude’s behalf.

More often than not, Claude found himself city up upon the roof of his palace, gazing up upon the stars, thinking about her, wondering where she was and if she too was looking upon the diamonds in the sky. There were times, moments he could not explain, where he felt peculiar pains in his heart, and worried for them. It had already been several years since the war, and that night something about the sunset made Claude sad, the deep scarlet sky posing as an omen. Then, when his heart twisted unbearable, so much where he had to hold on to it out of fear that it might burst, he knew….

~

“My sweet Byleth. I have lived an eternities worth of lives with you, and it is more than I deserve,” Hubert spoke softly, caress Byleth’s saddened face, “The goddess is truly cruel, …and kind. I am sorry that I won’t be around to watch our little bird learn to fly,” placing his hand onto her lower abdomen.

“I know she will grow to be strong and all that it good,” his eyes began to grow dim, “I am blessed to have had this time with you… I am sorry…there is still much to do…but… I must…leave ……”

“My love…”, Byleth’s heart broke, pressing a final kiss onto her lover’s lips, tears rolling off from her cheeks, and landing onto his own, sharing their tears of love and sorrow together. 

The time they had shared was more than they could have ever hoped for, but it would never be enough, and so they cherished every second, learning that time is fickle, and you cannot rely on the power to alter fate. 

~ fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> All I can say is that this has been such a learning experience for me. I have never ever written anything this long, and it had truly been a rewarding experience. You guys have made it so worthwhile and enjoyable.  
> I know that I am one of those people that always wants to know what comes next, what the story looks like in 5 or 10 years, so that is why I do have a bit of an epilogue for you, should you choose to read it, as it is set outside of the game's ending. It will tell the tale of Byleth and Hubert's daughter :) becasue they deserved a happy ending, even if the time they shared was not very long. 
> 
> Any who I hope you all have an amazing holiday, and will stayed tuned for the bonus stuff! 
> 
> Thank you again! * Bows repeatedly* YOU GUYS ROCK!


	29. Chapter 29 ~ Bonus ~ The Heart Who Loved Her First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix was there, at the beginning of the first end, where everything was aflame, when all hope was lost, and when there appeared to be no hope for a new tomorrow. He was the one to dared make a deal with the Goddess, but at the price of everything he had ever held dear, for never ending heartache, and pain, he would gladly welcome it if it mean one more chance. Little did he know how many lifetimes of suffering and death he would have to live through, only to watch her become engulfed in a never ending darkness outside of his reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great holiday.
> 
> I am happy to present the first bonus chapter that highlights Felix's unique part in all of this. It is a fun jab towards playing the game over and over, trying to explore all the possibilities. This little chapter and part kinda came out of no where, but it is nice to think that Byleth did not have to suffer through all the play-throughs alone, even though they could not simply talk about it openly. A silent tribute to pure love that goes beyond one lifetime.
> 
> Enjoy!

~

‘Felix, what is love?’

~  
The swordsman could not deny the look of helplessness and confusion on the warrior woman’s face as she gazed down at her own hands in questions, then her dazzling green eyes moved to his, leaving him speechless and unprepared for such a question. Especially from her.

Rather than tactfully dealing with the question that lingered in the air between them, Felix convinced her to take a seat as he ordered a round of drinks for the two of them, something to take the edge off, and to serve as a distraction so that he could collect his bearings. He was in no position to have such a heart to heart, and not with the sparing round he had with Claude earlier, having said a little too much to the infamous schemer. 

Felix watched as Byleth wrinkled her nose at the harsh brew, taking it back none the less. Apparently, she had the same thoughts, and was grateful for the change in pace between them. As the townspeople continued to dance, the music filling the night air, the two fell into a comfortable rhythm, drinking and talking about different tactics. Some things never change, although Felix kept noticing how she would cast a lingering glance his way when he was scanning the current environment and it made him uncomfortable.

“If you have something to say, say it,” he said a little harsher than he intended, placing his empty drink down onto the table with a light thud, “Well?”.

Byleth quickly diverted her eyes away from him as she finished her own drink, then let out a long sigh before saying, “I have been plagued by strange dreams, visions, since the change. Like slivers of old memories, but they make little sense, and yet, they feel real.”

Felix feigned his uninterest, but clung to every word, as he set for another round of drinks as Byleth continued to describe the desolate hellscape that she remembered, the fires and ash, and the ruins that always seemed to surround her. From her strained tone, hallowed eyes, and the way she kept looking down towards her empty drink, Felix knew that this was something that truly beset her.

“I see the fallen bodies of everyone, and some that I cannot even begin to describe their condition,” she whispered, “It always ends the same, I am unable to move as the fires begin to encroach closer, and then I see you, Felix.” The timing was impeccable as Felix chocked on his drink, causing Byleth to stop talking.

“I’m sorry, continue,” he recovered quickly, wanting her to continue.

“That’s it really, either I wake up or the vision just fades away,” she concluded, happy that another drink had arrived for her as she quickly took it back, just as her cheeks began to burn with a drunken glow. 

Felix couldn’t help but watch her carefully, firstly, this was the first time he had ever seen her drunk, ever, and secondly, no, he knew that there was more to the faded memory but understood that the ending was not easy to handle. He should know.

“Try not to dwell on it too much,” Felix commented, “I am sure that it is not a vision of what is to come. Things are different this time.”

Byleth lifted her head up at his supportive words, missing the meaning between them, but obviously a little happier for them. So much so that she casted him a drunken smile, that almost make him laugh out loud, but not before remembering that they did have to march tomorrow, and that Claude would surely have his head if she was allowed to continue drinking.

“Come on, I think you have had enough,” Felix lightly chuckled as Byleth began to hic up, “I am sure Claude is worrying like an old man, wondering where you have run off too.”

“Claude…”, the name seemed to quiet her mind, seemingly bringing her to the present and grounding her, “Yeah, *hic* but Felix?”.

“Hmmm?,” the swordsman mused in reply as the burn on Byleth’s cheeks grew to reach her ears in an amusing manner.

“I don’t think I can walk on my own,” Byleth confessed with a sheepish grin that caught him off guard, but quickly conceded as it was his fault, she was in such a condition, “Will you help me?”.

“Always,” he replied, walking over and holding out his arm to her, anyone looking at them would have seen a diligent Knight tending to his betrothed, but alas it was two dear friends who had a little too much, and one of which could not handle her liquor, “I am always here for you.”

“I know,” Byleth smiled, leaning into him, not realising what the closeness was doing to the poor boy, as a flush of his own had appeared on his cheeks, swelling his chest with pride, “I think I have always known.”

~

“Where in the holy flames have you been?”, Claude questioned in a panic when he opened the door to find Felix barely managing to keep Byleth standing, “Gods, are you drunk, Teach?”.

“Nooo..”, she tried to deny with a chuckle to herself, “Just really sleepy…”. Claude wasted no time taking Byleth from Felix’s hold, and even less time in casting him a killing glare that promised something unpleasant would be coming is way when the schemer had a free moment.

“I can’t believe you two!” Claude said exasperated, “Alright, off to bed with you. Felix, you bastard…”

The swordsman held up his hands innocently, “I had no idea she couldn’t hold her drink”. Lies. “But, at least this way she will sleep this night”.

Claude rolled his eyes, looking down at Byleth who was falling asleep standing up, “And what kind of shape will she be in tomorrow morning? I knew I should have kept a better eye on her.”

“She’ll be fine,” Felix said assuredly and with a quick wave left the two, “She won’t remember a thing.”

As Felix made his way down the dark alley way, he could hear Claude curse his name over and over. With a grin of his own, Felix looked up to the sky above, he mind was already beginning to clear with the fresh evening air, and with little promise of a restful sleep he decided to enjoy what the night had long since promised.

~

Felix did not need to venture far, rather he decided upon sitting upon the rooftop of Claude’s secret lair, still ever close to Byleth, like a bird of prey guarding its territory. Golden eyes seeing through the thick of darkness, constantly watching for any shadows that did not belong. It was all he could do, and from his place upon the rooftop he could make out Claude continued curses as he finally managed to put Byleth to bed. 

The wolf did not mean to cause such disturbance to his friend, rather he did not know how to answer Byleth or even respond to her explanation of the strange things she saw. Although, he was all to familiar with those very same scenes, he was only just able to begin to make sense of them. However, he knew that from the very beginning he had always acted as if he knew. 

Raising his face to the moon, he recalled that time of fire, chaos, and doom that was once brought upon the world where he witnessed everyone he cared for, even loved, die before him. It was not coincidence that he had natural born talent with the sword, that skill, laden talent, had been carried through lifetimes of training, for there was a time when his lack of strength resulted in the death of her, and that was when he made a deal with the goddess.

He remembered that time all to well, where the fires threatened to devour the land, where evil was at the precipice of domination and damnation. Where all hope was lost, and all the greatest warriors had fallen. Where everything hung upon one choice, one simple sacrifice that would be carried forward in order to achieve the wish of a fickle goddess, to save Fodlan, and preserve the still heart of the one he loved above all others, and always would.

~

That time, the first time, everything that could have gone wrong, did. The clash of powerful dreams and ideals, having dragged thousands of innocent lives to their doom met its climax not in the city of Enbarr, but at the ancient fortress of Garreg Mach. The very place built to defend against such dark magics had now crumbled beneath the strength of the shadows that a long waited to its timely demise. However, that was not all, this was the battle ground of four armies, four mighty powers of Fodlan, clashing within its great stone walls, shakings its ancient grounds, and wreaking havoc upon its holy ground.

Of fire, ash, and smoke, the four armies fought for control of the future, their dreams and their ideals in such a manner that it had brought the very wrath of the heavens upon them. In between them, Felix searched the grounds for her, fearing the worst, rushing through the lines of soldiers who lashed at him without concern for the colours be bore, for the crest he represented. It was the planes of mad men, so lost to the lust of battle, the thirst for blood that many had taken to attacking their own without remorse. Madness was a poor word to describe the state of things, however any other word did little in comparison, it was as if all those engaged in battle had lost their sense, their humanity, giving themselves over to the hidden demons within the shadows of their own hearts. And yet, Felix pushed through, unwilling to give up his own heart for such a foolish cause.

Passing by the piles of bodies as the flames of battle raged on, Felix finally arrived to Rhea’s grand hall, shattered stained glass littered the floor, mixing with the flames that engulfed the pews, and the rubble casted upon the floor of the regarded Saints of the past. Before him Edelgard, and Dimitri were engaged in a battle to the death, while Byleth struggled to maintain the balance between the two, so set of saving them both that she was prepared to sacrifice herself to do so.

Brutally cutting down those who stood in his way, Felix spared little care in dispatching those soulless soldiers, instead focusing on reaching his goal, before it was too late. However, it seemed his wish to fight by her side was all but shattered whence the remaining glass ceiling gave way, the Immaculate One’s body crashing to the floor only to be followed by the blur of a pure white wyvern. 

That was the moment that decided their fates, and it all happened too quickly for anyone to react. As Claude’s arrow pierced through Rhea’s heart she let out a blood curdling roar, screeching through the air, followed by the blazes of holy flame that threatened to choke out the remaining oxygen in the area, the sheer heat and pressure was undeniable and painful.

The fire licked the walls, searing anything it touched, but that was distraction to those engaged in the fatal dance. In that moment of chaos, both Edelgard and Dimitri used the opportunity to strike the other a fatal blow, but when the flames lessened, they were struck by a horrendous sight and time seemed to stall to a still.

Both holy lance and axe were pierced through her, holding her up between them, blood seeping down the shafted of each weapon, caressing the wielder’s hands, until finally falling upon the broken floor. The sword of the creator falling from her grasp, clashing with a deadened sound that resonated above the cries of battle, and roar of the flames.

Felix watched in horror as Byleth lifted her head, her eyes ablaze with nothing but understanding and pity, whispered words to both Dimitri and Edelgard that caused them to waver, as they called out to her. Crying words of apologies as they frantically tried to find someway to undo what had been done, but it was too late, Felix could not tear his eyes away as he saw her choke on the blood that had begun to bubble from her lips, her chest heaving against the weapons that ran through her body.

Edelgard and Dimitri began to accuse the other, picking up their maddening rage from where they had left off, and now they had to content with the vicious dragon that prowled ever closer as Claude was thrown from the wyvern.

Rhea’s mortal roar signaled the heavenly wrath she was calling forth, and her vengeance was swift, in a swift calculated motion, she lunged out at Edelgard, taking her between her jaws, which caused the holy axe to be ripped out from Byleth. The balance that was held was no longer there to support her, and she fell to her knees.

It was Edelgard’s cry that filled the hall, and it was Dimitri who answered, drawing his lance from Byleth, he drove the blade through Rhea’s heart just as Edelgard was tossed motionless to the floor. However, the Immaculate One would not be so easily felled by a relic created out of the bones and flesh of her kin, but Dimitri utilized the cursed blood, the cursed crest gifted by the very being who life he was draining, to cut open Rhea’s chest, through the steel scales, revealing a vulnerable heart. The fallen prince’s unrivaled strength lashed upon the heart of the dragon, until it beat no more, stilled like ancient stone that built Garreg Mach. But, such actions carried consequence, diving deep for a strength that did not belong to him, Dimitri began to lose his soul to the crest, a monstrous form taking over in place of his maddened mind.

Felix caught Byleth just as her body began to fall backwards, limp and devastated, her eyes, slowly shifting to that of her original colour, darting all over, looking but not seeing. Felix cried out to her, calling out to her, but she could no longer hear as the remaining colour of her flesh was drained from her.

“Byleth!”, the wolf cried out loud, shaking her, trying to hold onto whatever he could, “Damnit, stay with me!” but the final moment that should have been granted to them was taken away just as quickly as they finally reunited, Dimitri, now in form of a cruel and mindless monster began to stalk ever closer towards them. Felix was damned if he would let such a creature mar her any further, holding his blade up to the beast. 

If this was to be their end, Felix would fight until the bitter end, protecting what life was left within her, what he wished he could have stolen all for himself. Regret, rage, and a burning desire to break the fate casted upon them, Felix tightened his grip on her, whispering, “If this it to be our end, know that my heart has only ever beat for you, and only ever will beat for you. I wish that we could have had another chance, to go back and try again. I am sorry, Byleth, I would have been a better man. Strong enough to have been able to protect you, to love you without reserve. If only I had one more chance.”

Tears rolled down Byleth’s cheeks as if she heard every word.

Dimitri was upon them, menacing growls, as with each step he snapped his jaws at them and Felix clenched his jaw. What Felix feared was his own final moment, was twisted when Claude appeared before them, arrows at the ready.

“You will not have them!,” Claude bellowed loudly, releasing the divine arrows that sliced through he air with such precision and mastery that Dimitri’s form was caught in mid-leap. The arrows sunk deep into his flesh, two into his skull with the third bearing deep into his chest, “You. Will. Not. Have. Her”. The love and devotion could not be mistaken for anything else, and Felix felt the pain of each fang as with Dimitri’s last strength bit into Claude’s own body as he stood protectively before them. Taking the fatal attack for them. Entrusting everything to him, without words needing to be spoken.

There were no words after Claude and Dimitri fell, only witness to a cold and bitter end. As Byleth lay dying in his own arms Felix could do little to stop the flood of tears that had started, only to hold her closers, rocking her in his arms.

“Is it over…?”, Byleth managed to ask, he eyes growing dim, just when they had regained their prior vibrance and light, “Was I able to save anyone at all?”.

Felix bit down on his lip, not knowing what to say, how could he tell her that everything she had worked so hard for had been lain to ruin? Within only him remaining to witness the hellish aftermath of it all.

“I am sorry,” she apologized with a gasp of final breath, “I was not enough….”

Then the coldest grip of realization had him, the thum of life that had radiated so brightly had vanished, whisked away from this life like a candle being snuffed out at nights end and Felix could only weep over her, no cries, no yells of injustice, only to weep in silence of the lost. 

Twas a bitter end, cruel and fated, or so Felix had thought. 

He had felt the serene presence like this once before, and when Felix lifted his head, he beheld the sight of a figure illuminated in divine light, with a kind, yet sorrowful, expression upon her eternally youthful face. Felix did not know why he was able to see such a thing, he would have rather ignored it all together if it had not been for the gentle hand that came to rest upon his shaking shoulders.

“Why do you weep so little wolf?” the girl asked, “the war has ended, the land and its people are free. Has this not been the result you all so desired?”.

Felix was aghast, a new fury boiling within and unable to contain it, lashed out at the girl, “How can any of this be right? Can’t you see what has been lost?”. The aethereal girl simply looked on, “Byleth deserved more than this! More than being a tool, some vassal to a goddess who has forsaken everyone and everything! She deserved more than to be slaughtered by those she loved.”

“You loved her, for her,” the girl concluded simply, her voice ringing clear as she knelt down to caress Byleth’s cold face, frowning down at her, “Would you give your life in trade for hers to breathe breath once more?”.

Felix’s brows furrowed at the question, immediately he wanted to scream yes, to tell this strange girl to take his heart in exchange for her, but then before the words could escape him, he paused, “If I did, she would have to walk through the ruins of this war and it’s fire alone, and I would not wish that pain upon her, even if it should mean that she would live.”

“How curious,” the girl mused, standing back up straight, intense eyes bearing into Felix as he drew Byleth in closer to his chest, “Perhaps you would be willing to give something else instead, for a chance to see the world renewed, and the fates rewound.”

Felix did not quite understand where this was going, but he was desperate, even if this was some illusion of a strained mind, broken by the conclusion of this unholy war, “I have nothing to give that would ever amount to her worth, I am nothing on my own without her.”

“What of your love?”, the girl tilted her head to the side with a small smile, “Such a pure and powerful thing, it is. Would you trade your love for another chance?”.

“I would, without hesitation, but that is impossible,” Felix concluded sadly, wishing it could be so. Even if he could never love her, he would still be able to protect her, to fight alongside her, and support her through the madness of the world.

The girl gave a firm nod, “You will not be able to love her, and she will never be able to love you as you desire, however, you would become her infinite shield in my place. This is not the outcome I desire, and so I must ask you to take up the mantle of being her shield, become the ferocious wolf you are, become strong enough to help see her task through. To whatever end that it might be.”

“I will do whatever it takes, all I need is one chance!” Felix growled, staring straight through the light of the goddess who only smiled down upon him.

“I am sorry, but you will need more than one chance,” Sothis replied simply, “My power is weakening, as I cannot ever regain form on this plane, I will put my faith into your heart. Things will not be easy, you will remember every death, and every twist of fate, but this is the price you must also pay.”

“I will not fail her!”

~

But he did, over and over, Felix watched the war take such unwarranted and sickening turns where he watched everyone die repeatedly that he wondered if this was a curse that he was meant to live through for all eternity. To hold Byleth, dying and breathing her last, in his arms every single time, only to reawaken to the same realisation that the cycle had restarted.

Each time he trained harder and harder, becoming more ruthless and skilled than he had from the beginning, but each time it was still not enough, and each time he was victim to the unforgiving fate of her. 

Thinking through every war he fought in, every possible outcome was met with death and failure. He understood truths of the world that even Byleth did not know, and yet he was never able to speak of them, trapped in the continual cycle until the inevitable end was achieved, however this time something about the aura of this war felt different. Where he could feel the divine strength within Byleth, this time it was far weaker than it had ever been, signalling the final waning of the goddess’ power. There would be no second chances this time, this was the final run, the final attempt to save her.

…

“Felix?”, called a voice from behind that had just arrived onto the roof, “What are you doing up here?”

“Claude,” Felix gave the man a small nod before returning his gaze to the moon as the archer took a seat beside him, “I have to apologize to you.”

“Where is this coming from?” Claude asked in a incredulous tone, “Perhaps you had one too many as well, without inviting me no less.”

Felix let out a light chuckle, “When this war is over, and everything has settled, when you are an old man chasing around children of your own, let us meet and drink to the memories,” he said quietly. Claude did not question the cryptic phrasing at all, only accepting the future invitation.

“That sounds like a promise that we will see this war through,” Claude noted, “I don’t really get you, Felix. The way you move, act and talk, especially around her, its as if you have seen everything over and over. For that, I think I am a bit jealous.”

“Something like that,” Felix was able to admit, “And every time you remained the same, your love for her has never strayed.” 

The light of moon did little the hide the blush that had crept up on Claude, “For that I am jealous.”

“Does that make us rivals in love or friends?” Claude asked teasingly, throwing his head back.

“Both,” Felix replied with his own smile, some things never change.

~

Before him lay the ruins of the collapsed city of Shambala, while others deemed it to be her final resting place, he knew differently, felt differently. This was not to be her end; however, he was neither to be her savior or the one she would smile upon when she breathed life once more. It was painful to accept that she was lost to the darkness and he could do nothing to help her. He held no abilities to carve out the stone and reach her, all he could do was guard this place until her fated arrived.

It drove him mad that he could not simply tell the others that she was not dead, that her heart was beating, but the oath he swore the goddess so many lifetimes ago held his tongue firm. Not that they would be able to believe him anyway, that he could not feel her heartbeat as his own, a result of so many years, of lifetimes, and love, binding their own bond of fate that could never be severed, not matter how painful it ended up being. The war was over, evil eradicated from the lands, although many innocents were lost, this time it felt like time was on the proper path for the future, closer to reaching the wish of the goddess.

~

Felix watched as the trio appeared from the ruins, watched them all smile upon the dazzling dawn, and as they said their farewells. It surprised Felix that Claude had not tried to stop Byleth from taking Hubert’s hand, to not try to keep her for his own as it was the first time that Byleth’s heart had called out for the dark mage, something unique to this path that really made him wonder if it was the right thing.

“Are you really ok with letting her go like that?”, Felix asked Claude as they both stood gazing upon the sunrise, “Won’t you try to stop her?”.

“Who am I to deny the goddess?”, Claude replied sadly, with a smile that tried to cover the pain, “Besides, I think this is the first time that she has finally decided to follow her heart, and perhaps that has made all the difference in the world.”

Felix patted his friend on the back, “I think you might be right,” he said with a smile, “We should probably head back, we still have plenty to clean up.”

“Felix?”, Claude asked meekly, voice cracking from inner confliction.

“Yes?”

“Does the pain ever stop? To not be able to love her like you want?”

“No,” Felix replied reminiscently, “It never gets easier, but you learn to love how she loves, with everything and without regret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this bonus chapter.
> 
> Next up is a bonus chapter that features our favourite dark mage, Hubert, and the moment he realized he loved Byleth. The moment that broke the cycle and gave birth to the new dawn as we know it.  
> Cheers!


	30. Chapter 30 ~ The Fool, The Dance, and the Final Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth lay across his bare chest, her tantalizing heart beating against his own, her long hair falling over them like veil as the night’s cold air embraced them and all Hubert wanted to do was devour every inch of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is getting excited for the new year!  
> I am happy to present a bonus chapter featuring Hubert, the moment he knew he loved Byleth, and a little set up for the next arc.  
> Hope you all enjoy a little bit of much needed fluff and old school Hubert angst!
> 
> *Please forget the grammer errors, I was writing this on multiple platforms, and really wanted to get it published for today.

Byleth lay across his bare chest, her tantalizing heart beating against his own, her long hair falling over them like veil as the night’s cold air embraced them and all Hubert wanted to do was devour every inch of her. Each of her breaths casting a spell over him, entrancing him only to watch, only to listen. He savoured each moment like this, having felt blessed at having been able to walk alongside her over the past years and it was all thanks to a goddess that he swore did not exist. However, that did not take away from the fact that there was an unshakable feeling of the finite end soon approaching, signalling his limited time he had remaining to be with her and complete his task of laying the goddess’ children to rest. Byleth had sensed this worry within him, having taken additional precautions as they ventured so that he would never be in a position to overextend himself. Not only that, but with the never ending stream of nightmares that had begun to plague her, Hubert wondered if she could perhaps sense it as well.

Looking down at her, staring in awe at the world in his arms, he could not believe how things had turned out, it was unbelievable, going against every string of fate that threatened to pull them apart from the beginning. And yet, there they were. Together, as it was meant to be, or rather, how Byleth wanted it to be.

Hubert could not help but let out a light chuckle at a memory that arose, the night that she asked him to marry her. She was so forward, so stone faced, that he could not tell if it was a threat, a poorly enacted joke, or if she was serious. He had made the error of making a joke in turn, leading Byleth to pin him to the ground, all but commanding him to marry her. It was not the way he had anticipated their finalized union to go, in fact it was the farthest possibility he could think of, and yet that is how they came to be wed. A simple vow atop their snowy mountain, an oath made upon that ridiculous pebble she had carried with her all the time, and the exchange of their rings.

Hubert wished that he could have done something more for her, to have had a little more tradition involved or at least found some of her friends to celebrate, but their situation complicated things. To the rest of Fodlan, Byleth and Hubert died because of the war, and to any souls they did cross paths with, they were simple mercenaries tasked with retrieving artifacts on behalf of the Church. Although, the truth was quite more varied. 

Over the years they had managed to obtain many of the hero’s relics, and through a painstaking ritual, destroyed them, laying the soul within in to rest at last. Through the cover of darkness they stole into many territories under the direction of their peers, stealing the relic, and then returning to the red canyon for the ritual. It was a gruelling process, and at each one drained more of Hubert’s power and life. Each time he watched Byleth grow sadder and he had to remind her that this was his task, his payment for the life he was granted. Every time Byleth would argue to at least pay part of the price, but alas, Hubert knew that her own life was limited as his was. They were both cursed in a sense, a price to pay for breaking the fates set against them, and Hubert would do anything to preserve hers.

It wasn’t all bad, for now they travelled all across Fodlan and enjoyed the many new sights and places. He rather enjoyed the northern parts of the holy kingdom, the cold and hardiness of the people was something he admired. Although, he would have rather not have run into the King, but it seemed to be an unavoidable encounter, and it did make Byleth happy to see her one of her dearest friends.

Felix offered to provide them a unique sanctuary for a short time, allowing them some comforts they had not been privileged too in some time. Hubert’s heart swelled with seeing Byleth in her natural element, defeating Felix every single match that he demanded, and he swore that the King enjoyed it every time. Of course, Hubert did not miss the way that Felix’s never really strayed from his wife, or they were perfectly in sync whenever they sparred, it was annoying and made Hubert rather jealous, of which Byleth was more than pleased to point out at any opportunity. Although Hubert decided to put aside the rising, petty, jealousy, time was precious, and he would much rather enjoy the times as they were.

His wife. Gods he loved the way that sounded as he nuzzled into her, holding her a little more closely against his skin. Hubert could not get enough of the feel of her skin beneath his, like he had only realised how starved he had been for it, like a thirst that had built up over a millennia only to hit him in one big rush of need. But for this night, he would let her sleep.

~

The following morning started much like all the rest while under Felix’s care, Hubert would typically awaken later in the morning to find his wife missing from his bed, already in the training grounds with the King, who seemed to have far too much free time to be tending to guests, who, for all intents and purposes were dead to the world. Although, he was always pleased to find a fresh cup of coffee awaiting him on the side table, not too hot, but just the right temperature for when he awake. The King sure knew how to win him over, but Hubert was sure it was at Byleth’s suggestion.

Once he was dressed, Hubert made his way to the training grounds, the few guards that were posted did not even react to his presence, and they dared not even glance his way. Hubert was really beginning to enjoy this place. Once inside the grounds Hubert would take his place on a nearby bench, observe his wife spar and then return to his current book that he had pillaged from the king’s secret library. Lost to the rhythm of the dance, without even looking, and by sound alone, Hubert could tell how Byleth was attacked, how her opponent reacted, and then was quickly met with a counter. He grinned to himself when he heard Felix fall backwards onto his ass, just as he turned the page over. 

More and more, Hubert was learning to enjoy these little moments of reprieve. To sit still, listen to his surroundings, to watch the world go by, and appreciate all the blessings he might had overlooked previously. It was a feeling that brought on a strong wave of nostalgia, of a time where he also felt this kind of inner piece. He wondered when such a feeling would have been from, glancing back up to the two sparring, he realized the connection. His eyes softened as he watched his wife move, parrying numerous blows from Felix, taunting him just as she used to back at the academy. It was obvious, in all the chaos of the world, his inner peace, his source of grounding had always been Byleth. 

Byleth is a paradox, she is the chaos and the storm, she was only predictable in her unpredictability with unmatched loyalty and the strength unmatched by anyone. Placing his book down beside him, Hubert observed her further, trying to recall when that first moment was, when he realized that he loved her in all that self-creating chaos. Thinking away, Byleth casted him a mischievous grin, eyes a glimmer with schemes and excitement.

Of course, it was that damned dance at the academy when they were younger….

~  
“What could you possibly be grinning about?”, Hubert chided disapprovingly, trying his best to extrude the normal aura of malice and hatred, “Perhaps some injury from training has addled your miniscule brain and you wish for me to end your apparent suffering?”, however when Byleth remained in place, right beside him on the side lines. With an annoyed sigh he returned his attention to the dance floor, hoping the strange professor would eventually move along and leave him to his duties. Despite his best efforts to be unwelcoming and threatening Byleth remained at his side, although he could tell her own attentions were drifting to the large windows, through to the enchanting night sky.

Hubert found it rather pitiful the she could not even hand the simple task of being a chaperone for the dance, and somehow this woman was the one who led the Golden Deer to victory, their skills showing remarkable growth since the mock battle that even he had to give them credit. Her previous mercenary experience and blatant skill made her invaluable as an instructor, but Hubert still had great difficulty with the typically stone-faced expressions and minimal effort put towards communication. But did she have to be so spacey? 

His own focus wavered, divided between his master on the dance floor, masterfully gliding along to the music, and the strange creature beside him, dressed in a warrior-dancer’s garb, decorated with tiny bells and golden jewellery, she gently swayed to her own rhythm, humming along to herself. Firstly, he was not sure how her attire met any of the minimum dress requirements, there was far too much skin being revealed, and secondly, why did the fabric and gold fit over her like a second skin? Every curve of her was on display, and her swaying made the tiny bells rings out, seemingly louder than the music that was playing.

Hubert was so distracted that he did not see the group of overly giddy girls approaching him, rather he caught onto the attentive flash in the professor’s eyes that broke away from her internal reverie with such sharpness that it caught him off guard. So, she was aware of her surroundings, that was goo to know. He was more than slightly annoyed by how distracted he had become, and damn him if he caught her curious glance when he strongly declined the groups invitation to dance.

“Go pester someone else,” he spat darkly, invoking both shrills of excitement and dismay from the girls. 

Byleth observed the exchange as if she were evaluating an enemy for their weakness. At one point it looked like she was about to ask something, but quickly thought better of it and deciding to resume her quiet humming, running a hand through her long, unruly hair.

The shuffling of her locks revealed elegantly designed tasselled earrings that reached her collar bone, the gold reflecting against the twinkling lights around them, only further accented by the colour contrast of her hair. Hubert had heard that the Golden Deer had gifted their professor some invaluable treasure, thinking it strange why they would go through all the trouble, but he quickly figured it out that it was her students that had dressed her. With curiosity getting the better of him, he tried to glance over casually to catch a better look of the design, with the goal of trying to decipher it’s the jewellery's origins, but just as he did a voice interrupted him, causing Byleth to jump up from her daze as well.

“You are far too beautiful to remain a wallflower for the evening, Teach”, said Claude who walked right before him to get closer to Byleth, completely ignoring Hubert’s presence, “Ah, they look lovely on you, everyone is waiting to see you.”

Hubert’s predatory gaze followed Claude’s hand as he lent inwards, running his fingers through the tassel, highlighting the slenderness of her neck and making Hubert swallow hard.

“Claude…”, Byleth warned as the schemer took her hand, and who coincidentally shot Hubert a knowing wink as they made their way to the center of the floor. Fists clenched as Hubert endured the glances that Claude send his way as the two began their dance. Although Hubert was not the only one caught up in the sight, all bystanders were entranced by the way they moved about.

Claude spun Byleth around with such flourish and expert footwork that it seemed like they were gliding on air, stealing the spotlight from the other dancers. It took a surprising amount of discipline to remove tear away his gaze from them, especially when their eyes met. Hubert was grateful that when the song finally ended, numerous dance partners sought out Byleth for a dance of their own, saving him from having to deal with her proximity and distraction manner.

Returning to focus on his own duties, keeping riff raff away from Edelgard and ruthlessly turning down all dance offers, Hubert did not notice that Byleth had resumed her post at his side, and just a little bit closer than the time before. One would have thought that her attire’s bells would chime, signalling her arrival but as it turned out, the warrior could move incredibly stealthily in a such dress.

Even when she got pulled back out to the dancefloor the professor always returned and every time she would return her gaze to the night sky, humming away. To Hubert she looked like she was but a caged bird, adorned with gifted treasures, prized above all others, but wanting nothing more to soar and be free. 

Hubert had to give his head a firm shake, crossing his arms to conceal his tightened fists. It should not be this difficult to keep his focus, and yet, it was.

The evening continued as the music delicately filled the hall, and the grumbling dark made was growing weary of it all, the celebrative aura seemingly igniting idiotic courage within the timid. Even more girls braved his killing glare and kept asking him to dance. At some point Edelgard had walked over and ordered him to be more sporting, that he was intimidating the students. Hubert swore that he heard Byleth chuckle lightly when Edelgard finished chastising her loyal shadow, and he rolled his eyes.

Eventually, some of the students began to retire for the evening, Edelgard included, which meant that Hubert’s duties also concluded, signaling that he could finally move onto more important manners. Namely, the research her was currently undergoing in the library.

Without any words of farewell, or acknowledging that she was there at all, Hubert left the hall, choosing to head outside for some much need fresh air. What he failed to initially notice was that the infamous Ashen Demon had fallowed him out. With a tired sigh, Hubert stopped walking to turn to her, seeing the mixed expression of embarrassment and nervousness on her face. 

After a quick glance about to make sure they were out of sight from any passerby he asked, “Is there something you require of me Professor?” sneering every word as he looked over her. The moonlight doing far more in accenting her strange beauty that the flickering lights within the hall, “Do you not have enough dogs begging you for a dance? Or perhaps you are hoping to convince me in joining you for a secret, romantic tryst?”.

Byleth puffed out her check slightly as she casted her gaze downwards in an effort to avoid the dark mage’s piercing expression. However, Hubert was surprised when a hand came to take his own, followed by a gentle tug. Apparently, the vixen wanted to dance after all.

“You must be joking,” Hubert’s voice was dripping with apprehension, “Sorry to disappoint, however I lost my dance card some time ago. Go find someone else.” But the professor did not let go of his hand, instead she brazenly reached for his other, seemingly set upon the task in her mid.

“Why must you insist upon this?” he asked finding that he was not interested in pushing her away like he had the others, that his curiosity wanted to see what might happen. Byleth guided his hand to wrap around her back, resting on the bare of her lower back, inducing an inaudible growl from him as the space between them became smaller. 

With Byleth leading them into a rough, haphazard dance, Hubert learned that she had little ability to lead, or dance in any sense, “You can’t even hear the music properly out here,’ he grated, noting that the lack of the latter did not seem to bother her as they began to sway beneath the starlight. Much like her humming to her own song, they danced in the same way. He wanted to laugh at how hard she was concentrating on her steps, doing her best to lead, but failing miserably, stepping on his toes repeatedly.

“Hmph, here. Follow my lead,” Hubert ordered quietly, pulling her closer so that it was easier for both of them. To his surprise it was not a terrible feeling at all, in fact they quickly grew accustomed with each other and the dance became rather enjoyable. Byleth would occasionally look up to him, eyes shining bright with the most happiness he had ever seen her express outside of battle, “You realise that I will have to dispose of anyone who witnesses this, including your precious schemer, and it will all be your fault”, for added effect Hubert spun her about, just to bring to right back against his chest.

“!”

They both froze at their closeness, their bodies pressing against each other, both lost in the moment. Hubert’s own heart was racing, something akin to raw, primal desire was set aflame within his soul, reacting to hers. Both caught up in the other’s gaze, so entrancing that neither noticed how much closer their faces were growing.

Hubert’s mind was a chaotic mess, part of him calling out to end this game, the other edging him on in the name of innocent curiosity. He watched her eyes wander across his lips, lids growing heavy and he wondered if she would be so bold as to steal a kiss from him. What would it be like to taste her lips? The flesh of a mysterious warrior her constantly perplexed him so.

Their noses brushed against the others, sending a shock through their bodies from the brief contact, ultimately bringing them to their senses. Hubert’s mind got the better of him, pulling away from her in disgust as Byleth’s eyes only reflected hurt and surprise.

“Return to someone who wants you,” he ordered sharply, hands dropping coldly to his side as he looked around them, “You think to play me for a fool? This must be some rouse, some scheme set to disillusion me. I would expect nothing less from your precious deer.”

“That’s not…”, Byleth tired to explain while regaining her composure, but it was too late, Hubert had already turned his back to her, beginning to walk away, “You looked lonely…and I wanted to dance with you.”

But her never heard her words.

Rushing off into the darkness Hubert was not only angry at himself, but furious that he had became so caught up in her. It was obvious that it had been a set up all along, to get him alone, catering to his more than fallible human weaknesses of the heart.

“I was a fool,” he growled aloud, cursing Byleth’s name, and yet he was still left to wonder what if…? , “Damn it.”

Over the next week Hubert was plagued by thoughts of that night, replaying each moment, and adding his own flourishes. It bothered him so much that he barely managed to get any sleep or make progress into his research. Matters were only made worse that when he saw Byleth next, she looked unphased by that evening. As if nothing had changed, as if she was not rudely discarded by him, and that bothered him to no end until he could no longer restrain himself.

“Can I help you with something, Hubert?”, Byleth asked with a look of confusion as Hubert towered ever closer to her, with a twisted and dark expression that was only illuminated by the few lanterns within the Library late one evening. Hubert’s own vibrant green eyes keeping her pinned in place, however she kept her head held high, showing that his typical techniques of intimidation had little effect on her, “You did not have to dance with me if you hated it so.”

“This is not about that night,” eyes narrowing dangerously as he had her back against the wall in a darker corner of the library, “I have determined you to be an unnecessary threat to Edelgard, and you must be dealt with accordingly.” Of all the threats he had made towards her, these tasted of ash upon his tongue, acid dripping from the lies of each word.

Unexpectedly, a small upwards quirk appeared on her lips, playful and defiant, aggravating him even further. Although, there were few as fearless as she, he had to wonder if she had any level of self-preservation, or perhaps this boldness was due to ill-understanding of the danger he presented. Did she lack the ability to see how much power he held over her, that she should be cowering in fear before him?

“Save your breath”, she rebutted, taunting him so simply it stirred something within him.

Hubert caged her further with his arms, one on each side of her face, just as her grin grew, challenging him without fear or cowardice, “You are infuriating,” he grated through gritted teeth, leaning in as she watched him expectedly, “Even now you beg for my mercilessness.”

It was almost a mirror to the previous night, they were nose to nose and the space between them was lessening. IT was Hubert who had planned on confronting her, to make her whither beneath him, but when he felt the tender touch of her lips against his, his mind went blank. So soft, giving, and warm, Hubert allowed himself to become completely enveloped by the gentle feeling.

When they pulled away Byleth looked far more shocked than him, quickly covering her face in a panic with her hands, which did little to hide the cascading blush that managed to reach her ears. Hubert surprised himself when he thought it was an intoxicating sight reaching out to pull her hands away, only to capture her lips once more.

The kiss lasted far longer than the first, and the world seemed to pass on, forgetting them altogether. But, all good things had to end.

“This was not what I came here for,” Hubert grumbled, tearing his eyes away from her as she looked on with a content, serene expression. Just when he thought he had the upper hand, control over her, Byleth had come out the victor once more, “…damnit.”

~

Hubert’s memory quickly vanished when he heard the sound of Byleth’s cry of pain. She was curled up on the ground, sword casted aside as Felix knelt beside her with a look of worry. Immediately Hubert was at her side, looking for where she was injured, but when there was no injury her turned to Felix for an explanation as Byleth’s breathing turned ragged. 

“I don’t know what happened, she just dropped,” Felix explained, calling out for one of his attendants “You, fetch a healer quickly!”

“Byleth, what is happening?”, Hubert asked, cradling her form against his own in a protective manner, summoning what healing magic he could, but she just shook her head weakly.

“I’m alright, just an old injury acting up,” Hubert’s gaze traced down to her lower abdomen, to where Dimitri had speared her, “It has been acting up lately.”

“Why did you say nothing?” Hubert asked annoyed, lifting her up into his arms effortlessly. She was a lot lighter than her remembered, “You have pushed yourself too far this time.” He couldn’t stay mad when she flashed him a sheepish grin as Felix casted him an apologetic glance.

~

“Hubert, thank you for joining me this evening. I know it must be difficult to be away from her even for a few moments,’ Felix said, offering the dark mage a seat across from him at the table on the balcony, one that offered a private view of the kingdom below, “However, I thought it would be best if we had at least one moment to talk in privacy.”  
Hubert accepted the glass of rich amber liquid from the king that reflected in the lamp light, it was smooth at first but burned going down. He had to give it to the wolf, he knew his drink well, and had even managed to read his thoughts for he was thinking much the same.

‘I should be the one thanking you for offering us sanctuary. It has been some time since I last seen her smile so much, I have you to thank for that,’ Hubert said, taking in the view on the cloudless night, ‘Felix, we may never have seen eye to eye, but I am also in debt to you for all you have done for her. She wouldn’t have gotten as far as she had without you.’

A small grin appeared on the swordsman’s face as he took a sip of his own drink, “you have no idea”, he quipped, ‘ let me get straight to the point, Hubert, what will happen when you are gone? I can sense it even now that your strength is limited, but that does not seem to be all....’

‘Pardon?’ Hubert asked for clarification, eyes narrowing menacingly, “I was not aware you were so aware our my situation.’ With that Felix set his drink down and leaned back in his chair, predator eyes scanning his kingdom as Hubert waited for an answer.

‘I am afraid we do not have the liberty of time to go into such a tale. But surely you must have noticed?’, Hubert’s grip tightened on the drink, annoyed at the games he was being drawn into, ‘Byleth is changing and you need to start planning for the future.” Hubert’s frustration grew, what did this man know that he did not? Was it some ploy? Did Felix seek some sort of revenge and planned to lure him into some false sense of trust, using Byleth as a hook?

‘Felix, I am not sure what you mean, and I would strongly recommend you tell me what you know,’ said a dark, threatening voice. Felix was not phased at all, rather he poured them both another drink before staying straight back to Hubert.  
“ I imagine that Byleth, has been sleeping a lot more lately and perhaps eating a bit more as well?’ Felix began, trying to help bring Hubert around, “I noticed she was moving a little slower than normal when we sparred earlier, tired sooner, and was rather protective of her center.’

Still Hubert had no clue what Felix was trying to get at. Sure, Byleth was sleeping a little more, but that was due to the continual fatigue she faced on their journey, having to work twice as hard for him as well. She always had a healthy appetite, that was nothing new, however, he did notice that she had been sick some mornings, but she always brushed it off. Then there was earlier, when she collapsed from pain.  
“Hubert, I imagine that the two of you have been...enjoying each others company as much as possible, no?’” Felix said tiredly, not wanting to be the one to have to spell things out for the man across from him, “ there is the possibility that Byleth is carrying your child.’  
Hubert froze over, shock running through his body as the words resonated with him. Thinking over at the past few months, applying what he knew of such manners to the symptoms.  
‘That is impossible’ He finally managed to say, “She is not able to bare a child. Due to that injury and you are far too interested in my wife’s life,...even for a friend,’’ Hubert sneered, clearly whatever friendliness they had managed to portray had come crumbling apart.

Felix held up his hands innocently, “you need not bare your fangs at me, Hubert. I am only here to help, and support Byleth in whatever means necessary.’ He explained, “However, given all things considered, I am sure you can see that there is a ‘possibility’.”

Hubert held his head between his hands, he knew that the wolf was right, but it was far more terrifying a prospect and there was no way that he could explain the visions that he had seen. The fact that he had already met his daughter, yet he was so sure that was part of a different future, never could he have imagined that he would be blessed....and then he realized that he may not be around long enough to even hold his own daughter.

“It is impossible, unless….Sothis,” it finally dawned on Hubert and Felix gave an affirmative nod.  
‘Leave it to a fickle Goddess to throw fate into chaos,’ Felix said, ‘I understand that it is your task to gather her children and lay them to rest. And to do so, drains the life she granted you, and yet you cannot walk away from your divine duty. Which means that you have limited time, and I would suggest that you consider making some precautionary plans.”  
‘That’s...right,’ Hubert nodded, ‘we have managed to gather many of the relics, but some prove more elusive than others. Only three remain.’  
‘Have you thought of reaching out for help? I am sure there are those that would be willing.’  
‘No. This is our task, our price to pay, retribution for everything,’ Hubert explained, ‘However, I would rather bare the burden on my own to spare her. Sometimes I wish she did not choose me, that she did not have to feign death to be with me so that she could live more freely as herself.’  
Felix listened on, offering support where he could as a Hubert explained more of what they had gone through over the past few years, and just how that had taken away from Byleth on its own. Now adding to the fact that she was with child, and Hubert’s end was upon the horizon.  
‘Hubert, I can keep her safe here, out of sight from any prying eyes,’ Felix finally offered, ‘find the remaining relics, and return to her. Even thought you were born from the darkness that set these lands aflame, you at least deserve to bear witness to your own child’s birth.’  
Hubert was speechless for a moment, “ you would do this for me? For Byleth?’.  
“for you no, but everything for her,” he said simply, “ besides there is no one else you can turn to. Everyone outside of Claude believe you two really did die, and it would raise far too many questions should she simply out of nowhere, bearing your child.’  
‘I would rather not involve Claude at all,’ Hubert admitted, ‘ Byleth’s own time...I would rather spare him the pain.’  
‘I agree,’ Felix nodded, ‘ then the only thing that remains...how will you convince her to stay?’.  
After giving it a moment of thought, “I won’t. I will leave this evening. The sooner the better. She would never stay behind willingly”, Hubert elaborated, ‘ Felix, I want to trust you with this, but trust is not something that has ever come naturally to me.’  
Felix placed his hand over his heart before saying, “On my heart, I will do everything in my power for Byleth and your child.’  
Hubert seemed satisfied with that, “you are a shrewd man, and I do not envy your fate.’  
‘Nor do I.’

~

No one could have prepared Byleth to awaken to the news that her husband had decided to leave her behind, and nothing could have prepared her for the striking realization that she was baring his child. She had realized it within dreams, Sothis whispering sweet words of joy and excitement, followed by faded visions of her child. Byleth understood Hubert’s motives, however it made the following months incredibly difficult and trying. Plagued by worry and fatigue that left her to days upon days of bed rest, she could not help but feel forsaken. 

The ever-vigilant Felix did all he could to comfort her, often falling asleep in the chair beside the bed, often a book in hand, but he could little to soothe the anxiety in her soul. Between the dreams of future visions, she experienced nightmares of Hubert’s passing, often shrouded in darkness and worst of all, being alone.

After a particularly vivid nightmare, Byleth awoke covered in a cold sweat and an ache in her chest. Something was wrong, fear tugging relentlessly at her consciousness, and she could no longer wait for him to return.

~

The impatient hawk tapped repeatedly on the glass until Claude finally opened it. Curious, that he would be receiving a rushed report from the Kingdom, taking the small scroll bearing Felix’s personal seal. Guessing it was another challenge to spar, or some secret report, he carefully unraveled it to read the scribbled ink.

“Byleth is missing -F”

Claude’s blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more pre-epilouge chapter to go, but I have decided not to rush things
> 
> Happy New Year! 0~0/'''
> 
> Next up: The Golden Promise of Tomorrow  
> **update** I have recently started a new job and am beyond busy. I'll need a little time to get things balanced before I return to this. I am thinking of really simplifying the second arch to segments I have written just to wrap this up and move on to other written projects.


	31. Chapter 31: Limited Light in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was once lost has now been found...plus one.

It was on a whim that Claude had decided to return to Garreg Mach monastery along his travels in search of the ever-elusive former professor, hero of Fodlan, and bearing the child of the only remnants of the fallen Empire. Although the academy was nothing of its former glory, it was still a busy place and Claude took extra care to remain unseen, unwilling to strike up casual conversation when his mind was wholly focus on the task at hand.

Passing the threshold to the hidden tomb beneath the ancient fortress, Claude was immediately hit with cold, stale air, but something within nudged him further in. The mechanisms still worked despite the damage Garreg Mach has sustained during the war, although any light had long since been extinguished. The sound of light, careful, footsteps echoed as the grand inner chamber came into view, amongst the rubble, and remaining tombs, there down the way stood the throne of the Goddess, illuminated only by chance of crumbling ceiling, but the light was enough to see…

Claude dropped to his knees, breath leaving him, there, sitting upon the forgotten throne was none other than his dear old professor, locks of deep teal hair spilling out from the hooded rob she worse, hiding her from the light and so he could not see her face. For a moment Claude thought he was only seeing what his heart desired most, until those striking eyes that had haunted him all this time met his own. She looked so frail, the dark circles accenting her hallowed complexion which sent a surge of worry through Claude. 

“Byleth…where have you been all this time?”, Claude had found the strength to stand once more, carefully steeping forward as if he were approaching an injured wild animal caught in a hunter’s trap of poor making, “Felix said that you had disappeared, where is Hubert?”.

Byleth smiled sadly at him, answering at least one of his questions while doing so, “I had have no where to go…Claude…you have gotten taller,” it was then that Claude noticed that Byleth was cradling a bundle wrapped in cloth tenderly to her chest, and as he approached the woman upon his throne he was overcome by a sense of worry with thoughts racing through his mind, unsure of what to expect next. The moment felt surreal, that he was not sure if it even was real, but something was pulling him forward, the string of fate were tightening and he would not deny their instruction. Byleth’s smile grew a little more as she revealed the bundle to him, “Claude, I would like you to meet our daughter, Dernethia.”

Claude was immediately spell bound by the striking green eyes, so familiar like those of Hubert, yet far more softer, just like Byleth’s. The tiny baby did not cry, did not lull about, but maintained that held look with Claude, an expression of such intelligence and knowing, “She’s beautiful, Teach,…her eyes.”

“Are just like her father’s,” she finished proudly as Claude reached out to gently brush his fingers against the baby’s soft and rosy cheeks. While Byleth was pale and worn, the baby appeared to be in perfect health, which was not surprise, Claude knew that Byleth was doing her utmost to provide but given the circumstance she had been doing so all alone. 

Claude’s heart was lost once again as the baby smiled up at him, a mirror reflection to Byleth’s own smile and he felt as if he would crumble to his knees before her once more. While there were many questions to be answered Claude knew that right now the two hearts before him had now become his priority and just with being there with them, Claude felt full, happy even, a feeling he had almost forgotten about over the years, nearly given up on it all together. 

“Byleth, it is time to come home,” he said gently reaching up to brush a few locks of hair away from Byleth’s face, “I won’t lose you again.” 

It was expected that Byleth would be shocked at such words, but he put his whole heart into those words, meaning every one of them. This was what had been missing from his life, it was her and it had always been her. 

“Claude….”, Byleth said as a warning, looking down at the fragile infant in her arms, confliction shadowing her expression, “I have missed you to but, I don’t have much time either… Hubert…”

Claude’s heart sank at the mention of the dark mage and her own limited curse, knowing that there were insurmountable factors and history between them that would never be forgotten, but nonetheless he pressed on, “That doesn’t change how I feel about you, how I have always felt. Even if you only have 5 years or 50, I want to be by your side…I want to be there for Dernethia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you are all doing well. 
> 
> I know it has been a handful of weeks since I last did a chapter update and how I have missed writing! Anywho I hope you enjoyed this short snippet before I start with the next story arch that features Dernethia, the loved child of Byleth and Hubert, all the quirks and all the power! Her name actually means 'hidden, dark, hidden feelings' which I felt reflected Byelth's and Hubert's relationship quite well. From the beginning chapters I had wanted this story to be tragic, yet hopefully, and to have a more unexpected ending (and a little bit of both worlds lol Claude and Hubert :p ) It was a fun dynamic to explore. 
> 
> In the next arch, which will only be four chapters, I am looking forward to exploring some of our favourite characters as they are older and face some more unique challenges that come with post-war and responsibilities. One big feature will be Felix and Claude's funny relationship, especially as father figures. 
> 
> Have a great day and thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32 ~ Dernethia  ~ Scion of Shadows and Daughter of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: With the war now fading into distant memory the lives of the survivors carry on, forever scarred by what they had endured while new life thrives, unknowing to the shadowed past that nearly consumed all the lands. It is nearly time for the children of heroes to lay their claim on their own fate, however, shadows of misery that still hold their grudges fresh are beginning to move once again, swearing to end the final light of hope. To finally eviscerate the last remaining remnants of the Goddess, all the while a daughter, surrounded with love and comfort, feels lost to the relentless tides of nothingness, without purpose and forever the outcast, Dernethia wonders how fate could still be so cruel….
> 
> (Or rather, Hilda’s death was actually a huge catalyst to this post arch and you probably thought I was only killing of a character to be cruel... and Felix has a new role to play....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name meanings:  
> Derne - dark, hidden, hidden feeligns  
> Sabai (Girl) – worship of the sun, moon, and stars  
> Bolide (boy)– shooting star

“Uncle Felix! Uncle Felix!,” the twins shouted with glee as they ran up to their visitor who had just entered the main gate, with arms wide open until their dear older sister appeared, ridiculing their behaviour, causing them to stop in their tracks.

“Sabai! Bolide! That is not how you greet the King,” Derna crossed her arms and glared at her dear beloved siblings. Twins, a boy and a girl who looked exactly like their father, except for their large deep teal eyes, the very same of their mother’s, “Now try again properly.”

Felix, now an older man with his long hair tied to one side, let out a light chuckle as the twins gave him a forced and over-exaggerated formal bow, and then just as quickly ran away crying out how their sister was cruel, leaving Derna to her apologies to the visiting King.

“It is alright Derna, they are still young, and I am only here for a friendly visit,” Felix offered while marvelling at how much Derna had grown since he last saw her and how much she reminded him of Byleth. Long dark wavy locks tied back into a haphazard ponytail with wild braids twisting all about, striking green eyes that always seemed to be on guard, and (much to his amusement) she was dressed more like an assassin than like a royal princess of Almyra, except for the gold jewelry that decorated her outfit and the hidden blades. The young woman carried herself well, chin held high even in the presence of a King, and had the same strong aura like her parents, “Although, I do not think the good Regent is expecting me.”

Derna raised an eyebrow in question, “Claude is in his study,” she motioned down the hall as she took the lead with obvious indication for Felix to follow. The guards that lined the hall gave them a wide berth, and Felix noted that they kept wary eyes on their princess. Curious. “Claude would be sad to hear you call him by his name.”

Derna kept looking forward as they made their way, maintaining her composure even though Felix was sure he must have struck a nerve to some degree, “You remind me of your mother.”

“I get that a lot,” she replied in a monotone, so used to those types of comments, “Is it true that you never beat her in a sword match?”.

It was Felix’s turn to reply in a dry, unimpressed tone, even though those sparring days were long since, behind him, the reality of the score always hung over him, “You already know the answer,” as a grin appeared on Derna’s face as they arrived at the grandly decorated doors that lead to Claude’s study.

~

It did not take long for the two old friends to catch up on all of the latest news of politics, trade, and old tales recounted, however, the conversation quickly turned towards the countries least known princess, “Derna…has had a difficult time, especially lately, she has been plagued with familiar nightmares of things she should have not idea about,” Claude admitted in defeat as he took a chance to stare out the window towards the sun setting over the capital, “She feels like she can’t fit in, and she is so…wild. I am at a loss for what to do with her.” Claude’s fatherly expression of worry and concern for his teenage daughter brought about another light laugh from Felix, earning him a killing glare before the conversation’s tone darkened once more.

“She has had a tough time since her mother passed,” Felix noted, “Your twins were too young to really understand, weren’t they?”

Claude nodded, “Derna was there at the end, watched Byleth leave. I imagine that Derna feels forsaken, and she won’t listen to me anymore on the matter. I have no idea where her hot-headedness comes from.” Felix gave the regent a look that said, ‘oh really?’, but Claude waved him off, “I love her, but it has not been easy, especially with trying to raise the twins as well.”

Felix felt his friend’s tiredness, but that only allowed him to discuss the real reason why he had traversed the lands to visit, “Perhaps Derna needs to broaden her horizons? I am sure living as royalty has been an asset, but I am sure it has been limiting in many ways. Given her lineage, I am sure she is craving something more.” Claude nodded along, seemingly agreeing with what Felix was bringing about, “Claude, I came here today to discuss the possibility of naming an heir for the Kingdom.”

Claude’s eyes widened with surprise and then suspicion, “An heir? You have no child of your own, not even a bride to call your own after all these years.”

“Alas, the only woman I could ever love had given her heart to another,” Felix stated as he took another deep sip of hot tea, “And so I thought to speak with Derna.”

Claude jumped from his seat, “You mean to steal my daughter away from me?!”

“Claude, you must see reason, besides she is well old enough to decide for herself. Perhaps it's what she needs. We both know she has all the qualities to be a fine ruler,” Claude began to interject, to counter Felix’s claims by retelling him all the things to discredit Derna’s abilities, but Felix was more than prepared, “She is young, always learning and growing. Remember that time she stormed into an Alliance meeting and declared that we were far too old and taking too long to come to a decision. She basically solidified three trading contracts in a matter of minutes, and she was only twelve!”

“Goddess don’t remind me! Lorenz had words for both of us that day,” Claude stroked his beard, “She still had much to learn here. I cannot just let her go, she is inexperienced, and many would try for the chance to harm her.”

“What of the time the twins ran away and Derna set out into the city and found them before your city guards did? Did she not cut down the assassins then? Do not tell me that she is incapable of handling herself here, or within Fodlan.” Felix pressed back, he had full confidence in Derna’s abilities, both technical and tactical. She was her parent's daughter after all, “She isn’t happy here and its time to let that little bird learn to fly.”

Claude rested his face into his hands, clearly struggling with the real eventuality that he would have to let his daughter leave the nest, outside of his watch, and if she chose, to let her travel a great distance into a land she had only visited thrice in her lifetime, “Alright. Alright. I get where you are going with all of this,” Claude raised his head to look squarely at Felix, “I am far from pleased about this ploy of yours, but it is her choice to make.”

Clearly pleased with himself, Felix raised his glass to his old friend, “I will talk with her in the morning, until then let us drink to those no longer with us.”

Claude smiled and raised his own glass, “To all of those no longer with us,” he echoed.  
~

It was later that night that Felix decided to pay his respects to Byleth and Claude had shown him the secret sanctuary he had created just for her tomb. It was a marvel to behold, a secluded courtyard in the heart of the palace, with wildflowers growing all over, shrubs blocking the view from any windows nearby that very carefully hid the ornate tomb that rested beneath the stars under the open skies of Almyra. Unlike the tombs hidden with Garreg Mach, this one, made of black granite and decorated with motifs of dragons and swords, gave off a warm and welcoming feeling.

Felix felt as if this space was more holy than that of Garreg Mach, and far more sacred than the lands of the Red Canyon, for this is where Claude and Derna paid their respects. Running a hand over the tomb Felix wondered what Byleth would have thought of his proposition, to take Derna away from this place of pain to give her a chance to find her own path, determine her own fate without persecution. Claude may not have been aware but Felix had his own unit of spies located in the palace to keep an eye out for Derna. He was well aware that the princess was an outcast even amongst her own people, that her own abilities set her apart, and that strange shadows had begun to appear around Fodlan that made him uneasy. 

“But you already knew this was going to happen, didn’t you?”, Felix asked the tomb with a sad smile, “Otherwise you wouldn’t have set me upon this path so long ago, to protect her when you were no longer around. Isn’t that right, Byleth?”.

“Uncle Felix? What are you doing here?”, came Derna’s surprised tone from the pathway, eventually emerging from the overgrown evergreen archway. Felix smiled kindly down at her because for the briefest moment he saw Byleth in her.

“I was simply asking your mother for guidance,” he replied simply stepping away from the tomb to gaze up at the stars above, “It has been some time since I have been here to pay my respects.”

Without missing a beat Derna corrected him, “You haven’t been here since her funeral.” Felix closed his eyes, the girl was indeed something, and even then, he could feel her piercing gazing reading through him. When he reopened his eyes, Derna was staring down at the black tomb with a mixed expression before turning back to him.

“You loved her, didn’t you,” Blyad! This child held nothing back! Felix easily maintained his composure but struggled with what to say in turn.

“Many people did and still do,” he managed to say, but Derna was not easily convinced and knew that Felix was trying to gloss over the topic.

“You are not being honest,” she chided, raising her chin much like how Hubert used to do back in the Academy days when he knew he was right, “But it does not matter.”  
~  
Derna did not miss the intensity of which Felix looked upon the tomb, his golden eyes seemingly glowing from within in the darkness of the night, and then she caught herself feeling jealousy towards a woman that was becoming nothing more than a passing memory, one that had left her heartbroken and in pieces, “I am jealous. So many people got to know her, but already I can barely recall her voice. I feel lost and trapped.”

It seemed to take a moment for Felix to compose a response, but Derna was simply happy that her comment had not gone unnoticed, as her voice typically did amongst many within the capital, “Byleth. Your mother, was unlike anyone I have ever known,” Felix began to reminisce as he took a seat on a nearby stone bench, motioning for Derna to join him, “I don’t think anyone felt like they got enough time with her, but she always made sure no one was ever forgotten.”

Derna was absently playing with the gold bangles on her wrist, hanging on to every word that the King spoke, it had been so long since anyone was willing and able to talk about her mother freely, “She loved you with every part of her being. I remember when I first got to meet you, she had never been so proud. She glowed with contentment I had never seen from her before.”

“Uncle Felix…did you ever meet my father?”, Derna asked hesitatingly, hoping that Felix might reveal something more than Claude had about her mysterious father. Anything that she had discovered was vague at best and conflicting at worst. It was not a topic that she could simply bring up with just anyone, and Claude seemed to struggle greatly with it, even though Derna knew that he was at least trying to be open and honest, but after a while, Derna stopped asking once she realized how much pain it seemed to bring her other father.

“Your father…,” Derna immediately recognized that tone, the one that adults used as they sorted out and filtered information to determine exactly what pieces of information to reveal. She was still holding hope that Felix would be more straight forward with her, as she knew him to be, but it seemed that either an overabundance of respect for her late mother or a harsh truth caused him to waver, “I was never close to him and for the longest time I thought him to be an enemy. We all did, until after the war ended, until Claude found you and Byleth within the Holy Tomb of Garreg Mach.”

“So he truly did die before I was born,” Derna frowned, flipping the bangles over and over, causing them to make a light clinking sound that was similar to a chime, “He left us all alone.”

Felix rest a hand on her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze to gain her attention once more, “Derna, hear me when I say this, Hubert did not want to part from you, he was loyal to you and your mother and loved you beyond parallel. He wanted nothing more to be with you, but….”, he was doing everything he could to make Derna see that she was not abandoned out of a lack of love but rather, “…it was a cruel fate that caught up to him in the end.”

“But what happened to him? How did he die? Who was he that no one dares breathe his name?”, Derna pressed on, begging for any answers, any morsel of truth that she could gather, “I need to understand, or I think I will truly go crazy.”

Who was Felix to deny her? If anything, Derna was owed the truth, at least a little of it. In her begging eyes he could tell that she was desperate for something to cling to, something to help account for all the twisted anxiety and loneliness that she felt, “Derna, I think it might be better if I show you.” How true it was, especially since Felix did have direct orders to guide Derna to that place when she was ready. 

She really had it all thought out since the beginning, didn’t she? Felix mused to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I hope you have all enjoyed the first little chapter of the post-war story arc taking place some years into the future, and sadly after the passing of both Byleth & Hubert. And yes, eventually Byleht did share her heart with Claude, resulting in two spunky little twins that cause nothing but mayhem and chaos within the palace (they are essentially mini-claudes lmao). I have decided to break up this tale into smaller chapters so that it is a little easier to manage between all my other projects.   
> There is actually a lot of connections from the main story that pop in this arc and I am really hoping that they shine through. :)
> 
> As always thank you for reading and I hope you are excited to see what is in store!


	33. Scion of Darkness and Daughter of Godess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary overview of the prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the story summary of the prologue I had planned. Unfortunately, I don't have much time or ambition to carry through with this bonus storyline as I thought I would. I have started writing some short fanfics with the original characters and would like to focus on those because I really miss doing short one-offs. I hope you can understand. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this little summary that is made from scribbles notes and I tried to make it make sense as best as possible.  
> Thanks for reading and I cannot wait to share some new material with you soon!
> 
> *Please excuse all spelling, grammar, and formatting errors.

Derna, eldest princess and outcast who is plagued by mysterious nightmares, is determined to learn more about her father after feeling abandoned for years when Byleth passed away. Felix offers to bring her to her father’s resting place and to become heir apparent to the Holy Kingdom.  
Derna bests Felix in a duel using the very same feigning technique that Byleth had used on him years prior, confirming that she was more than capable in taking herself, and after a quick farewell Derna leaves the comfort of her home for a journey of discovery and purpose.  
However, certain shadows still live on from the war. What was thought to be an ancient order that had been extinguished in the holy war so many years ago turn out to searching for their own vengeance in the name of their savour, the Fell Child, the forsaken child of the Goddess who taught the Slithers all there is to know in manipulating the holy power of the holy children and powers of the goddess. They seek to resurrect their god but require the blood and flesh of another of the holy children to do so. The Slithers still curse the name Hubert von Vestra, for he was the one who had slayed Rhea, the Immaculate One, and ensured that there was no physical remains for the resurrection. Now they desperately seek any potential descendants, scouring all the lands for the unsuspecting children of the Goddess.   
Felix takes Derna to her Father’s tomb in a secluded mountain range, and to her surprise, the real resting place of Byleth, her mother. Felix reveals that Derna’s parents were cursed with a shortened life span at the end of the war, in trade they saved many from terrible fates worse than death and that at the end, Byleth sought out Hubert to spent her eternity with him. (Byleth burned the cabin that they had made a home of for a few short, and happy years)  
Derna is confused as her how her mother could have loved two people, and even more outraged that she had left without an explanation, her anger coming from her love of her twin siblings, noting that they have grown up without knowing the truth either. However, Derna does admit that she feels a little better to have learned a little more, even though Felix is still refraining from the more darker details of Hubert’s past. As a consolation, Felix suggested that they take a detour and visit Garreg Mach.

At Garreg Mach, Derna meets with Lindhardt and Lysithea who are still absorbed in research and helping the newly formed officers academy. Felix shows Derna around, where her father studied and her mother trained, and even the resting place of her grandparents.   
Derna feels more lost than before, like there is a giant puzzle to solve, but she has no idea what the final picture is, and there are missing pieces before her, and ones from a different puzzle. Claude and the twins arrive, noting that he was worried for her after what she had recently learned. Derna and Claude have a heart to heart, where Claude explains the complicated love he shared with Byleth and that even though he knew time was limited he still wanted to share in her life. Derna begins to understand that love, in general, is complicated and instead forgives Claude for being an overbearing father.  
After hearing of mysterious disappearances and rumours of ancient shadows silking about, Derna is plagued with the most violent and vivid nightmare yet, after waking she roams around the academy grounds, discovering the Goddess Tower. The place feels eerily familiar, and spends some time absorbing the place’s energy until she spots intruders.   
Slithers attempt to kidnap the twins, thinking they have the goddess’ bloodline within them, however Derna intercepts them and demands that they take her in exchange for the twins. However, much to her irritance, the Slithers do not even know of her and therefore doubt her claims as being a princess, until Derna declares of whom she is the daughter of.

Enter Henrik: exiled son of Holt, now a contracted mercenary under the Slithers control and is charged with watching over Derna as she is subject to continuous blood experiments. (Henrik left the Goneril territory when his mother disappeared, fleeing the nigh crazed Holt that had gone made when he lost his sister, Hilda, in the holy war. Henrick works for the Slithers as they promised to help him find his mother. However, what he does not know was that is mother was a slither, a young woman who had fled before the city of Shambala was brought to ruin and that she was actually an experiment, the vassal of the Fell Child, much like how Byleth was the vassal for the Goddess.)

While in prison, Derna is fitted with an anti-magic torque that nullifies her magical capabilities, and Henrick is fitted with an artifact that also helps to drain her mana continually to keep her in a constant weakened state.

Through the continual experimentation Derna and Henrick learn more of the other, even though they keep their true identities secret for the time. They learn of each others pain, and develop a bond over being outcasts within their own societies.

After some time is becomes apparent that Derna’s blood, while being a descendant of the Goddess (because of the crest stone), is ‘uncoperative’ and so the Slithers plan to more forward with going to kidnap the twins, much to Derna’s fury. Weak from torture and drained mana, she is still fights her captors but is restrained by Henrick, who only does so to save her.   
When the Slithers set out, Henrick breaks Derna out of the cell, and they make a break for it, although they are unable to remove her torque or the anti magic device on Henrick, so together, she is as weak as a rabbit.

They manage to make their way through the wilds, while being pursued. Eventually they make it to Garreg Mach, Lindhardt reveal that the twins have just been reported missing. Claude and Felix arrive, and Henrick reveals three possible locations that the Slithers could be operating from.

Lindhardt reveals that the Slither’s methodology is incorrect, that the twins do not have any of the goddess’s blood, that in this situation the holy power only goes to the first child, and in this case Derna, but when Derna explains that the Slither’s found her blood to be toxic, Lindhardt begins to generate some theories but nothing concrete. With time becoming a factor, they decide to split up to search the locations for the twins. 

Derna and Henrick decide to return to the original hideaway to search for clues, while Claude and Felix take the northern location, leaving the Southern location to Lindhardt and Lysithea. (Claude is unable to mobilize his army through Goneril territory due to bad blood over Hilda’s death.)

Derna and Henrick manage to find and rescue the twins, along with several other children that had been imprisoned, fighting through the slithers, and finally beheading the leader.

Once reunited, everyone rejoices and Henrick speaks to Derna in private, telling her how she has inspired by moving forth with becoming heir to the Kingdom, and for him to return home, to face his father and that he will miss having her as a boon companion. That he will not be able to attend her coronation.   
Derna and Henrick share a bittersweet goodbye, knowing that they might never see each other again.

Claude decides to stay at Garreg Mach for a time while the twins recover from the terrible experience under the careful care of Lindhardt and Lysithea. Derna spends a lot of time researching in the Library, and talking with Lindhardt, telling him of her growing nightmares, dreams of the Fell Child.

Derna awakes from a terrible premonition and grows worried when she learns of Henrick’s own upcoming coronation. Claude offers her his opinion, ‘ you are a queen of two crowns, you are your own warrior. You realise the position your in? I am not suggestion that you go and throw your authority around, but what would you do if you followed your heart? You are young, and I am not saying to jump into the deep end, but I think that lad is a little lost in this big world without you.”

With that Derna flies to Goneril on Claude’s trusted wyvern Barbossa, where she crashed the coronation just in time before Henrick says his vows, revealing that Holt is the Fell Child, that Henrick’s mother was murdered by the Slithers when her body became too weak after giving birth, and so they used Holt instead as a vessel, he was perfect because his heart was already broken due to grief that the soul of the Fell Child easily corrupted the territory leader.

Henrick does not initially believe it to be true until Derna’s extended presence begins to draw out and transform the fell child.

Together they manage to slay the fell child, leaving a territory broken and disheartened.

Claude and Felix offer their support in helping to restore the territory, and weeks later the Alliance territory holds a meeting to decide upon who will take up the mantle for the territory. Many vote for Henrick, who remains unsure if he is worthy of such title. 

Like before Derna bursts into the meeting, renouncing claims to both crowns and holds her hand out to Henrick, ‘ I am no one from no where, but there is a whole world that deserves to be discovered, and I want to do that with you.’ And so Derna and Henrick run away upon Barbossa, leaving Claude into a fit of rage and happiness. 

‘Don’t worry father, if she is ever in danger we will know’ the twins say, giving a clue that the siblings carry a dream connection, which is a gift passed down by those of the Almyrian royalty.

Derna and Henrick leave to explore the world, leaving their past and blood behind them to live as regular people, not as lovers but as friends, for now….


End file.
